Forever
by Parlev
Summary: Me gustaría encontrarte incluso entre el ruido ensordecedor de la lluvia de ideas golpeando mi ventana con insistencia Riren/ Levi x Eren.
1. Hora 1

_**Hora 1: Asesoría para principiantes.**_

El susurro de las páginas es lo único que se escucha en toda la biblioteca, de vez en cuando se le unen el girar del torniquete de la entrada y los tacones de algunas chicas, pero de ahí en fuera este es el lugar más silencioso que existe en todo el plantel #3, me agrada, es tranquilo, pacifico y no hay nadie que te moleste, yo podría durar toda una vida aquí metido, leyendo cada libro de cada estante o bueno, releer cada libro porque para ser sinceros ya me he leído casi la mitad de la biblioteca, tengo mucho tiempo libre durante las mañanas después del club de pintura y si no estoy batallando con cálculo o química me la paso metido en este lugar leyendo el primer libro que me haga "ojitos". Como por ejemplo, en este instante leo "Titanic 2020", lo he leído más de cinco veces estos dos últimos años, me gusta este libro, está dentro de mi top 10 privado, es divertido a pesar de tratar de una tragedia mundial, el protagonista, Jimmy Armstrong, me recuerda a mi yo de antes, buscapleitos, contestón, agresivo y un completo imán para las desgracias, aunque como en algunos libros, las cosas terminan algo bien y hay un final bastante arbitrario. Es una lectura ligera, entretenida, para pasar el rato. Posiblemente este por aprenderme las casi cuatrocientas paginas, cada vez que lo leo el tiempo que tardo en terminarlo es menos. Solo hace unas horas que lo tome y ya llevo casi la mitad.

Separo la mirada de las letras y las páginas amarillentas; y termino por soltar un suspiro.

Necesito unos anteojos nuevos, los últimos los perdí en algún lugar que desconozco, estaba seguro de que estaban en mi habitación pero cuando moví prácticamente todos los muebles no hubo señas de ellos, mamá me reprendió por ello.

Me restriego los ojos y enfoco en una cartulina pegada en el muro que esta frente a la mesa en donde estoy, se que dice " _Cuida los libros, no los maltrates"_ , he estado mucho tiempo aquí como para memorizar cada rincón pero las brillantes letras me son demasiado distorsionadas y tengo que parpadear un par de veces, entrecerrar los ojos y mil cosas más para ver el anuncio correctamente. Definitivamente estoy quedándome ciego.

Miro mi reloj de muñeca, cierro el libro, guardo todas mis cosas y me dirijo al carrito para dejar el libro y salir. Mi horario de clases está por comenzar.

Soy demasiado popular en la biblioteca, es decir, me he pasado estos dos últimos años aquí metido durante las mañanas y siempre sacaba libros para leer en los fines de semana así que no es de extrañar que antes de cruzar la puerta la prefecta vestida siempre con ese saco verde limón y el bibliotecario con lentes de demasiado aumento se despidan de mi.

—Hasta al rato, Eren. —dicen sacudiendo su mano y sonriendo amablemente.

—Hasta al rato. —contesto de la misma forma mientras salgo por la puerta corrediza de cristal.

Regresare en mi hora libre que es de las 4:10 pm a las 5:00 pm y así, quizá, pueda terminar de leer el libro.

Siempre es así, cualquier excusa y momento es bueno para ir y encerrarme de nuevo en la biblioteca, horas libres o la falta del profesor, nunca desaprovecho una oportunidad y con eso no quiero decir que soy un inadaptado social y solitario sin amigos, tal vez solo me gusta estar solo, tengo un par de amigos pero al mismo tiempo ellos tienen otros amigos, toda una interesante larga cadena que nos conecta unos con otros. Ellos pasan sus horas en los famosos "Lagartijeros", quejándose de lo difícil que es la escuela y de los malos y estrictos que son los profesores, mientras yo me la paso viajando en medio de letras y aventuras fantásticas. Todos perdemos el tiempo pero de maneras muy diferentes, soy consciente de que debería ponerme a repasar las formulas de química o estudiar algo de cálculo ya que soy un asco en esas materias pero… hay que ser sinceros la verdad me dan igual esas materias, me odian y yo a ellas, un odio reciproco muy bello. Punto.

Es justo el cambio de turno. 2:30 pm. Termina el turno matutino y empieza el turno vespertino, al mismo tiempo se nota el cambio de ambiente. A pesar de ser el mismo plantel, adolescentes de las mismas edades con las mismas materias a aprender hay algo diferente. Muy diferente.

El turno matutino siempre ha sido diferente por ser el más estricto, el de los alumnos listos, obedientes, puntuales y bonitos. Si, así es como los de la tarde los vemos, he tenido un par de clases extras durante la mañana y es increíble la diferencia, el comportamiento y el número de alumnos. Pero también la enorme discriminación, lo sé, por experiencia, son quizá solo mitos y habladas pero los de la mañana llegan a despreciar a un solo alumno vespertino que toque sus terrenos sagrados. Es un ego muy alto para seguir el estereotipo con el que se les ha etiquetado, no solo en este plantel sino en muchas escuelas más. El profesor de psicología dijo una vez que, nosotros, el turno vespertino sufre un poco más y que somos más admirables que el matutino, es cierto que somos más relajientos, siempre hay más ruido por todo el ancho de las instalaciones, más "Fiesta" y un montón de desastre a los alrededores, se mire por donde se mire, pero somos muy entregados, más creativos, digo, habla mucho de un alumno el crear una presentación perfecta hecha con cartulinas arrugadas, un puñado de plumones y reciclaje en menos de diez minutos, antes de que empiece la clase. Tenemos diferencias enormes y talentos diferentes solo eso. Aun así es sorprendente el cambio que hay.

Chicos y chicas suben y bajan a trotes rápidos para llegar a sus propias clases, todos con las mochilas rebotándoles en la espalda o costados, unos desprenden aromas suaves de sus pieles mientras otros parecen haber tenido un baño completo de perfume.

Las dos primeras horas son de Calculo, que odio y donde solo hacemos siete simples alumnos, los demás recursan la materia del año anterior y luego esta Derecho, donde nadie pone atención y el profesor no hace más que leer el libro de texto a la espera de que pronto su hora llegue a su fin lo más pronto posible para poder ir por un café a la sala de profesores.

La tercera hora es libre y puedo salir a respirar y despejar mi mente de las dos primeras tortuosas horas, lo bueno de este día son las dos horas siguientes de literatura, mi materia favorita. Como es costumbre voy a la biblioteca aunque no logro terminar el libro al cien por cien.

Cuando mi reloj marca las 5:00 pm subo al aula B-107, la profesora ya está en el aula, acomodando sus listas en un folder de plástico rosa y a la espera de la llegada del resto de la clase.

—Profesora —saludo y tomo asiento frente a ella.

—Hola Eren. —contesta sonriente.

Ella ha sido mi profesora de lengua en primer año y para el segundo la elegí como mi profesora de Literatura Nacional, ahora este año, mi último año, la he elegido como profesora de Literatura Universal. Me agrada mucho y al parecer yo también le agrado a ella, nos llevamos bien, hablamos de libros y de vez en cuando me invita un helado en la plaza a un lado del plantel. Es entretenida, alegre y su clase es de las mejores en toda la escuela, es popular por su acercamiento y carisma con los alumnos, no hay una sola alma que no conozca su nombre.

La clase llega pronto y ocupa sus respectivos lugares dentro del aula, somos menos de veinticuatro alumnos, a comparación de otras clases esta es muy reducida, la mayoría de los que integran este grupo son recursadores, somos aproximadamente unos ocho los alumnos regulares.

Las dos horas de clase pasan volando, entre anécdotas de la profesora sobre sus viajes y aventuras con otras personas y la clase real, así que rápidamente el reloj da las 6: 40 pm y tenemos que ir a la siguiente clase de inglés.

Antes de salir la profesora me llama.

— Eren, ¿Puedo robarte unos segundos? —pregunta.

Unos de mis compañeros hacen ruidos de burla y me empujan riéndose, saben que me llevo bien con la profesora y por supuesto hacen conjeturas falsas.

Suspiro.

— ¿Necesita algo profesora? —pregunto sentándome en una mesa.

— ¿Te molesta que te pida un pequeño favor? —ella junta los dedos pulgar e índice como minimizando sus palabras.

— Para nada, es un placer ayudarle.

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso—ella se estira en su silla y hace que sus huesos truenen de manera dolorosa. —Necesito de tu ayuda.

—¿Para qué soy bueno? —digo mientras tomo mi mochila y la dejo caer en una silla.

—Tengo un problema con un alumno, su padre ha venido a pedirme ayuda para que no repruebe estos dos periodos que vienen y para que suba su promedio, es su último año y necesitan la calificación máxima para ir a la carrera deseada.

Eso es cierto, que tengamos un pase directo a la Universidad no quiere decir que no tengamos que esforzarnos.

—Entiendo ¿Pero yo…?— la miro de forma interrogativa.

—Como sabes eres uno de mis mejores alumnos y bueno también mi favorito—dicho eso me guiña un ojo y yo rio. —así que me gustaría que fueras el tutor personal de este chico.

No contesto al instante. Lo pienso durante un rato, para ser sinceros son muy malo enseñando, no tengo paciencia y suelo ser muy agresivo cuando me desespero.

— ¿Puedo saber quién es? — pregunto —Tal vez lo conozca.

—Su nombre es Levi Ackerman. —dice la profesora en tono misterioso y yo no puedo evitar hacer una mueca de fastidio.

 **Nota:**

 **Este es un fic resubido, hace mucho tiempo que lo elimine pero por alguna mágica razón no lógica me entro algo por subirlo de nuevo, tal vez sea mi conciencia. Ya casi alcanzaba los 50 caps cuando lo saque de publicación, pero debido a que se formateo mi lap no tengo más que 24 capítulos, es prácticamente la mitad de lo que tenía, así que… nada… la vida sigue x'DDD**

 **En fin…**

 **Gracias por leer. (De nuevo)**

 **Parlev.**


	2. Hora 2

_**Hora 2: Asesoría para ser popular.**_

Mikasa y Levi Ackerman.

El famoso dúo Ackerman.

¿Quién demonios no conoce esos nombres?

Hasta los perros callejeros que se cuelan de vez en cuando dentro del plantel conocen esos nombres malditos.

No tengo nada en contra de los gemelos Ackerman, es decir, jamás he cruzado una sola palabra con ellos. La chica, Mikasa, estudio Teatro conmigo el primer año aun así jamás hemos compartido ni un solo saludo.

Una vez que llego a casa me dejo caer en el sillón y suspiro con pesadez, siento mi estomago subir y bajar mientras respiro. Tuve que aceptar ayudar a la profesora Reiss, no lo pude evitar, ella abogo por mí cuando tuve un serio problema con el profesor de Física el primer año, tenía que devolverle el favor y esta ha sido la forma más fácil, algo que ella necesitara de mí. Parecía alegre y daba por seguro que yo le ayudaría así que salto de su silla y me entrego un _post-it_ con los horarios de las asesorías y el lugar donde se llevarían a cabo. Lo peor de todo esto no fue aceptar ser un tutor personal, lo peor fue que no solo le enseñare Literatura, también se incluyen Psicología, Geografía política y económica, Inglés, Alemán, Derecho, Higiene Mental y Sociología y si eso fuera poco también tengo que ayudarle en sus tareas y checar que sus apuntes estén al corriente, así que en pocas palabras me he convertido en la niñera de ese tipo, con el cual jamás he congeniado ni de lejos, pero sé que tanto él como yo jamás nos llevaríamos bien, hay razones de sobra para saber eso. Ellos, los Ackerman, son increíblemente populares, tanto en el turno matutino como en el vespertino, se regodean de una fama agobiante, como si fueran estrellas pop, las chicas anhelan ser la siguiente en la lista de Levi y envidian la belleza de Mikasa, lo mismo sucede con los chicos, desean poder cortejar a Mikasa y tener un poco del estilo de Levi. Por otro lado ellos parecen pasar por alto esa fama, caminan por los pasillos juntos recibiendo los elogios de los demás, llenándose de las envidias del resto de los alumnos, de los amores pobres que les llegan a ofrecer, miran a todos por debajo de ellos, como si no merecieran, ni siquiera respirar el mismo aire que ellos. Me molesta la gente como ellos, solo uno preparatorianos iguales a nosotros pero con caras de porcelana y ropa más costosa de lo que puede llegar a ser todo mi guardarropa. Pero al parecer hay algo que yo poseo y que ellos carecen… Cerebro e inteligencia.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento.

Si ellos están pagando por clases extras para salvar el último año entonces es algo de lo cual puedo burlarme y sentirme orgulloso. Después de todo el dinero y la belleza no significan nada, también es necesario algo de cerebro.

Al parecer el padre Ackerman ha pagado a la profesora Reiss por conseguirle un tutor personal que se encargue de su hijo rebelde, al mismo tiempo también me está pagando a mí para ser ese tutor personal, se supone que lo debía hacer como un favor especial pero la verdad algo de dinero extra no me caería mal. Necesito reabastecer mi librero de libros nuevos.

— ¿Qué tal la escuela?

Doy un pequeño salto en el lugar en donde estoy y abro los ojos, vaya, no esperaba que hubiera alguien en la casa.

— Igual que siempre, ¿Puede pasar algo nuevo en una preparatoria normal?

Isabel, mi prima, se acerca y me revuelve el cabello. Nos llevamos solo un año de diferencia. Se ha mudado con nosotros porque la universidad es más cercana desde mi casa que la de ella, así que mientras tanto ella vive aquí. Nos llevamos bien, más que familiares parecemos amigos, nos contamos todo, no existen secretos entre nosotros… muchos piensan que somos hermanos, porque compartimos el mismo color de ojos, azul marina y nuestro tono de piel aceitunado es parecido, aunque ella es pelirroja por parte de la familia de su padre y yo soy castaño, pero aun así tenemos el gen Jeager de tener el cabello despeinado y disparado en todas direcciones.

— Pues no lo sé, siempre hay cosas nuevas ¿No? —ella se encoje de hombros y se acerca a mí, toma mis piernas y se sienta en el sofá cargando mis piernas sobre las suyas.

—Bueno, me han convertido en el tutor privado de alguien.

Ella me mira con sorpresa.

—Así que no eres tan tonto como creíamos—le lanzó un cojín y ella se ríe. —Ya, solo era una broma, me alegro mucho, habla bien de un alumno para enseñar a otros, transmitir sus conocimientos es algo que no cualquiera puede hacer.

Suspiro.

—Ese es el problema que yo no sé enseñar.

—Entonces eres un cabeza hueca, todos, absolutamente todos, tenemos que llegar a pasar nuestros conocimientos a alguien en algún momento determinado de nuestras vidas.

—No estudiare pedagogía.

— No estoy hablado de que vas a ser profesor o no, sino de otras personas, por ejemplo tus hijos, ellos irán a la escuela y querrán que les enseñes algo que no pudieron comprender en clases.

—No voy a ser padre.

Ella rueda los ojos exasperada.

—Dices que quieres ser médico forense ¿No? — asiento. —Pues tendrás que llegar a enseñarle a alguien el porqué de una muerte, tendrás pupilos, novatos, que trabajaran contigo…

Suspiro con pesadez.

— Entonces será cuando sea grande.

—Eren, si no puedes hacer algo tan simple como enseñarle a alguien de tu misma edad ahora, no vas a ser capaz nunca de enseñarle a alguien después.

— Ya entiendo… mejor dime ¿Qué hay de comer? Muero de hambre.

Ella tuerce los labios pero no agrega nada más, simplemente se incorpora y se va a la cocina.

— Mamá dejo pollo primavera y sopa fría.

Hago una mueca, odio la carne.

Al final Isabel me obliga comer de todo, incluso me zampa un extra de la comida del día anterior y termino lleno y a punto de explotar, así que con todo y la panza llena subo a mi habitación a hacer mis deberes.

Soy hijo único, lo que es tanto una suerte como no tanto una suerte, estar solo, jugar solo, sin nadie con quien pelear es algo triste, a pesar de tener a Isabel, con quien casi me he criado, no es lo mismo, digo no podría agarrarme a golpes con ella por tomar el control de la consola de videojuegos, no es mi estilo y tampoco es lo correcto, aun así me hubiese gustado tener un hermano. Mis padres trabajan la mayor parte del tiempo, papá es doctor en un hospital privado en el área de neurología y mi madre es enfermera en el área de pediatría del mismo hospital, usualmente no llegan a dormir algunos días y otros se los pasan metidos en los casos más graves que tienen que atender. No me molesta, digo, gracias a ese dinero que ganan tengo todo lo que necesito e incluso cosas que no necesito, tengo mis tres comidas al día y no me falta nada, no puedo quejarme, pero no me caería mal que de vez en cuando volvamos a salir de paseo como antes, cuando era un niño. Es algo melancólico.

Dan casi las doce de la noche cuando termino la tarea de Cálculo, Isabel se ha quedado dormida en el escritorio, tuve que pedirle ayuda porque esto de las derivadas no se me da, de hecho nada de esto se me da. Tengo suerte de que no es una materia que tenga que enseñar. Supongo que terminaría peor que reprobado.

No espero a mis padres, sé que llegaran muy tarde o que no llegaran, despierto a Isabel y la ayudo a llegar a su habitación porque esta medio dormida y al ser medio despistada es posible que termine rodando por las escaleras. Una vez que ella está a salvo yo preparo todo para el día siguiente o bueno, las horas siguientes, meto en mi mochila posibles guías que me podrían ayudar a enseñarle a mi asesorado, supongo que primero debí preguntarle a la profesora Reiss como es que se enseña.

El despertador suena justo a las ocho de la mañana, tengo que obligarme a levantarme y no lanzar lejos al pobre reloj ya que no tiene la culpa de que tenga que madrugar. Hoy, precisamente hoy, empiezan las asesorías y hoy es uno de los pocos días en los que no tengo que levantarme temprano ya que no tengo pintura, maldigo por lo bajo y deseo dejar plantado al chico a asesorar, pero Isabel llega para atormentarme y obligarme a levantar. Tal vez no debí contarle sobre las asesorías.

Aun así, con sueño y pesar, me meto a bañar, busco algo decente dentro del ropero y desayuno.

Según el _Post-it_ tenemos el aula A-001 durante toda la mañana para podernos extender a nuestras anchas sin que nos molesten y según esto la primera materia es Psicología.

 _Miércoles (A-001)_

 _10:20-11:10: Psicología_

 _11:10- 12:00: Derecho_

 _12:00-12:50: Literatura_

 _12:50- 1:40: Alemán_

 _1:40- 2:00: Higiene Mental_

Dejo caer mis hombros y voy en busca del aula. El A-001 es uno de los salones más grandes de la planta baja del edificio A, no sé porque necesitaríamos un aula tan grande, si solo vamos a ser dos personas.

El salón está cerrado, jalo la manija y esta se abre de golpe haciendo que me tambalee hacia atrás y me tropiece sobre a la banqueta, un par de chicos que me ven sueltan un par de risitas, suspiro, si esto va así, no va a ser un buen día.

El lugar huele a limpio, claro aún no llegan los de la tarde a destrozar todo y dejar basura a su paso, miro mi reloj y este marca justo las 10:20 am, supongo que el chico Ackerman no tardará mucho en llegar, dejo caer mi mochila en la mesa del profesor y tomo asiento, sonrió, supongo que algunos tienen razón, esta silla, a pesar de ser casi igual a las demás, te da algo de sentimiento de superioridad y poder, la silla sagrada de los profesores. Me rio un poco de mi chiste y me imagino ser yo el que imparte la clase a un grupo de casi sesenta alumnos, camino de un lado a otro con las manos a la espalda y finjo exponer un tema de literatura, trato de actuar igual a la profesora Reiss, contando anécdotas graciosas de alguno de mis viajes por el mundo y contar historias sobre mis vivencias de cuando era un niño.

—Sal del aula. —dice una voz a mis espaldas.

Me sonrojo, ay, si me ha visto payasear, que pena.

— Lo siento pero ya tengo el aula apartada. —digo mientras doy media vuelta y me topo con esa persona a la que tengo que ayudar: Levi Ackerman._ Oh, hola.

— ¿Disculpa? Necesito que te largues, voy a ocupar este salón. —ice en tono altanero pasando por alto mi cordial saludo.

—Ah, claro… perdón… Soy Eren Jeager. —tiendo mi mano en forma de saludo al cual nuevamente no responde.

— No pregunte tu nombre, te dije que salgas de aquí.

Suspiro y trato de no perder los estribos.

— Yo soy quien va a darte las asesorías, supongo que tú eres Levi Ackerman.

— ¿Tú? Creí que iba a ser la profesora Frieda Reiss, mi padre la contrato a ella, no a un mocoso como tú.

¿Mocoso? ¿Me acaba de llamar mocoso? Tenemos casi la misma edad, no tiene derecho a llamarme mocoso.

—Sí, yo voy a darte las asesorías, me lo ha pedido la misma profesora Reiss.

Él me examina como si fuera una carne de res, un par de escalofríos me recorren la espalda, luego alza una ceja haciendo un gesto de " _Pues ya que, peor es nada_ ", me ofende, y pensar que tengo que tratar con él el resto del año.

— Bueno toma asiento, según el horario tenemos que empezar con psicología.

Me giro para tomar mis cosas y sacar los libros que he traído de casa, cuando me vuelvo, pego un brinco hacia atrás, porque está a menos de un par de centímetros de mi cara.

—Te conozco, sé que te he visto en algún lugar. —dice interrumpiendo mi espacio personal.

— Supongo, estudiamos en la misma escuela, y por si no lo sabias un metro de distancia es lo mínimo para marcar el espacio personal. —digo tratando de quitármelo de encima.

— ¿Un metro? —dice con burla. — Anda ve y díselo al transporte público, así cada quien tendría su propio vagón en el tren, o su propio autobús… deja de decir tonterías. — luego se aleja y se deja caer en la mesa frente a la mía.

Esto va a ser difícil. Muy difícil.

Como no sé cómo comenzar una asesoría le he pedido a Levi que me enseñe sus apuntes de psicología para ver qué es lo que ha visto y poder apoyarme un poco, también veo sus exámenes… un caso completamente perdido, su profesor hace dos exámenes para cada periodo de evaluaciones, el primero lo saco con 4.2 y el segundo con 2.7, lamentable, y son cosas demasiado básicas, supongo que tratare con un torpe de primera.

Mientras checo que es lo más trágico en todo el examen escucho como truena los dedos, alzo la vista para ver que está haciendo.

—Ya te recordé, eres el tipo que se la pasa metido en la biblioteca, _"La rata de biblioteca"_ —luego lanza una carcajada como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo.

— Que chistoso. —digo sin una pizca de gracia y vuelvo a ver los exámenes. — Dime ¿Por qué se te complica tanto la psicología? Esto era muy fácil, digo son cosas de lo más elementales, nada del otro mundo.

— No me interesa nada saber sobre las personas con problemas mentales. —dice él mientras juguetea con un pedazo de hoja.

—Para eso está la psiquiatría, que no es este asunto, además la psicología no estudia a los ponis, como se te ocurrió poner eso.

—Estaba aburrido y el profesor no dejo que nadie entregara el examen en blanco.

Suspiró, definitivamente un cabeza hueca.

La mañana pasa de lo más lento, solo me dedico a revisar sus apuntes y exámenes del primer periodo solo para descubrir algo que ya me esperaba, a este tipo no le interesa el estudio en lo más mínimo, me pregunto cómo estará su hermana en ese aspecto. Si no puedo meterle las materias de la mejor manera entonces renunciaré, le pediré perdón a la profesora y dejare esto por la paz, no creo ser capaz de tolerar a un tipo que no le interesa en lo más mínimo nada y que solo hace que pierda mí preciado tiempo cuando podría estarlo perdiendo leyendo o dibujando.

—¡Hey!, Levi—alguien grita desde la puerta de la entrada y ambos nos volvemos.

Un niño, de primer año supongo, de cabello casi blanco y ojos azules con sonrisa burlona y enfundado en el uniforme de deportes.

— ¿Qué quieres, Farlan? Te dije que estaría ocupado. —contesta Levi con molestia.

—Me mandaron a buscarte, al parecer el profesor de deportes quiere hablar contigo.

Levi hace una mueca de fastidio y baja las piernas de la mesa, recoge sus cosas y camina hacia la salida.

— Oye, ¿Qué crees que haces? Aun no terminamos, faltan casi cuarenta minutos para que las asesorías terminen. —digo tratando de detenerlo.

—¿No escuchaste?, me llama un profesor, además no estamos haciendo nada importante.

Sin más abandona el aula dejándome solo con el montón de libretas enfrente de mí. Suspiro, quiero salir corriendo de aquí.

Los siguientes minutos continuo revisando sus apuntes o bueno lo que se supone deberían ser sus apuntes que no son más que rayones, dibujitos y cosas de ese tipo, quiero creer que volverá por sus cosas, pero cuando el reloj marca las 2:30 no tengo ni idea de que hacer, no puedo quedarme con sus libretas y exámenes, mi mochila ya está llena y no pasare de un lugar a otro con ellas, el día de hoy mis clases se dispersan en diferentes salones. Lo odio. Maldito desagradecido.

Como puedo saco me las arreglo para salir del aula con mis cosas y las de él, tendré que buscar a la profesora para que me diga que grupo es e ir a dejarle sus porquerías, en serio a esto no puede llamársele apuntes ni libretas, no tengo idea de cómo ha logrado llegar al último año de la preparatoria teniendo ese cerebro de chorlito. Tal vez sea como los vagos de algunos de mis compañeros, pasan todo en los exámenes finales o extraordinarios. Yo jamás podría con algo como eso, si no puedo con un solo examen de un solo periodo menos con uno de todo lo que vimos en el año, aun así envidio la capacidad de algunos para acertar las suficientes preguntas como para pasar con una calificación aceptable.

—Ehhh… oye. —grita alguien a mi espalda.

Me detengo y giro para ver a la persona, una chica en bata, cabello castaño y anteojos de montadura cuadrada.

— ¿Si?

—¿Tú eres el asesor de Levi? Ehhh… el chico de la biblioteca.

Ah, claro olvide que así fue como el idiota Ackerman me identifico.

—¿Que se te ofrece? — digo algo ofendido.

— Ah, solo he venido por las cosas de Levi, tenemos laboratorio con el profesor Keith.

—Perfecto, ya planeaba echar esto a la basura.

Con algo más que equilibrio y habilidad le entrego el montón de libretas a la chica castaña, me pregunto si será un tipo de esclava para Ackerman. Bueno no me importa en lo absoluto.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	3. Hora 3

**Hora 3: Asesorías para la primera herida.**

—Hola, Eren.

Al instante en que escucho su voz un sentimiento de malestar y desagrado se expande desde mi pecho y recorre cada célula de mi cuerpo. Como un virus.

No le odio. Hace mucho que decidí eso. Pero no es alguien a quien deseo ver todo el tiempo. Creo que fue suficiente con que el año pasado compartiéramos grupo. Ahora agradezco estar en un área diferente porque no podría tolerar volver a verlo cada hora y escuchar su voz. Simplemente no podría. Soy débil en ese aspecto.

Aun así me esfuerzo por luchar contra esa sonrisa hipócrita que me dedica cada que me ve. Esa máscara de mentiras, fingiendo que aun somos amigos. La detesto. ¿Por qué? Aun soy incapaz de comprender el porqué de hacerme _aquello_ , admito que me duele a veces pero no por el hecho que muchos pensarían, si no por haber destruido nuestra amistad de esa forma ¿Acaso me odiaba? O ¿Por qué lo hizo? Me lo he preguntado muchas veces. Con todo y eso, convierto mi cara en una máscara de amabilidad que cubre mi dolor y le sonrió como si nada pasara.

—Hola, Armin.

Nunca hablamos de _eso._

Yo fui lo suficiente suertudo al ser poseedor de algo de tiempo para enfriar mi cabeza y no cometer una locura que me hiciera quedar mal, me avergonzara y me hiciera arrepentirme, mis padres me apoyaron, incluso el tío Hannes hablo conmigo y escucho mi versión de la historia; ahora de solo pensarlo creo que era demasiado infantil e ingenuo. Por otro lado él… jamás menciono nada, no pidió perdón, ni se presentó a mí con un simple _"No pude evitarlo",_ tal vez eso me hubiese bastado para no echar a perder nuestra bonita amistad… algunas veces Isabel se cuestiona si lo que nosotros teníamos era en verdad una amistad. A veces me pregunto lo mismo.

Conozco a Armin desde el cuarto año de primaria, cuando cambie de instituto público a uno privado solo para hombres. No nos llevábamos bien, él era listo, inteligente, astuto y amistoso con todos, mientras que yo era simplemente un alumno normal, con notas normales y tímido para ser capaz de crear amigos nuevos en un lugar que no conocía. En ese entonces yo ya había cambiado demasiado mi personalidad, ya no era aquel niño malcriado y berrinchudo que se metía en problemas a cada rato, ahora solo era un niño tranquilo, calmado y avergonzado.

Durante los últimos años de la primaria, el chico listo del grupo me caía mal, me irritaba y no lo soportaba… solo por el hecho de que había criticado la forma en la que escribía diciendo _"Que horrible letra tienes"_ supongo que me traumaba un poco que me criticaran, incluso ahora me molesta ¿Y a quién no? Cuando pasamos a la secundaria algo cambio y nos hicimos más cercanos y al final del segundo año éramos los mejores amigos, como uña y carne…

—¿En que área estas? —pregunta.

Alzo la mirada del libro que estoy leyendo.

—La dos.

—Así que te decidiste por esa, increíble, yo estoy en la uno, es la más difíciles de las cuatro.

Y allí esta. Echándome en cara su infinita inteligencia al escoger el área con las materias más complicadas de las cuatro.

—Que bien—susurro y vuelvo mi atención al libro.

—¿Qué piensas estudiar finalmente? —insiste.

—Medicina forense— no separo la vista del libro.

—Que tétrico y solitario, esa carrera no me atrae en lo más mínimo.

Su sola presencia me recuerda por qué llegue a odiar esta escuela.

Durante un rato guardamos silencio, hasta que le oigo suspirar y ruego porque se largue de una buena vez.

—Eren, anda, hay que salir— dice tomando mi mochila.

—No, oye… espera— suspiro irritado, salto para dejar el libro en el carrito y voy tras él, necesito mis cosas de vuelta.

Trato de arrebatarle mi mochila pero solo logro divertirlo con eso, al final no detenemos en las canchas de baloncesto.

—Hay que jugar, hace mucho que no lo hacemos—dice sacando un balón de su mochila

—No, hoy no, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Anda, solo un juego… ¿uno a uno? Como antes.

Me lanza el balón.

Suspiro irritado.

Durante la secundaria destaque demasiado por ser uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo del instituto, a pesar de que muchas veces era algo agresivo al hacer los pases o robar, pero era un buen jugador.

Hace un año que no toco un balón. A veces hay cosas que simplemente deseo dejar de lado por un tiempo hasta que me sienta listo de retomarlas de nuevo.

Trato de alejarme un par de veces pero Armin insiste y me obliga a regresar y retomar el juego con él. Al final, harto, le doy lo que quiere y le derroto con un 10-1, en ese aspecto, el deportivo, siempre fui mejor que él.

—Armin.

Antes de presenciar la escena que está por venir, voy por mis cosas.

—Annie.

Solo tardo un momento en guardar mis pertenencias en orden, pero ese tiempo él lo aprovecha lo suficiente para besarla y decirle cosas cursis.

—Adiós, Armin—digo sin dedicarle una mirada.

—Hasta luego.

Esta vez no me detiene. Supongo que eso es lo que buscaba, no es la primera vez que lo hace.

Llego a mi salón con diez minutos de adelanto, me dejo caer en mi silla y dejo escapar un largo suspiro… se supone que yo ya olvide todo ese asunto.

El día pasa demasiado rápido, tenemos laboratorio con la profesora Nanaba, en educación física me la paso saltando la cuerda durante bastante tiempo hasta que el profesor dice que es suficiente y el cálculo recibo un regaño por perder el tiempo rayoneando mi libreta… no entendía el tema.

Antes de que termine mi día, me encuentro a la profesora Reiss.

—¿Qué tal el primer día de las asesorías? —pregunta mientras toma asiento.

Hago una mueca de _"No es lo mejor"_ y ella parece entenderlo.

—¿Sabes porque te nombre su tutor? —niego con la cabeza.

—Durante los últimos dos años, Ackerman, siempre fue el mejor de su clase, sus notas eran perfectas, pero tuvo algunas amistades que lo llevaron por el camino incorrecto y ahora sufre sus consecuencias, el año pasado casi se salvó de presentar exámenes finales, pero este año ha sido peor, supongo que ya has visto sus notas, bajaron demasiado. No quiero que le enseñes algo que supongo ya sabe, quiero que te acerques a él y lo conviertas en la persona que era antes. Es un desperdicio ver como chicos inteligentes se pierden en el camino por culpa de otras personas con malas intenciones.

—Profesora Reiss, no quiero ser mala onda, pero creo que escogió al alumno equivocado para esa misión, no creo poder tratar con alguien así, yo soy todo lo contrario a lo que es él, soy antipático, nada popular, un come libros que disfruta del arte de las letras y su maleabilidad, soy alguien sin una pizca de gracia ni amigos.

En respuesta ella se ríe.

—Ay Eren, eres un alumno muy valioso por eso mismo. Creo que puedes explotar la belleza de las cosas si te lo propones. Y espero que puedas volver a sacar lo mejor de ese chico. Confió en ti.

Suspiro.

—Está confiando en una papa.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Así que después de todo ella me convirtió en la niñera de un completo torpe solo porque el niño ha querido ser malo y berrinchudo a su antojo, supongo que se ha peleado con su papi por no comprarle el ultimo Iphone y como se lo negó, por sus anchas decidió reprobar el último año para darle en la torre a su padre. Como si eso le afectara. Algo que he aprendido con el tiempo es que si vas a vengarte de tus padres o tus profesores no lo hagas mediante el estudio, al final el único afectado eres tú, terminas reprobado, recursando materias y recibiendo más regaños. Ay, que bonito ¿No?

Cuando llego a casa, se por el olor, que mis padres están aquí. No es por ofender la comida de Isabel pero cuando esta mamá huele mejor, más apetitoso.

—Eren— dice ella sorprendida.

—¿Qué no salías hoy a las diez?

—Nope, los lunes salgo a las diez por psicología, hoy salí a las ocho.

—Tu padre quería ir por ti a la escuela—dice ella haciendo una mueca adorable.

—Qué pena— sonrió y dejo mi mochila en uno de los sillones y me acerco a la cocina.

La cena es ligera, pasta, ensalada y un vaso de jugo de manzana natural, también cuando esta mamá, la comida siempre es más sana.

Duermo algo inquieto. Me despierto a cada rato y al final en la mañana tengo una enorme cara de zombie con mucha antiguedad. Mis ojeras son enormes y tengo la cara llena de saliva. Si, salivo demasiado cuando duermo. Qué asco.

Hoy tengo pintura una hora antes de las asesorías, así que me he levantado más temprano, ay y con lo que me cuesta despegarme de las sabanas que tanto me aman. Si tengo aspecto de zombie, mi actuar es igual al de uno. La verdad no dormir bien me afecta demasiado durante el resto del día, flojeo y no paro de bostezar como si fuera una vaca. Bueno no sé si las vacas bostecen pero ha sido el mejor ejemplo que tenía a la mano.

Una vez terminada pintura, voy al bolsillo delantero de mi mochila para ver el horario.

 _Jueves (B-101) 10:20-11:10_

 _Geografía Económica 11:10- 12:00_

 _Alemán 12:00-12:50_

 _Literatura 12:50-1:40_

 _Inglés 1:40-2:30_

Cuando entro al aula, que es igual de grande que la de ayer, la veo pacíficamente solitaria, no sé porque no me sorprende, aun así tomo asiento en la silla suprema de los profesores y me limito a esperar, como no he traído libros conmigo empiezo a sentir el efecto del sueño y de no hacer nada. Creo que el chico problemas va a tardar un rato, así que no abra problema con que duerma un poco ¿Cierto?

Disfruto dormir bastante, siento el cuerpo más relajado y mi mente más suelta como si estuviera hecho de plumas y algodón.

—Oye… Idiota—escucho mucho a lo lejos. Me remuevo para que no me molesten, no quiero que interrumpan mi momento, un momento tan pacífico y tan relajante. —Rata de biblioteca.

Abro un poco los parpados y me topo con dos luces grises con tonos azules, son tan bonitos, no sé de quién sean esos ojos, pero son lo más bonito que he visto, sus tintes mezclados entre diferentes tonalidades del gris y el azul naval, a pesar de que para mí sean colores deprimentes en estos orbes lucen tan bien, porque a pesar de no transmitir nada en especial, brillan y te hipnotizan un poco atrayéndote a un agujero negro, caes y caes pero no te importa si sigues mirando esos ojos.

Sonrió un poco y vuelo a cerrar mis ojos.

—Que lindos—susurro aun dentro de la bruma de los sueños y el cansancio.

—Anda, idiota despierta que tenemos cosas que hacer.

Siento como me agitan por los hombros y despierto de golpe.

—¿QUÉ? —grito saliendo de golpe de mi relajante sueño.

—Te quedaste dormido—dice la voz frente a mí.

—Perdón, ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?

Uno de mis defectos. Me desoriento con facilidad.

—En la escuela pedazo de torpe.

—¿Qué paso? Yo… auch

Me sobo el hombro cuando siento el golpe que me han dado hace solo un momento y recuerdo que no estoy en casa ni en ningún lugar confortable, estoy en la escuela y tengo que darle asesorías al tipo frente a mí.

—¿Ya volviste? o ¿Aun sigues del otro lado?

—Ya… lo siento no dormí bien anoche.

—¿Sufres de pesadillas o algo por el estilo?

—Algo así… pero bueno—Miro mi reloj… MADRE SANTA LAS 12:00—¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? Ya es tarde.

Me apresuro y saco mis cosas.

—Creo que debí dejarte dormido, luces mejor y no andas gritoneándome, además ¿Por qué te despertaría? Tenía una vista muy linda.

Me detengo de golpe y lo volteo a mirar, esta recargado en la silla soplándole a un cuadrito de papel higiénico para ver que tanto vuela.

—Solo apresúrate y saca tus cosas.

—Como ordenes.

Al menos hoy viene de un humor más soportable que el de ayer. Y las horas que restan de las asesorías son mejores, pone atención y no me interrumpe, pregunta algunas cosas que creo que no entiende y trato de explicárselas lo mejor que puedo. La profesora Reiss tiene razón, no es un completo idiota bueno para nada, es listo, bastante inteligente, solo le falta interés. Sigo sosteniendo mi imagen de niño berrinchudo. Pero mientras no se meta conmigo supongo que estaré bien.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	4. Hora 4

_**Hora 4:**_

 _ **Asesorías para sociabilizar.**_

Me estiro y mis huesos truenas de manera escandalosa haciendo que Levi alce la vista del libro que le di a contestar.

—¿Qué carajo con tus huesos? —pregunta en tono de burla.

—Siempre truenan así… los tengo muy rígidos—respondo

— ¿No tomas leche? Tal vez necesites más calcio.

Lanzo una risa burlona.

— Creo que alguien más necesita la leche para crecer.

Si, Levi es algo más bajito que yo, es demasiado gracioso, teniendo en cuenta que es un tipo de lo más intimidante que, si bien podría, te mataría con una sola mirada.

— Que chistoso… _"Rata de biblioteca"._

Esta vez soy yo el que lo mira con cara de pocos amigos.

—Por cierto mi nombre es Eren, creo que te lo dije cuando nos conocimos, te agradecería que dejes de llamarme por apodos que tú te inventas.

—No me los invento yo, así te conoce media escuela.

_ Pues es muy cruel y molesto, yo no ando llamándote _"Idiota Ackerman don popularidad total_ ", aunque pensándolo bien, te queda bastante.

— No te va eso de poner apodos, si me pusieran uno seria _"Señor genialidad"_

—Ándale tú, pero no, creo que esta mejor eso de _"Idiota popular Ackerman"_

— Creo que no eres capaz de idear un apodo que no lleve Idiota de por medio.

—Creo que mejor te pones a estudiar aún nos falta una hora más que a completar.

Él chasquea los labios y se restriega los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no nos damos un descanso? —pregunta dejando el bolígrafo sobre el libro.

— Está bien, ¿Te parecen bien quince minutos?

—Preferiría toda la hora que viene pero está bien.

Me pongo de pie y me estiro.

—Voy a la cafetería por una botella de agua, ¿Quieres algo? —ofrezco antes de salir del aula.

—Una coca cola. —dice lanzándome el dinero en el aire. Debo agradecer tener buenos reflejos porque quizá eso ya estaría en el piso de no ser así.

—Vuelvo.

Él mueve las manos indicando que ya me vaya.

Creo que a diferencia de ayer, hoy las asesorías son más agradables, tanto para él como para mí, no quiero decir que ya nos hicimos amigos de toda la vida pero creo que nos estamos entendiendo un poco más

Bajo a saltitos las escaleras de concreto y cruzo casi toda la escuela para llegar a la cafetería escolar, no es más que un cubo grande donde los alumnos se abarrotan a gritonear para pedir algo de comer, beber o simples golosinas, solo hay dos mujeres atendiendo y a veces parece un total desastre con todos gritando, empujando y tratando de salir vivos de ese amontonadero de cuerpos humanos en busca de alimentos, como aun es algo temprano y es hora de clases casi no hay gente, un par de chicas conversando a la espera de una orden de comida y un chico que no sabe bien que pedir, así que no tardó mucho en salir con mis cosas, una botella de agua, una lata de coca cola y una bolsa de frituras, traigo comida pero algo de golosinas no me vendría para nada mal. Doy de nuevo todo mi tour para regresar al aula cuando me topo con Ymir, una recursadora de la clase de Sociología.

— Eren.

—Hola, Ymir.

—¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

—Si puedo ayudarte no hay problema.

—Necesito tu libreta de la clase, ayer falte y necesito el apunte.

Una cosa por la que soy el blanco de todos mis grupos: Tengo siempre mis cuadernos completos e impecables. Hay que tener en cuenta que soy un egresado de una secundaria privada, donde la pulcridad lo es todo, tener las hojas limpias, los apuntes completos y coloridos, los ejercicios resueltos y calificados con una nota mínima de ocho. Mi colegio era demasiado estricto con ese tipo de cosas diminutas, así que tengo fama de ser cumplido, puntual y listo, aunque lo último solo sea puro cuento, solo hay que ver mis notas en las materias de ciencias, toda una victoria que haya conseguido un seis de pura suerte. Pero es agradable saber que para cualquier cosa tus compañeros confían en que siempre vas a estar allí para ayudarlos, aunque no siempre sea una actividad recíproca.

—Por supuesto, pero mi mochila está en el edificio B, si quieres vamos por ella o te la doy en la primera hora.

— Vamos por ella. —dice rápidamente, claro desea hacer el apunte lo más rápido posible y no hacerlo a última hora.

Subimos las escaleras y conversamos un poco sobre lo que queremos del futuro, ella al parecer pinta para Bióloga aunque para mi sea más como militar, tiene ese porte de mandona y agresiva, no le iría mal, pero por alguna extraña razón ama la ecología y la naturaleza.

Al abrir la puerta nos detenemos como si fuéramos resortes. No deseamos interrumpir el momento íntimo.

Sobre Levi hay una chica de cabello corto de un castaño claro, es pequeña y menuda. Ambos están unidos en un apasionado beso ¿Francés? No sé bien sobre la nacionalidad de los besos pero por lo que he escuchado imagino que así ha de ser uno.

Es incomodo pero me veo obligado a cortar el momento carraspeando ruidosamente, como si fuera un prefecto, Ymir necesita mis apuntes y no puedo hacerla esperar hasta que estos dos deseen separarse.

La chica parece avergonzada, pero por su mirada parece que como si en lugar de cacharla besuqueándose le hubieran visto haciendo una obra buena y caritativa, supongo que es todo un título que te vean besarte con alguien como Levi.

— Lo siento. —dice entre risitas nerviosas. —Te veo después. —guiña un ojo y entre saltitos sale del aula, mientras el vestido sele ondea entre sus piernas, las zapatillas hacen demasiado ruido a cada paso que da.

Sin más voy en busca de mi libreta y se la entregó a mi compañera quien promete devolvérmela antes de que Sociología empiece, mira a Levi con cara de molestia, tanto a ella como a mí nos molesta el tipo de gente igual a mi asesorado, luego me mira a mí con cara de lastima y sale del aula agradeciéndome una vez más que le presté mi libreta.

El aula se ve envuelta en un silencio algo incómodo y tengo que ser yo el que lo rompa con un:

—Bueno hay que volver a las clases.

Le entrego el refresco a Levi y tomo asiento. Pensaba compartir de mis frituras al chico como muestra de agradecimiento por no arruinarme la mañana pero… se me acaban de quitar las ganas.

—No es mi novia, solo una chica que desea andar conmigo. —dice él después de un rato.

— ¿Ahh? No es como si me importara, me viene importando un bledo con quien te andes besando. —contesto llevándome una fritura a la boca

Él me mira con algo que no logro descifrar muy bien, intuyo que el algo como "Debería interesarte, soy popular"

— Además no te he pedido explicaciones, solo trata de no mezclar tus asesorías con tus romances.

—Tienes razón.

Así como si nada volvemos a lo nuestro, aunque noto que está molesto, no entiendo el porqué, tal vez porque he roto su momento, pero no es mi culpa, como iba a saber que en cuanto me fuera empezaría a besarse con la primer chica que le ofreciera sus labios.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El reloj marca las 2:30 y ambos dejamos salir un suspiro de alivio, las letras, los libros y las dudas sobre las materias, nos han agotado demasiado, a pesar de haber tenido unos minutos de descanso tantas horas seguidas de estudio son bastante irritantes y desesperantes, definitivamente no estoy hecho para ser un educador.

— Entonces hasta mañana. —digo metiendo mis cuadernos de nuevo a la mochila.

— "Rata de biblioteca" —llama él, lo ignoro al instante, se supone que habíamos llegado al acuerdo tácito de no utilizar sobrenombres.

Me cuelgo la mochila a los hombros y camino hasta la puerta de salida.

—Hey, te estoy hablando. —grita él y corre para alcanzarme.

— ¿Qué necesitas? Las asesorías ya terminaron. Se amable y deja de llamarme por apodos, soy Eren, no "Rata de biblioteca"

— Ok, ya entendí. Eren no "Rata de biblioteca"

Suspiro irritado y estoy a punto de volver a reanudar mi camino al aula A-301 para la clase de Química.

— Solo bromeaba, ¿Qué no posees un poco de sentido de humor?

— El significado de sentido del humor que tenemos ambos es muy diferente por lo que veo. Habla rápido, tengo clases.

— Que aburrido, no entiendo que te ve Mikasa. —dice tan bajito que casi no le alcanzo a escuchar y finjo que no le escuchado. — Toma, mi hermana te lo manda. —me tiende un cuadro de papel popelina de color rojo y dorado, una invitación de cumpleaños.

— ¿Y esto? —pregunto mirando por todos lados el cuadro de papel.

—Es una invitación, el sábado es cumpleaños de Mikasa y mío, estas totalmente invitado.

Lanzo una risita de burla.

—Sí, aja… ya tengo suficiente con tener que verte todas las mañanas durante el resto del año. —le tiendo de nuevo la invitación de regreso.

— Deja de actuar como un antisocial, además no te estoy invitando yo, sino mi hermana.

—Que chistoso, yo ni siquiera he hablado jamás con tu hermana.

Él se encoje de hombros.

—Bueno tengo que ir a clases yo también.

Antes de que pueda decir o agregar otra cosa sale disparado al edificio D.

Suspiro.

Hace mucho que no voy a una fiesta, de hecho hace mucho que dejaron de invitarme a eventos sociales que signifique estar entablando conversaciones con otras personas… dos años para ser exactos. No me gustan mucho este tipo de eventos, se me da muy mal empezar a hablar con otras personas, los temas no me salen con facilidad, me cuesta mantener el hilo de una conversación por más de veinte minutos, así que las personas suelen aburrirse e irse lejos de mí. Por otro lado, debo admitir que me sorprende que este tipo me invite a su fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿Qué harán? Supongo que ha de ser ese tipo de fiestas como en las películas. Alcohol, drogas, música estruendosa, piscina, chicas en bikini, frituras, cigarrillos y para cerrar con broche de oro una enorme patrulla de policías arrestando a unos adolescentes revoltosos. Levi parece ese tipo de persona que hace ese tipo de eventos, tirando la casa por la ventana. Después de todo supongo que celebrara sus dieciocho años, claro si no es un recursador de hace años, lo que dudo.

Camino hacia el edificio A mientras miro la invitación, es casi una obra de arte, las letras son demasiado elegantes en tonos dorados muy llamativos, tiene figuras geométricas que simulan ser una manchas de pintura y en la parte trasera, con letras grandes y cursivas, dice: Celebración de los dieciocho años de Levi y Mikasa Ackerman, más abajo en letras más pequeñas viene anotada la dirección de donde se llevara a cabo la dichosa fiesta. Me sorprende bastante descubrir que no es demasiado lejos de donde vivo yo. Es una colonia diferente pero caminando son solo unos diez minutos. Que gracioso.

Chasqueo la lengua.

La verdad no tengo pensado ir. ¿Para qué? Irá un montón de gente que no conozco y yo me sentiré muy incómodo, prefiero pasar la tarde del sábado en mi casa leyendo y jugando videojuegos.

Durante la clase de química ocurre una especie de accidente y la clase queda totalmente cancelada para después, la maestra parece estar al borde de los nervios, nadie le pregunta nada y mejor se dispersan en diferentes direcciones.

Como se suponía que tendríamos dos horas de esa clase ahora eso se ha reducido a dos horas libres, como el día pinta para ser demasiado bonito voy a la biblioteca a sacar un libro y llevármelo a leer a las áreas verdes frente a la cafetería, desde allí todo luce más adorable, los árboles le dan un efecto bastante ecológico al lugar, aunque el pasto pique y haya un montón de insectos molestos, es un lugar relajante.

Esta vez he decidido sacar un libro para lecturas ligeras. _"Chicas de alambre"_ Un libro sobre el mundo del modelaje y todas sus desventajas dramáticas que terminan matando a las jóvenes modelos que tenían sueños de llegar a ser famosas en algún momento de su vida, por supuesto entre esas desventajas esta la anorexia, bulimia y las drogas, sin contar el hecho de las mil parejas por las que pasan y todo ese tipo de cosas dramáticas, es interesante de alguna forma. Es la segunda vez que lo leo, aun me sorprende muchas cosas que describe este libro, te ayuda a odiar el mundo detrás de las bellas modelos en las pasarelas de ropa interior o ropa extravagante.

—Hola.

Doy un pequeño respingo.

Otro defecto. Me pierdo rápidamente dentro del mundo de los libros, tanto que olvido donde estoy y en que época vivo.

Volteo a la izquierda que es de donde ha venido la voz y me topo con la chica Ackerman, Mikasa. Es una réplica exacta de su hermano pero en femenino, el cabello negro, la piel blanca, los labios rosados, su nariz pequeña y esos ojos con tintes grises y azules, aunque su rostro luce más amable y menos "Soy todo poderoso".

—Hola. —contesto a su saludo.

— ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? —pregunta un tanto indecisa

—Claro, adelante. —como si el espacio en el que me encuentro fuera reducido me hago a un lado dedicándole más espacio.

— ¿Te llego mi invitación? —pregunta una vez que se ha acomodado junto a mí.

— Ahhh, eso… sí. —dudo un poco.

Ella suspira aliviada.

—Creí que mi hermano no te la daría, así que he venido a confirmarlo.

— ¿Entonces es verdad? Creí que era una broma de Levi.

Mikasa frunce los labios y mira al pasto, luego enreda sus dedos de forma ansiosa.

—Bueno, desde hace algún tiempo quería acercarme a hablarte, pero no encontraba la forma, ahora que eres el asesor de Levi, creo que fue un golpe de suerte, pues decidí invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, en serio me gustaría que fueras.

La miro sorprendido. Después de todo no era una broma.

—Gracias… supongo, aunque…

—Así que aquí estabas.

Ambos alzamos la vista y allí esta, el rey de Roma. Exactamente en la persona que pensaba. Debe ser un demonio como para aparecer luego de que alguien piense en él. Que miedo.

—Levi…—la chica parece molesta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que le di la invitación, pero no creo que lo suyo sean las fiestas. —me dedica una mirada de reto.

—No, no lo son. —Mikasa me mira alarmada. — Además primero tendría que…

— ¿Pedirle permiso a tus padres? — Levi parece divertirse con este asunto.

La verdad eso del permiso a mis padres… debo admitir que si les menciono que me han invitado a una fiesta, un par de compañeros de la prepa, supongo que ellos serían los primeros en llevarme directamente a la fiesta y asegurarse de en qué realidad es una festividad y no un engaño para meterme en la biblioteca pública. A comparación de otros padres que les exigen a sus hijos leer y les castigan las salidas a eventos sociales, los míos prefieren que ande de fiesta en fiesta y no pasarme la tarde metido en libros, desean que fuera un poco más rebelde. Así que ellos estarían felices de saber que he recibido una invitación. Lo que quería decir es que primero tengo que pedirme permiso a mí mismo, odio las fiestas, así que tengo que pensar en ir o no ir. Dilemas.

— Aja. —digo a tono de burla. Miro el trozo de papel. —No lo sé… lo mío no son las fiestas.

— En serio me gustaría que fueras. —insiste Mikasa.

Suspiro.

— Voy a pensarlo.

—¿En serio? —la chica parece iluminarse

— ¿Sabes dónde es? —pregunta Levi.— ¿O necesitas que pase por ti? — esta vez no parece burlarse.

— Creo que puedo llegar solo, gracias.

—Como sea, Mikasa, Jean te está buscando.

La chica resopla molesta y se pone de pie sacudiéndose la tierra y pasto de los pantalones.

—Te espero el sábado, Eren.

Le sonrió y ella se aleja a pasos ligeros.

— No es necesario que vayas. —dice Levi una vez que su hermana ha desaparecido de nuestra visibilidad, luego se deja caer a mi lado.

— Ella me ha invitado, tengo que pensarlo. — lo miro a mi lado, esta recargado sobre el árbol y tiene cerrados los ojos

Suspiro y vuelvo mi atención al libro.

— ¿No te cansas de leer?

— No lo hago corriendo. —contesto sin despegar la vista de las letras impresas. — Además… ¿No deberías volver a los edificios?

—No, tengo clase hasta las 4:10.

—¿No tienes chicas a las que conquistar?

—¿Celoso?

—Ya quisieras, solo te estoy advirtiendo… no vaya a ser que te cachen con un inadaptado como yo.

—Así que por fin admites que eres un inadaptado.

Él se sienta y me observa por un instante.

— No, pero así me ven, tú y tu sequito de modelos cabeza hueca.

Después suspira y se vuelve a recargar sobre el tronco del árbol.

— No entiendo porque lees tanto. ¿Qué tiene de interesante?

No contesto rápidamente. Me lo pienso un poco.

¿Leer?

Empecé ese hábito desde los once o doce. Para ser sinceros antes de eso yo odiaba los libros, se me hacían tediosos y me daba flojera tomar uno, el colegio de donde soy egresado te exigía un reporte de lectura cada mes, leer diez libros al año. Todo un martirio. Durante el primer año mis padres me ayudaron con esa labor, pero al siguiente me obligaron a tomar los libros y al menos hacer un esfuerzo. Supongo que ahora se arrepienten de esa decisión ya que desde entonces no me he separado de los libros, son mundos tan diferentes, llenos de fantasía y te ayudan a alejarte por un momento de las desgracias del mundo real, no es una salida pero al menos puede ayudarte a relajarte, muchos te enseñan un montón de cosas, otros te hacen pasar un buen rato, te hacen llorar, reír, supongo que los libros han sacado lo peor de mí, ya que he llegado a odiar personajes a muerte y otros a los que amo demasiado que podría jurar que me he casado con ellos un millar de veces.

— ¿Qué tiene de interesante tener tantos amigos hipócritas? —regreso la pregunta de forma calmada y sin alejar la vista de la lectura.

Siento su mirada en mí, tal vez le he ofendido, no me importa siempre y cuando se desaparezca de aquí.

—Hipócritas…—dice con demasiada calma la palabra, casi saboreándola. —Supongo que nada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me toco el vientre y me quejo, hago una mueca de dolor y continúo mi camino a la salida. El profesor de deportes tuvo la genial idea de jugar a los quemados, sobreviví durante bastante tiempo pero después cuando fui el único sobreviviente de mi equipo los balones me atacaron cual meteoritos. Se sobrepasaron demasiado. Todos me pidieron disculpas después, diciendo que no creían que me atinarían, Marco se ofreció a comprarme un refresco como disculpa, pero eso no desaparecía los dolores que tengo ahora, no me enoje con ellos, fue divertido… y doloroso.

Cuando salgo por la entrada principal, Isabel está esperándome con las manos metidas en su chamarra de mezclilla favorita, le sonrió y me acerco a ella a pasos lentos.

— ¿Qué te paso? Parece que te arrollaron un montón de vacas.

—Algo así. —me quejo.

— Anda, te ayudo. —dice y me quita la mochila de los hombros.

Con el movimiento se cae una hoja y aterriza junto a los pies de mi prima, ella se agacha a recogerla y la examina durante unos segundos. La invitación de los Ackerman.

— ¿Te invitaron? —pregunta sorprendida.

—Aunque no lo creas. —respondo estirando la espalda.

— ¿Quiénes son?

Casi por arte de magia, ellos aparecen por la puerta principal, aunque no solo son Mikasa y Levi, hay otras dos personas con ellos, el chico del primer día, Farlan, si no me equivoco y la chica de cabello castaño con lentes de montadura cuadrada.

— Ellos. —contesto señalándolos con la mirada.

— Uhhh.

Sin avisar, Isabel se separa de mí y va directo a ellos. ¿Qué rayos piensa hacer?, con una mueca, titubeo entre ir e impedir que mi prima me arruine la vida o esperar a que me la arruine más. Es obvio lo que hago.

— Hola. —saluda ella con esa sonrisa tan característica de ella.

El cuarteto se detiene y la miran un poco, después Mikasa es la primera en devolverle el saludo con una sonrisa amistosa, después hace lo mismo la chica castaña.

— Hola.

—Soy Isabel, hermana de Eren, un gusto.

Obvio es mentira, pero nos gusta presentarnos ante los demás como si fuéramos hermanos.

—Mucho gusto, soy Mikasa, ellos son mis hermanos, Levi y Farlan y…

— Soy Hanji Zöe, una amiga. —se adelanta la chica castaña y le estrecha la mano a mi prima con energía.

— Vaya, ¿Así que tú eres el asesorado de Eren? — Isabel lo examina como si tuviera rayos X y ya se lo que está pensando. — Mucho gusto.

—Mucho gusto. — Levi parece algo incómodo pero sus modales no le permiten ignorar el saludo de Isabel.

— Bueno, solo me he acercado a verificar lo de la invitación de cumpleaños.

—Isabel. —la reprendo.

Levi y Farlan parecen divertidos pero lo disimulan bien.

— Claro, yo lo he invitado. —contesta Mikasa. — Me gustaría que estuviera presente y claro, si gustas, tú también puedes ir.

— Ohh, que amable. — Isabel disfruta hacerme la vida imposible.

— Isabel, ya tenemos que irnos. —digo con los dientes apretados.

—Espera, ¿Dime exactamente dónde es?

—Isabel. —casi grito suplicante.

Todo un show para los hermanos Ackerman.

Mikasa con demasiada paciencia le explica la dirección e Isabel llega al mismo descubrimiento que yo.

—Ohh, es cerca de donde vivimos nosotros, mira, exactamente a pocas calles de allí esta nuestra casa. —con eso parece haber captado la atención de Mikasa y Levi. Y yo que quería mantenerme de incógnita.

Pasan casi varios minutos hablando sobre mí, sobre mi afición a los libros, mi rechazo a las fiestas, cosas vergonzosas de mi niñez y al final Isabel promete llevarme personalmente a la fiesta y asegurarse que asista y no escape.

— Tenemos que irnos, Isabel, ya es muy tarde. —prácticamente tengo que tirar de su chamarra y arrastrarla lejos de los que posiblemente, mañana, se burlaran de mí, gracias a la información de la chismosa de mi prima.

De camino a la casa no hablamos pero por su expresión sé que ha disfrutado como nunca el momento vergonzoso que me acaba de hacer pasar, pienso en no dirigirle la palabra durante el resto de su vida.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que pasa es la noticia magnifica de que he sido invitado a una fiesta normal, con chicos de mi edad, mamá parece emocionada e Isabel no se caya ningún detalle de su pequeña charla y describe con demasiada precisión a los Ackerman, lo amable que fue la chica y lo apuestos que son sus hermanos. Al no soportarlo ni un segundo más me largo a mi habitación.

Ahora no tengo salida, he de asistir a esa fiesta, así me cueste la vida. Esas dos mujeres se van a asegurar de que así sea.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me despierto demasiado temprano y me quedo mirando mi reloj a la espera de que marque las ocho de la mañana, no quiero ir a la escuela, sé que van a burlarse de mí, se van a poner a bailar encima del poco orgullo que tengo. Soy demasiado débil ante las burlas, tanto que aunque este enojado y lleno de ira, puedo ponerme a llorar y eso sería peor.

Pero aun así… tengo que asistir.

Tengo una pequeña esperanza de que se les haya olvidado todo. Aunque sea solo un engaño.

Tardo demasiado bañándome dejo que el agua se lleve mis preocupaciones. Tal vez no les importa nada todo lo que ha dicho Isabel, es decir hay chicos peores a los que molestar.

Con ese pensamiento me encamino a la escuela.

Al final, cuando por fin llego, no pasa nada.

 _Viernes (C-101)_

 _10:20-11:10 Alemán_

 _11:10-12:00 Ingles_

 _12.00-12:50 Sociología_

 _12:50-1:10 Literatura_

 _1:10-2.30 Geografía política_

Como siempre el aula está vacía, es un alivio de cierta forma.

—¿Piensas quedarte parado todo el día en el marco de la puerta?

Grito y salto hacia adelante, me ha asustado, siento como si mi corazón se fuera a salir de su lugar, tropiezo entre el montón de sillas de la entrada del aula y aterrizo en el piso torciéndome el tobillo.

—Auch. —me quejo y mantengo los ojos cerrados mientras el dolor pasa.

— En verdad eres fácil de asustar, ¿Eh?

Y allí esta. Levi Ackerman. Mi pesadilla.

Tuerzo los labios e intento ponerme de pie de nuevo, pero al parecer el tobillo se ha llevado un buen golpe, porque duele demasiado.

— Genial, lo que quería para hoy, un tobillo lastimado. —me quejo

— ¿Te lastimaste? ¿En serio? Pero si solo fue un susto pequeño.

Lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

— Deja de burlarte y has una buena obra de caridad por mí, ayúdame a levantarme.

Le tiendo mi mano para que me ayude, él deja caer su mochila en una de las sillas y da un tirón demasiado fuerte a mi brazo, tan fuerte que termino cara a cara de él, aprieto su mano para no perder el equilibrio, su cara esa demasiado cerca de la mía, o bueno casi, hay que tener en cuenta que es más bajito que yo. Sin poder evitarlo inhalo y logro captar un leve y suave aroma dulce. Su perfume realmente huele bien. No lo había notado.

—Vas a cortarme la circulación de la mano. —dice demasiado bajito. Oh por Dios su voz. Algo se contrae dentro de mí y hace que me ponga nervioso.

Con saltitos pequeños me dejo caer en la silla más cercana y… ¿Desde cuándo hace tanto calor en octubre?, trato de recuperar la respiración y vuelvo mi atención al tobillo.

Alzo la tela de mi pantalón para dejar al descubierto mi tobillo, tuerzo los labios y me quito el tenis y la calceta para tener una mejor visibilidad y efectuar los daños, toco mi tobillo y respingo, duele.

— Tengo que ir a la enfermería. —digo con algo de lastima. Odio ir a ese lugar, la última vez que fui solo por un dolor de cabeza querían ponerme tres vacunas que supuestamente me hacían falta. Tres piquetes en un día. Ni loco.

—A ver, déjeme ver que tan mal esta. — Levi se arrodilla y toma mi pie.

Primero siento vergüenza y mi cara se ilumina de mil colores, preferiría que no estuviera aquí mirándome los pies, eso agregaría otra cosa a la cual burlarse de mí. Pero a él no parece importarle demasiado, sus manos son frías con el simple tacto de la yema de sus dedos contra la piel de mi tobillo hace que me den escalofríos.

El tiempo parece detenerse.

Siento sus dedos recorrer mi pie, mirándolo con atención, algo parece revolverse dentro de mí (solo espero que no sea el desayuno), lo observo con timidez, es demasiado extraño, trago saliva y trato de no empezar a divagar.

Me tenso, sus dedos rosan la planta de mi pie y siento cosquillas, aprieto los labios para no soltar risitas tontas de nervios, pero el parece notarlo y desliza su dedo una vez más, retuerzo mi pie y miro a otro lado tratando de no reír… pero su misión es hacerme quedar en ridículo porque cada vez que pasa sus dedos es con demasiada suavidad lo que hace que mis nervios se tensen y lancen alarmas a todo mi cuerpo.

— Detente. —digo tratando de sonar molesto.

— ¿Por qué? Es divertido.

—No, no lo es… —gimo quedito y cierro los ojos, siento las cosquillas recorrer mi espina dorsal. —Por favor, detente. —vuelvo a apretar los labios, creo que voy a ponerme a llorar por estar aguantando la risa, siento mi cara arder.

Él parece muy entretenido con la tortura de las cosquillas.

—P…por… favor… bas…ta—me retuerzo en la silla y me tapo la boca. No le voy a dar la satisfacción de verme sucumbir a este tipo.

Mi cuerpo tiembla… ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Aprieto los ojos y un par de lágrimas me recorren las mejillas, mi cara parece irradiar calor por sí misma, debo de tenerla demasiado roja, una vez más pasa su dedo por la planta de mi pie y vuelvo a retorcerme, aprieto las piernas y me tenso, me llevo la mano a la boca izquierda para reprimir las risas y con la derecha me aprieto el vientre.

— ¿Estas llorando? —pregunta burlón.

Abro los ojos, los siento brillantes a causa de las lágrimas, mi cara sigue roja y poco a poco destapo mi boca.

— Por favor, basta. —digo con voz débil me falta el aliento por estar tratando de controlar las risas.

Él abre demasiado los ojos, parece sorprendido, un rubor débil le cubre las mejillas, desvía la mirada de mí y veo como se ha puesto nervioso.

— Ve a la enfermería. —dice, toma sus cosas y sale del salón rápidamente. ¿Qué rayos…?

Me siento de nuevo en la silla, casi me he derrumbado en ella, miro la puerta… ¿Tanto me hizo sufrir para que al final me diga que tengo que ir a la enfermería? Tuerzo los labios.

Como puedo me vuelvo a poner la calceta y el tenis. Entre brinquitos y pasos lentos llego a la enfermería, donde… una vez más, me quieren vacunar a la fuerza. Odio las inyecciones.

 **Nota:**

 **Lo que estoy haciendo es simplemente copiar y pegar los capítulos que pude conseguir, corregir errores ortográficos o gramaticales, no he cambiado nada, así que hay cosas que están un poco feas o raras y clichés, pero quiero mantener la esencia original del fic.**

 **Gracias por leer.  
Parlev. **


	5. Hora libre 1

**Hora libre 1: Descanso de labores.**

Durante el resto del día gracias al destino, o lo que sea que se encargue de mantener en orden y movimiento este universo, me topo a cada rato con el joven Ackerman, pero cada vez que nuestras miradas se encuentran él rápidamente me evita, vuelve su mirada para otro lado y sin disimularlo ni un poco, muchas de esas veces al toparse conmigo simplemente da media vuelta y regresa por donde vino. ¿Qué rayos le pasa? Estoy seguro de que ahora no le he hecho nada, juro que soy inocente. A menos que se sienta culpable de que tenga tres piquetes en mis hombros, porque, oh si, fue culpa suya de que la doctora y enfermera de la enfermería me agarraran y amarraran a una silla para ponerme tres vacunas, que supuestamente, faltan en mi carnet, según no tendrían ningún efecto secundario, pero como duelen las desgraciadas.

Hace dos años, durante los benditos cuatro meses de vacaciones de verano, fui al pueblo de donde son mis abuelos maternos y para no pasarme las vacaciones echando la flojera entre como voluntario a aprendiz a un centro de salud, allí aprendí de todo, ah sí, esa vez casi mato a un paciente, pero esa es otra historia, allí fue donde inyecte a mi primer paciente, fue tan emocionante y genial, desde allí descubrí que en realidad si tengo la sangre de mis padres, esa pasión por la medicina, pero eso no significa que a mí me guste ser atravesado por agujas, pero supongo que al igual que yo, esas dos mujeres disfrutan inyectar gente bajo cualquier pretexto. Claro hoy se llevaron el premio gordo de darle tres piquetes a este estudiante amante de la literatura. Aun me duele. Juro por mi vida y la de mis libros que no voy a volver a pisar ese lugar, en serio. Nunca jamás, por el resto de vida que me quede pasar en esta escuela.

Como última hora tenemos Literatura y mientras mis compañeros llegan después de las dos horas libres después de Cálculo, la profesora aprovecha para mencionar la dichosa fiesta a la que estoy invitado.

— ¿Piensas ir? — pregunta después de escuchar la maravillosa historia de cómo fue que conseguí esa invitación.

— No lo sé, no quiero, en verdad no quiero, no sé qué voy a toparme allí, drogas, peleas o burlas hacia mi persona, no tengo ni idea, pero prefieren no arriesgarme.

Por otro lado está el hecho de que mi madre y prima quieren y anhelan que tenga algún amigo, están emocionadas de que por fin sea invitado a una fiesta real, ya sabe de esas donde no están incluidos los juegos inflables.

Ella parece divertida.

— Yo creo que igual deberías ir, te haría bien, conocer un poco ese tipo de ambiente ¿No crees? Digo eres tú el que dice que una persona culta conoce de todo.

— No lo digo yo, fue el profesor de Psicología quien lo dijo, yo solo repito sus palabras.

— Es casi lo mismo, creo que no te haría ningún daño ver de qué va esa fiesta, si no es de tu agrado pues simplemente das media vuelta y ya, pero podrías descubrir alguna que otra cosa interesante, todos los días aprendemos algo nuevo, Eren, eso lo sabes muy bien.

Suspiro.

— Ya lo sé.

— Además es una oportunidad para acercarte a Levi, hacerte su amigo.

— Yo no quiero un amigo como él, es demasiado... — hago movimientos de manos que no indican nada pero la profesora parece entenderme.

— Si lo haces, ayudas a alguien a salir de ese agujero obscuro en el que se encuentra y te ayudas a ti mismo, no es bueno que siempre estés solo, que esa experiencia por la que pasaste hace dos años no te arruine, no es necesario que te cierres a todos solo porque quien creías que era tu amigo te haya traicionado. Es cruel lo que te hizo pero no tienes por qué desconfiar de todos, no creo que todos sean iguales a él.

A parte de la mitad de mi grupo de hace dos años y la mitad del grupo de hace dos años de Armin, la profesora Reiss es la siguiente que sabe esa pequeña historia por la que sufrí, gracias a su interferencia todos esos rumores que se extendieron como dinamita llegaron a su fin, ella me apoyo, le estoy demasiado agradecido en ese aspecto.

La clase termina con un "Diviértanse este fin de semana", creo que es más un mensaje oculto para mí, que otra cosa pero finjo pasarlo por alto. En serio, en serio no quiero ir, pero de alguna forma creo que el sermón que me dio la profesora hizo algún tipo de efecto en mí.

Al llegar a casa me encuentro con la bella noticia de que Isabel pasara el fin de semana en nuestra casa, se supone que cada viernes después de la escuela ella vuelve con sus padres, pero ahora ese plan se ha ido a la basura, si planeaba no ir a la fiesta, la presencia de ella hace que ese deseo se vuela imposible.

— Tengo un proyecto en la universidad. — dice ella después de que le pregunte el porqué de su estancia este fin de semana. Genial.

Esta noche tengo una pequeña pesadilla con los zombies. Se han vuelto todo un fenómeno mundial, pero para mí son una tortura, si me preguntan cuál es mi mayor miedo esa sería mi respuesta. Creo de cierta forma que soy extraño, le tengo miedo a cosas que no existen, hace como cuatro años en lugar de los zombies le temía a los dinosaurios, sonara de lo más tonto y gracioso pero créanme, esas pesadillas eran todo menos graciosas.

Me despierto a las ocho y media de la mañana, internamente maldigo a mi metabolismo, trato de volver a dormir pero el golpe de Isabel diciendo que baje a desayunar hace que me levante con cara de muerto viviente, a pesar de tenerles miedo son mis monstruos favoritos, me he leído libros con temática de "Apocalipsis zombie" como lo son "Guerra mundial Z" y "Apocalipsis Z" y también me leí, o medio leí porque aún no logro termínala gracias a las pesadillas que me provocan, fue la edición especial "Marvel Zombies" donde todos los superhéroes son infectados por este virus, que en esta historia es traído desde el espacio gracias al villano mutante Magneto, es algo muy interesante pero terrorífico a la vez. Eso sí, trato de mantenerme lo más alejado de las películas porque hay sí, hay una probabilidad de que no duerma por más de dos meses, una sola escena de "The Walking Dead" y no dormí por dos días completos, lo bueno fue que eran vacaciones.

— Te dejare en casa de los Ackerman y después me iré a la universidad. — dice Isabel mientras me pone un plato con huevos revueltos y tocino.

—¿Qué no hay otra cosa para comer? Odio los huevos.

— No, aguántate con eso, no pienso cocinar otra cosa.

Le hago caras de repulsión a mi desayuno pero al final el hambre de las mañanas me puede más y termino devorándome al señor tocino, es divertido pensar que tu comida tiene vida propia y pide piedad para seguir viviendo. Me pregunto si los zombies pensaran lo mismo cuando comen humanos.

— ¿Por qué piensas llevarme a la casa de los Ackerman? Puedo cuidarme solito.

— La fiesta comienza a las 2:00.

Pongo cara de sorpresa y ella me tiende el papel rojo y dorado. Ah claro, no termine de leer todo y si en efecto a lado de la dirección viene la hora de iniciación. Es raro, pensé que este tipo de festividades se llevan a cabo durante las noches.

El resto de la mañana me tiro en la cama para empezar a leer "Colmillo blanco" de Jack London, es un libro muy querido en esta casa, mi mamá prácticamente lo ama.

Cuando da la una de la tarde, Isabel interrumpe en mi habitación y busca algo decente en mi ropero, cosa bastante complicada porque mi ropa consiste básicamente en pants, pantalones de mezclilla, camisetas holgadas, playeras de colores y quizá, en algún rincón, un par de chalecos y un traje que llegue a utilizar en la boda de una de mis tías.

Sin convencerse del todo Isabel me obliga a ponerme unos bermudas, de los cuales no tenía ni idea de su existencia, una camiseta de manga larga color verde y una desabotonada a cuadros encima, junto con unos tenis sencillos que son solo de meter, con algo más que magia, gel, espuma y mil cosas más, mi prima logra hacer que el nido de pájaros que tengo por cabello parezca algo decente, debo admitir que hace un buen trabajo. Normalmente yo solo uso agua para aplacarlo un poco.

Cuando el reloj marca las 2:00 nos encaminamos a la casa de los Ackerman, trato de convencer a mi prima para dar media vuelta pero ella se niega a todas mis suplicas, después de un rato entramos a la bonita colonia en donde viven, un lugar bastante diferente al lugar donde vivo yo, este es un lugar salpicado de casas elegantes, grandes y, veas por donde lo veas, lujosas. Debo admitir que me quedo bastante sorprendido, cuando entramos en la calle que indica la dirección Isabel empieza su ardua labor de buscar el número 104 y solo busco la casa donde más ruido haya.

— Bingo. — dice ella dando saltitos felices.

La casa con el número 104 es bastante bonita, tiene un gran portón de metal prensado de color negro, del otro lado un gran jardín lleno de césped recién cortado y regado, hay arbolitos esparcidos y podados en diferentes formas bastante artísticas, en medio, un sendero de tabiques planos de color beige, la fachada principal de la casa es blanca y hay un juego bastante impresionante de diferentes tonalidades de grises.

Isabel titubea un poco y parece algo desconcertada, supongo que al igual que yo, pensaba que esto sería algo demasiado extravagante, pero no, todo luce demasiado tranquilo, al final decide tocar el timbre. Unos segundos después la puerta principal se abre y una mujer, muy fina y elegante, de cabello negro atado en un moño detrás de la cabeza, lentes sin marco y de forma ovalada, con ojos de un verde demasiado obscuro y vestida con un conjunto demasiado ligero como si estuviera en la playa y no en la ciudad.

— Hola. — saluda y al escucharla no puedo evitar pensar que tiene una voz demasiado encantadora. — Tú debes ser Eren, ¿Cierto? Estábamos esperándote. — lo admito, estoy sorprendido.

— Hola, mucho gusto. — digo con algo de timidez.

La mujer abre el portón y nos dedica una bella sonrisa rosa pálido.

— Adelante. — se hace a un lado para dejarnos espacio libre.

— Bueno, yo solo vengo a dejarlo... — Isabel por primera vez se queda sin palabras.

Un milagro.

— Oh, tú eres la hermana de Eren ¿Me equivoco?...Emm Isabel.

Eso es aún más sorprendente.

— Sí, mucho gusto.

—¿Por qué no te quedas un rato? — insiste la mujer.

— Ehh, bueno lo que pasa es que tengo que ir a hacer un proyecto en la universidad, así que tal vez más tarde.

La mujer hace una mueca de lamentarlo, pero después vuelve a sonreír.

— Está bien, te esperamos más tarde.

— Por supuesto... bueno, te veo al rato, Eren.

Con algo de indecisión Isabel se aleja y me quedo a solas con la mujer.

— Bueno, pasa.

Algo dentro de mi mente, susurra. "Aún es tiempo de correr" por alguna razón, no lohago y me interno en la gran casa.

— He escuchado que tú eres el asesor de Levi, dime ¿cómo va?

— Bien. — estoy a punto de decir que es demasiado holgazán pero sé que no sería muy educado por mi parte.

— Eso es un alivio, últimamente solo da problemas, me preocupa demasiado, es un chico inestable y se ha vuelto demasiado rebelde estos últimos meses.

No sé qué contestar.

— Pues supongo que en algún momento los adolescentes lo son, señora Ackerman.

Ella me dedica una sonrisa.

— Por cierto, antes de que entres en más dudas, yo no soy la madre de Levi, soy su tía, Dennis

— Oh, lo siento.

— No te preocupes, es normal que te confundas.

Cruzamos toda la casa, si por fuera es elegante y bella por dentro lo es aún más, los muebles son de color negro haciendo contraste con las paredes y pisos blancos y brillantes, hay figuras de porcelana adornando los estantes, hay flores que aromatizan el lugar de manera deliciosa, no se ve muy abarrotado de cosas, de hecho la falta de demasiados objetos hace que el lugar se vea demasiado espacioso, las sandalias de la señora Dennis mandan eco por todo el lugar y hace que todo suene demasiado vacío y, aunque no desee pensarlo, también escalofriante .

Después llegamos a otra puerta corrediza de cristal que da vista a un patio trasero bastante grande, incluso antes de que la abra puedo ver una carpa color blanco cubriendo un par de mesas redondas y sillas donde conversan un grupo de personas, todas mayores, no ancianos, me refiero a adultos desde los veinte años hasta los ¿Qué? ¿Cincuenta? Supongo.

La puerta deja de obstruirnos el paso y todos los presentes voltean a vernos.

A un lado de la carpa hay una piscina donde chapotean y dan clavados pequeños un montón de niños, ríen y gritan salpicando el césped, hay una mesa con un mantel de plástico floreado donde descansan unos tazones con frituras y vasos con refrescantes bebidas a punto de acabarse.

— Hola... tú eres el asesor de Levi ¿Cierto?— dice un hombre de cabello casi rubio.

— Ehh, si... soy Eren. — su mano atrapa la mía y la agita de manera energética.

— Entonces... debes ser la rata de biblioteca. — dice la mujer, que supongo debe ser su abuela, lleva un vestido floreado y su cabello es completamente cano, luce bien pero esos anteojos enormes le quitan algo de belleza.

Trato de mantener el chiste pero me siento algo incómodo con el comentario.

— Abuela Doris. — la reprende la señora Dennis

—¿Qué? Así lo presento Levi. — se excusa la mujer lanzando una carcajada sonora.

— No le hagas mucho caso, Eren, ella es así_ Yo asiento y me dejo guiar hasta la mesa donde está el resto de la familia.

Todos parecen agradables, algunos me hacen preguntas con respecto a la escuela y qué tipo de relación llevo con Levi, trato de responder a todo pero conforme la confianza se abre, empiezan a bombardearme con preguntas de todo tipo.

Después suspiro de alivio cuando Mikasa llega a interrumpir para saludarme y ofrecerme un helado flotante a lo que digo que sí, parece realmente feliz de que haya venido a su fiesta, aunque no sea lo que yo pensaba.

Aquí solo está reunida su familia, tíos, primos, abuelos... no hay señas de esos amigos que siempre le rodean en la escuela, lo que hace que me pregunte mil cosas diferentes.

Mikasa vuelve con mi bebida y se une a la conversación que sostengo con su familia. Viste un vestido de tela delgada ocultando un traje de baño bastante bonito, no es extravagante ni mucho menos un bikini, es algo "normal". Supongo.

En un momento dado la conversación gira en torno a mí, me hacen preguntas sobre mi familia, sobre mi futuro, mis pasatiempos, mi pasado, la escuela y todo ese tipo de cosas, al final termino relatándoles toda mi vida privada. Por alguna extraña razón no me molesta, todos parecen ponerme atención y se interesan por cada palabra que digo. Hacen preguntas oportunas y agregan de vez en cuando algún tipo de comentario gracioso. Me siento incluido en su pequeño grupo, lo suficiente como para olvidar que es lo que realmente me trajo hasta aquí.

— Oh, Levi_ La señora Dennis casi salta de su lugar y todos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia el lugar por donde viene caminando un Levi en traje de baño acompañado de la chica castaña. Hanji Zöe.

El chico detiene su plática con la chica y alza la vista hasta donde está su tía, chocando por accidente con la mía, es algo tan gracioso, porque primero se me queda mirando por unos segundos como si no comprendiera quien rayos soy, después rápidamente desvía su mirada como si estuviera asustado, aun no se la razón por la que me evita pero es gracioso ver al chico popular y señor de la absolutibilidad totalmente avergonzado.

—¿Qué pasa? — pregunta una vez que llega hasta donde estamos.

— Hola, Eren. — saluda Hanji, quien va vestida con un bonito vestido primaveral de color rosa pálido, tiene el cabello suelto que le cae en hondas sobre los hombros y un broche en forma de flor le adorna. Al igual que la abuela Doris, a ella no le vendría mal quitarse los anteojos por un tiempo.

— Hola. — le vuelvo el saludo con una sonrisa amable.

—¿Por qué no le prestas a Eren un traje de baño para que también nade? — pregunta la mujer apretándome los hombros.

Ambos negamos rápidamente, yo con un "Yo no sé nadar" y él con un "No creo que sepa nadar", después de una leve discusión, tanto Levi como yo nos vemos caminando en dirección a la casa.

Subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta alta donde se aprecian tres puertas, cada una con el nombre de su habitante, "Mikasa", "Farlan" y "Levi" hasta el fondo, luego de que abra la puerta de su habitación empieza a rebuscar en uno de los cajones de su armario, su habitación es bastante simple, solo esta su cama con sabanas color blanco y una almohada color verde claro, un buró de madera pintada de blanco con una lámpara, su armario, una puerta que supongo lleva al baño, un escritorio lleno de hojas, lápices, pinceles, botes de pintura, libros, separadores regados de manera desordenada, una lámpara de escritorio negra y una enorme enciclopedia.

— Ten. — dice Levi tendiéndome un traje de baño similar al de él, solo que en color rojo. Es casi como un short, solo que de tela impermeable.

— Ehh, ¿Dónde queda el baño? — pregunto.

Levi señala la puerta a un lado del armario y yo asiento entrando rápidamente.

La verdad eso de que ande por estos alrededores en traje de baño me cohíbe bastante, hace mucho que no nado, desde cuarto de primaria para ser exactos cuando fuimos al retiro a una hacienda, fue divertido y casi me ahogo.

Me desvisto poco a poco, pensando en lo ridículo que voy a verme, hace un buen rato que no hago ejercicio y mi cuerpo ha vuelto a su estado natural de planes e infantiles, me avergüenza un poco debo admitirlo. Una vez que me pongo el traje de baño me quedo dentro del baño por un buen rato, no quiero salir, respiro varias veces. Sé que si mi madre estuviera aquí me sacaría a patadas.

— Hey, ¿Piensas quedarte allí toda la tarde? — Levi toca la puerta y me veo obligado a salir.

Doblo mi ropa y me la pego al pecho antes de abrir la puerta, me he sonrojado por instinto, no quiero que me vean así.

— Oye... — cierro la puerta poco a poco, mientras noto que Levi se ha quedado con la frase en el aire, tengo la mirada en otro lado, pero me basta un vistazo para saber que me está escaneando y mi rubor aumenta de manera demencial.

— No me mires, es molesto. — digo con los dientes apretados, aparentando estar molesto.

— Lo siento, es solo que...

El toquido de la puerta le impide terminar y se abre la puerta dándole paso a Mikasa.

—¿Todo bien? — pregunta con una sonrisa forzada.

— Claro, esto... ¿Dónde puedo dejar mi ropa? — pregunto.

— Sobre la cama. — me indica Levi.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	6. Hora libre 2

**Hora libre 2: Cooperativa de golosinas.**

Los tres caminamos de regreso al patio, no sé porque pero de un momento a otro el ambiente se volvió algo tenso, me siento demasiado incómodo y a eso hay que agregarle que estoy en traje de baño... creo que hubiera sido buena idea traer mi camiseta para cubrirme el torso.

Al llegar los silbidos de adulación y los comentarios sobre mi aspecto en traje de baño no se hacen esperar, eso aumenta de manera gradual el rubor en mis mejillas y tengo que tener la mirada desviada todo el tiempo para evitar chocar con sus miradas examinadoras. Me avergüenza tanto. Quiero salir corriendo de aquí. Ahora sé que tal vez debí hacerle caso a la voz que me dio la oportunidad de salir corriendo antes de entrar en esta casa. Me arrepiento tanto.

Mikasa me devuelve mi helado flotante y me pide que la acompañe a la piscina aunque solo sea para mojarnos los pies. Levi ha vuelto a su conversación con Hanji y ambos ya están sentados en esas sillas especiales para tomar el sol, ambos portan lentes de sol bastante elegantes, algo así como los lentes que solían, o suelen, usar los policías. Me gustan, tal vez me compre unos con la beca del mes que entra. Tal vez no porque suelo gastarla toda en libros.

Me dedico a patalear en el agua, tanto Mikasa como yo nos hemos sentado en los bordes, esa sonrisa forzada de antes ha desaparecido y en su lugar hay una sonrisa de lo más amable, me hace platica, me pregunta si se tocar algún instrumento y le cuento que durante la secundaria se supone que tenía que aprender a tocar la guitarra pero si tuve diez clases a lo largo de los tres años es demasiado, pero que se tocar la flauta, de hecho no, hace mucho que no toco una que no recuerdo más que un par de notas. Ella, por supuesto, sabe tocar desde el clarinete y el flautín hasta el piano, el violín, la viola y el violonchelo, eso hace que mi increíble habilidad de tocar dos notas en la flauta parezca inútil, de hecho es inútil.

Durante esa pequeña plática descubro demasiadas cosas, de las cuales no estoy seguro de que querer saber por completo.

Mikasa es agradable no lo niego pero las palabras inocentes que salen de su boca me dan a entender que esta celosa de su hermano mayor por unos segundos. Por ejemplo, al hablar de los instrumentos de música que tocan, sé que ambos han recibido la misma educación musical, pero ella no puede evitar agregar un "Pero Levi es pésimo para el piano, prefiere el violín porque es más fácil, yo por supuesto se dominar ambos instrumentos" en lo que a mí respecta, el violín es más difícil que el piano, no sé porque, siempre he tenido esa idea, también cuando hablamos de cuantos idiomas dominamos, allí puedo ser adulador de lo fácil que se me da aprender diferentes idiomas, como el inglés, el francés, alemán, italiano y japonés, ella me felicita y dice cosas agradables, cuando es su turno de presumir mi cantidad de idiomas aprendidos se convierte en algo nulo ya que tanto ella como Levi conocen más de quince idiomas diferentes, eso incluye el ruso, griego, árabe y otros tantos con gramáticas imposibles, al menos para mí, en esta ocasión agrega "Pero Levi no puede con el árabe, no lo entiende en lo absoluto" y así ese tipo de comentarios se meten dentro de nuestra conversación académica y de conocimientos.

Por mi parte solo puedo pensar que al ser gemelos, nacer el mismo día y compartir todo durante toda su vida debe ser algo difícil, no la compadezco, pero creo que puedo comprender el hecho de que ella este molesta con su hermano y puedo comprender otro par de cosas, entre ellas los comentarios de la profesora Reiss con respecto al rebelde alumno popular Ackerman.

Supongo que Levi ha destacado demasiado durante su vida, posiblemente debió ser el primero en caminar y recibió todos los aplausos, aprendió a hablar primero y todos lo llenaron de felicitaciones, mientras que Mikasa tenía que conformarse con ser siempre la segunda, debió ser duro para ella tener que soportar las frases de "¿Por qué no eres igual a tu hermano?" No lo sé son solo suposiciones mías pero eso es lo que logro entender entre líneas de esta conversación. Algunas veces yo recibo ese tipo de comentarios cuando mis padres me comparan con algunos de sus pacientes o con mis mismos parientes, te baja la autoestima en picada. También haciendo conjeturas creo comprender el porqué de la repentina rebeldía del chico, al ser siempre el centro de atención, destacar por ser el mejor en todo y ver el odio que su hermana desprendía hacia él... prefirió darle vía libre a ella, supuso que era el momento para que su hermana menor también brillara y que su brillo propio se opacara, tal vez no era consciente del desprecio de su hermana hasta mucho después, cuando pudo captarlo prefirió ser menospreciado por todos y no por su propia hermana. Debe ser algo duro.

Por el rabillo del ojo visualizo al chico en cuestión, está bebiendo un refresco de naranja mientras conversa con Hanji, ambos parecen entenderse bien. Me pregunto qué tipo de relación tendrán.

Cuando mi vaso está vacío me incorporo para dejarlo en la mesa con las frituras y las golosinas y vuelvo a sentarme, solo puedo poner mi trasero unos segundos cuando alguien me rodea el tobillo y me jala al interior de la alberca, siento el impacto del agua sobre mi cuerpo y mi primer instinto es aguantar la respiración y apretar los ojos. Pataleo y braceo hasta que me siento libre del agarre después saco la cabeza al aire para poder ser capaz de respirar, la sorpresa y el impacto me han robado el aliento.

—¿Te asustaste? —pregunta el menor de los Ackerman.

Aun jadeo, como si me hubiese ahogado.

—Demasiado, no vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor. —digo suplicante.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntan al mismo tiempo los festejados de esta fiesta. Mikasa con preocupación al aire libre y Levi con un interés oculto.

— Si, solo me espante un poco. —contesto con una risita nerviosa.

Me doy cuenta que en verdad la alberca no es demasiado honda, me llega a la barbilla si me paro de puntillas... de hecho si es honda pero me agrada la sensación de las suaves olas golpeando mi cuerpo así que decido intentar que tanto he olvidado de mis clases fallidas de natación aquella vez que fuimos a la hacienda por parte de la escuela. Me sorprende saber que no, en realidad no soy tan cabeza de teflón y que aún recuerdo como patalear y bracear debo parecer un perro nadando pero me estoy divirtiendo bastante.

—Entonces si sabes nadar. —dice Farlan una vez que me da alcance.

— Un poco, solo se flotar y bracear bajo el agua, aunque no aguanto mucho tiempo la respiración.

—Te reto a llegar a la otra esquina. —dice pasando por alto mis palabras.

— No, la verdad no creo que sea muy…

Ni siquiera me deja terminar cuando me jala a uno de los extremos de la piscina y se prepara para nadar en carrera.

— Listos... fuera.

Sale disparado y yo apenas puedo ser capaz de reaccionar, así que me hundo y empiezo a hacer lo único que se de natación, nadar bajo el agua, no soy consciente de cuánto tiempo aguantare sin aire pero braceo y pataleo rápidamente para alcanzarlo. Es demasiado infantil lo que hago pero de verme como un aburrido más de lo que soy pues qué más da sin hago un poco el ridículo, nado con todas mis fuerzas hasta que siento las baldosas resbaladizas del final del otro lado de la piscina.

—No lo haces mal. —me adula el chico y otros más miembros de la familia se le unen.

— ¿Por qué no te unes a la carrera, Levi?—dice el hombre del cabello rubio.

Ambos vemos al chico que se baja los lentes sobre la nariz y niega con la cabeza.

—No tengo ganas, que lo haga Mikasa. —allí esta. Pasándole un momento de debut a su hermana.

—No sería muy justo. —dice una de sus primas que se parece demasiado a Mikasa. —Ella es mujer, sería divertido ver a tres hombres compitiendo. —luego todos los demás se le unen.

—Anda. ¿Por qué no vienes? ¿Tienes miedo de que la rata de biblioteca te gane? —digo yo en tono burlón, cosa que por cierto es demasiado riesgosa, pero parece ejercer un tipo de efecto en él.

Por su puesto toda la familia se me une con sonidos de "Uhhhhhh" como si lo que yo acabo de hacer fuera plantearle un reto. Que bien puede ser verdad.

—Anda, ve... no has tocado el agua en toda la tarde. —agrega su tía Dennis.

Él suspira como si estuviera exasperado. Le da sus lentes y refresco a Hanji y se acerca a nosotros, se deshace de sus sandalias y de una camiseta que le protege del sol, dejando a la vista lo que es un cuerpo de atleta, después de todo se nota a simple vista que es el capitán del equipo de baloncesto de nuestro plantel, después amenazadoramente se acerca hasta la orilla donde estoy y se pone a cuclillas, nuestras narices casi chocan.

— Ninguna rata de biblioteca me puede vencer en algo tan básico como la natación. —es una locura porque ya todos han empezado a hacer apuestas.

Nos ponemos en marcas y casi al instante me arrepiento de haberle hecho ese reto tan infantil, debo admitir que estoy temblando. Trato de mentalizarme de que esto es solo un juego, que mi orgullo no se ira por el drenaje y que no seré objeto de burlas, pero la inseguridad que siento es mucho más grande en este momento.

— Bien, cuando suelte el silbato saltaran. —dice el tío Ackerman.

Los tres nos ponemos en el borde de la piscina y nos preparamos para recibir el silbatazo.

¡ZAZ! Allí esta y yo he reaccionado un segundo más tarde gracias a los nervios.

Titubeo y después de decidirme salto al agua.

Pataleo y braceo pero mis compañeros me llevan una ventaja enorme, en poco tiempo me he quedado sin aire y tengo que detenerme a la mitad de mi carrera porque puedo jurar que podría desmayarme. Una vez que saco la cabeza al final de la marca veo que tanto Farlan como Levi están esperando mi llegada. Qué vergüenza. Lentamente me hundo en el agua mientras todos empiezan a pedir las ganancias de sus pequeñas apuestas sobre este reto diminuto.

Salgo de la piscina y me sacudo el agua salpicando las baldosas azules de los bordes, siento como tiemblo, hace mucho que no hacia ejercicio y esto supone un desgaste muy grande aunque no deja de ser rehabilitante, veo a Mikasa acercarse con un vaso de helado flotante y una toalla, pero alguien le gana y me deja caer una toalla en la cabeza. Al alzar la vista me encuentro con Levi caminando delante de mí.

—Vas a resfriarte. —dice antes de ir hacia la carpa.

Veo como Mikasa se molesta pero aun así se acerca a darme la bebida.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta ayudándome a secarme la cabeza.

—Sí, gracias. —le sonrió y le permito ayudarme.

Me siento en la mesa junto a todos pero de un momento a otro estoy moqueando y estornudando sin control, parece que nadar no ha sido mi idea más brillante, ahora hay una probabilidad de que me resfrié. Genial.

— Eren... sube por tu ropa, no vaya a ser que te enfermes. —dice la tía Dennis.

Yo asiento y enredado en la toalla me encamino hacia el interior de la mansión, estoy temblando, solo ruego que no empiece a darme temperatura en ese instante porque sería la gota que derrame el vaso.

Dudo un poco en entrar o no entrar a la habitación de Levi, he venido sin avisarle y sería muy maleducado de mi parte entrar sin su consentimiento, sería como invadir su privacidad y no soy ese tipo de persona. Al final cuando no dejo de estornudar pido perdón mentalmente y abro la puerta, rápidamente tomo mi ropa y entro en el baño a cambiarme, el traje de baño está chorreando y empiezo a ponerme demasiado nervioso que salpico todo a mi paso, entre tratar de secarme rápidamente y no mojar más cosas.

Alguien toca la puerta y mis nervios se disparan.

—Ya voy, un momento. —digo y trato de apresurarme pero la puerta se abre antes de que pueda vestirme correctamente y Farlan entra por ella.

—Dice la tía Dennis que tomes un baño.

—Ahhh, no, así estoy bien, pero gracias, ¿Podrías salir? Estoy terminando de cambiarme.

Pero el niño no tiene esas intenciones.

Me mira de arriba abajo y me cohíbe demasiado que no logro mover un solo musculo, vaya ni siquiera parpadeo.

—Tu cuerpo me recuerda al de una chica, tienes la cintura demasiado delgada. —dice después de un rato.

— ¿Disculpa? Eso no es demasiado educado.

—Aun así no entiendo cómo es que le gustas a mi hermana, entiendo el porqué de mi hermano pero...

—¿Qué? —interrumpo.

Él me sonríe de manera burlona y divertida, los nervios aparecen de nuevo llevándose los estornudos, prefiero seguir estornudando, esta situación me incomoda demasiado.

— Por favor, necesito cambiarme. —sueno más a que estoy suplicando a que estoy dando una orden.

Este niño dos años menor no va a intimidarme. Aunque ya lo esté haciendo.

— ¿Por qué? No es como si fueras una chica, tienes exactamente lo mismo que yo. —camina acercándose más a mí y yo me quedo sin espacio para huir.

—Sí, pero es demasiado incómodo.

—¿Porque? —casi susurra.

—Pues... porque sí.

Otro toquido interrumpe. Lo que necesito. Más multitud.

—Apresúrense... ¿Qué están haciendo? — Levi observa la escena.

Es tan vergonzoso que no se si voy a ser capaz de recuperarme.

Estoy en bóxer, con la camiseta a punto de ponérmela, con la cara roja por la vergüenza y su hermano menor esta en traje de baño casi encima de mí. No es una escena de lo más cómoda ni digna de ver.

—Farlan, Dennis quiere que le ayudes con el pastel. —el tono de Levi ha cambiado.

El chico sonríe, me guiña un ojo, me lanza un beso en el aire y con pasos altaneros sale del baño no sin antes despedirse con un:

—Nos vemos después.

Creo que estoy a punto de llorar.

Sin decir nada Levi cierra la puerta y me deja terminar de vestirme.

Nuevamente trato de darme el tiempo necesario para recuperarme de este pequeño trauma que no desaparecerá en un buen tiempo. Un niño de quince años acosando a un adulto de casi dieciocho. Que lamentable soy.

Con la cara ardiendo y la mirada en el suelo salgo del baño y me topo con un Levi a punto de cambiarse.

—Lo siento. —digo desviando la mirada

Creo que la temperatura está haciendo su aparición.

— ¿Te hizo algo? —pregunta abrochándose unas sandalias de cuero café.

— ¿Tu hermano? No, solo vino a avisarme que podía tomar un baño. —digo aunque en mi mente respondo con un "Me ha acosado y hay una posibilidad de que mi autoestima no vuelva hasta dentro de una semana"

—Bien, hay que bajar, van a partir el pastel.

Yo asiento y lo sigo escaleras abajo.

Me siento algo mareado y con mucho sueño, parezco un bebé después de darse un baño, solo pensando en dormir.

Mientras bajamos las escaleras patino y caigo mal durante el último escalón, así que recibo un buen golpe en el trasero, fijo que no es nada y continuamos caminando, pero me duele, tengo el cuerpo demasiado maltratado a estas fechas.

El año pasado estuve en el equipo de lucha olímpica pero me salí casi a inicios de diciembre porque más que practicar y hacer músculos me convertí en el muñeco de prácticas de todo el equipo, no había día en que no volviera a casa con las rodillas moradas gracias a mis malas caídas y a las agresivas tacleadas que me daban, siempre volvía todo morado, mis rodillas sufrieron demasiado, las colchonetas no hacían al completo su trabajo y en más de una ocasión me sangraron. Una vez perdí el conocimiento después de semejante golpe que recibí. Mi papá decía que era demasiado débil y que era necesario que siguiera entrenando para agarrar masa muscular pero no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a soportar todo ese maltrato, que si bien solo era entrenamiento, a mí siempre me tocaba la peor parte de los golpes. Mi rodilla derecha aún tiene un bonito recuerdo de esas experiencias.

Una vez que terminamos de cantar las mañanitas reparten el pastel, algo demasiado delicioso, aunque en realidad yo no lo llamaría pastel porque tiene flan y helado, es una combinación un tanto extraña pero sabe bien. Isabel llega a la casa casi a las seis de la tarde, todos la reciben con el mismo brío que cuando me recibieron a mí, le hacen preguntas y le cuentan todo mi show con el agua. Ella, a pesar de que llega un poco cohibida, rápidamente se adapta a la situación y empieza a relatar la vez que casi me ahogo en aquel paseo escolar y la vez que fui arrastrado por las olas cuando fuimos a la playa, es muy graciosa la historia pero no deja de ser vergonzosa.

Poco a poco llega a caer la noche, hacen una especie de espectáculo nocturno con unas luciérnagas que llegan de repente durante esta época de octubre, apagan todas las luces de la casa y nos quedamos embobados admirando la belleza de esas criaturas luminiscentes. He visto un montón en toda mi vida pero debo admitir que aquí, en la ciudad, es un espectáculo digno de ver, alumbran la noche con sus débiles luces, una solo se vería como un punto de luz pero todas en conjunto hace una maravilla, ya que su luz es casi imitante de la luz que irradia una vela, suave y pacífica. Me gusta.

—¿Por qué no se quedan a dormir? —pregunta la tía Dennis cuando Isabel anuncia que es hora de regresar a casa.

—No creo...

—Está bien, tenemos habitaciones extras, no hay problema por eso.

Algo me dice de que les emociona que tanto mi prima como yo hayamos asistido hoy, durante todo el día no deje de preguntarme en que momento llegarían esas personas que siempre rodean al famoso dúo Ackerman, nadie a excepción de Hanji apareció, se por boca de la abuela Doris que Hanji es prácticamente de la familia, sus padres son amigos de ellos y se conocen de hace años, décadas tal vez. Me pregunto... que tanto saben de la vida escolar de estos dos.

Después de que Isabel se excuse un millar de veces, nos dejan ir bajo la excusa de que mi madre llega hoy del hospital y al no pasar mucho tiempo en casa trata de disfrutar cada segundo que está con nosotros.

— ¿Te has divertido? —pregunta Isabel después de que llegamos a la casa.

— Algo, es una familia bastante divertida. Casi como la nuestra.

—¿En serio? Y yo que pensaba que nuestra familia ya es de por si un raro espécimen en este mundo.

Al día siguiente amanezco con el cuerpo gritándome de dolor y con una terrible temperatura y gripa. Mis padres no llegan hasta la tarde, mi mamá marco en la mañana para verificar que aún seguimos vivos y han dicho que después de una junta regresaran a la casa. Espero seguir vivo para ese entonces.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	7. Hora 5

**Hora 5: Asesorías para el acercamiento.**

— Oye... no crees que vas muy rápido.

— No.

— No, espera, eso es muy rápido.

— Déjame hacerlo a mí.

— Hazlo más lento.

— Déjame en paz.

— Es que... no, espera vas a hacer que se chorree.

— Que no.

— Más suave, deja de ser tan brusco.

— Creo que puedo hacerlo por mí mismo.

— Oye... no, te digo que así no es... espera.

— Déjame esto a mí, se lo que estoy haciendo.

— No, se... mira se está chorreando, te digo que lo hagas más lento.

— No me toques.

— Deja de ser tan necio y hazlo despacio, no hay ninguna prisa.

— Déjame terminar, solo eso.

Hago una mueca.

— ¡Hey! eso duele.

— Perdón, no fue mi intención.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y dejo salir un bufido.

— Mira, eres un idiota al completo, te estoy diciendo que seas más delicado.

— Déjame terminar.

— Deja de hacer eso, duele.

— No lo hago con intención. Si te hicieras a un lado…

— Voy a lanzarte del tercer piso del edificio A sin intención. — detengo su muñeca de golpe. — ¿Qué haces? Eso lo va a empeorar.

— Trato de arreglarlo.

— Déjame a mí, se mas de esto que tú.

—¿Ahora tú eres el experto en estas cosas?

— Al menos más que tú, si se.

— Deja de decir tonterías, dame eso.

— No... espera. — entonces todo se salpica. — IDIOTA. — grito molesto.

— Lo siento, fue un accidente.

— Tú fuiste un accidente. — susurro entre dientes.

—¿Qué? — dice él un poco molesto.

— Nada. — contesto rápidamente. — Arggg, mira lo que hiciste, me manchaste hasta la

cara... mira, incluso mis pantalones. — suspiro irritado. — Voy a lavarme.

—¿Saldrás así?

— Pues esto no se va a limpiar solo, ahorita vengo.

— Suerte. — dice él, agitando la muñeca.

Bajo a hasta los baños y con un pedacito de pañuelo remojado me quito las manchas blancas de la cara, genial hasta la frente me atino, mojo el pañuelo en el lavabo y me restriego antes de que se seque, hago lo mismo con la mezclilla de los pantalones pero eso necesita un lavado más a fondo, no solo un pañuelo mojado.

Suspiro rendido y vuelvo al aula.

— Volví. — anuncio y veo al tipo en cuestión tratando de limpiar rápidamente algo.

—¿Ahora qué?

— Nada. — dice él rápidamente.

Entonces volteo a ver la pared donde está el pizarrón.

— Manchaste hasta la pared... — suspiro exasperado. — No puede ser, ¿qué va a decir la profesora?

Él hace una mueca de "No es como si eso me importara demasiado"

Voy directo hasta el armario de artículos y saco una botella de thiner, luego un trapo, lo remojo un poco y lo paso por las partes manchadas de blanco y rojo.

Suspiro de nuevo y me alejo hasta donde está la primera fila de sillas altas y mesas manchadas de pintura.

— Pues se ve bien. — digo con las manos en la cintura.

— Te lo dije. — murmura Levi a mi lado.

— Pero mira, las semejantes pinceladas que diste aquí se notan, te dije que lo hicieras con delicadeza, el papel no iba a soportarlo.

— Pero así terminaríamos más rápido.

Como la época menos querida para mí está por llegar, me refiero al Halloween, tengo un leve trauma con la fecha, la profesora Reiss está haciendo su tradicional tapizado de todos los edificios con láminas y cartulinas que tengan plasmado este maravilloso tema. Este año son las historias más populares de terror, el grupo de Levi y el mío están a cargo del piso de Arte y el de Idiomas del edificio D, por supuesto nos han puesto en binas y como por "pura casualidad" Levi está conmigo, ahora nos hemos puesto a hacer nuestra parte del proyecto y eso consiste en adornar las largas láminas de papel crack, algo parecido al cartón pero más delgado, se algo de dibujo, estos años me he dedicado a dibujar en cualquier hoja que me este permitida, al principio debo admitir que era un asco pero con el tiempo he aprendido a hacer buenos trazos con el lápiz y ahora con este mural debo admitir que me he lucido, me gusta, aunque...

— Bien. — suspiro. — Tengo clase de inglés, ¿Puedes recoger todo? Prometo hacerme cargo del desastre mañana.

— No tengo de otra ¿O sí? — Levi se truena el cuello y pone los ojos en blanco.

— Limpia esas manchas, todo por tu culpa llenaste todo de pintura blanca.

— Ya dije que fue un accidente, deja de regañarme por una vez, Dios eres desesperante.

Claro, cuando intentaba hacer que pintara a los fantasmas hizo un mal movimiento con el bote de pintura y termino salpicando todo a su paso, solo espero que no vaya a echar a perder mis pantalones que también terminaron llenos de pintura gracias a su descuido.

Tomo mis cosas y salgo del aula a pasos rápidos porque la profesora de inglés es exageradamente puntual.

Desde la fiesta creo que algo cambio entre nosotros, no es que nos convirtiéramos en íntimos amigos pero creo que se ha creado cierta confianza entre nosotros o al menos ya no nos tratamos como completos extraños lo que es un gran paso, creo, en el plan de la profesora y de mi madre y prima. Cuando mi madre llego a la casa el domingo por la tarde yo creía que moriría, mi fiebre estaba sumamente alta y no paraba de estornudar y toser, tenía escalofríos, todo me dolía, solo quería dormir y la garganta me ardía demasiado. Como por arte de magia el lunes por la mañana ya estaba completamente curado, sin seña alguna de aquella enfermedad que me ataco durante mi preciado domingo, aun así mi mamá estaba preocupada y para verificar que no me desmayara a medio camino de la casa a la escuela fue a dejarme personalmente a la puerta principal, justo en ese momento también estaba entrando Levi junto a sus hermanos y, al ser una madre con un sexto sentido supe desarrollado, adivino que era mi asesorado, igual que Isabel se la paso atacando con preguntas al señor popularidad y de paso avergonzándome a mí también, les conto de mi enfermedad durante el domingo y sobre lo delicado que suelo ser en estas épocas donde el clima se altera ante cualquier excusa. A veces me pregunto si no nací en la familia equivocada.

Lo bueno de estos días es que casi no hay clases, todos están metidos dentro de la celebración, los preparativos para el concurso de disfraces y otro tipo de concursos iguales, también está el club del CUBO donde preparan el plantel para convertirlo en una casa enorme de terror, cuando el preciado día llega los concursos, el bazar, los bailes y todo ese tipo de cosas se vuelve un completo caos, chicos disfrazados bailando y exigiendo dulces como si estuvieran pequeños, estos dos últimos años no me paro por este lugar durante los dos días que dura el evento, no me gusta, le aborrezco, podre pasar por un maldito aburrido pero en serio odio esta época, me irrita y desespera, aparte de que en verdad le tengo miedo. Soy increíblemente miedoso. Cualquier cosa y podría morir por un paro cardiaco. Mi infancia no fue de lo más normal.

Lo único que puedo admirar en estas fechas es el cielo. Es hermoso, por alguna razón siempre durante las tardes se tiñe de un maravilloso naranja, tan suave y tan bello, el calor es de lo más amable con la piel y el aire de vez en cuando te refresca las mejillas y te agita el cabello. Amo cuando eso pasa. Solo por eso soy capaz de soportar esas fechas, si no hay una gran posibilidad de que me quede encerrado dentro del armario hasta que alguien me avise que ya es diciembre. Aun así, diciembre no es lo mejor, en lugar de juguetes he empezado a recibir calcetines... lo peor es que diferentes entre sí.

El buen profesor de geografía económica avisa que no dará clase, por lo que puedo darme el lujo de ir a la plaza a comprar algo para comer, salí a toda prisa de la casa que olvide mi comida, es mitad de semana por lo que puedo atiborrarme de golosinas. Son mis preciados miércoles de comida chatarra.

Mi mochila pesa menos el día de hoy y puedo bajar corriendo las escaleras sin temor a tropezarme, lo malo es que si con el temor de encontrarme con cierta persona.

—¿Tú otra vez? — no lo evito lanzo la pregunta con mi voz dando a notar que me molesta verlo a cada rato.

— Estudio en el mismo plantel que tú, imbécil. — dice él claramente molesto por mi forma de dirigirme a él.

— ¿Qué clase tienes? — pregunto

— Ninguna, tengo hora libre.

— Ohhh.

Algo me cosquillea el estómago y tuerzo los labios, tan solo de pensar que es lo que voy a hacer a continuación me pone algo nervioso, esto de hacer amigos no es lo mío, definitivamente estoy destinado a convertirme en alguien solitario de por vida.

Sociabilizar no está dentro de mis apretados estándares anti socialistas.

Enredo los dedos en mi bufanda y miro a otro lado como si algo llamase mi atención. Abro la boca un par de veces y al final inflo las mejillas como si estuviera enojado.

— ¿Qué tratas de hacer? — pregunta él con cara de burla, vaya espectáculo.

Otro de mis bellos defectos: Tiendo a hacer muchos tipos de caras cuando las emociones me invaden.

— ¿Quieres ir conmigo por un panini? — digo casi en un susurro.

—¿Qué es eso?

— Es un sándwich italiano o eso es lo que dice la tienda.

El pasea sus ojos por el lugar como sospesando en responderme o no

— ¿Puedo preguntar el porqué de tu repentina invitación?

—¿Quieres ir o no? Solo trato de ser amable— digo empezando a desesperarme.

— Está bien, voy.

Bufó, soy una persona de lo más impaciente por lo tanto para mí el tiempo si es oro, en lugar de haber tenido este pequeña discusión quizá ya estaríamos de camino a la plaza de al lado del plantel pero no.

Hacemos el recorrido que dura casi unos quince minutos a paso de tortuga, hablamos sobre el mural y sobre qué historia es la más conveniente, propongo algo de Edgar Allan Poe, uno de mis escritores favoritos, su cuento que más amo: "El gato negro" es tan lleno de suspenso y tan genial, la primera vez que lo leí no dormí durante una noche, a la espera de que un gato negro me atacara, no me paso nada al fin y al cabo, pero he leído el cuento un centenar de veces que casi puedo decir que me lo he memorizado. También hay otro par de cuentos que podrían ir de acuerdo a lo que buscamos.

—¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres tu sándwich italiano? — digo con algo de emoción en la voz, amo estas cosas, la primera vez que los probé me supieron a gloria, no tengo ni idea de porqué pero eran deliciosas.

Levi parece pensárselo bastante mientras mira el menú de plástico que una de las meseras le tiende, noto como lo mira, de arriba abajo, examinándolo, supongo que para él no es raro que las chicas lo miren de ese modo. Mentalmente me encojo de hombros y pido. Mi favorito, champiñones con queso y jamón. Amo los champiñones. A pesar de saber de dónde vienen. Después de un rato Levi se decide por uno vegetariano, continuamos con nuestra charla sobre el mural hasta que sale el bendito tema del festival de Halloween que dura dos días.

— ¿Piensas ir? — me pregunta mientras sorbe de su refresco.

— No. — digo tajante.

— Es nuestro último año, no crees que deberías al menos disfrutar todo lo que la prepa te ofrece, después de todo en la universidad todo va a ser diferente.

—¿Y? No me gusta este tipo de festejos, aparte de que es en parejas, no conozco muchas chicas a las cuales invitar, no soy cierta persona que tengo enfrente.

— ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

El refresco se me atora en la garganta y tengo que golpearme el pecho para no morir asfixiado.

—¿Que? No inventes, ¿Cómo dices eso?

—¿Por qué no? Sería divertido ir a la casa del terror del plantel #3 con mi asesor.

Me rio un poco pero no puedo evitar pensar como sería ir con alguien que no sea tu sombra a un evento de ese tamaño.

Los sándwiches de nacionalidad italiana llegan y para a completar, porque estoy de buenas de un momento a otro pido un refresco de 1 litro y papas a la francesa.

Tardan unos veinte minutos más. Antes de que Levi pueda adelantárseme a pagar, saco mi tarjeta con mi ahorro de mis becas y pago, el me mira sorprendido y yo solo le dedico una sonrisa amistosa, él pone los ojos en blanco, toma las mochilas y yo nuestros pedidos.

— Ten. — dice tendiéndome el dinero de su sándwich.

— Oh, no, yo invito esta vez.

Me dedica una mirada de sorpresa pero trato de hacer como si no lo notara.

No hablamos de regreso al plantel, no sé qué piense él, pero yo tengo un pequeño plan para cuando pisemos el instituto.

Saco mi cartera para mostrar mi vergonzosa credencial, es tan vergonzosa, la fotógrafa capto el mero instante en el que parpadee y se negó rotundamente a volver a hacerme otra fotografía, he intentado perder este pedazo de plástico para volver a sacarme otra pero por alguna razón la muy ingrata siempre aparece entre mis pertenencias. Maldita.

— Ven. — le digo tomándolo de la muñeca.

— Espera... oye...

No le dejo hablar y lo arrastro conmigo hasta el lugar donde está el asta escolar, donde por cierto debería haber una bandera pero no hay señas de ninguna así que solo es un asta vacía y solitaria que adorna el patio principal de mi escuela. Obligo a mi asesorado a sentarse sobre la plataforma color azul obscuro y a mirar los edificios mientras comemos tranquilamente.

— Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos, los viernes cuando tengo problemas vengo aquí, y miro tranquilamente el atardecer y el constante y lento vaivén de alumnos, prefectos y profesores, por alguna extraña pero emocionante razón los colores naranjas, rojos y amarillos del atardecer lucen mejor desde este lado de la escuela.— digo mientras le doy una mordida al pan.

Levi me mira algo impresionado y por primera vez puedo sentirme orgulloso de mi vida solitaria como alumno amante de la literatura.

— Así que aquí vienes cuando tienes problemas... ¿en viernes? ¿Por qué?

Tuerzo los labios y miro mis dedos manchados de cátsup y grasa.

— Los viernes para mí no son los mejores días, los viernes para mi tienen un significado diferente a "Fin de semana"

— ¿Por qué?

— Las peores cosas que me sucedieron dentro de esta escuela pasaron un viernes... también las mejores pero las malas siempre prevalecen más, han dejado una marca dentro de mi mente y no creo que se pueda borrar por mucho tiempo, podría morir mil veces y jamás lo olvidare.

—¿Por qué? — repite como si de verdad le interesara saber mi pasado.

— Porque así lo he decidido. Son cosas que me han hecho madurar a lo largo de este tiempo. Te sorprendería saber que no soy el mismo niño que llego hace dos años a este plantel a la ceremonia de bienvenida.

— ¿Crees que algún día pueda conocerlo?

— No, él está muerto y enterrado a tres metros y medio bajo tierra, en esta vida no existe la resurrección por lo que no puedes conocerlo jamás.

—¿Tan malo fue lo que te sucedió?

Lanzo una risita nerviosa y muerdo una papa bañada en queso, que mancha de amarillo mis dedos y uñas.

— No, pero me ayudo a ver muchas cosas.

—¿En serio?

Esta vez muerdo mis labios y le dedico una mirada.

— Sí, pero no es algo que te importe, digo... no soy más que un adolescente junto al resto aquí, todos tienen problemas, todos tienen distintas formas de aprender, unos cayendo, raspándose las rodillas y aun así jamás aprenderían, otros solo necesitan un leve empujón para saber qué es lo que realmente pasa. Yo soy de los de en medio.

—¿Por qué te cierras demasiado? Cada vez que quiero saber algo de ti, giras el tema de una forma demasiado extraña.

Un calor que no existía antes se entierra en mi pecho y hace que respire agitadamente.

— Porque no hay nada que saber de mí. No soy interesante.

— Eres una persona extraña.

— Tal vez.

El atardecer llega poco a poquito, como si temiera asustar al brillante día, el cielo se pinta de otros colores más cálidos que pronto se convertirán en fríos, el atardecer dura tan poco, solo un par de horas, mientras que el pleno día dura bastante, con sus brillantes colores amarillos que te cegan rápidamente y la noche con sus tonos azules obscuros y morados que hacen que te dan paz de una forma más somnolienta, depende de cómo te lo tomes.

—¿Crees que la vida es cruel? — pregunta después de un rato.

— No, solo te da golpes para que abras los ojos y dejes de hacer estupideces.

Él se ríe de mi respuesta.

— No era un chiste. — digo lo más serio que soy capaz.

— Claro. — luego suspira, — Entonces... ¿Iras conmigo al festival de Halloween?

Ruedo los ojos como si la pregunta me hartara.

—¿No puedes conformarte con que te haya invitado un sándwich de una nacionalidad europea?

— Es un sándwich que bien podría hacer en mi casa pero gracias y las papas eran congeladas, solo era necesario comprar unas en el supermercado y hacerlas en una sartén. Pero ese no es el punto.

Suspiro. En serio es hartante.

— No entiendo por qué quieres que vaya contigo a una festividad que ni siquiera me agrada.

Él se encoje de hombros.

—¿Paso por ti a las siete?

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	8. Hora 6

**Hora 6: Asesoría para visitas no deseadas.**

 _"Lo pensare"_

Esa fue mi respuesta ante la invitación de Levi.

No sé si quiero pasar dos días completos a lado de él.

Además... prefiero estar solo mil veces a estar junto a una persona como él, me ha dejado claro una cosa, no deseo ser amigo de él, no quiero acercarme más a él, porque sé que si lo hago hay una probabilidad de que vuelva a cometer el mismo error de antes, empezar a confiar demasiado en él y para cuando sea inevitable, me abandone y yo no tenga ningún arma disponible para poder defenderme. Tengo miedo de no ser capaz de volver a pararme otra vez.

Azoto mi cabeza en uno de los muros blancos del edificio A, un par de alumnos me miran raro, por supuesto quien anda por la escuela golpeándose contra los muros... solo yo.

Suspiro un tanto irritado y camino a mi última clase del día, Literatura. Ah por supuesto, no sé porque pero presiento que la profesora va a venir a pedirme que invite a Levi al festival de Halloween, tratare de no ser grosero y decir que deje en paz ese tema. He decidido que solo llevare una relación de asesor- asesorado con el chico Ackerman, no necesito más problemas en mí ya caótica vida.

Una buena noticia.

La profesora no llegara a la clase porque tiene junta. Es todo un alivio, no quiero que empiece a preguntarme sobre cómo diablos van las asesorías y como se va desarrollando nuestra relación pre amistosa.

—Eren. —escucho mi nombre y con cara de aburrimiento volteo para toparme con Mikasa quien corre a toda velocidad por el pasillo con una sonrisa aterradoramente deslumbrante.

Yo sonrió así y al día siguiente ni siquiera puedo hablar correctamente sin que las mejillas me duelan una infinidad.

—Hola, Mikasa. —trato de sonar alegre pero la verdad ya he decaído bastante y solo quiero tirarme en mi deliciosa cama con sabanas rosas. Si tengo unas bellas sabanas rosas. No mencionare el vergonzoso porque.

Ella llega hasta mí y jadea un poco antes de volver a sonreírme tan abiertamente.

—¿Quieres ir conmigo al festival de la otra semana?

Allí esta, de nuevo.

—Ehh. —aprieto mis labios y me rasco la sien derecha con mi dedo índice. —Bueno, es que...

—¿Ya te han invitado? —pregunta claramente preocupada.

—No es eso, solo que no me gusta ese tipo de eventos, nunca he venido a uno y...

— ¿No te gustan? ¿Por qué? Son muy divertidos, yo soy una de las organizadoras.

Creo que eso lo sé, quien no sabría que la famosa Mikasa Ackerman es parte del comité de festejos del plantel #3.

—Bueno, es que...

¿Cómo decirle que no deseo ir? Y ¿Qué su hermano ya me ha invitado antes?

— Pero será divertido, hemos preparado cosas increíbles ya que será nuestro último año.

Y entonces cometo uno de los errores de los que me arrepentiré toda la vida.

—Lo pensare.

Lo primero que hago una vez que llego a la casa es irme directito a la cama, no ceno ni hago otra cosa más que quitarme la ropa y meterme entre las sabanas en ropa interior.

Divago un poco y me imagino que sería lo que hiciera en mi lugar el personaje ficticio que invente hace un buen tiempo, un personaje con todo lo bueno que yo quisiera tener, es alguien que yo deseo ser pero no me atrevo a tomar ese papel por miedo a verme demasiado ridículo en ese saco tan enorme que no me queda y me asfixia de alguna forma. Lo que haría ese yo es... no tengo idea, ni siquiera yo sé que haría y eso que lo invente para salir de situaciones que me son demasiado comprometedoras.

Después de un rato me quedo totalmente dormido.

Tengo un defecto que posiblemente sea el más grande de todos y que en su momento me llevo a la ruina, son los sueños que suelo tener cuando una persona me interesa. Se cuelan entre ese mundo que no soy capaz de controlar, o no mucho, una vez si controle uno de mis sueños pero esa es una buena historia que no contare, pero me ha pasado muchas veces, cuando una persona me atrae demasiado empiezo a soñar con ella, en diferentes escenarios, la escuela, la calle, el cine, cualquier lugar, incluso uno que no exista o uno que sea una combinación extraña de dos lugares que conozco. Algo que he aprendido de estos sueños es que solo me arrastran al desastre, todas las personas que llego a soñar siempre provocan que mi vida se vuelva un caos del cual me cuesta salir una infinidad de esfuerzo. Siempre son malos augurios.

Como cada ocasión que sufro de ese pequeño defecto me despierto demasiadas veces durante la noche, el sueño me es incómodo y no paro de tener molestias para poder tener una posición cómoda para dormir. Cuando son las cuatro de la mañana y ya he tenido casi cinco sueños diferentes me rindo, tomo un baño de agua tibia, me enfundo en un pijama limpio y me siento frente el computador, vago un rato por facebook, youtube, tumblr; descargo música y al final me quedo dormido sobre mi escritorio, el cansancio me puede más pero esta vez disfruto de mis pocas horas de dormir porque es un sueño blanco, es decir vacío, nada me interrumpe.

Son más de las once de la mañana y aun ando en pijama, le mande un mensaje a Levi diciendo que desperté demasiado tarde y que no asistiría a las asesorías. No pareció importarle.

Isabel no está en la casa, debió tener un proyecto fuerte para irse temprano y, de mis papás, no sé, su horario de trabajo no está dentro de mis conocimientos, muchas veces se quedan en el hospital a pasar la noche y vuelven solo durante un rato a la casa para ver cómo nos va. No me molesta, tienen que trabajar.

Pienso seriamente en no ir a la prepa, podría pasarme el resto del día viendo películas, leyendo y ese tipo de cosas que suelo hacer, rara vez falto a clases por lo que un día no va a matar a nadie.

Me preparo un poco de café con suplementos de chocolate y un alto índice de azucares, tomo el bote de helado que hay en la nevera, las donas dentro de la caja de plástico, un par de empanadas de crema pastelera y comienzo a desayunar.

Prendo la televisión, hace mucho que no veo algo en la pantalla, deje la televisión hace tanto tiempo, me he metido tanto en el cine y los libros que ya no recuerdo quien era antes de ellos.

Por cierto... ¿Quién era?

Por algunas historias de mamá sé que era un niño problema bastante grave, es decir una vez me metí un par de frijoles por las fosas nasales, dice que tuve suerte de no inhalarlas, otra vez rodé por una caída de tierra y milagrosamente fui salvado por un árbol, en otra ocasión casi me ahorco con una cuerda de saltar, me abrí la frente una vez... en fin sufrí demasiados accidentes durante mi infancia. ¿Dónde quedo ese niño? Sé que yo era muy sociable, hablaba hasta por los codos y no había quien me callara, sé que era metiche, chismoso y hablaba siempre de más, si querías mantener algo oculto tenían que asegurarse de que yo nunca lo supiera porque podría correr el chisme o rumor a la velocidad de la pólvora. ¿Cómo fui que me adentre en este mundo de soledad y aislamiento, lleno de libros y fantasía?

Termino apagando la televisión porque no soporto la programación, es idiota y para nada entretenida. ¿Acaso ahora todo se basa en la violencia sin sentido y en los romances grotescos? Que patético y yo que creía que los libros superaban limites increíbles en cuanto a esos temas.

Reviso el reloj, aún es temprano, podría hacer mil cosas.

Pero lo que realmente hago es volver a la cama, me recuesto junto al bote de helado y de vez en cuando clavo la cuchara para tomar un trocito y esperar a que se derrita dentro de mi boca, rodeo la cuchara con la lengua y trato de refrescar mi mente con el frio bote poniéndolo en mi frente, tengo uno de esos días en los que siento que todo, absolutamente todo dentro de mi cuerpo es absorbido por un gran agujero negro o un gusano espacial, todas mis emociones se retuercen tratando de sobrevivir pero se ven arrastradas sin darles tiempo a gritar, solo me rasgan mis órganos.

No sé cómo, pero vuelvo a quedarme dormido.

Tengo un interesante sueño pero, cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos gracias al sonido del timbre, no logro recordarlo, maldigo a quien me ha despertado, odio tener esa sensación molesta de saber que me han interrumpido en algo bastante interesante que pasa solo en mi cabeza y que hay una enorme posibilidad de que no pueda volver a soñar en, quizá, toda mi vida. Es un sentimiento de lo más frustrante.

Como puedo me levanto de la cama, estoy aturdido y tengo el cuerpo demasiado dormido como para que reaccione por si solo a las órdenes que mi cerebro les está enviando, no sé por cuanto he dormido, pero por el opaco azul del cielo sé que bastante tiempo, tengo que repetirme tres veces la acción que se supone que tengo que completar y, así, evitar salir volando por las escaleras gracias a un paso en falso que pueda llegar a dar. No tengo idea de cómo, pero me las arreglo para llegar a la sala y de allí camino solo un poco para abrir la puerta, el timbre vuelve a sonar y con un rápido girar del picaporte abro la puerta para hacerle saber a esa persona que está llegando en mal momento, que acaba de interrumpir algo importante.

Allí, parado de una forma vaga, vestido con sencillos pantalones de mezclilla, zapatos lustrosos negros y una camiseta de manga corta, color salmón, sosteniendo un montón de libretas y material, está la persona que no deseaba ver hoy, justo hoy que me he levantado con un humor poco soportable. No lo reprimo, dejo salir un bufido de exasperación y pongo cara de "Eres una molestia en estos momentos"

— Hola a ti también. —saluda Levi con sarcasmo después de ver mi cara.

— ¿Qué quieres? Te dije que no iría hoy a la escuela. —trato de parecer rebelde, para parecer que he faltado porque se me ha dado la gana, obvio fallo, mi cara de sueño y mi pijama de patos en una tina espumosa, me delatan de forma criminal. —Además

¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? No recuerdo haberte invitado y mucho menos haberte dado mi dirección.

—Tu hermana nos explicó con demasiada claridad donde es que resides.

Ah, sí, claro, aquella vez.

—De todos modos... ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hay un proyecto que necesitamos terminar, ¿lo olvidas? La semana que entra empiezan los preparativos del festival.

Gruño, odio esto.

Con algo más que pesar y fastidio me hago a un lado para que mi compañero pase al interior de mi casa, algo más pequeña que la gran residencia donde él habita, es cómoda y lo suficientemente grande como para que vivamos plácidamente cuatro personas pero a comparación a la de él, obvio es más diminuta.

—Por cierto, que sexy pijama. —dice él después de dejar los materiales sobre la mesa de centro de la sala.

Miro mi vestimenta y ruedo los ojos. Es blanca, con lindos patitos amarillos dándose un baño relajante en tinas rosas llenas de blanca y azul espuma, hay palabras cursivas color lila y rosa como "Cuac" "Happy shower" Y "Sweet dreams" Es un pijama de lo más cómodo y confortable pero también de lo más ridículo para alguien que está por cumplir los dieciocho años. Pero me importa muy poco lo que este tipo piense de mí, le vale un cacahuate que tipo de pijama uso, no tengo la culpa de que mi madre sufra crisis de ternura cada que ve algo que le agrada y quiera pegármelo a mí como si fuera una chica, mi padre dice que ella quería niña en vez de un chico.

Con pasos lentos y precavidos me acerco a la mesa y observo la gran lámina con la que trabajamos ayer, aún están esas bruscas pinceladas que dio aunque no se ven tan mal.

—Espero que ya tengas listos los cuentos. —digo mientras me dejo caer en el piso alfombrado.

—Los traigo en la mochila. —contesta, deja con cuidado un montón de botecitos de pintura sobre la mesa y rebusca dentro de una carpeta de plástico transparente.

— ¿Ya lo vio la profesora?

—Sí, dice que está bien, solo que hay que dibujar más cosas y usar más tonos grises.

Suspiro y me estiro haciendo que mis huesos truenen.

Me levanto y voy a la cocina por algo de beber, limonada es lo que encuentro dentro del refrigerador así que supongo que no estará mal, saco un plato y lo lleno con frituras que hay en las puertas bajas de la alacena, supongo que si voy a estar trabajando puedo darme un pequeño refrigerio. No he comido nada saludable desde que me levante por primera vez, alzo la mirada para ver el reloj de la cocina. 3:58 pm, vaya que dormí bastante. Me siento relajado, supongo que eso se debe al sueño del que fui interrumpido, mientras vacío una bolsa de bolitas de queso, trato de recordar de qué iba aquel sueño.

Me las arreglo para llevar los vasos con limonada y el plato lleno de frituras, es algo un poco complicado para alguien que es demasiado torpe después de despertarse de golpe, pero con algo de suerte logro llegar a la sala sin accidentes, le entrego el vaso de limonada a mi compañero y me dejo caer de nuevo en el suelo.

—¿Por qué has faltado hoy? —pregunta mientras finge leer unas hojas, que supongo deben ser los cuentos.

—Te lo dije ¿No? Desperté tarde.

—¿Y tus clases normales?_ Insiste.

—Simplemente no he querido ir a la escuela. —respondo con un poco de agresividad. —Que sea un chico que se la pase en la biblioteca no significa que tenga que asistir siempre a clases, incluso yo poseo algo de rebeldía.

Él no responde, me molesta, no le interesa que es lo que hago con mi vida estudiantil.

Mientras él sigue en su ardua labor de buscar los cuentos dentro de su mochila, yo empiezo a dibujar sobre otros pedazos de papel de color para completar las láminas, subo un par de veces a mi habitación por otros materiales de dibujo, acuarelas, pinceles, colores, lápices, gises, plumones y más hojas pero al cabo de un rato llego a una sola conclusión. Él no ha traído los cuentos, lleva como veinte minutos rebuscando en cada libreta y carpeta que posee.

—Deja de perder el tiempo, no los has traído.

—Creo que los olvide en uno de los salones.

—Subiendo las escaleras la tercera habitación es la mía, puedes usar mi computadora para buscarlos, no te demores demasiado, conecta la impresora en el tercer puerto, los demás pueden quemar la laptop.

Se nota sorprendido ante mis palabras, pero obedece y yo continúo dibujando.

Me dejo sumir en un leve aturdimiento dentro de los dibujos, es bastante relajante en algunos momentos, colorear, pintar y trazar líneas, de vez en cuando me baso en otros dibujos que encuentro en algunos libros que hay en la sala, me dedico a copiar algunos y a editar algunos, les pongo mi propio toque personal y ya están, yo solo acabo con las frituras y tengo que lavarme varias veces las manos porque mis dedos se quedan pegajosos y amarillos gracias al queso, miro el reloj de nuevo, 4:50pm, casi una hora. ¿Qué rayos hace en la computadora?

Algo en lo que soy demasiado bueno, de lo que me enorgullezco demasiado y en lo que logro destacar muchas veces, es en lo sigiloso y silencioso que puedo llegar a ser, puedo caminar con demasiado suavidad sobre un terreno lleno de hojas secas y no provocar ruido alguno, muchos dicen que es demasiado escalofriante, pero me es demasiado útil en demasiadas ocasiones, como esta, por ejemplo.

Mis escaleras son en forma de caracol, tapizadas de madera, hay ciertos escalones que hacen ruiditos cuando sienten el peso de la persona subiendo por ellos, así que tengo que memorizarlos y no pisarlos para evitar ser descubierto. Tantos años viviendo aquí, es algo que ya hago de manera automática. Estoy descalzo lo que me da demasiada ventaja. De puntillas camino el corto pasillo de la planta alta de la casa y me acerco a mi habitación, se ve la luz de la computadora, una luz azul de la pantalla de inicio, es decir que ni siquiera he entrado al usuario visitante. Con algo de sigilo me asomo para ver que hace.

Esta sentado sobre mi cama, leyendo un libro, como tengo las cortinas cerradas está un poco obscuro así que no logro ver la portada, parece demasiado atento a lo que ve, de vez en cuando sonríe, algo dentro de mi salta, es una sonrisa amable, tierna, no de esas que suele dedicarme, llenas de sarcasmo y burla, esta es diferente, debo admitir que no creía que alguien como él pudiera crear una forma curva tan linda en esa cara tan malhumorada que carga a diario. Me quedo observando durante un rato, entre tratando de averiguar que lee y admirando una faceta que no conocía de mi compañero y asesorado.

El sonido del plástico hace que rápidamente descubra que es lo que lee o mejor dicho que es lo que mira, porque no es un libro, ni de lejos, es un álbum, mi álbum de fotografías, por desgracia no cualquiera, uno que tiene las fotos de mi infancia, entre ellas el gran berrinche que hice durante una navidad, es tan horrible esa foto, mi padre capto el momento en el que lloraba y berreaba porque quería acompañar a una de mis tías a una feria y mi madre me había denegado el permiso, tengo la cara roja y surcada en lágrimas, odio esa foto y sé que la odiare el resto de mi vida. También hay otras de mí siendo un bebé, donde tengo unos lentes de fondo de botella enormes adornando mi cara diminuta, fue una broma por parte de mis tíos, otra donde estoy gateando con una de mis piernas atadas a una de las patas de la cama y bueno, un montón de fotos de ese tipo, son fotos que nadie debe ver.

Me incorporo poco a poco y me paro en frente de la puerta con demasiada altanería.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? Llevas casi cuarenta minutos metido aquí y ni siquiera has encendido correctamente la computadora.

Él alza la vista y sonríe.

— Admiro la ternura de personita que eras. —mi labio inferior tiembla y estoy a punto de lanzármele para arrebatarle el álbum.

—Deja de perder el tiempo y mueve tu trasero de regreso a la computadora, necesito esos cuentos.

—Dime, ¿Qué le ha pasado a este niño que aparece en las fotos?

—Está parado frente a ti, diciendo que te apures a tu trabajo y es el mismo que va a golpearte si no lo haces.

Suelta una risita y cierra el álbum dejándolo de donde lo ha agarrado, sin dejar de sonreír se sienta frente al computador dando comienzo a su búsqueda. Después de eso, no sé muy bien que hacer. Mueve los dedos rápidamente sobre el teclado y en menos de diez minutos tiene las hojas impresas frente a mí.

—Listo. —susurra de manera altanera.

—Pudiste terminarlo desde hace rato. —trato de sonar molesto.

—Pude terminarlo ahora.

Tuerzo los labios y me encamino de regreso a la sala, recorto de forma circular los párrafos de los cuentos y los pego en los espacios de la lámina, les doy algo de color y listo, nuestra parte de la elaboración de las pancartas está terminada.

—Bien. —enrollo con cuidado las láminas, trato de no maltratarlas. —¿Quieres llevártelas? O ¿Me las quedo?

—Quédatelas, ya he batallado demasiado hoy trayéndolas hasta tu casa.

—Nadie ha dicho que tenías que venir, deja de quejarte.

—No pensaras que terminaría esto yo solo.

— Ah, claro, olvide que eres un inútil.

—No soy un inútil, simplemente no me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas.

Suelto una risa burlona.

Acomodo los materiales y pongo las láminas en el librero para que mañana no se me olviden, hay momentos en los que la memoria me falla. Mi estómago gruñe indicando que es hora de la comida. Pero tengo que esperar a que mi "invitado" se vaya, no quiero comer con él, hay ocasiones en las que soy lo suficientemente egoísta.

—Por cierto ¿Por qué te has saltado clases hoy? —pregunto cuando la pregunta acude a mi mente.

—No me las he saltado, he pedido permiso para faltar. —explica él mientras admira el cuadro con una fotografía de mi familia dentro de un parque de diversiones. —Realmente eras adorable de niño.

Tengo que morderme la lengua para no soltar todas las obscenidades que se me, que él diga ese tipo de cosas me molesta, demasiado.

—Bueno, pues ya puedes irte.

—¿Por qué?

— Pues ya hemos terminado las láminas, no es necesario que te quedes un minuto más aquí, aparte de que tengo cosas que hacer.

— ¿Así es como agradeces que haya venido hasta tu casa para terminar el proyecto?

—Nadie te lo pidió.

—En serio fastidias. —dice rodando los ojos.

No quiero que se quede, quiero que salga por esa puerta y no vuelva nunca. Estoy ansioso, su sola presencia me es desesperante en estos momentos, podría explotar en cualquier instante, soy bueno canalizando mis emociones pero incluso hay límites para eso.

—Tengo hambre. —de un salto se levanta. — ¿Qué vas a invitarme de comer?

—Nada. —contesto rápidamente.

—Oh vamos. —se pone las manos en la nuca y se encamina a la cocina.

Suspiro y le sigo.

¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Por qué no se va y ya?

El hecho de haberlo cachado viendo mis fotos hace que me avergüence y me pregunte qué es lo que está pensando en estos momentos sobre mí.

Su celular suena y molesto lo saca sin ver quien es, contesta.

—Diga.

—¿Dónde estás? —pregunta su hermana claramente molesta. —Ya me han dicho varios profesores que no has asistido a clases.

—No te interesa, lo que haga. ¿O sí?

— No, pero estoy harta de que me pregunten por ti y no saber qué contestarles. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás con Eren? Él también ha faltado.

— Deja de molestar Mikasa. —dicho eso cuelga.

Me muerdo el interior de las mejillas.

— ¿No que habías pedido permiso para faltar? —digo mientras tomo una galleta.

— ¿Y que si no lo hice? —ahora está enfadado.

—Mira, no te desquites conmigo solo porque tu hermana te ha llamado la atención, no es mi culpa que pierdas tus clases y...

—Tú también has perdido clases. —dice como contrataque.

— No me compares contigo.

Nos sostenemos la mirada durante un rato hasta que él se rinde y suspira pasándose los dedos por el cabello.

—Tengo que irme. —susurra, acto seguido se dirige a la sala, toma sus cosas y se queda parado en medio del lugar.

Me acerco con precaución para ver si puedo descifrar esos pensamientos ocultos mediante sus facciones de piedra, pero él está mirando a la nada.

Trueno los dedos para traerlo a la realidad, él respinga y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué tienes?

No me contesta, chasquea la lengua y se encamina a la puerta, toma el picaporte con fuerza, decidiéndose entre sí lo gira o no, al final lo gira pero no sale de inmediato, duda y sigo preguntándome que es lo que ronda por su cabeza. Rápidamente gira sobre sus talones y de dos zancadas se para enfrente mío y deposita un ligero beso en mi mejilla derecha, me mira a los ojos, gira de nuevo, abandona mi casa y ya.

Y yo...

Yo solo me quedo mirando la puerta cerrada mientras trato de procesar las acciones que acaban de pasar. Poco a poco mi cerebro me explica, pero sigo sin comprenderlo.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	9. Hora 7

**Hora 7: Asesoría para asaltos cardiacos.**

—Eren—llama la profesora de química una vez que la clase termina.

Cierro los ojos y trato de no maldecir. ¿Qué hice ahora?

— ¿Si? —digo dando media vuelta.

—Anda, toma asiento, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy serio.

Pongo mi mochila en una de las mesas del laboratorio de química y me siento en los largos taburetes de metal pintado de amarillo.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Tus calificaciones no están bien, al menos en mi materia, sé que eres el mejor en idiomas y literatura.

Sonrió como diciendo "Bueno no es mi culpa que su materia sea aburrida"

—Es que... la química no es mi fuerte... tengo problemas con ella desde la secundaria.

— ¿En serio? Su carrera técnica de Laboratorista Químico dice otra cosa—ella alza una ceja con interrogativa.

—Es diferente, en la opción, bueno, todo era más práctico, era mucho más fácil aprenderla.

La profesora suspira y golpea las listas de asistencia.

—Eren, este es tu último año en la preparatoria, deberías tomarte más en serio tus materias si no quieres repetir curso—me reprende y yo bajo la mirada—Pero te tengo una buena noticia, la profesora Reiss me ha dicho que eres asesor del joven Ackerman, ¿Cierto?

—Sí, lo asesoro en varias materias.

—Bien, durante Enero va a venir un estudiante a ayudarme con algunas cosas, era uno de mis mejores alumnos, está estudiando actualmente Petroquímica, ¿Te gustaría recibir asesorías de él?

La proposición me toma por sorpresa pero no me lo pienso mucho.

— ¿En serio? Si, por supuesto, me encantaría... bueno, si su alumno no tiene inconvenientes. La profesora sonríe.

—Supongo que no, al igual que tú se dedicó a dar asesorías durante su último año, muchos de esos asesorados subieron mucho en sus calificaciones, por eso me pareció buena idea ofrecerte esta oportunidad, no eres un mal alumno, se nota que eres dedicado pero en ocasiones también algo despistado.

—Se lo agradeceré mucho, profesora, en serio.

—Eso espero, recuerda que el segundo periodo termina la tercera semana de Enero y el tercer y último periodo el 30 de abril, tienes que estudiar si no quieres irte a finales.

—Por supuesto.

—Bueno eso era todo, puede retirarse, tengo otra clase que atender.

Le sonrió y rápidamente salgo del salón, en mi carrera algo se interpone en mi camino, choco contra eso y caigo como saco de papas al piso sobándome la nariz, mi trasero recibe todo el impacto del suelo frío y la mochila se resbala de mis hombros.

—Si serás idiota.

Esa voz.

Abro los ojos y miro hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —digo aun en el piso.

—Voy a clases... torpe—Levi me tiende una mano pero la paso por alto y me levanto como puedo.

—Deberías fijarte por dónde vas.

—Eso mismo digo yo, andas corriendo por todos lados como si fueras una cabra.

—No ando corriendo por todos lados como si fuera una cabra y... muévete de mi camino que tengo clases.

Él se hace a un lado y yo me tambaleo, mis agujetas están sueltas y estoy a punto de besar el piso de nuevo cuando siento su brazo rodearme la cintura, respingo pero Levi me ayuda a mantenerme de pie, nos quedamos viendo durante un rato, algo se aprieta dentro de mí, siento mi respiración más pesada y por alguna razón las rodillas me tiemblan.

—Y... ya suéltame—digo en un débil susurro.

Pero tarda en reaccionar, sus ojos grises me consumen y siento que podría perderme en ellos si los miro un poco más, siento mi cara hirviendo, así que tengo que obligarme a zafarme y hacerme a un lado, me enredo con mis pies y caigo de nuevo en el piso, respingo de nuevo, creo que hoy se ha acabado mi suerte...

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunta Levi.

—Tengo clase—me paro una vez más y salgo disparado a las escaleras.

¿Qué demonios? Me detengo en el segundo piso para amarrar mis agujetas. Rayos, voy tarde para la clase de Francés.

Salto rápidamente por los escalones y derrapo hasta el piso de idiomas hasta llegar al aula D-106.

—Je peux enter? —pregunto una vez que abro la puerta lentamente.

—Oui, Eren—el profesor me hace una seña con los dedos para que entre rápidamente.

— ¿Dónde andabas? —me pregunta en un susurro Sasha. Quizá, la única chica con la que me llevo bien, algunas veces solemos comer juntos en las horas libres, pero ella prefiere estar con Connie.

—La profesora Nanaba quería hablar conmigo—contesto de igual manera.

—Oh, entiendo.

La clase es de lo más lenta, bostezo un par de veces y al final termino casi dormido sobre mi banca. Ayer no dormí bien, tengo un pequeño problema que me ronda por la cabeza, un pequeño problema que se apellida Ackerman, después de que abandonara mi casa ayer, me encerré en mi habitación y me dedique a ver lo interesante que es mi pared pintada de blanco con estampado de conejos y osos.

No sé porque hizo "Aquello". Me beso. Fue un simple beso en la mejilla pero... Dios me beso. ¿Por qué? No se me ocurre ninguna idea, digo si lo hubiera hecho en público tal vez hubiera sido para burlarse de mí, pero no, fue en la cálida privacidad de mi casa donde solo estábamos él y yo.

El estómago se me revuelve de solo pensar en eso.

Sé que me gusta. Pero no en un sentido romántico. Jamás. Lo digo en un sentido más... Es apuesto y de buen ver por lo que me gusta, me guio más por su físico por así decirlo. Sus ojos son lindos, por alguna razón es una de los atributos físicos de los que primero me fijo, me gustan los ojos bonitos, siempre lo han hecho, me atraen mucho la atención, puedo decir que Mikasa también me gusta por esa misma razón ya que comparte ese mismo gen.

Mi cabeza es un lio en este momento. Soy bastante imaginativo, así que muchas ideas locas me rondan por la mente en estos instantes sobre la misteriosa razón de despedirse así ayer. Digo no es muy común que dos hombres se despidan de beso, eso es más para las chicas. A menos... a menos que... que... Desecho la idea al recordar a aquella chica con la que lo cache besuqueándose el otro día, pero... Él negó tener algún tipo de relación con ella. Me pregunto si...

—Eren... ¿Desea salir a tomar aire? Se nota distraído en mi clase— me levanto de golpe y miro al profesor con la cara sonrosada, mis compañeros me miran algo divertidos —Vamos, cuando se sienta dispuesto a seguir mi clase puede regresar.

Bajo la mirada y a pasos lentos salgo del salón. Dios es la primera vez que un profesor me llama la atención de esa forma. Qué horror. Mi perfil de buen alumno está decayendo.

—Hey, Eren— ay genial, lo que me faltaba. Me giro lentamente y observo como el menor de los Ackerman se acerca hasta mí corriendo.

—Hola, Farlan—saludo sin ganas.

— ¿Vas al baño? —no sé porque, esa sonrisa no me da para nada confianza.

—Sí.

Ambos entramos a los baños, pero me dirijo al espejo y me mojo las manos con agua fría para darme delicada o fuertes cachetadas para despejar mi mente, un segundo después siento el peso de alguien más en mi hombro.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto al niño a mi lado.

—Dime... ¿Has aceptado alguna invitación de mis hermanos?

— ¿Invitación? ¿De qué? —finjo estar desatendido.

—Para el festival de Halloween, Obviamente.

—Ahh, eso... no.

—Genial, entonces iras conmigo. Doy un paso atrás deshaciéndome de su agarre.

— ¿Disculpa? Lo siento pero...

—No te estoy preguntando, vas a ir conmigo... por muchas ganas que tengas de ir con mi hermano.

— ¿Quién dijo que tengo ganas de ir con tu hermano? —extrañamente me siento abochornado. Él solo sonríe. En serio... este niño está empezando a darme miedo.

—Bueno, pasare por ti... Eren—la forma en que dice mi nombre, como un leve ronroneo, me da escalofríos. De una cosa estoy seguro. Los Ackerman dan miedo. Demasiado.

Con pasos lentos avanzo de nuevo a mi salón solo para encontrarme con que el profesor ha tenido que interrumpir la clase para algo importante, así que mis cosas están abandonadas en la banca donde estaba sentado antes.

El día definitivamente no mejoro. Así que al llegar a casa lo único que quiero hacer es dormir, dormir y quejarme de lo cruel que la vida es conmigo, quizá, lo único bueno de hoy es que tendré un tutor para química, lo que me alegra bastante. Espero poder entender algo más allá que solo O = oxigeno.

Con todo y todo, el fin de semana llega y yo soy totalmente feliz. No solo por ser fin de semana, sino porque mis padres no trabajaran y eso significa que iremos a una pequeña cabaña que papá compro hace años cerca de la playa, que queda como a dos horas en auto desde donde vivimos, hace tanto que no voy, quizá desde antes de entrar a la preparatoria. Isabel volvió a su propia casa con sus padres por lo que solo seremos nosotros dos esta vez. Es algo triste y solitario pero por el momento estoy feliz.

—Mamá... ¿Puedo ir a comprar algo de helado? Hace demasiado calor. A pesar de estar en la misma área aquí, hay más humedad por lo que el sol hace demasiado efecto aquí, sudas demasiado y te acaloras con rapidez, me gusta, hace que me sienta rehabilitado.

—Por supuesto cariño—contesta mamá con una sonrisa mientras baja las maletas del auto—Grisha ten cuid... ya no importa—ella mueve la cabeza de forma negativa mientras ve como mi padre se sonroja después de tirar el florero.

—Lo siento Karla.

Sonrió.

¿Hace cuánto que no estamos todos juntos como familia? Mucho tiempo al parecer. Son como uno diez minutos para llegar a la zona poblada, es decir, donde hay una tienda para comprar algo de comer, es uno de esos lugares que está abierto las veinticuatro horas, el solo entrar te llega la refrescante brisa del ventilador y sientes como el sudor se seca en tu piel. Suspiro de placer.

Voy directamente al área de congelados y tomo dos botes de helado y una caja de paletas, con forme recorro los pasillos tomo más cosas, refrescos y frituras en su mayoría, papas y golosinas. Al final tengo llena la canasta de plástico rojo, hago una mueca, ¿Cómo pienso cargar todo esto yo solo?

—Para ser demasiado delgado, comes un montón de golosinas.

Un escalofrió me recorre la espina dorsal y lentamente volteo. La vida me odia. Eso es definitivo.

—Tú—digo con voz bajita.

—Oh... Eren... Que coincidencia encontrarte aquí—detrás de uno de los aparadores sale la señora Dennis.

—Hola—saludo con cortesía—Vine por algo para pasar la tarde, hace demasiado calor para ser finales de octubre.

—Eso sí, ¿Dónde te hospedas? ¿Has venido con tu familia?

—Sí, estoy con mis padres, en una cabaña a diez minutos de aquí.

—Tal vez podamos ir a nadar más tarde— ¿Por qué parece demasiado emocionada?

—Sí, claro—trato de parecer amable.

—Ay, miren quien está aquí...—ese definitivamente es Farlan.

Me odia... la vida me odia. ¿Por qué incluso en mí fin de semana me tengo que encontrar con los Ackerman? Alguien allá arriba definitivamente me detesta y no me deja ser feliz.

— ¿Así que también vienes aquí de vez en cuando? —pregunta Levi.

—Algo así... hace mucho que no vengo.

Camino directo a la caja cuando la puerta vuelve a abrirse.

—Cariño—lo que me faltaba... mi madre.

Creo que puedo ponerme a llorar ahora. Siento que esto solo va a empeorar todo. ¿Por qué no me dejan respirar solo un poco?

— ¿Qué pasa mamá?

—Oh... Tú eres el amigo de Eren... Levi. ¿Cierto?

—Así es— ¿De dónde salió ese lado amable? Me irrita.

— ¿Usted es la madre de Eren? Mucho gusto soy Dennis, la tía de Levi.

Ambas se estrechan la mano en forma de saludo. Algo me dice que ellas se llevaran mejor que nada. ¿Puedo llorar? Porque esto empeora cada vez más.

— ¿Miedo? —pregunta Levi a mi lado.

Suspiro.

—No tienes ni idea, Aun así... ¿Vienes de fin de semana igual?

—Dennis quería un fin de semana familiar y nos ha arrastrado a todos hasta aquí como veras, no es como si yo quisiera venir... aunque ya que estoy aquí puedo disfrutar un poco ¿No crees? Me encojo de hombros.

—Supongo, para eso es.

— ¿Entregaste las láminas ayer?

— ¿Quién me crees? Obviamente, esta semana será solo de decoración para el festival y ese tipo de cosas, preferiría quedarme en casa a leer pero algunos maestros tomaran asistencia.

— ¿Iras conmigo? Abro la boca para contestar cuando alguien se me adelanta.

—Error, hermanito, mi querido Eren ira conmigo. ¿Cierto? —nuevamente la forma en que dice mi nombre da escalofríos, mientras él se cuelga de mis hombros miro a otro lado.

—Ehhh bueno...

— ¿Mi? —Levi alza una ceja de forma interrogativa

—Así es... MI-O.

—No soy un objeto. Gracias.

—Que buena noticia—los tres nos volvemos a ver a mi madre y a la tía Dennis— Levi... ven cariño.

—No me digas cariño—el chico hace una mueca de desagrado ante el apodo de su tía, pero aun así camina hasta donde están las dos mujeres.

—Eren.

Suspiro, algo me dice que esto no es bueno.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Levi se quedara con nosotros en la cabaña.

— ¿Qué? —ambos preguntamos.

—Dennis dice que tuvieron un accidente en el lugar en el que pasarían el fin de semana así que uno de ellos tendría problemas...—explica mi madre.

—Pensábamos regresar a Farlan a la casa en la ciudad...

— ¿Ehh? ¿Y a mí porque?

— ¿Quieres que lo diga aquí? — la mujer arquea una ceja a modo amenazante y el chico se estremece.

—Ya entendí.

—Tía Dennis—nuevamente la puerta se abre y por ella entra Mikasa con la cara roja y llena de sudor, por el cambio de facciones veo que disfruta del aire acondicionado— ¿Eren? — su rostro cambia al visualizarme—Que sorpresa.

—Ohh, Mikasa ya arregle el problema, Levi se quedara en la cabaña con Eren, no es emocionante. No, definitivamente no lo es. Y la cara de molestia de la chica lo demuestra.

— ¿Por qué él? Podría ir yo. Mi madre y la tía Dennis ríen.

—Ay cariño, obviamente tú no podrías quedarte con ellos, sería más incómodo para Eren tener una chica en su habitación, a tener a un chico con él. ¿Cierto Eren?

—Ahhh. —No sé qué contestar.

Tenerlos a ambos ya me provoca problemas y grandes molestias. Al final mamá y yo volvemos a la cabaña y ella no deja de sonreír como una psicópata, me da miedo a veces. ¿Eso es normal?

—Oh, Grisha, ¿Adivina? Se va a quedar con nosotros un amigo de Eren, ¿No es emocionante? Mi padre pone cara de sorpresa y yo lo miro con una mueca de "Dile que se retracte"

—Así que tienes amigos—su bromita no me ayuda.

—Iré a mi cuarto a darme un baño.

—No, Eren vuelve aquí, recuerda... solo venimos por los trajes de baño para ir a la playa.

—Mami, en serio...

—Venimos a divertirnos—tengo que contenerme para no hacer una mueca de fastidio.

Con todo y todo, mamá gana y cuando dan las dos de la tarde bajamos a la playa que esta como a unos quince minutos en el carro, cuando llegamos los Ackerman ya están montando todo un campamento playero, con sombrillas, toallas, mesas, sillas, cajas con refresco y todo ese tipo de cosas. Mikasa es la primera en recibirme con un enorme y hostigarte abrazo. Con este bochorno lo último que quiero es contacto con otra persona. Pero trato de no mostrarme grosero. ¿Me divertí? No lo sé. Hubo momentos buenos, como cuando construimos el castillo de arena, que a pesar de que no tengo madera de arquitecto salió bien, con la ayuda de mi padre y de uno de los tíos de Levi, también cuando intente nadar, una ola me arrastro ridículamente pero me divertí, realmente, a pesar de que incluso Levi se rio de mí. Hubo otros momentos no tan agradables, como el hecho de tener a Mikasa pegada a mí durante toda la tarde, intento darme de comer en la boca... ni mi madre hace eso desde sexto de primaria o el hecho de que Farlan no dejara de acosarme todo el tiempo que Mikasa se alejaba de mí.

Los Ackerman son personas raras. De eso estoy seguro. Dan como las ocho de la noche y volvemos a la cabaña, y si, vamos con Levi quien se desvía de su familia para irse con nosotros, a nadie se le olvido esa brillante idea de mi madre. Me pregunto porque esta tan necesitada de que tenga amigos. No los necesito. Me gusta mi vida solitaria.

—Eren, tu padre y yo vamos a ir a bailar a una discoteca con los Ackerman— anuncia mi madre una vez que llegamos a la cabaña.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto como si no entendiera muy bien, no pensara dejarme solo con él, ¿Cierto? —Anda, bájate del auto, tienes películas en tu habitación y compraste comida chatarra en la mañana, diviértanse.

Con una sonrisa que dice "Se sociable" me corre del auto y mi padre solo me dedica una mirada de "Así es tu madre"

Me quedo con mil reproches en la boca mientras ellos se alejan rápidamente a una discoteca mientras yo me quedo aquí, con... Levi Ackerman. No hace frio, pero tengo intensos escalofríos recorriéndome todo el sistema circulatorio. Maldición. Odio mi vida.

— ¿Vas a quedarte toda la noche aquí?, si es así, dime como entrar a la cabaña.

Suspiro y saco las llaves de mis bermudas. Solo quiero decir que si muero hoy dejare todo a nombre de un gato que no tengo... ay, porque presiento que esta noche no será muy buena o al menos una donde no voy a poder dormir bien, de nuevo. "Cálmate" Me digo a mí mismo "Cálmate solo es el mismo idiota que asesoras todas las mañanas de lunes a viernes" Es extraño estar con él en un solo lugar... solos... él... y... yo. Que... miedo.

—Y... ¿Quieres ver películas? —pregunto dejando mi pequeña maleta en la mini sala de la cabaña.

—Sí, claro.

—Voy a darme un baño antes, si quieres puedes ir eligiendo cual, están en mi habitación en el mueble de la televisión.

Él asiente y sube las escaleras de madera, yo voy detrás de él, abro la puerta de mi habitación y rebusco mi pijama y ropa interior, mientras él se tira en la alfombra a checar las películas.

Dejo que el agua se resbale por mi piel para que se lleve todas mis malas vibras, respiro tranquilamente mientras trato de encontrar un punto bueno de todo esto, mi corazón late fuertemente contra mis costillas, y no dejo de sentir hormigas por toda mi piel, obvio lo último solo es un juego sucio de mi mente.

Mi pijama consiste, nuevamente, en un muy bello conjunto de camiseta de tirantes y shorts cortos con estampados de conejitos blancos comiendo zanahorias de una forma muy tierna. Creo que debo empezar a remodelar mi guardarropa de pijamas, esto me traerá una muy mala reputación.

— ¿Quieres bañarte? —pregunto al salir mientras me paso una toalla por la cabeza.

— ¿Desde cuando dices que no vienes? —pregunta mi compañero mirando con el ceño fruncido mis películas.

—Desde... no lo sé, que tenía unos diez u once años... tal vez. ¿Por qué?

—Se nota, toda esta es una colección inédita de películas de Winnie Pooh, ¿Es enserio? Y Disney hay películas de Disney por todos lados.

Abro la boca para defenderme pero no me sale nada. Es cierto esto es patético. Estoy a punto de cumplir los dieciocho y aun me gustan ese tipo de películas.

— ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Porno? —arqueo una ceja interrogante.

—Tal vez, eres un chico ¿No?

— ¿A qué viene eso? Obvio soy un chico, pero que lo sea no significa que tenga revistas y películas con ese contenido.

— ¿Tu religión no te lo permite? —me reta él.

—Que gracioso. ¿Vas a tomar un baño o no?

Él suspira rendido y asiente, se dirige a la pequeña maleta que trajo con él para después entrar al baño.

Bajo por las golosinas, el helado, refrescos y las demás porquerías que compre en la mañana, lo bueno de este lugar es que durante las noches a pesar de hacer calor corre una buena ráfaga de viento fresco, por eso todas las ventanas permanecen abiertas. Lo que es un alivio.

Cuando regreso a mi habitación oigo la regadera y a la persona a dentro tarareando. Sonrió, al menos disfruta la hora del baño, aunque no creía que alguien como él hiciera ese tipo de cosas, supongo que jamás se termina de conocer a alguien al cien por cien.

Reviso mi sección de películas, es obvio que no vamos a pasar la noche viendo un maratón de Disney, así que voy al cuarto de mis padres a ver que encuentro, obvio nada mejor, demasiada miel y cursilerías, no me imagino a mis padres viendo esto. El pensamiento es de lo más raro.

Cuando regreso, Levi ya está prendiendo la televisión buscando algo bueno que ver. En silencio me siento a su lado abrazando mis rodillas mientras abro una bolsa de papas. No decimos nada solo vemos la programación pasar rápidamente mientras comemos papas, en ciertos momentos nuestras manos rosan dentro de la bolsa cuando accidentalmente ambos queremos tomar una papa, quiero echarle la culpa al ambiente de que de repente me sienta abochornado.

— ¿Puedes dejar un solo maldito canal? —digo exasperado y desesperado por cortar ese ambiente.

—No hay nada bueno.

—Espera... regresa de canal, mira es una de mis películas favoritas, tiene demasiada acción y explosiones. Levi voltea a verme con cara de sorpresa.

—Creía que eras más del tema romántico, después de todo, andas por allí con pijamas de conejitos y patitos. Entrecierro los ojos y tuerzo los labios.

—Deja mi pijama en paz, es demasiado para ti, acéptalo.

—Sí, claro.

Abro uno de los botes de helado, le doy una de las cucharas y sin más disfrutamos de la película entre helado, refresco y papas picantes.

Una de las cosas que más odio de mí, es mi metabolismo. Soy como un niño pequeño, después de determinada hora de la noche no puedo seguir despierto, cabeceo y empiezo a bostezar demasiado, mis parpados pesan y no puedo mantenerme sin balancearme y caerme del sueño.

Una vez que el reloj da las doce de la noche empiezo a quedarme dormido y a dejar caer mi cabeza en mi bote de helado, debería tomar algún tipo de vitaminas porque esto no debe ser del todo normal.

Los parpados me pesan una infinidad y mi cuerpo está hecho de repente de algodón y nubes, estoy en medio de la conciencia y la inconsciencia, veo y no veo la película y de repente el mundo real y el de los sueños se mezclan formando alucinaciones extrañas, ruidos que no logro comprender y cosas por el estilo. Me pregunto si así se sienten los drogadictos. No es agradable del todo, lo único que quiero es caminar hasta mi cama y dormir placenteramente pero por el momento creo que no es posible, no sé porque pero mis piernas no me responden.

Mi cabeza se detiene en algo suavecito y allí me quedo, sonrió para mis adentros y trato de dormir. Es algo tan relajante y tan pacifico, ¿Hace cuánto que mi mamá no me acariciaba el cabello? Mucho tiempo, ella se dedicó por completo a su trabajo y yo a mis estudios. Me acaricia las mejillas, la cara y el cabello, sonrió, no quiero que pare, me relaja y hace que olvide toda mi vida hecha un caos, me delinea los labios... los ojos, mi nariz... mi cuello... la sensación es de lo más agradable. Dejo salir un débil sonido desde el fondo de mi garganta que indica que estoy a gusto. El dolor en mi espalda me despierta. He dormido en una pésima posición, me quejo por el peso que siento en mi cabeza... Abro los ojos de golpe, la televisión está apagada y mi habitación en penumbras, el olor a mi lado es de jabón y shampoo, me muevo un poco y alguien se queja diciendo algo que no entiendo. Entro en pánico y un grito se atora en mi garganta.

— ¿Qué haces? —dice... ¿Levi?

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto restregándome los ojos.

—Dímelo tú, te quedaste dormido sobre mi hombro. Parpadeo un par de veces, aún es muy noche.

—Tenemos que dormir, estoy cansado y el cuerpo me duele, creo que nadar me está cobrando muy caro.

— ¿Nadar? Más bien los golpes que las olas te dieron.

No respondo solo me levanto y me tambaleo hasta donde está el interruptor para prender la luz de la habitación, no tengo idea de si mis padres han vuelto o no. Me acerco a la cama y la distiendo... ehhh... miro atrás de mí.

—Si quieres duerme en la cama, voy a buscar alguna colchoneta para mí.

— ¿Qué dices? Deja de ser tan... tú, por una vez en tu vida. Anda metete ya en la cama que tengo sueño.

—No podemos dormir los dos juntos—peleo.

—No es como si fuera a violarte, tengo sueño.

Abro la boca para decir algo pero me detengo, ruedo los ojos y sin convencerme del todo entro debajo de las sabanas, tengo algo de suerte, mi cama es tamaño matrimonial, así que podremos dormir perfectamente separados uno del otro.

Si dormí o no. No podría decirlo con certeza, estuve vagando entre el sueño y la realidad como suelo hacerlo otras veces.

Durante el domingo tanto mi familia como la de Levi se juntan para hacer toda una pequeña reunión con comida extra y música estridente. Me pregunto mil cosas... una de ellas es ¿Mi madre fue la que me acaricio? o ¿Fue él? Me debato internamente en como tomar aquello mientras sostengo fuertemente mi vaso de plástico blanco lleno de burbujeante y frio refresco de limón.

Gracias por leer.

Parlev


	10. Hora 8

**Hora 8: Asesorías de decoración.**

Todo mi cuerpo es víctima der un dolor muscular enorme, no puedo reír sin que mi estómago me duela y subir escaleras es como escalar una montaña empinada, los brazos me pesan toneladas, vaya hasta respirar duele una barbaridad. ¿Por qué?

Ah, sí, mi fin de semana se limitó a salvajes golpes olasticos. Las olas de la playa me arrastraban y empujaban como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Ahora sufro las consecuencias.

¿Hace cuánto que no hago ejercicio?

¿Lo que se dice ejercicio de verdad?

Pues como unos ocho meses. Juego baloncesto de vez en cuando con Isabel pero no es lo mismo a un arduo entrenamiento. Mi físico es un asco. Pierdo rápidamente forma si no entreno apropiadamente...

Así que mientras trato de pegar una lámina aprieto los dientes para no quejarme del intenso ardor que me recorre los brazos en estos momentos.

Estoy sobre una escalera de metal mal puestas, así que aparte de tener los brazos estirados y ardiendo del dolor, también tengo que mantenerme equilibrado para no romperme la cara contra el brillante y sucio pasillo de idiomas.

—Eren, mueve ese lado más a la izquierda—dice Thomas—Levi sube más ese lado... no tan arriba.

Como bien dije, esta semana no abra clases, o al menos clases normales, los profesores están casi tan emocionados como los alumnos por el festival de Halloween, por supuesto, siempre hay excepciones, como el profesor de cálculo o el de física que dan sus clases igual o más aburridas y exigentes, supongo que por eso nadie los quiere, igual que a sus materias.

—Levi... haz el favor de no mover la mesa, golpea mi escalera—digo tratando de mantenerme en equilibrio.

—Mi escalera tampoco está bien puesta—se queja como si fuera mi culpa.

—Eren estas moviendo ese lado del mural, cuidado.

Gruño y acomodo mi lado de la lámina.

El festival de Halloween.

De todas las festividades del año escolar, esta es, quizá, la más deseada.

¿Por qué?

Son dos excelentes días completos dentro de estas instalaciones, desde el viernes en la mañana hasta el sábado por la tarde. Dormimos, comemos, nos divertimos, bromeamos y todo eso dentro del plantel. Suena genial. Nunca he venido a uno pero por la forma en que todos anhelan que sea viernes debe ser realmente divertido.

Por supuesto cada quien debe traer una pareja, no tengo idea de cuáles pueden ser las razones, tal vez solo para hacerles saber que tan antisociales son unas persona, si, iguales a mí. Extraño. Porque me he pasado el último año y medio completamente solo y de un momento a otro recibo tres invitaciones a este dichoso festival. Cualquiera, menos yo, moriría por tener al menos una de esas invitaciones.

—Pásame el diurex— estiro mi mano y Thomas me lo entrega cuidando que yo no mueva la posición actual de la lámina.

El primero en invitarme fue el famoso y deseado, Levi Ackerman, mi asesorado antipático, después su guapa y popular, hermana gemela, Mikasa Ackerman... la tercera no se le puede llamar invitación, prácticamente me ha obligado a asistir con él. Farlan Ackerman, el menor de los Ackerman, por dos años, ese niño ni siquiera me dio tiempo para negar las dos invitaciones anteriores... no quería venir a este festival. Genial.

—Bien, ahora toca el siguiente mural.

Entre tambaleos y saltos bajo de las escaleras y tomo el rollo de láminas.

—Sigues adolorido—dice Levi arrastrando la escalera.

—Me duele todo, ni siquiera puedo respirar correctamente—me quejo tocándome el estómago.

—Más tarde vamos a jugar a las canchas—coloca la escalera de manera ruidosa.

—Me duele todo el cuerpo, no creo que sea una buena idea—Thomas me ayuda a colocar la otra escalera.

—Por eso... entre más movimiento hagas será mucho mejor.

Ambos subimos a las escaleras mientras Thomas desenrolla las láminas y nos pasa las esquinas para colocarlas.

De alguna forma mi madre está encantada de que haya conseguido un trio de amigos como los Ackerman, aunque en realidad no sean más que un trio de hermanos raros que se divierten burlándose de mí. Por una parte está bien así ella dejara de molestarme con respecto a mi aburrida vida social. Aunque será momentáneo ya que después empezara con el tema de mi vida amorosa, cosa en la cual es prácticamente imposible que la pueda complacer porque he creado un buen campo de fuerza en contra de una cosa rosa alienígena llamada amor. Tengo mis razones y prioridades.

Mi reloj marca las 5:00 pm cuando terminamos de colocar los murales del piso de idiomas y el de artes, lo que significa... hora libre. Suspiro de aliviado. Mis brazos no dejan de palpitar y temblar.

Voy al aula de francés ya que ahí dejamos las mochilas.

—Bueno, los veo más tarde—Thomas se despide y sale rápidamente del aula.

—Anda, mueve tu trasero, vamos a jugar para quitarte el dolor—Levi me da golpecitos en la espalda.

—Preferiría quedarme a dormir y descansar.

—Deja de ser tan holgazán—me regaña.

—Mira quién habla... el tipo que no da una en los estudios.

Con todo y todo termino acompañándolo.

Primero tenemos que ir al gimnasio para pedir un balón prestado, al ser Levi el capitán del equipo de baloncesto no es necesario que deje su credencial.

Privilegios.

— ¿Has jugado alguna vez? —pregunta después de dejar las mochilas.

—Fui Centro en la secundaria—respondo botando el balón —Tampoco soy tan vago—me encojo de hombros y con un movimiento rápido encesto. —Se bastante de deporte, o al menos, lo suficiente para mantener una plática deportiva.

Le lanzo el balón y a forma presumida y vengativa hace un tiro de tres puntos como si fuera un profesional.

—Uno a uno, tú defiendes—indica botando el balón.

Son casi tres años que no tengo un juego real, con alguien que sepa realmente baloncesto y que se tome en serio el partido. Un buen rival.

Es emocionante y frustrante a la vez.

Se nota que no es capitán por error. Realmente juega bien.

Su estilo es mucho mejor que el mío, es más del tipo fintas y engaños, astuto, inteligente y calculador mientras que yo soy toda agresión, fuerza bruta y velocidad inútil.

Al final termina dándome una paliza de 20-9, jadeo y sudo a mares, me siento cansado pero también muy bien, me duele aun todo el cuerpo pero ahora es un dolor bueno, por así decirlo.

—Realmente juegas bien, Eren—solo soy capaz de dar media vuelta cuando Mikasa me estrecha entre sus brazos. Vaya que tiene fuerza.

—Estoy sudado—me quejo para que me suelte. No soy muy fan de los abrazos sorpresa. De hecho no me gusta ningún tipo de abrazo.

—Para ser una rata de biblioteca, no lo haces mal—me alaga Levi mientras rota el balón en su dedo índice.

—Gracias... Supongo—digo con cansancio.

—Toma—Mikasa me tiende su botella con agua—Debes estar sediento.

—Ehh, no gracias, tengo la mía propia— no deseo tomar de la misma botella que ella. Es antihigiénico.

—Levi—el grito exagerado hace que todos volteemos.

Una chica, bajita, cabello canela, ojos miel, resplandeciente sonrisa perlada y aroma floral, llega corriendo a trompicones graciosos hasta nosotros y al igual que Mikasa conmigo, ella se cuelga del cuello de Levi y le planta un enorme y para nada agradable beso en los labios.

—Petra—se queja mi asesorado—Acabo de jugar.

—Lo sé, tan fantástico como siempre—canturrea ella con una vocecilla de ratoncito.

Claro, la chica del otro día, ahora se su nombre.

Tengo un hábito algo grotesco en algunos casos pero en otros es bastante asertivo.

No me quejo de ese hábito, maña o como sea que se le pueda llamar aunque a mi madre no me gusta y dice que por eso no tengo amigos.

Es extraño y gracioso.

Juzgo demasiado rápido a las personas, así como a los libros.

Si la portada o sinopsis de un libro no me atrae no lo leo ni aunque muera, vaya, basta una sola palabra para que deje la lectura. Una sola palabra. También a la inversa si la primera palabra me atrae continúo leyendo... hasta que encuentre algo que no me guste y puedo hasta aventar muy lejos ese libro.

Lo mismo sucede con las personas.

Si no me agrada su físico, sea guapo, alto, bajo, feo, delgado u obeso, simplemente no me agradara nunca la persona en si, por muy bien que hablen de esa persona.

Se podría decir que puedo percibir que tipo de vibra o aura transmite. Suene ridículo, gracioso o fantasioso, hasta incluso exagerado o exigente pero así es como suelo clasificar a la gente.

Por lo que puedo decir de esta chica, por muy linda, adorable y carismática que se vea... me molesta, no la soporto. ¿Por qué? Simple intuición. Tal vez.

Mikasa se separa de mí pero sujeta mi muñeca.

—Vamos por algo de comer—dice ella.

No me niego, tomo mi mochila y voy tras ella.

Al llegar a la cafetería nos encontramos con Hanji quien al vernos sonríe.

—Hola, Eren.

—Hola.

Compro un sándwich de jamón y queso extra. Amo el queso.

— ¿Y Levi? —pregunta Hanji una vez que tomamos asiento en una de las mesas de concreto pintadas de azul.

Mikasa frunce el ceño y señala las canchas.

—Petra Ral—contesta la chica con una pésima imitación de lo que, supongo, debe ser algo simpático. Como la voz de la chica en cuestión.

Hanji hace un sonido de indignación y mueve la cabeza de forma negativa mientras le da una mordida a su baguette vegetariano.

— ¿Cuándo piensa decirle que lo deje en paz?

Mikasa se encoje de hombros.

Por lo que veo, estuve en lo cierto cuando clasifique a la chica con mis poderes de clasificación de gente. No sé cómo sentirme al respecto.

—Eren, ¿Vas a venir al festival del vienes? —pregunta Hanji al ver que la conversación no es de mi incumbencia.

Mikasa voltea a verme con esperanza.

—Claro que si... ¿Cierto Eren?

No sé porque, pero creo que este niño posee ciertos poderes telepáticos bastante escalofriantes. En serio, está asustándome de manera gradual. Algo me dice que corra lejos. Muy lejos.

—Hola, Farlan—saluda Hanji.

—Hola, Hanji—Farlan deja caer su trasero a un lado mío.

Trato de recorrerme a un lado pero él me atrapa por el cuello regresándome de nuevo, toma mi mano derecha, donde tengo mi sándwich y le da una buena mordida. Mikasa aprieta los labios claramente molesta.

—Eren ira conmigo al festival—dice después de tragar.

Hanji abre demasiado los ojos, sorprendida, después mira detrás mío y ríe por lo bajo.

Mikasa...

Mikasa parece que estallara de un momento a otro, entrecierra los ojos y muerde sus bonitos labios rojos, tan fuerte que solo estoy a la espera de que brote sangre de un momento a otro.

— ¿Es cierto? Eren—pregunta ella, en un tono que trata de ser amable pero resulta ser demasiado terrorífico. Un solo pensamiento aparece en mi mente. No es bueno hacerla enojar porque puedes terminar lamentar haber nacido. Eso es muy caro.

—Por supuesto que es cierto—contesta Farlan comiendo Doritos de queso.

Mikasa no piensa ceder hasta que yo hable. Tengo mido de las consecuencias que mis palabra puedan ocasionar. Por primera vez temo por mi vida. Si hablo hay un tanto por ciento de que la tercera guerra mundial estalle aquí.

—Bueno, bueno, de seguro Farlan lo invito primero que tú, Mikasa—interfiere Hanji de manera pacífica. Le estoy tan agradecido que podría abrazarla y besarla ahora mismo.

—Así es—Farlan mastica un Dorito y sin soltarme hace que yo también coma uno.

—Hola, Hanji—su voz es tan cantarina que llega a irritar.

—Petra—susurra Hanji en modo asesino. Otra persona a la que es mejor tener de amiga que de enemiga. Creo que me estoy relacionando con gente peligrosa.

—Deja de hostigar a la gente, Farlan— Levi golpea suavemente la cabeza de su hermano menor con la intensión de hacerlo que me suelte del abrazo tan cariñoso al que estoy siendo sometido ahora.

—Vamos, Mikasa—Hanji hace una seña para que la sigamos.

—Ven, Eren, el aire se ha contaminado de un dulce caducado y echado a perder— Farlan me abraza y me obliga a incorpórame con él.

—Que grosero, Farlan—canturrea la chica con cara de muñeca.

—Mikasa, querida hermana, ¿Has escuchado algo? —finge el chico sin soltarme el cuello.

—Nada, Farlan querido hermano menor, quizá solo un mosquito molesto que anda en el aire—contesta ella encogiéndose de hombros y moviendo la mano derecha como si de verdad asustara un mosquito.

—Dicen que son muy comunes en estas fechas—agrega Hanji a modo inocente.

Sin más los cuatro caminamos fuera del área de la cafetería, después todos se relajan y dejan salir comentarios de lo más ofensivos hacia la chica.

— ¿Tan mal les cae? —pregunto aun dentro del fuerte agarre de Farlan.

—Es insoportable—contesta Hanji.

—No la tolero ver ni en pintura—sigue Mikasa apretándose las sienes como si tuviera dolor de cabeza.

—Solo es una cara bonita, por dentro es un monstruo—agrega Farlan haciendo que coma otro Dorito.

Caminamos sin rumbo hasta el lado contrario de la escuela, los LACE, casi nadie viene a este lugar a menos que haya algún evento o conferencia, así que está completamente vacío, todos nos dejamos caer en los compartimientos de las ventanas y terminamos de comer, hacemos algún tipo de broma y comentarios con forme al festival. Al final Mikasa parece rendida de que voy a ir con su hermano menor y no con ella, me siento algo culpable debo admitirlo. Pero que se le puede hacer.

—Voy al baño, ahora regreso—anuncio mientras me sacudo los pantalones.

—Voy contigo—dice Farlan pero antes de que se mueva Mikasa lo jala del cuello de su sudadera.

—Tú quédate quieto donde estas.

Hanji se ríe.

Los baños más cercanos son los del edifico D, así que me encamino hacia ellos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de mi pantalones mientras divago un poco.

Me siento feliz, por raro que parezca.

Hace mucho que no convivía con otras personas de mi misma edad, es decir, algo fuera de la escuela, platicar, compartir gustos y deseos a futuro, pregúntanos por nuestra película favorita y ese tipo de cosas que suelen conversar los adolescentes de nuestra edad. Supongo que estaba necesitado de algún tipo de compañía. Eso me recuerda lo tan divertido y genial que era tener amigos.

Incluso antes de salir de la secundaria yo tenía amigos, un pequeño grupo de compañeros a quien yo consideraba mis mejores amigos, cada uno con sus defectos raros y sus cualidades extrañas y fueras de lugar.

Recordar ese tipo de tonterías me hace sonreír y recordar que en realidad mi vida solitaria solo tiene tres años de antigüedad.

Melancólico.

Triste.

Dramático.

Como sea.

Supongo que yo también paso por ese tipo de momentos.

Recordar que tipo de persona era yo hace tres años y darme cuenta que en realidad he cambiado bastante.

Sigo midiendo lo mismo y mi cara es la de una persona cuatro años más joven. Mi piel es suave y sin imperfecciones gracias a mis genes perfectos, es lo único que amo de mi cuerpo, de ahí en fuera son alguien delgaducho sin forma exacta con una increíble habilidad para besar el suelo cada vez que mis pies se enredad. Tengo tobillos débiles. Tengo mil defectos...

Mientras pienso sobre mi propia filosofía interna alguien me tapa la boca y me arrastra hasta un pequeño fuerte de árboles sin podar.

Mi cuerpo se tensa y trato de calmar mi mente antes de ponerme a gritar como desquiciado.

Siempre he querido gritar así, jamás se me ha hecho realidad. Que mal.

La cosa no mejora cuando tengo otro cuerpo aplasta el mío una vez que me han tirado sobre el césped mojado con un rápido movimiento de artes marciales.

—Hazme un favor y no hagas ruido—esa voz.

Maldito desgraciado.

¿Ahora que planea?

Me muevo y trato de verle la cara.

ERROR.

Su cara está demasiado cerca de la mía que casi puedo sentir su respiración en mi frente.

—No te muevas—susurra cuando trato de quitármelo de encima.

Su pierna ha rozado débilmente mi entrepierna y eso lanza miles de descargas a todo mi cuerpo. Estoy demasiado nervioso.

—Suéltame, por favor, me estoy quedando sin aire—suplico aunque no sé si me entendió ya que me está apretando la boca con su mano.

—Espera—dice él.

— ¿Levi? ¿Dónde estás?

Creo que ya entiendo. Se está ocultando de la chica con cara de porcelana. Pero... ¿Por qué me arrastra a mí también?

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	11. Hora libre 3

**Hora libre 3: Aprendizaje acelerado.**

Demasiado cerca.

Fue Isabel la que me dijo que el espacio personal mínimo es de un metro, pero él prácticamente está dejándome sin un centímetro de espacio personal.

—Por favor, déjame ir—susurro.

Su peso me está dejando sin aire.

—Creo que se ha ido...

Voltea su cara rozando su nariz contra la mía... Sus ojos... están a escasos centímetros de los míos, a casi nada. Tengo su nariz golpeando la mía propia. Y sus manos sobre mi pecho. Siento su cálida respiración. Creo que puedo sentir cada parte de él, en este instante. Trago saliva en un buen intento de calmarme, esta situación me está afectando demasiado. No deja de mirarme y yo tampoco aparto la vista. Creo que estoy sonrojado, no lo sé, todo mi cuerpo está a una temperatura bastante elevada. Trato de no respirar... si lo hago hay una probabilidad de que eso mate por completo el momento, Por Dios acabo de comer, no pudo elegir otro momento mejor.

¿Cuánto tiempo duramos en esta posición? No lo sé. Pero ninguno quiere romper el instante tan vergonzoso e íntimo. Es la primera vez que estamos demasiado cerca. Demasiado para mi gusto y el de cualquier persona. Sus ojos se desvían primero, no por lo avergonzado que esta, eso lo puedo notar, si no que los desvía hacia abajo, hacia mis labios, con algo de disimulo aprieta los labios y se pasa la lengua por ellos. ¿Qué rayos hace?

—Ya se fue... creo que ya puedes dejarme libre—esta vez soy yo el que aparta la vista y con ello giro la cabeza.

No pienso quedarme así más tiempo.

El duda, lo noto en sus movimientos torpes por tratar de levantarse. Por favor ya deja de tocarme... En mi momento de más desesperación lo empujo, no lo soporto es demasiada presión de este grado.

—Lo siento—se excusa él—Solo no te incorpores—dice empujándome levemente de vuelta al césped.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Necesito ir al baño.

—Aguántate, no puedes salir aun.

— ¿Y porque tendría que hacerte caso? ¿Por qué me arrastraste hasta aquí? ¿Qué quieres?

—Demasiadas preguntas ¿No crees?

Bufó. Nos quedamos en silencio por bastante tiempo. Me ha puesto nervioso toda esta situación.

Estoy cruzado de piernas, con la espalda encorvada, los arbustos no son demasiado cortos, de hecho tienen tanto follaje que bien podría estar en una posición más cómoda, pero no deseo alzar la vista en este instante, me cohíbe.

Hasta hace poco me di cuenta de algo, bastante extraño, o tal vez no tanto ya que soy una persona demasiado rápida, o que actúa con demasiada rapidez, como mis pensamientos y muchas veces también mis acciones, trato de corregir eso a como dé lugar, estoy esforzándome demasiado en cambiar eso, esta persona frente a mi crea un tipo de emociones extrañas dentro de mí. No podría denominarlas de una forma u otra, darle un nombre a esos retortijones dentro de mi vientre o a mis momentos de mente en blanco, simplemente algo de confusión dentro de mi cuerpo. ¿Quizá? Mi cuerpo y mi físico son de evolución tardía, cualquier persona que me mire podría decir que tengo catorce o quince en vez de casi dieciocho, mi mente es algo demasiado pura, incluso para mí, se puede decir que soy virgen hasta la imaginación, en serio, por lo que supongo que estoy en el ciclo adolescente de entrar en la confusión de sentimientos y emociones externas.

Suspiro y dejo caer mi cabeza, dibujo líneas y círculos en la tierra seca, arranco pasto, trato de imaginar otras mil cosas diferentes, algún tipo de historia que pueda inventarme en este momento, tengo la imaginación suficiente para crear una novela con el simple hecho de estar arrancando pasto como un maldito desquiciado.

—Así que iras con Farlan al festival—Levi es el primero en romper el silencio.

—Sí... supongo—no alzo la vista, prefiero perderme un rato dentro de mi mundo de líneas sobre la tierra.

— ¿Lo supones? ¿No estás seguro?

—Yo ni siquiera quiero venir al dichoso festival—frunzo el ceño y arranco bruscamente un puñado de pasto.

—Pues entonces no vengas y ya. Con ese humor solo lograras que el buen ambiente que se cree en el festival muera. De verdad eres un maldito antisocial que rechaza la diversión.

Abro demasiado los ojos. Eso ha dolido. Parpadeo un par de veces en lo que las palabras se funden en el ambiente, me ha herido, me duele en el pecho. En este aspecto soy alguien muy sentimental. Cualquier palabra dura puede hacerme sentir mal. Lo odio.

No digo nada, solo agacho la mirada y sigo en mi ardua labor de arrancar pasto, pero esta vez con algo de cariño y amor, regulo mi respiración, trato de hacerme más pequeño, invisible si es posible. Como lo he estado haciendo todo este tiempo, pasar desapercibido, ser alguien de poca importancia para los demás.

—Lo siento—dice él después de un rato—No pretendía ser brusco.

—Lo pretendías—siento su mirada de sorpresa—Si no, no lo hubieras dicho y en realidad no lo sientes.

Me incorporo y me sacudo los pantalones haciendo que pequeños trocitos de pasto y tierra se caigan de vuelta de donde vinieron. Salgo de los arbustos sin que él me detenga, supongo que después de todo él también sabe que fue demasiado cruel al decir esas palabras, aunque no lo culpo, cualquiera piensa lo mismo de mí, soy un antisocial, aburrido y antipático. Creo que ya me acostumbre.

El resto de la semana transcurre de lo más rápido, entre adornos, arreglos, decoración y ese tipo de cosas para el esperado festival de Halloween, las asesorías se han cancelado hasta la semana que viene ya que los salones están siendo arreglados para las diferentes actividades que se tienen preparadas, por lo que solo veo a Levi en pocas ocasiones y solo es cuando nuestros grupos se tienen que juntar para darle los últimos retoques a los pisos de arte e idiomas del edificio D, después de esa insignificante y estúpida discusión, si es que se le puede dar otro nombre, no hemos hablado ni estado a solas.

Por otro lado Farlan sigue en su nuevo habito de llegar a abrazarme por la espalda y colgárseme del cuello hasta que nos tenemos que separar, Mikasa también se ha vuelto demasiado cariñosa conmigo, me compra pequeños obsequios, dulces la mayoría de veces y me invita a ir con ella, Hanji y Farlan a comprar o a ver una película después de nuestras sesiones de decoración. Con todo y eso, el viernes llega demasiado rápido. Demasiado para mi gusto debo admitir.

Isabel, mi madre e incluso mi padre, quien creí que me apoyaba incondicionalmente, se aseguran de meter todo lo que necesito en la bonita maleta de metal con rueditas, incluso papá ha comprado un disfraz que mamá le ha encargado, mi bolsa de dormir es nueva e incluso tengo un nuevo oso de peluche para dormir. Soy infantil pero esto no me ayuda a que mi imagen se limpie un poco. Antes también tenía campamentos en la secundaria y primaria, era divertido, hacíamos las fogatas para quemar bombones y hacíamos la búsqueda del tesoro, muy entretenido, era una colegio demasiado conservador, religioso en sí, todo bajo control, como niños pequeños así no sé qué puedo esperar que pase en la preparatoria. Podría caer una bomba atómica mientras dormimos. Nunca se sabe, un meteorito se puede desviar de su curso. Eso fue lo que destruyo a los dinosaurios ¿No?

El jueves por la noche mi madre me da los últimos retoques de todo lo que se supone que tengo que llevar, alimentos extras, para compartir con mis "Nuevos amigos", cobijas, almohadas, pijama, muda extra de ropa, traje de baño, si, tendremos alberca, que divertido, bolsa de bombones grande, pantuflas, cepillo de dientes y un millar de cosas.

—Mamá, solo es una noche, no voy a quedarme a vivir en la prepa. Además no es al primer campamento al que asisto.

Ella me mira con ternura... odio esa mirada, es de esas que te dicen "Oh por dios mi bebé está creciendo tan rápido" Subo a dormir después de las diez de la noche. Me despierto casi a las ocho de la mañana, mi madre se ha despedido antes de irse al trabajo y me ha deseado suerte, papá solo ha dicho... "No mueras en el intento"

—Hermanito—Isabel interrumpe en mi habitación con su peculiar brío de molestar demasiado temprano.

—Maldita sea, Isabel, déjame dormir—me enredo en las cobijas tratando de crear mi propia fortaleza suave.

—Oh, no, pasaran por ti demasiado temprano así que mueve tu trasero al baño— cabe recalcar que mi prima es ganadora de una medalla de oro en Yudo en su segundo año de preparatoria, por lo que es endemoniadamente fuerte que con un solo movimiento de brazos me quita las cobijas haciendo que ruede en el aire. Así como en las caricaturas.

—Eres... malvada—digo tratando de mantenerme en cuatro sobre mi cama, me ha despeinado más de lo que ya estaba.

—Anda, entra al baño.

Sé que no es seguro tardarme demasiado en la ducha, ella podría interrumpir y sacarme con todo y jabón, diga lo que diga, así que solo tardo casi trece minutos en estar fuera del baño chorreante de agua. No tengo demasiada hambre, me siento algo nervioso. Tengo que admitirlo. Estar rodeado de gente que no me habla más que para pedirme apuntes no es algo demasiado alentador que digamos. Por primera vez me gustaría que fuera una broma y que en realidad los Ackerman no pasaran por mí, el reloj marca cuarto para las once, solo espero a que siga marcando hasta que llegue al once porque así podré escapar de nuevo a mi habitación. Por desgracia, cuando la manecilla solo se mueve un poco, el claxon de un auto hace su aparición y tengo que obligarme a no salir corriendo como lunático a esconderme debajo de la cama.

Isabel está en la cocina y me ordena que salga y diga que me esperen pero no me muevo ni un solo centímetro, entonces el timbre de la casa suena, me paro con pereza de la silla y voy hasta la puerta con la esperanza de que sean los predicadores de alguna religión que no conozco, por primera vez en serio deseo que aparezcan. Por supuesto que no lo hacen.

—EREN—chilla Farlan lanzándoseme al cuello, su voz parece demasiado aguda. Ya me estoy acostumbrando a este gesto.

Mi cuello está recibiendo un buen entrenamiento.

—Hola, Farlan—trato de sonreír.

— ¿Ya estás listo? ¿Esa es tu maleta? Yo la llevare por ti—sin pedir permiso entra a mi casa.

— ¿Farlan? —Isabel sale de la cocina secándose las manos—Hola, ¿Cómo has estado?

—Hola, Isabel, querida cuñada.

Entrecierro los ojos, ¿En serio dijo eso? No tengo idea de que es lo que pasa por su cabeza. Algún tipo de tornillo debe tener flojo. Me pregunto si no lo dejaron caer de bebé. Mikasa también me da una buena y cálida bienvenida a su... camioneta. No soy fan de los autos por lo que no podría decir que marca es el automóvil, pero es demasiado lujoso, color negro brillante haciendo que el sol se refleje de manera espectacular, como conductor esta Levi quien tiene la mirada perdida en el infinito delante de él, en los asientos traseros están Hanji, Mikasa y Jean.

—Anda, sube—Farlan pasa a mi lado con mis cosas, mi maleta de rueditas y mi bolsa de dormir.

Titubeo, tal vez pueda salir corriendo en alguna dirección y volver cuando caiga la noche, no sé, tampoco es que tenga la condición exacta para correr durante mucho tiempo. Ayudo a mi pequeño amigo a subir mis cosas en la cajuela y él me indica que suba en la parte del copiloto porque atrás ya no hay demasiado espacio. Copiloto. A lado de mi malhumorado asesorado.

Suspiro y hago lo que me dicen.

—Hola Eren—saluda Hanji con voz animada

— Hola, bibliotecario—se agrega Jean, un chico al que conocí hace solo un par de días mientras adornaba el aula de Alemán.

—Hola—Ccon cuidado jalo el cinturón de seguridad y lo coloco en su lugar.

—Bien, vámonos—Levi pone en marcha el vehículo sin decir nada más. El trayecto es corto, pero se me hace infinito, en la parte trasera se lleva a cabo una buena charla sobre las maravillas que nos esperan en la escuela, de vez en cuando me preguntan algún tipo de cosas que no entiendo pero la mayor parte de la conversación gira en torno a sus propios asuntos por lo que solo, aquí, en la parte delantera se inunda de un silencio bastante incómodo.

Me alivia bastante el llegar a la escuela. Nos ordenan por grupos y por turno. Primero entran los cuartos años, quintos años y al final los sextos años, una vez adentro nos dividen entre hombres y mujeres, cuartos, quintos y sextos, mañana y tarde. Es toda una odisea ordenar a tantos alumnos pero al final se puede, no tengo idea de cómo pero todos nos instalamos en el edifico A que es el más grande de los cuatro. Me quedo en lo más recóndito del aula destinada a mi grupo, no me llevo mucho con los otros chicos de mi grupo por lo que me siento demasiado fuera de lugar ahora, trato de ser rápido para salir cuanto antes del lugar. Dejo mi maleta en el rincón y cuando por fin estoy libre, prácticamente, salgo corriendo del lugar.

Como primera actividad hacemos un aprendizaje acelerado por grupos, por supuesto divididos entre cuartos, quintos y sextos. Esto consiste en ir de pabellón en pabellón conforme lo indique el mapa que hemos recibido, terminar la actividad de cada pabellón para poder pasar al siguiente. Por supuesto cada actividad consiste en los temas vistos en clase. Para nosotros, los sextos años, todo es un poco más difícil, después de todo ya estamos a pocos meses de irnos a la universidad, pero esto es un poco más dinámico, juegos de palabras, sopas de letras, presentaciones teatrales de unos pocos segundos y ese tipo de cosas que a todo mundo le da vergüenza hacer pero causa mucha risa.

Esta actividad termina casi a las tres de la tarde, recorrer toda la escuela con la prisa de terminar primero el aprendizaje es bastante agotador, la mayoría están sudados pero sonrientes, ha sido divertido. Vamos directamente a la cafetería y nos repartimos en las mesas de concreto y las mesas extras de plástico que han puesto.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido Eren? —pregunta Hanji cuando nos volvemos a encontrar.

—Bien, creo, fuimos el quinto grupo en terminar, nos atrasamos en la etapa de matemáticas—tomo mi charola con comida y voy junto a ella hasta una de las mesas.

—Nosotros igual, al parecer esa etapa estaba destinada a no ser pasada, me estresa un poco.

Suspiro con algo de dramatismo.

—Eren—Farlan me visualiza y agita una mano en el aire con una sonrisa. Creo que me cae bien, es demasiado inocente, no es mala persona y siempre dice lo que piensa, sea bueno o malo, ya casi no hay gente así.

—Eren—Mikasa se hace a un lado para darme espacio.

—Hola de nuevo—sonrió y dejo la charola en la mesa.

—He escuchado que después de comer hay una segunda parte del aprendizaje pero esta vez será con temas referentes a la fecha—Hanji clava su tenedor de plástico en la lechuga.

— ¿Otra? ¿En serio? —Farlan hace que coma parte de su ensalada.

—Sip, eso escuche, ya ves que cada año es diferente.

Entre Mikasa y Hanji comentan sobre las actividades que se han impartido en los años anteriores y cuales se van a repetir este año, comemos con un ambiente bastante animado, todos ríen y cuentan cosas graciosas. Pero no veo por ninguna mesa señas de Levi, me pregunto si ha venido a comer o donde es que esta. Tengo que repetirme que ese no es un asunto que me importe en demasía.

Cuando la hora de la comida termina los profesores vuelven a llamar la atención y nos piden que formemos grupos de diez personas. Por supuesto los primeros que se juntan somos nosotros cuatro. Hanji, Mikasa, Farlan y yo, después se agrega Jean, Marco Bott un chico bastante simpático de la clase de Farlan, parece tímido. Hanji manda un mensaje y antes de que pueda preguntar a quién, Levi se acerca a nosotros con un gesto inexpresivo, algo bastante normal puedo decir, también se juntan otros tres chicos a los que presentan como Moblit, de la clase de Hanji y Levi, Erd, del equipo de baloncesto y Mike, del club de ciencias que comparte con Hanji. Y allí está nuestro grupo de diez personas. Hanji se convierte en la líder de este grupo y es a ella a la que le dan el mapa con nuestra ruta. Es mucho más complicado que el aprendizaje primero, aquí tenemos que completar los pabellones con cosas bastante raras, como el tónico para la tos en el pabellón de química, como si esto fuera Harry Potter, tardamos más de veinte minutos en crear algo que fuera aceptable y no matara nada.

Al llegar al aula de Salud, nos encontramos al profesor disfrazado de vampiro, no sé si tenerle lastima o reírme de lo ridículo que se ve.

—Bien chicos, cada uno póngase en parejas y tomen el material necesario para sacarle sangre a su compañero. Recuerden desinfectar la zona antes de picar— lanza una débil risita que finge ser terrorífica.

— ¿Quieres ser la víctima o el chupasangre? —Levi se pone a mi lado.

—El chupasangre, tengo un poco más de practica en esto.

— ¿En serio? ¿Te dedicas a sacar sangre de noche?

—De hecho era en las mañanas, el año pasado trabaje en un hospital en el área de laboratorios.

Él abre los ojos sorprendido y toma asiento en una de las bancas del aula. Le indico lo que tiene que hacer, abrir y cerrar la mano para bombear sangre mientras aprieto su codo y así brote una vena, al ser un deportista esto es demasiado fácil.

Limpio el área y con cuidado coloco la aguja en el borde de la vena.

— ¿Así que a esto es a lo que te dedicas? —dice él antes de atravesar la vena.

Alzo la vista. Él está viendo hacia otro lado, ¿Tiene algo de pavor a las agujas?

—Sí, le saque sangre a muchos niños, descuida tengo las manos suaves para esto, solo una vez herí a una paciente y eso solo porque era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Voltea a mirarme y espera con paciencia a que yo continúe mi trabajo.

— ¿Te gustan los niños?

—Sí, soy bueno con ellos, se podría decir que todos mis primos pequeños siempre acuden a mi cuando necesitan algo—veo con fascinación como la sangre llena lentamente el vacutainer—Los niños son los seres más sinceros en todo el mundo, nunca van a herir tus sentimientos ni jugaran con ellos, siempre sonríen y te alegran la vida—pongo de nuevo el algodón y deshago el nudo de la liga en su antebrazo, con cuidado saco la aguja y con una sonrisa le tiendo el botecito.

—Ten, tu sangre.

Él toma el botecito y me mira con gesto serio en forma pensativa, este es uno de esos momentos en los que me gustaría entrar en su mente y saber qué tipo de pensamientos puede formar una persona como él.

Terminamos esta actividad bastante tarde, si estábamos cansados ahora estamos muertos, todos ruegan por un poco de descanso, gracias a las habilidades de Hanji para la física y las deportivas de Levi y Erd pudimos concluir nuestra ruta a tiempo siendo nosotros los ganadores en segundo lugar. Nos ordenan preparar nuestros disfraces para el concurso. Hanji pide nuestra colaboración para su disfraz ya que ella es la única de nuestro grupito que está inscrita en el concurso, su disfraz es demasiado laborioso, necesita demasiada pintura y habilidades de papiroflexia, ya que consiste en ser una catrina. Bastante voluptuosa y llamativa. Hay buenos disfraces, vampiros, hombres lobo, momias, brujas y ese tipo de cosas típicas, otros, como el mío, dan demasiada pena, son sencillos y sin demasiado chiste. Mi madre me ha conseguido un disfraz del conde dracula, como si no fuera lo más común de todo.

—Hanji, ten cuidado, los tacones son demasiado ligeros y altos.

—Tranquila, Mikasa, voy a estar bien, he visto demasiadas pasarelas como para saber cómo se usan estas cosas.

—Una cosa es verlas y otra muy diferente a usarlos, cuatro ojos idiota.

—Estaré bien.

Veo a Hanji balancearse en su enorme vestido y zapatillas, la verdad si se ven demasiado peligrosas. Mikasa se ha disfrazado de una princesa medieval zombie, no es demasiado laborioso su disfraz pero le queda bien, Farlan por otro lado ha usado un disfraz de hombre lobo.

—Uhhh, enemigos naturales—aúlla mientras me da un codazo.

—Ya ves.

—Levi—dios, en serio esa voz va a estrellarme los tímpanos un día de estos.

Petra llega y se abalanza sobre el chico en cuestión haciendo que se balancee hacia adelante. La chica lleva un bonito y sexy disfraz de bruja... lo que es algo irónico ya que no era necesario más que el sombrero. Me rio mentalmente de mi propio chiste.

—Ay Dios—Hanji rueda los ojos y camina en dirección opuesta seguida de Mikasa. Farlan me jala de la muñeca y nos alejamos poco a poco del lugar.

— ¿Qué no eras tú su pareja? —pregunta Mikasa con el ceño fruncido a Hanji.

—Por supuesto que sí, yo fui la que lo invito después de que Eren le rechazara, pero eso no significa que no lo deje solo, además sabe que solo somos amigos— Hanji suspira con dramatismo poniendo sus manos en las caderas—Levi necesita una pareja para que lo deje en paz.

—Tal vez—susurra Mikasa.

El concurso se lleva a cabo en el auditorio, el único lugar donde podemos caber todos sin asfixiarnos unos a otros. Hanji termina ganando el segundo lugar. Lo celebramos con refresco y helado después de que termina. Después de esto los organizadores del festival nos indican que es hora del recorrido por la casa de espejos, por supuesto cada quien con su propia pareja, antes de que eso se pueda terminar de decir, Farlan se me abalanza sobre el cuello.

—Casa de los espejos aquí vamos—grita con emoción.

Hay dos chicos a la entrada de la casa, que no es más que el salón de conferencias, que te ponen un sello en el dorso de la mano para identificarte. Como es de esperarse todo está lleno de espejos, donde te puedes ver de diferentes formas, obeso, alto, súper delgado, pequeño o raro, Farlan y yo nos reímos demasiado, nos burlamos de la forma del otro. He notado que al entrar me ha dejado de hablar con ese tono tan cariñoso y se ha descolgado de mi cuello, sigue siendo amable y amistoso conmigo pero no tan repartidor de amor.

Caminamos por varios minutos hasta que de repente nos desesperamos y empezamos a entrar en pánico por no encontrar la salida, hay cristales reflejantes por todos lados y no nos hemos topado con ningún otro compañero, lo que aumenta nuestra paranoia.

—Podríamos separarnos y buscar cada quien la salida, así no estaremos alterando al otro—digo yo pero Farlan me mira asustado.

—Estás loco, no pienso separarme de ti, esto en verdad ya es demasiado sospechoso, no creo que la sala de conferencias sea demasiado grande.

—Creo que solo estamos dando demasiadas vueltas en círculos.

Continuamos caminando pero no conseguimos nada más que espejos y espejos, me pregunto qué es lo que está pasando, supongo que los creadores de este laberinto son todos unos genios.

Junto a dos espejos de aspecto triangular hay una pecera, es enorme y tiene solo cinco peces de colores, me acerco hasta ella, tal vez no estamos solo dando vueltas. El agua de la pecera es de un azul maravilloso, hay otras plantas acuáticas moviéndose de un lado al otro de manera armónica, los peces nadan con delicadeza, sin prestarme demasiada atención. Allí del otro lado de la pecera hay otra persona, su figura está un poco distorsionada gracias al movimiento ligero del agua cuando los peces se cruzan, pero creo ser capaz de distinguir esa figura en cualquier lugar del mundo. El cabello negro y los ojos grises con tintes azul naval. Observo los peces moverse de un lado a otro, aleteando y sacando burbujas de la boca, uno de ellos es color rojo claro con manchas blancas, de vez en cuando desvía su mirada para verme, al igual que la persona del otro lado de la pecera. No sé si sabe quién soy, espero que no. Estiro mi dedo índice y toco el cristal de la pecera atrayendo la atención de un pez más pequeño de color rosa con manchas negras, esa persona me imita, mi corazón da un leve vuelco dentro de mi caja torácica, recargo toda mi palma y la persona hace lo mismo, es como si nos tocáramos indirectamente, alzo los ojos para encontrarme con los de él, observándome con interés, trago saliva y trato de mantener un semblante serio. Nos observamos por un rato bastante largo.

De alguna forma un tanto retorcida sé que esa persona detrás del cristal contrario de la pecera provoca extrañas sensaciones dentro de mí. Y no tengo la menor idea de si están bien o están mal. Sus bellos ojos grises me observan, parpadea con lentitud y dejo que este momento absorba un poco de mis pensamientos. Me pregunto qué es lo que está pensando en este momento Levi Ackerman, mientras sostiene mi mano del otro lado de la pecera.

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Parlev.**


	12. Hora libre 4

**Hora libre 4: Festival Escolar.**

Después de quince minutos más, Farlan encontró la salida, la cual no estaba tan lejos de nosotros como pensábamos, la chica de la entrada dijo que este laberinto de espejos está diseñado para desorientar. Lo cual no dudo. Mis respetos al futuro arquitecto de laberintos con cristales reflejantes que tienen como objetivo hacer perder a las personas en su interior.

Siento cosquilleos dentro de mi vientre, no son demasiado cómodos, parecen retortijones, como los que suelen darme después de tomar leche del empaque rojo. Me hacen pensar que necesito ir al baño urgentemente. Solo espero no estar enfermando, es lo último que necesito y deseo en estos instantes.

Cuando todos han pasado la prueba de los espejos nos dirigimos a las fogatas que han puesto detrás de los edificios, montículos enormes de leña perfectamente ordenados. Los conserjes se encargan de prenderles fuego y ¡Zap! Todos quedan asombrados de lo bellas que se ven las fogatas al combinarse con el fin de la tarde. No son nada igual a las de una película.

— ¿Quieren bombones? — pregunta Hanji sacando una bolsa de plástico enorme llena de bombones de colores gigantes. Todos asentimos y tomamos cada quien uno de esos enormes malvaviscos para ensartarlos en los palillos de madera.

Una cosa que realmente detesto de las películas es lo bello, magnifico, armonioso y genial que te pintan algunas cosas, provocando que creas que así son en la vida real, cuando en realidad es una vil y cruel mentira cuando descubres lo contrario. Como lo son estas fogatas. Nos vemos tan ridículos. Nadie puede acercarse demasiado sin tener la sensación de estarse ahumando poco a poco o demasiado rápido, el calor que se desprende es realmente abrazador, tenemos que protegernos con las chamarras o algo para poder obtener aunque sea un solo malvavisco quemado. Así que todos estamos protegiéndonos las caras y estirando los brazos con los palillos con el propósito único de hacer que el bombón toque el fuego solo unos segundos antes de saltar hacia atrás porque no soportamos el calor. Nadie lo disfruta y todos estamos de acuerdo en que sería más fácil y cómodo quemarlos con un encendedor o en la estufa. Así nadie tendría quemaduras de primer grado por tratar de conseguir un bombón quemado.

—Estoy que ardo—exclama Hanji después de intentar quemar el tercer bombón.

—Yo no estoy mejor, sudo más que en verano, esto en verdad es un asco—se queja Farlan mientras se limpia la frente con el dorso de su mano.

Solo duramos un par de minutos delante de las fogatas antes de que todo el mundo se desespere y mande todo al diablo porque no pueden disfrutar de esta actividad a gusto sin tener que preocuparse por quemarse la piel.

Cuando todos estamos por terminar de recuperarnos de la repentina quemazón, los profesores programan todo para una búsqueda del tesoro, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que será el tesoro, no creo que nos puedan complacer solo con dulces o juguetes... supongo también que el presupuesto de la escuela no permite tampoco para algo voluptuoso como un X-Box.

Esta vez participamos por binas para darle más emoción al asunto. Corremos, nos empujamos y hacemos lo imposible para encontrar el dichoso tesoro. Farlan, a mi lado, parece demasiado emocionado por encontrarlo. ¿Qué puede tener que no pueda comprar en una tienda? Mentalmente, me encojo de hombros. Aun así resulta muy divertido.

El maquillaje de la cara se nos derrite, el calor de las fogatas no fue de mucha ayuda y correr de un lado a otro menos, por lo que siento que en vez de maquillaje tengo una plasta de cera. Mikasa y Hanji tuvieron la idea de maquillarme para ir de acuerdo a mi disfraz, trate de evitarlo pero no funciono, prácticamente me ataron a una silla y de obligaron a estar quieto. No entiendo cómo es que las chicas soportan esto, todo el día, todos los días.

Dan casi las nueve de la noche cuando encontramos el tesoro, bueno nosotros no lo encontramos, fue el equipo de Hanji y Levi quienes dieron con él, no creí que en serio él participaría, no se ve que sea de ese tipo de gente a quien le emocione andar tras las pistas infantiles que dan los profesores. Supongo que cada quien tiene sus propios misterios de infantes.

—Son dulces—anuncia Hanji cuando se vuelven a juntar con nosotros.

— ¿Qué esperabas? —pregunto con algo de burla. Ella se encoge de hombros.

—No lo sé, quizá algo que me ayudara a exentar matemáticas.

Todos estamos de acuerdo en que ese hubiera sido un tesoro que realmente valdría la pena buscar, aun así los dulces no están mal, chocolates y golosinas que solo provocan caries, eso es como volver a la infancia. Claro. Como si ya fuera un adulto.

La mayoría tiene el mismo problema que yo con el maquillaje, por lo que todos vamos directos a los baños a limpiarnos y a ponernos el pijama, no es demasiado tarde, aún falta la cena y dos actividades más antes de irnos a dormir, pero estaríamos más cómodos que estar con esto puesto.

De mi maleta saco los perfectos dobleces que mi madre hizo con mi pijama y salgo al baño, tomo una de las botellas de jabón líquido antes de irme. El jabón es de color rojo, no sé si sea por la fecha o por qué. Me mojo las manos y lo esparzo por toda mi cara para restregarme con las uñas y quitarme cualquier exceso de maquillaje que tenga. Parece que estoy sangrando. Miro mi reflejo después de que creo que ya me he desecho de todo lo que no deseo que este en mi rostro. Presiono el botón y un chorro de agua me salpica de forma refrescante.

— ¿Estas molesto aun conmigo?

Doy un pequeño salto y abro los ojos provocando que restos del jabón invadan mis ojos.

—Rayos—me quejo tallándome en un buen intento de quitarme el jabón. —Podrías por lo menos avisar que estas aquí.

—Lo siento, olvide que te asustas con facilidad—se disculpa Levi entrando por completo al baño.

—Que chistoso. Y... ¿Hay alguna razón por la que debería estar molesto? —digo en respuesta a su pregunta anterior. Él se lo piensa antes de contestar.

—Si no lo estas, supongo que no—se encoje de hombros y con cuidado también se lava la cara.

Él no se ha maquillado no entiendo porque lo hace entonces. Arqueo una ceja y suspiro, vuelvo a mi labor de lavarme la cara, checo que no quede espuma en ningún lado y entro a uno de los cubículos para cambiarme.

— ¿Te diviertes? —pregunta él.

—Sí, no me puedo quejar, tus hermanos son realmente divertidos y Hanji es bastante... ocurrente.

Me quito la capa y la camisa blanca con holanes, doblándolos con cuidado y poniéndolos a un lado.

—Así son ellos, nada normales.

Con cuidado de no pisarlo me quito los pantalones.

—Lo dices como si tú fueras demasiado normal, no estuviste con nosotros en casi la mayoría del evento.

Me quito la camiseta interior y los calcetines.

—Creí que no deseabas tenerme demasiado cerca.

Doy saltitos para subirme los pantalones del pijama.

—Ja, ¿Por qué creías eso? Después de todo... eres mi asesorado.

—Eso significa ¿Que no me odias?

Alzo la vista y me encuentro con un Levi colgándose de una de las paredes del cubículo mirando hacia mi propio cubículo.

— ¿Odiar? Yo no odio a la gente, hace mucho que deje de sentir odio hacia alguien externo.

— ¿Eres pacifista o algo por el estilo?

Me pongo la camiseta del pijama.

—No, simplemente... yo no soy capaz de odiar a alguien.

Por ultimo me pongo mis pantuflas y salgo del cubículo con mi disfraz doblado.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? —Levi también sale de su propio cubículo con un pijama bastante sencillo y elegante puesto.

—Simplemente no puedo odiar a alguien, no lo entenderías ni aunque te lo explicara.

Dos alumnos de quinto año nos dirigen para formarnos y empezar el recorrido de la casa de los sustos, lo más típico. No estoy demasiado asustado, es decir, ¿Qué se puede esperar de algo hecho por alumnos?

— ¿Tienes miedo? —pregunta Farlan mientras se aferra a mi brazo.

—La verdad, no demasiado—digo encogiéndome de hombros.

En efecto, a pesar de estar todo a obscuras en realidad esto no da demasiado miedo, aunque de vez en cuando hay efectos que provocan que saltemos por la impresión o los ruidos extraños pero de ahí en fuera no es demasiado terrorífico este recorrido. Tal vez con algo de música de fondo de alguna película como Saw, Silent Hill, El títere o ese tipo de películas de terror, el miedo infundido sería más eficiente.

—Bien, jóvenes, vamos a las cocinas a cenar—la profesora de Química ordena a los grupos.

De nuevo somos divididos entre grados, turnos y sexo.

—Hola de nuevo—Levi se para a mi lado mientras caminamos hacia nuestro lugar para cenar.

— ¿Es necesario un saludo? —pongo cara de pocos amigos.

—A ti nada te parece, si llego a hacerte platica me pides que anuncie mi presencia, si llego y te saludo me cuestionas.

—Lo siento por ser tan inestable en cuanto a mis decisiones.

La cena solo se trata de pizza, papas, refresco y hamburguesas. Algo tan saludable.

—Eres un asco, mira te has vuelto a manchar de cátsup—es la tercera vez que Levi se dedica a limpiarme las mejillas con una servilleta.

— ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Es para más tarde—me quejo.

— ¿Acumulas las manchas de comida en tus mejillas para más tarde? Qué asco.

—Obviamente no, simplemente deja que se acumulen, luego las limpio cuando termine— le doy un mordisco a mi pizza de champiñones.

—En verdad... que asco.

—Deja de quejarte, bien pudiste estar con otras personas en vez de estar aquí conmigo, ahora te aguantas ya que no hay más mesas.

—Quería estar contigo, ¿Tiene eso algo de malo? —bebe de su refresco como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera algo demasiado vago.

—Si—susurro mientras agacho la vista hacia mi comida.

— ¿Cuál crees que sea la siguiente actividad? — y entonces cambia de tema.

—Tú deberías saberlo, llevas viniendo a este evento más tiempo que yo.

—Cierto.

Cuando la cena termina nos dan un tiempo para reponernos, dar un paseo por la escuela y en si para dejar que los profesores descansen de nosotros por un rato.

— ¿Cuál es el aula que va a ocupar tu grupo?

—La A-301. ¿Y el tuyo?

—La A-004

—Qué lejos.

Camino a lado de Levi por detrás del edificio D, al parecer las chicas tenían otro tipo de actividad que terminar y Farlan ha tenido que ir a la enfermería por haberse tragado un cacahuate entero. Espero que este bien.

El aire es algo frío, no lo suficiente como para necesitar una chamarra, pero si al menos para usar una blusa de manga más larga, la luna está demasiado brillante, el cielo está despejado y de un color morado obscuro, es una muy bonita noche, hay unas cuantas estrellas perdidas en todo la bóveda celeste. Sería perfecto si estuviera solo, divagaría y pensaría, quizá, en voz alta, haría algún tipo de tontería que solo me divirtiera a mí y ya. Pero estoy acompañado y nada más y nada menos que del chico que me provoca dolores de cabeza en algunas ocasiones y en otras... bueno, no exactamente dolores de cabeza. Aún estoy confundido por ese lado de las cosas.

Fueron Farlan y Hanji quienes interrumpieron nuestra linda interacción dentro del laberinto de espejos, al salir, ninguno menciono nada, era algo demasiado vergonzoso como para decirlo en voz alta. Ahora verlo, a mi lado y analizar con cuidado todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza y cuerpo... no lo comprendo. Solo una vez me sentí así y obviamente fue por una chica. Todo salió mal en aquel entonces, un pésimo recuerdo que prefiero tirar en algún basurero o quemarlo que es más efectivo. Sentir lo mismo me confunde, más si es por alguien de mí mismo sexo. Claro lo estoy viendo más del modo científico, algo que no me haga más nudos dentro de mi cabeza. Tal vez es una fase de mi crecimiento. Tal vez es un ciclo por el que tengo que pasar. Tal vez es una prueba de alguien allá arriba, si es que hay alguien que maneje la forma de mover el universo. No tengo idea. Pero de que las emociones y sentimientos que esta persona me provocan están presentes, están presentes, digan lo que digan. Allí están naciendo dentro de cada pequeña célula que compone mi organismo. ¿Cuándo paso? ¿Cuándo fue que esas semillas de emociones se sembraron allí? Tampoco tengo idea.

Se por los libros, las películas y series que este tipo de cosas suelen suceder sin que te des cuenta, así, puff de la nada llegan y te arruinan la existencia. Por supuesto, siempre lo hacen, crees que todo es hermoso hasta que algo llega de ningún lugar a romper tu momento y a decirte de forma grosera que, no, eso no es para ti, te lo arrebata y tú solo te quedas hecho trizas llorando como un bebé al que le han quitado su dulce. No lo sé. Jamás me he enamo...

Mientras caminamos me detengo de golpe, abro demasiado los ojos y estoy a punto de gritar.

Lo bueno de mi mente es que muchas veces el sentido común es demasiado puntual para aparecer en las situaciones que más le necesito. Gracias, sentido común, te debo una.

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunta Levi al verme pararme de repente.

—N...nada—susurro al caer en la cuenta de que no puedo ponerme paranoico en esta situación. No ahora. No frente a esta persona. Trago saliva y continúo caminando.

¿En serio? ¿Él? ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué?

Ese tipo de preguntas me estrellan en la mente mientras la caminata prosigue. Por un momento me siento asustado, muy asustado. Si mis suposiciones son reales... ya estoy muerto. No hay otra forma de definirlo. No. Me niego. No lo acepto. No. No. No. Y no. De ninguna forma. Decidí que no volvería a caer en ese juego sucio. Lo pienso prometer.

Además ¿Por qué él? ¿Un chico? ¿Por qué? Si cupido existe... maldito seas, tú y todos tus descendientes y ancestros. En serio.

Pensarlo de esa forma es de lo más... caótico. Soy un chico... que de alguna extraña, retorcida y para nada normal, se ha fijado en otro chico. ¿Por qué? No hay respuesta para eso. Hasta hace solo unos segundos mi camino sexual era ser hetero... supongo que todo cambia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de la noche a la mañana... vaya sarta de estupideces.

Pateo una piedra y esta sale volando demasiado lejos, guiada por mi enojo, mi ira y también mi confusión. Me niego a aceptar esto... No es posible. No lo es.

Pateo otra piedra y esta choca contra un árbol y rebota.

— ¿Te molesta algo? —pregunta Levi al ver que pateo la tercera piedra.

—Bastantes cosas diría yo, pero ninguna que te interese—sueno molesto, enfadado. Claro, ahora lo estoy.

—Podrías desahogarte conmigo.

— ¿Por qué haría algo como eso? Es demasiado infantil.

—Las personas normales hacen eso, desahogarse.

— ¿Tengo cara de ser normal?

Con eso pongo mi cara más antipática y molesta que puedo tener ahora. Que no me cuesta demasiado. Él sonríe y suelta una risita adorable. Demonios. Es como aquella sonrisa que le cache cuando hurgaba entre mis fotos infantiles. Decido que es una de las que odio, en demasía.

—Hay que volver.

Doy media vuelta para regresar al centro de los edificios. Excelente elección porque ya están empezando a llamar para la última actividad de la noche. La prueba de valor. El simple hecho de escucharla me harta. Tal vez porque ahora solo estoy molesto por mi reciente descubrimiento que posiblemente me arruine mi noche y algunos días que le sigan. Para este tipo de situaciones solo hay una forma de salir adelante.

Leer.

Comer helado hasta hartarse.

Ver caricaturas.

Leer.

Quejarse.

Rodar por la cama.

Hacer yoga. (O un intento)

Golpear cosas.

Relajarse.

Dejar que las ideas fluyan poco a poco del cerebro.

Olvidar.

Volver a la vida normal.

Eso hare una vez que todo esto termine, una vez que vuelva a mi salvación. Mi casa, mi privado cuarto dentro del ropero. Mis pensamientos están absorbiendo toda mi atención que ni siquiera sé que es lo que ha pasado realmente durante la última hora y media, solo sé que he vuelto a la realidad cuando el profesor de Derecho anuncia que es hora de irse a dormir.

—Estás distraído ¿Te paso algo? —pregunta Levi mientras nos dirigimos hacia nuestras aulas.

—Nada, solo no deseo dormir con todos mis compañeros, no ahora, siento que me asfixiara su sola presencia.

El tuerce los labios y entra a mi aula y saca mis cosas.

—Anda, mueve tu trasero, nos mudamos a otra aula.

Gracias por leer.

Parlev.


	13. Actividades extracurriculares 1

**Actividades extracurriculares 1ra hora**

 **A B C del amor.**

 **(Levi)**

Jamás creí en el amor a primera vista, el simple nombre ya de por si es demasiado estúpido. Es decir, ¿Cómo te enamoras de alguien solo por un vistazo? Eso es lo más ridículo que alguien puede hacer. Nadie se enamora de esa forma, quizá solo te atraiga el físico de esa persona, por lo que sexy, lo lindo, tierno, hermoso, etc. Pero solo es eso. Atracción física. No amor. Quien diga lo contrario está mal, es erróneo, es un idiota que necesita un buen golpe en la cabeza o un psicólogo urgente. Ha como está la situación es más fácil, rápido y barato el golpe. Por otro lado... Creo firmemente en el amor por segunda vista. Es diferente, mucho, porque de alguna forma ya conoces a esa persona especial, si, por un día, pero ese maldito día hace la diferencia, una diferencia abismal. ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque estoy pasando por ello. Sí, me he enamorado por segunda vista. Es algo de lo más enfermizo que puede haber en este jodido planeta. El amor, para mí, solo te trae problemas, y de los gruesos, de esos que una vez que entras esta en hebreo salir. Incluso es imposible. Pero aquí estoy, ahogado hasta el tope.

¿Qué paso?

Para esa simple pregunta si no tengo respuesta. Simplemente paso. Entro quedito a mi vida, despacito, sin hacer mucho alboroto y de repente, cuando ya no era posible rechazarlo, exploto.

Adueñándose de mí. Esto suena de lo más ridículo, ni yo lo creo, quien iba a pensar que me enamoraría de una persona como él.

Sí, es un él.

Cualquiera pensaría que al ser uno de los alumnos más populares de este plantel, mi tipo perfecto de pareja seria, rubia, de ojos azules, busto exagerado y cintura de avispa. Para rematar con un perfecto cerebro de termita. Pero no. Mi tipo por ahora es de piel olivácea, cabello castaño, ojos de color indefinido, porque son toda una rareza ya que dependiendo de la iluminación del sol estos cambian de color, azul, verde, gris e incluso dorado, toda una belleza física que no cualquiera posee, es diez centímetros más alto que yo, plano y es un hombre. Amante de la literatura y toda una terquedad.

¿Su nombre?

Eren Jaeger. Alias: "La rata de biblioteca".

Se podría decir que descubrí que incluso yo, podría sentir algo por otra persona ajena a mí mismo, si, hace mucho que deje de lado mi personalidad amable y amorosa, simplemente solo me acarreaba muchos problemas, prefiero ahorrarme los detalles en este momento.

Aunque puede sonar un poco extraño para las personas que he conocido a lo largo de estos tres años, pero yo también tuve esa parte cariñosa y repartidora de amor, como cualquier niñato. Hay veces que es mucho mejor cambiar a la buena antes que a la mala. Yo decidí lo primero. Mi padre fue el culpable de que ahora este en este lio. Él y su maldita forma de hacer las cosas. Solo un día tomo el coche y decidió llevarnos a la escuela, hablar con la profesora titular de mi grupo, Frieda Reiss, para pedirle ayuda sobre cómo hacer que mis notas no cayeran en picada y así yo repitiera curso. Era necesario que yo entrara a la universidad por medio del pase reglamentado, si no, me vería obligado a presentar el jodido examen de admisión, solo tenía una oportunidad y por desgracia no podía negarla, era aceptarla o morir. Así de sencillo era este asunto. Lo vi venir, cuando los ojos de la profesora brillaron, supe que algo malo iba a pasar una vez que las asesorías empezaran, ese brillo de emoción y de tener una grandiosa idea. Supongo que era obvio, es una de esas profesoras que se preocupa en exceso por el bienestar de los alumnos problemas como lo era o lo sigo siendo yo... y como supongo lo era él.

—Tengo al alumno perfecto para esta tarea—dijo una vez que mi padre salió del aula, él no lo alcanzo a escuchar, pero yo sí, a la perfección.

Mi idea de "Alumno perfecto para esta tarea" era: El típico matadito, come libros, lleno de acné asqueroso, obeso y con lentes de fondo de botella, vestido con un pantalón de hace un siglo y la brillante sonrisa provocada por un molesto aparato de ortodoncia que le rodeara la cabeza.

Estaba demasiado equivocado. Ni siquiera lo creí cuando lo vi ese día. Haciendo payasadas frente al pizarrón, susurrando algún tipo de anécdota que debió haber sufrido en algún momento extraño de su vida. Allí de pie, con la mirada risueña, el cabello castaño disparado a todas direcciones, tenía el mismo problema que Farlan para peinarse por las mañanas, su semblante era amable, amistoso pero a la vez reservado y serio, ni siquiera parecía un alumno de último año de preparatoria, era más alto que yo, sí, pero su cara decía lo contrario, podría pasar fácilmente por un chico de quince años, un novato recién salido de la secundaria.

Eren Jaeger. Conocía muy bien ese nombre. No solo por ser el único chico que se la pasaba metido en la biblioteca toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, un amante de la literatura nato, no, esa no era la razón por la que sabía su nombre, la razón era otra bastante diferente. Mikasa.

Ella, mi molesta hermana. En ese tiempo aun me llegaba a contar cualquier insignificante cosa que pasaba en su muy escandalosa vida de chica popular y guapa de la escuela de educación media superior. Ese tiempo aun éramos un poco más unidos que ahora. Como cambian las cosas. ¿No? Lo repetía todo el tiempo, una obsesión que nació desde el preciso momento en el que piso el auditorio el primer día de clases, la semana siguiente después de los resultados de los exámenes, la famosa semana de bienvenida a los de nuevo ingreso. También lo recuerdo. Un chiquillo con cara malhumorada. Iba acompañado de su madre y de su hermana, él realmente parecía molesto, de vez en cuando la chica pelirroja a su lado le susurraba cosas buenas sobre la escuela pero él las ignoraba de manera olímpica, realmente parecía odiar estar pisando esta escuela. Tal vez el plantel #3 no había sido su primera opción del examen. Que mala suerte.

Gracias a Mikasa fue que estuve muy al pendiente del malhumorado chico de cabello castaño de la ceremonia de bienvenida.

— ¿No es lindo? Sus ojos, son tan extraños...

— ¿Los has visto sonreír? Tiene la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo.

—Gano el tercer lugar en el interprepas de literatura.

Ese tipo de comentarios era los que escuchaba día y noche por parte de Mikasa, realmente estaba enamorada de él, desde el primer instante en el que lo vio, no sabía muy bien el porqué, alrededor de todo el campus había chicos con mejor aspecto físico, más listos, más atléticos, mejores partidos para ella. Podría elegir a cualquiera. Sin en cambio estaba perdida por un chico sin la más mínima pizca de gracia. Aunque no siempre estuvo solo, como ahora.

Durante la mitad del primer año siempre iba acompañado de un chico rubio, Armin, era uno de los mejores promedios de nuestra generación, un puesto más abajo que Mikasa y de mí, durante el febrero de ese año algo cambio repentinamente, Mikasa fue la primera en darse cuenta. Fue allí donde empezó a formarse su propia reputación de rata de biblioteca. El siguiente año y el siguiente fueron igual, durante las mañanas y parte de las tardes, encerrado en ese lugar hasta el tope de libros. No era listo. Ni de lejos. Jamás estuvo en la tabla de primeros promedios a nivel general. Simplemente era un alumno regular bastante normal, alguien con notas de lo más normales y con los mismos problemas que el resto para las matemáticas y la química. Pero amaba la literatura más que nada en el mundo, la fantasía, la ficción, la aventura y las cosas que no puedes ver en la vida real, que solo existen en la cabeza de las personas sin nada mejor que hacer que inventarse personajes y mundos alternos a su muy aburrida vida. Quizá por eso prefería la soledad más que otra cosa.

Después de aquel febrero del primer año nunca lo vi sonreír. Ni siquiera mí obsesionada hermana. Creí que era alguien tímido, cohibido, cobarde... alguien sin demasiado que decir y con el miedo a salir al mundo exterior por sí solo. Algo que he aprendido en estos días es a no juzgar a un libro por su portada y a una persona por su cara. Ese mocoso. Descubrí que detrás de esa cara de niño bonito, amable y que puede prestarte su ayuda ante el mínimo llamado de auxilio, hay alguien cruel, despiadado y sin la más mínima importancia hacia el mundo fuera de sí mismo. Es alguien con demasiados misterios dentro, con una mente de lo más extraña. Es una persona que se ha forjado una máscara de indiferencia, quien tiene puesta una armadura contra el mundo, alguien que trata por todos los medios no ser herido, tiene miedo a lo que puede encontrar más allá de sí mismo, por fuera dice lo contrario, ser una persona totalmente autosuficiente, alguien que puede contra todo y todos. Es una persona llena de mentiras, alguien capaz de mentir con su sola presencia. En serio, trata por todos los medios alejarse del mundo.

¿Cómo puede atraerme alguien como él? No tengo ni la más remota idea. Pero lo estoy, perdida y malditamente enamorado de él. Debo admitir que agradezco infinitamente que Mikasa tuviera la brillante idea de invitarlo a nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños, incluso le agradezco a Dennis esa maravillosa idea de la fiesta familiar... aunque no fuera realmente lo mío, yo solo quería pasarme el día metido en mi habitación haciendo dibujos al óleo y ya. Quizá incluso jugando videojuegos o ver alguna película de los 80's. No sé, algo con lo que pasar el rato.

—Supongo que en verdad te atrae esa rata de biblioteca—fue a Farlan al primero que le dije, no de manera directa, si no, haciendo rodeos, algo que llegara al mismo punto sin decirlo directamente. —Es decir, no has parado de decir lo mucho que te irrita su forma tan reservada que es y que te gustaría conocer un poco más de su vida privada. ¿Cuándo fue que te volviste homo?

—No sé... eso mismo me pregunto yo.

—Bueno... tal vez seas bi... digo después de todo aun te gustan las modelos y las chicas, solo es él quien te ha robado la atención esta vez.

—Tal vez.

— ¿Y la empalagosa de Petra Ral?

— ¿Ella que? No tengo nada con ella, ya te dije que fue lo que paso.

—Bueno si, entiendo ese punto, pero... ¿No crees que si ella sigue pegada a ti como un chicle nunca vas a poder entablar una conversación amorosa con él?

— ¿Conversación amorosa?

—Bueno... que te le declares... supongo que tienes pensado hacerlo ¿No?

—Obviamente no.

— ¿Por? ¿No me digas que no deseas darle todo tu amor? Ya sabes... amarlo sobre todas las cosas.

Puse los ojos en blanco después de su comentario seguido de besos ruidosos.

—Es obvio. El idiota es hetero, ¿Te imaginas la cara que pondría si se lo digo?

—Si no arriesgas no ganas, chicle y pega.

—Si no saldría perdiendo más que mi orgullo, no pienso rebajarme de esa forma, hay veces que es mejor callarse, hablar no es siempre la solución a todo.

Farlan lanzo un pesado suspiro ante eso.

—En verdad que eres un idiota...

—Aparte...—le interrumpí—Esta Mikasa, ya sabes lo que pasaría si llega a enterarse de esto.

—Cierto, pero no puedes estarle cediendo todo el tiempo todo lo que tú quieres a ella, también deberías ser algo egoísta a veces.

— ¿Por qué hablas como si ya tuvieras experiencia en este campo?

Él se encogió de hombros mientras devolvía su atención al comic que tenía en las manos.

—Es mucho más fácil hablar que actuar, dar consejos en vez de seguirlos, aprender la teoría que hacer la práctica, ya sabes... supongo que estudiare psicología, podría poner un horario especial para los casos graves de amor, como el tuyo.

—Deja de decir tonterías, primero saca el primer año, Dennis ya te amenazo, no quieres verla enojada de verdad.

—Hablando de eso, tengo tarea de física... ¿Me ayudas?

—No.

—Anda y esta sesión será gratuita.

Hanji fue la segunda en saberlo. Obviamente no por mí. La muy desgraciada se había dado cuenta incluso antes que yo mismo. Esa cuatro ojos es más quisquillosa y lista que nadie. Me pregunto porque no es así en matemáticas.

—Así que finalmente vino... ¿No sientes emoción?

— ¿Por qué debería?

—Bueno... es la persona que te gusta... ¿No? —me lanzó una de esas miradas de "Yo lo sé absolutamente todo".

Casi escupo el refresco por la nariz y ella solo hizo una risita graciosa.

—Di en el clavo, ¿Eh?

—No entiendo de que hablas.

—Claro que lo sabes, se te nota en la cara, la pregunta real es... ¿Desde cuándo? Creí que tú estabas con Petra.

—Creí haberte dado una explicación a mi relación con Ral.

—Bueno nunca se sabe... y mira que en realidad nunca se sabe, mira que enamorarte de un primerizo.

— ¿Primerizo?

—Virgen, hasta la vista, se ve demasiado tierno e infantil, mientras que tú... no eres exactamente un santo, has estado metido en cada embrollo, si Dennis se enterara...

—Cállate... no es como si tú estuvieras muy a salvo de ese asunto.

—Pero mis padres lo saben... a comparación de ti, yo no les oculto nada.

—Dennis no es mi madre y Kenny no está en la casa más que una vez al mes.

—Pero Dennis está a cargo tuyo, deberías ser más agradecido... aun así ese no es el punto, dime... deseo saberlo todo, ¿Desde cuándo mi mejor amigo gnomo gruñón anda cacheteando las banquetas por alguien tan bello, noble y puro como Eren, una rata de biblioteca a tu percepción?

—Déjame en paz...

— ¿Por qué no te unes a la carrera? Levi—interrumpió Arthur.

Después de eso... Llego la semana de los preparativos para el festival de Halloween, de alguna forma la profesora Reiss tuvo la magnífica idea de juntar a mi grupo con el de él, una de las personas que está a favor de que yo siga teniendo mis propios momentos privados con él. No pude estar más agradecido ya que solo nosotros estábamos a cargo de la labor de los muros, la decoración mural... uno de sus talentos ocultos es el dibujo, se le da bien, no como a mí, pero no podemos comparar yo tuve tutores especiales para esa área, mientras él lo ha desarrollado poco a poco.

Aquel día, en el que tuve que buscar como un maldito maniático entre las cosas de Mikasa la dirección de Eren para ir a visitarlo con el pretexto de terminar las láminas. Descubrí no solo esa parte tan infantil de él, una parte demasiado grande, es decir, ¿quién usa pijamas de estampados de animalitos tiernos?, sus sabanas eran rosas y tenía un peluche adornando su cama, sigo sorprendido por esa parte, también descubrí una parte pequeña de su pasado, sé que hurgar en las cosas ajenas no está bien pero no pude evitarlo, ver ese álbum de fotografías. Me prometí volver a sacar esa sonrisa adorable de nuevo en su rostro. Una tarea algo difícil. Ya que no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. Es decir ¿Cómo hacerlo si no tenemos una relación fija? Ni siquiera somos amigos. Juro que me hubiera gustado besar sus labios, pero no podía cortar la poca interacción amistosa que estábamos teniendo. Sería un error muy grave de mi parte. Luego el pasar con él todo el fin de semana. Ese fue un duro golpe de suerte, no sé quién fue el culpable pero gracias. No solo eso... dormir con él. Por primera vez en toda mi vida sentí la emoción de la que tanto hablan las chicas ridículas de las películas, una emoción oculta dentro de mi cuerpo, en serio, pasar toda una noche con él, en su habitación, debo admitir que me sentí con suerte. De nuevo tuve que contenerme para no hacer tonterías. Como abrazarlo mientras compartíamos cama... jamás sentí tantos deseos de tocarlo como esa noche, el solo acariciar su rostro no me había sido suficiente, en serio deseaba más, solo un poco más.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	14. Hora libre 5

**Hora libre 5: Cuentos para la hora de dormir.**

— ¿Ir a otra aula? ¿Estás loco? Eso es igual a un reporte en conducta, no voy a manchar mi perfil perfecto de conducta por esto—digo tratando de tomar mi maleta de vuelta.

—Eso es solo un rumor, una vez que la hora de dormir comienza, los profesores se van al otro lado de la escuela a hacer su propio festival, aquí ya no hay supervisores así que hacemos lo que queremos.

Aprieto los labios, molesto. Esto no es bueno.

—Aun así, no está bien, todos los salines están ocupados no hay probabilidad de quedarnos lejos del A.

—Ten aquí—me entrega mi maleta para ir por la suya propia. — ¿Me has escuchado al menos? —susurro porque sé que no me oirá ya que está dentro del aula sacando sus pertenencias.

Tarda un poco en salir, más que nada dando una buena excusa para sacar sus cosas. En este momento no sé lo que estoy sintiendo, un poco de inseguridad, nervios, sí, pero también hay algo enterrado tratando de salir del nudo de sentimientos que lo aplastan. Trato de buscarle un buen nombre para identificarlo.

—Listo, vámonos—me sobresalto un poco al oír su voz de nuevo.

No digo nada más, solo me limito a caminar, arrastro mis pies por el pasillo lleno de polvo y basurillas, también hay algo de confeti.

—Y de repente te dejas de quejar.

— ¿Ahh? —salgo de mi mente un poco sorprendido, suelo distraerme con demasiada facilidad—Lo siento, no prestaba atención.

—Ya lo note, anda entra.

Con una facilidad sorprendente bota el seguro de la puerta haciendo muy poco ruido. Dudo un poco pero entro al final. ¿Qué puede salir mal ahora? Tanteo en la pared hasta dar con el interruptor, una vez con las luces encendidas noto que esta es el aula donde trabajamos con las láminas, el ultima aula del piso de Artes del edificio D.

—Es la única aula que no se ocupa como pabellón para el aprendizaje acelerado— explica él—Así que está libre y... bastante limpia diría yo, solo hay que mover un par de mesas y ya.

Asiento, dejo mis cosas en un rincón junto a la puerta y me adentro listo para mover los muebles. Al ser de metal, están un poco más pesadas, pero al ser dos personas quien las mueven es mucho más fácil y un poco más rápido por lo que solo tardamos un par de minutos en desalojar el área, tampoco es como si necesitáramos tanto espacio. Después, por supuesto nos dedicamos a acomodar los sacos de dormir, las cobijas y almohadas.

—Iré a lavarme los dientes—anuncio para luego salir sin esperar su respuesta.

Tardo un poco en cepillarme, no porque quiera, mi dentista me ha dado un procedimiento especial, aún estoy en tratamiento de ortodoncia, según ya solo son unos meses en los que tengo que usar un par de retenedores y eso solo por las noches, aunque hay veces en que los olvido.

—No sabía que usaras eso.

Mi aparato sale volando hacia adelante y con suerte lo detengo antes de que aterrice en el lavabo.

—¡Demonios! Avisa cuando llegues—refunfuño.

—¿Tan sucia tienes la conciencia? Te asustas con demasiada facilidad.

Bufo y con cuidado me coloco los aparatos, sonrió ante el espejo para ver que estén bien colocados. Me quedo un rato para esperar a mi compañero para que termine su aseo bucal. En el edificio de al lado se escucha el ruido de mis demás compañeros, toda una fiesta grupal, música, gritos, me pregunto qué tanto es lo que harán, supongo que algunas chicas deben irrumpir en las zona para chicos y viceversa. Sino ¿Cómo llamarlo fiesta? Hay momentos en los que si me gustaría ser parte de su grupo de revoltosos, gritar, cantar, bailar y hacer el ridículo por simple diversión. A veces mi propia soledad es un poco aburrida.

—Ya termine.

Me despego de la pared y caminamos de regreso a nuestra aula privada. Al empezar noviembre las noches se vuelven un poco más frescas, hay corrientes ligeras de aire frio indicando que las temporadas heladas están cerca. Solo un poco más de un mes y serán las vacaciones de invierno, cuatro meses más y la convocatoria para la universidad tapizara todo el plantel. El tiempo pasa a una velocidad increíble. Si nos ponemos dramáticos diría: Aun recuerdo el día en que toque estas instalaciones por primera vez, hace tres años. Que cosas... recuerdos que no necesito en este momento.

— ¿Quieres hacer algo antes de dormir? ¿Pelea de almohadas? ¿Chistes? ¿Historias de terror? — pregunta Levi dejándose caer sobre la colchoneta de cobijas que hicimos. Me encojo de hombros.

—Lo que sea está bien.

—¿Quieres regresar a tu salón? No te ves muy cómodo aquí.

¿Es mi imaginación o está un poco decepcionado? Rápidamente me retracto.

—No, estoy bien así, de hecho... gracias, supongo que de no haber salido de allí ahora estaría en una esquina tratando de pasar desapercibido, no soy bueno con las multitudes, aunque... supongo que tú si lo estas, es decir, tu eres más de ese ambiente. —me pongo en posición de mariposa y balanceo mis piernas.

—De hecho no, si te invite a pasar el resto de la noche conmigo es por algo ¿No?

—Supongo—desvió la mirada y continúo balanceando mis piernas.

—Oye... ¿Qué es eso de ahí? —Levi señala detrás de mí y se arrastra hasta el lugar.

—¿Qué cosa? —me giro y palidezco.

Con cuidado, como si fuera algún producto toxico, saca de mi maleta el conejo de peluche que mi madre compro hace solo un par de días. Olvide sacarlo en la mañana. Que idiota.

—¿Aun usas esto para dormir? ¿Acaso tienes tres años?

Los colores invaden mi cara rápidamente, trato de arrebatárselo pero él es mucho más hábil que yo y me evita con facilidad.

—Devuélvemelo, es no te incumbe a ti.

Estoy muerto de vergüenza, una cosa es que te vean en un pijama con estampados tiernos pero otra muy distinta es que sepan que aun necesitas un peluche para dormir, es infantil y vergonzoso, en demasiado niveles color negro.

—Oh, vamos no te enojes, eso es demasiado tierno.

Él sonríe y me lanza el peluche, con disimulo verifico que este bien, peluche y vergüenza pero me preocupo por mis pertenencias. Aun siento mi cara arder por la gran cantidad de rubor que genero ahora.

—Eso significa que aun eres demasiado puro—susurra él en tono alentador.

Frunzo el ceño y bajo la mirada, si hablo corro el riesgo de decir puras tonterías, finjo apretar las orejas del conejo con molestia. Siento sus manos en mi barbilla obligándome a alzar el rostro, el estómago se me contrae, los nervios se alteran y mi corazón da bruscos latidos contra mis costillas, siento todo mi cuerpo a una temperatura bastante elevada, mis manos tiemblan y no sé si mis piernas puedan soportar mi peso por mucho tiempo, es como si ahora estuvieran hechas de gelatina. ¿Por qué me siento así con el simple hecho de que me toque? Mis labios arden, siento leves cosquillas. Alzo la vista encontrándome con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, tiene un ligero rubor cubriéndole las mejillas, sus ojos tienen un brillo diferente al usual, me mira fijamente, como si esperara algo de mi parte. Aprieto el conejo de peluche, estrujándolo como si eso hiciera que el momento fuera un poco más liviano. Tiemblo, tengo algún tipo de espasmo en mi pecho y en mis labios, tengo miedo y al mismo tiempo ganas de saber qué es lo que puede pasar si me quedo quieto, quiero saber hasta qué punto soy capaz de soportar el estado actual en el que mi cuerpo se encuentra. Quiero saber qué pasaría si...

Sus labios se abren ligeramente, exhalando, haciendo que el espacio que nos permitimos se invade del aroma a pasta dental. Mi corazón parece que saldrá corriendo a todo lo que da, está bombeando emociones en vez de sangre, cada partícula de mi organismo grita al mismo tiempo nublando cualquier otra idea que pueda llegar a interrumpir este momento.

 _"Bésame"_ Susurra mi inconsciente. No sé si eso es lo que deseo ahora. La cercanía de nuestros rostros. El alterado latir de mi corazón. Mis nervios a flor de piel. Es algo tan nuevo. Algo que jamás había sentido. Todo alterándose al mismo tiempo, una sensación tan emocionante, se expande por cada célula, cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Son cosas que solo he leído en los libros o he visto en algunas películas. Sentirlo en demasiado diferente. Hay de todo, cada emoción, sentimiento, mezclados y provocando un revoltijo, no piensas en nada más, las ideas se evacuan con urgencia del cerebro, el sentido común se toma un descanso dándole el control a solo sentir, provocando solo desastre. Te pierdes. Pero no es molesto. Al contrario solo deseas más, un poco más... sientes el suspenso en todos lados, temes a ser tú el primero en arruinar esta burbuja intima. Deseas saber que podría pasar a continuación pero tampoco quieres apresurar las cosas por mucho que lo desees. Por mucho que quieras saber qué pasaría si solo te acercas un poco más.

 _"Bésame"_ Todo dentro de mi grita con altavoces. Quiero saber, quiero sentir, conocer, experimentar...

Dejo salir un pequeño murmullo desde el fondo de mi garganta. Aun siento sus dedos acariciar mi barbilla, ansiosos por tocar más allá, deseo que lo hagan, sentir sus caricias solo un poco. Siento su respiración, el agitado ritmo de un armónico exhalar e inhalar, sé que puedo sentir al latido de su corazón fundiéndose con el mío propio sé que puedo sentir sus emociones mezclándose con descaro con las mías. Sus dedos titubean, hacen un eterno sendero hasta mis labios, recorriendo con la yema su superficie lisa, no quiero respirar, siento que si lo hago puedo arruinar todo. Mi corazón insiste en latir con violencia contra mi pecho, exaltado, con emoción, alterado, a la espera del siguiente paso.

Tiemblo. Deseo. Anhelo. Quiero. Pero tengo miedo a lo que pueda pasar si llego a romper esta barrera invisible. Tengo miedo a que pase lo improbable. Nos sostenemos la mirada, veo mi reflejo en sus destellos grises.

 _"Hazlo"_ Dentro de mi mente hay un revoltijo de ideas, palabras y acciones. ¿Dónde estoy? O ¿Quién soy? Son preguntas que no podría responder ahora. Solo está el sentir, el deseo a más.

 _"Bésame"_ No soy capaz de mandar ordenes al resto de mi cuerpo, es como si me estuviera derritiendo poco a poco, fundiéndome con mi calor propio y el compartido.

Entonces él es el primero en actuar. Titubea pero lo hace. Gira su cabeza solo un poco a la derecha, cierra los ojos, sus labios se entreabren... yo lo imito. Nunca he besado a alguien, no sé bien los pasos que debería seguir o que es lo que debería hacer por lo que solo soy capaz de guiarme por mis instintos. Su nariz roza con la mía. Siento su aliento sobre mis labios, su respiración sobre mi cara, sus pestañas... puedo sentir cada parte de él en este momento. Sus labios rozan los míos, entre un sí y un no, esperando a que yo también responda. Mi corazón se ha vuelto un caos. Está en un puto máximo de éxtasis. Mi cerebro ha renunciado a su labor de mandar acciones al resto de mi cuerpo. Mis dedos sudan ansiosos sobre el peluche, sin saber bien que hacer.

Siento sus dedos recorrer mi nuca, atrayéndome más a él. Mi barbilla tiembla. Podría morir en este instante y sería una muerte tan pacífica. No me importaría en lo absoluto. Estaría encantado.

El sonido de las detonaciones, las explosiones de colores y los gritos eufóricos hacen que la razón me golpee en la espalda.

"Reacciona" Me grita al oído el sentido común de una forma demasiado grosera. Trago saliva y busco rápidamente un punto para poderme ubicar correctamente. Chocamos desorientados y salimos del aula guiados por los sonidos del exterior. El aire frio me congela y hace que los pensamientos fluyan poco a poco haciéndome caer en cuenta. Los fuegos artificiales adornan el cielo con sus colores mezclados, uno tras otro, verde, amarillo, rojo, azul, morado, suben y estallan brillantes.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? Siento como si acabara de salir de un sueño. Me siento con letargo, me han arrancado de una bonita fantasía, como cuando te despiertan de golpe, no te dan tiempo a reaccionar correctamente. Mi cerebro lo tengo embotado, como si lo hubieran sumergido en agua. Mi corazón sigue algo agitado, mi respiración se está controlando lentamente pero por alguna razón estoy temblando, sé que el frio no es el culpable. Mis músculos están alterados.

—No sabía que lanzarían fuegos artificiales—dice Levi con voz queda.

—Yo tampoco—agrego.

El espectáculo colorido en el cielo dura casi una media hora, todos han salido de las aulas a admirarlo desde el patio central mientras nosotros solo hemos salido al pasillo en frente del salón.

Que idiota.

Estoy demasiado avergonzado. Mira que dejarme llevar así de fácil.

—Ya es tarde, hay que dormir, mañana nos despertaran temprano para limpiar y continuar con las actividades.

Yo asiento con cansancio. La verdad tampoco estoy muy de ánimo para más emociones por este día, creo que ya he tenido demasiado. Entramos de regreso al aula, suspiro con pesadez.

— ¿Quieres que apague las luces? O ¿Duermes con las luces prendidas? —lo dice con demasiada seriedad, me ofende, lo que en verdad me hace pensar que se está burlando de mí.

— Que amable de tu parte pero apágalas, me molesta la luz cuando duermo.

No agrega nada más, solo obedece. Nos quedamos por completo a obscuras, la luz de la luna y los últimos restos de los fuegos artificiales iluminan con tenuidad nuestro lugar de dormir, es algo pacifico... si no estuviera tan alterado. Aun sufro los efectos de lo que acabamos de pasar... me siento de mil maneras diferentes. ¿Qué diablos pasaba por mi cabeza? ¿Qué diablos estaba por hacer? Algo estaba funcionando mal en mi cabeza, esto es completamente seguro. Lo sentí tan real. Tan... bello. Tan único. Así me sentí. Trato de enredarme en las cobijas y apretar al conejo de peluche, hacer que sea lo único que sepa cómo me siento, ojala fuera un absorbente de emociones, quiero que me las quite de encima, me afectan, me molestan, no las quiero... no quiero sentirlas más.

— ¿No puedes dormir? —pregunta Levi del otro lado de la colchoneta.

—No demasiado—con cuidado me doy vuelta. Sus ojos me examinan demasiado. Agradezco la poca iluminación.

— ¿Te cuentan cuentos antes de dormir? —se recarga sobre uno de sus brazos.

—Antes... si, mi padre me contaba cuentos, se los inventaba o los leía de algún libro viejo, ahora... no, yo leo antes de dormir, me relaja y me ayuda a no tener pesadillas—explico sin dejar de abrazar al peluche, trato de sonar como si no hubiese pasado nada hace solo unos minutos.

— ¿Qué lees? — pregunta como si estuviera interesado

—Cuentos... ja— sonrió y me pongo boca arriba.

— ¿Qué tipo de cuentos?

—De todo tipo... hoy deje en casa un libro de cuentos de terror.

— ¿De quién?

—No lo conoces... estoy seguro, tú no creo que seas de los que leen más que por obligación.

—No, de hecho no, pero si para mantener una buena conversación contigo necesito leer entonces lo hare.

Trago saliva y dejo que el rubor se adueñe de mi cara.

—Robert Bloch... aparte de Allan Poe, Bloch es mi autor favorito en cuentos de terror.

— ¿Cuál es tu cuento favorito?

—No lo sé... por ahora me gusta: El vampiro estelar o Atentamente suyo: Jack el destripador.

—Suenan interesantes.

—No entiendo porque lo dices, pero si, lo son... suspenso más que nada.

— ¿Quieres oír un cuento?

Volteo el rostro con cuidado.

— ¿Te dedicas a contar cuentos?

—No... exactamente pero puedo hacer una excepción.

Trago saliva de nuevo.

—Está bien.

Levi se aclara la garganta.

—Aquí va. ¿Cómo debería empezar? ¿Con un: Había una vez o un: Erase una vez?

—Es tu cuento, empiézalo como quieras.

—Está bien... "Esta historia trata de una prostituta y un chico. (1)

 _»La prostituta tenia largo cabello rojo que cepillaba todo el tiempo, pero solo la mitad de su cabeza tenia cabello, la otra mitad era calva, así como la mitad de su cara estaba quemada mientras que la otra mitad permanecía bella. Un día llego un chico a su casa, diciendo: "Vengo a suicidarme, pero no quiero hacerlo solo, quiero que tu pases conmigo los últimos cinco días que tengo de vida, como todo buen cliente te pagare" Obviamente la mujer acepto, aunque se preguntaba porque el chico quería suicidarse si era joven._

 _La cara de la mujer había sido quemada por su padre con leche hirviendo, luego su padre murió y la adopto su tía, la mujer quiso ser monja pero su tía murió y para poder sobrevivir se tuvo que prostituir, para cuando quiso volver al convento ya era demasiado tarde. Un hombre la violo poniéndole una bolsa de papel en la cabeza porque no deseaba ver su horrible rostro, también mientras lo hacía le decía "Fea"_

 _La prostituta y el chico hablaban todo el tiempo, cambiando las historias que leían. Como la historia del loco que se suicidaba. Un día, el loco recobraba la cordura pero de todos modos se suicidaba, al día siguiente el loco era cuerdo pero esta vez prefería vivir. Trataban de mantener un final feliz para esas historias. Durante el tercer día la mujer le propuso al chico tener relaciones. El chico no acepto pero la mujer le dijo que era un regalo antes de su suicidio, a regañadientes el chico acepto. Después de eso, el chico escucho el corazón de la mujer y le pregunto: "¿Por qué tu corazón late tan rápido?" Y ella contesto: "Te equivocas, yo no tengo corazón", él volvió a cuestionar eso con un: "¿Y lo que escucho que es? Ella suspiro y respondió: "Una cuna de cuervos"_

 _Ambos se drogaban y continuaban cambiando el final de las historias tristes, de las historias que ellos mismos se inventaban. "Cuéntame cómo te sacaron el corazón y lo sustituyeron por una cuna de cuervos" Pidió el chico al cuarto día. "Mi padre y mi tía me lo quitaron, me pusieron una bolsa en la cabeza y me llevaron ante la iglesia, me arrancaron el corazón y pusieron en su lugar la cuna con huevos de cuervos, luego me dejaron a pesar de que mi herida aún estaba abierta, ahora se expanden por mi sangre, el día que muera mi piel se tornara negra y los cuervos saldrán por mis ojos" Ella también pidió al chico que le contara su historia, pero el chico decía que no tenía ninguna historia que contar. "Entonces inventa una para mi" Pidió ella. Él entonces le relato la historia del chico sin sentimientos, alguien que no le importaba vivir o morir, le daba igual la vida, pero había decidido suicidarse para mantener un equilibrio en la tierra, un día encontró una mujer con la cara quemada y decidió que ella era perfecta ya que mantenía la vida y la muerte en ella, al igual que él, así que deseaba pasar sus últimos días con ella. "¿Por qué no cambias el final del chico? ¿Por qué no mejor el chico desea vivir?" Pregunto ella. "Porque no, esta historia no puede tener un final alternativo" Explico él._

 _La prostituta era especial, según el chico, porque ella podía ver la muerte reflejada en el espejo, en vez de su propio reflejo, eso la hacía especial, pero para ella era una maldición. La muerte se burlaba de ella y no la dejaba morir. El quinto día, el día en el que el chico se suicidaría, le pidió a la prostituta que se fuera mientras el moría, pero ella dijo que deseaba pasar con él cada segundo que quedaba de su vida. Ella se drogo. El colgó una soga, puso una silla sobre la cama. Ella tenía una sonrisa grotesca en el rostro mientras lloraba y le pedía al chico que no muriera, que viviera con ella. El chico le explicaba que no podía, que ese era el final de su historia. "Estoy triste" Exclamaba ella mientras sonreía. "No mueras" Pedía en un susurro. Él chico se subió en la silla se tambaleo y cuando le iba a decir algo a la prostituta, la silla perdió el equilibrio y el chico murió de manera trágica. La mujer lloro. Ella se había enamorado del chico porque la había visto perfecta cuando todo el mundo la veía fea y la odiaba. Ella imagino otro final para su historia. Ella era guapa, era feliz, su padre la quería y no le quemaba el rostro con leche hirviendo. Se había casado y tenía hijos. Él era un chico feliz, que amaba la vida. Sus caminos solo se encontraron una vez, ella regresaba a su casa y él jugaba con sus amigos. "Ella es bonita, debe ser feliz" Pensó él. "Él debe ser feliz, se nota feliz" Pensó ella. Después de eso ellos jamás se volvieron a ver. Pero ese no era su final, esa no era su historia. La piel de la prostituta se tornó negra y los cuervos salieron de sus ojos. Ella murió junto al cuerpo del chico cantando una canción nueva. Fin"_

— ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? Es demasiado trágico—digo después de un corto lapso de silencio.

—Era mi propio cuento para dormir, mi madre nos lo contaba a Mikasa y a mí cuando teníamos dos años.

—Eso debió ser demasiado traumático para unos niños de dos años, escuchar esas palabras, Prostituta, muerte, suicidio, drogas... no creo que sea demasiado correcto.

—Tal vez... pero es mi cuento favorito... el recuerdo que tengo de mi madre.

Estoy a punto de preguntar por ella, pero algo me dice que es mejor que me calle, que no es correcto indagar en la vida de otros.

— ¿Crees que en verdad la prostituta se haya enamorado del chico? —pregunta.

—No lo sé... solo se conocieron por cinco días—me encojo de hombros mientras abrazo al peluche, de alguna forma me está dando estabilidad.

— ¿No crees en el amor rápido?

—Por supuesto que no... es un poco ridículo.

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, tal vez porque... —las palabras mueren en mis labios.

— ¿Nunca te has enamorado?

—No.

Nuestras voces se convierten en susurros.

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé.

—Si te dijera que me gustas... ¿Qué dirías?

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

 **(1): El cuento que Levi relata en verdad es una novela gráfica llamada "Cuna de cuervos." Me encanto esa novela, es demasiado revoltosa pero es muy hermosa, se las recomiendo, le leí en la prepa.**

 **Pero todo eso ya deben saberlo x'DDD En fin, recordatorio.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	15. Hora libre 6

**Hora libre 6: Aseo.**

—No te creería—respondo casi al instante.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta él ocultando algo de ansiedad.

— ¿Por qué? Hay bastantes razones para eso.

— ¿Por qué eres un chico no podrías gustarme?

—Mmmm, supongo que esa no sería la razón principal, es decir, a mí también me han gustado varios chicos a lo largo de la vida, pero no me malinterpretes, me refiero a gustar como decir, "Oh, esa pintura me gusta porque tiene mis colores favoritos" o "Mira esa estatua me gusta por X razones" Así, de ese modo, por lo que… no hay una razón para que yo pueda gustarte.

Mi corazón late demasiado rápido.

—¿Cómo sabes que no las hay? —su voz ha bajado una octava.

—Porque no las hay—mi tono es serio—No puede haberlas, es decir, ¿Qué puedo tener de interesante? Leo demasiado, una cantidad exagerada de libros, escribo mundos que no existen más que en mi cabeza, no soy atlético, ni listo, soy normal, común y corriente, no tengo sentido de la moda, es más, la odio, no cuido mi físico, por mi podría atiborrarme mi botes de helado en una sola sentada.

Estoy agitado

— Podría comer chocolates a diario sin importarme el acné, amo los champiñones cuando todo el mundo los odia, me gusta la cebolla como condimento en algunas comidas a pesar de que muchos la odian, uso lentes, tengo retenedores, soy torpe, despistado, mi sentido del humor es de hace milenios, soy exageradamente celoso… no tengo gracia—estoy alterado—No sé bailar, tampoco cantar, tengo muy mala memoria para algunas cosas, amo la música clásica pero no se tocar ningún instrumento que me guste, no se cocinar, soy un asco para eso, soy muy dependiente—mi respiración es irregular—Soy muy infantil e inmaduro.

—Te descalificas a ti mismo—dice en tono serio y algo molesto.

—No, soy realista, se quién soy, sé que soy y para que puedo ser bueno—¿Por qué hablamos de eso? —Sé que tantos defectos puedo tener.

— ¿No crees que esos defectos te hagan especial?

— ¿Cómo podría eso ser verdad? Los defectos son los que hacen que la gente te odie… o te degrade—no me gusta el rumbo que la plática toma.

—Y si…

—No—interrumpo—Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana nos despertaran temprano y hay una probabilidad de que nos regañen por estar en un salón diferente al que nos dieron. —sin más me volteo, dando por cerrada esta conversación.

¿Por qué llegamos a este punto? Fue muy irresponsable de mi parte dejarme llevar por mis emociones, debo recordar mantener la calma, no puedo alterarme de forma tan rápida, es muy inmaduro.

Que idiota.

Pude haber dicho mil tonterías sino zanjo esta conversación, pude… hacer una estupidez de tamaño colosal. Respiro varias veces hasta controlar mis nervios, mi corazón y mis ideas. Mi propia filosofía me obliga a seguir a mi cerebro en vez del corazón, hay que pensar mil veces antes de actual. Dejarse llevar es un error muy grande. No puedo volver a hacerlo. Que idiota. Idiota.

Aprieto el peluche tratando de descargar mi enojo hacia mí mismo, hacia la persona a mi lado y hacia todo el mundo. Me quedo quieto durante un rato, respiro con tranquilidad, fingiendo que estoy dormido, cuando creo que ya ha pasado un buen rato, me giro con cuidado, Levi está dándome la espalda, respira con calma, creo que ya está dormido. Sin hacer mucho ruido me incorporo, me pongo las pantuflas y una chamarra, abrazo al conejo y de puntillas salgo del aula.

La temperatura ha bajado considerablemente, la tela del pijama es delgada y aunque llevo puesta la chamarra, las corrientes frías me calan bajo la ropa recorriendo mi piel y provocando escalofríos molestos. Me encojo de hombros, temblando pero salgo por completo al pasillo y camino hasta las escaleras donde las paredes me cubren del frío.

Suspiro y me dejo caer. Mis pesares y todo me aplastan, no se los impido. Adelante y háganme trizas mientras la depresión adolescente me consume de manera dramática. Que pesado es esto. Acabo de cometer un error. El peor de todos. La más grande metida de pata. Y… al ser como soy, posiblemente no deje de castigarme por esto el resto de vida que tengo por delante, me torturare durante años y no dejare de arrepentirme por ello, quizá, durante la siguiente eternidad. Tick, tock. Para mí el tiempo es oro. Preciado tesoro.

Me siento en las escaleras y recargo mi cuerpo contra la pared, rogando porque también sostenga mi pesadez. Me abrazo a mí mismo, dejo que la brisa fría congele mis mejillas. ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Así es como esto funciona? Pues me molesta. Mucho. En cantidades exorbitantes. Es… hostigante. Era feliz, vamos, tenía todo lo que quería y necesitaba, mis libros eran más que suficientes, mi odio, amor y demás sentimientos solo eran dirigidos a personajes ficticios, no me herían y yo a ellos tampoco, solo bastaba con que tomara otro libro y yo, comenzaba de cero. Mis sentimientos y emociones se basaban solo en eso, nada complejo, sencillo y sin demasiadas complicaciones. Así era mi vida amorosa y sentimental. Ahora… ¿Qué demonios es esto? Es complejo, te mata las neuronas… jamás en la vida mi mente se había quedado en blanco, bueno, si omitimos los exámenes parciales, ese es un caso especial, pero en cuestión mi mente siempre es un bello hervidero de ideas, creo, imagino, a eso me dedico, mis mejores momentos son dentro de mi cabeza y ahora… ¡Maldito seas!

Escondo mi cara entre mis rodillas, avergonzado por mi propia actitud. ¿Esto es a lo que llaman estar enamorado? Qué horror. Que miedo. Supongo que es cierto eso que dicen sobre, que en el amor no se manda… sino, obviamente jamás habría elegido a alguien como él. No es mi tipo, bueno, no sé si tengo un tipo, pero definitivamente no sería él, ni de lejos. Es muy diferente a mí. ¿Qué pude haberle visto?

Aún hay música resonando en el edificio de al lado, escucho gritos, saltos, alboroto en sí, se divierten. Los envidio. Me pregunto ¿Por qué no soy capaz de ir e integrarme a su grupo? Despejarme, reír, bailar y no estar aquí lamentándome sobre el hecho de que mi inexperto corazón haya elegido a la persona menos apta para fijarse. Tal vez solo estoy confundido, es decir, solo no conocemos de un par de semanas. ¿No?

Entonces, como si fuera un recordatorio, sus débiles y casi imperceptibles caricias sobre mis labios y barbilla aparecen, el leve roce de nuestros labios, algo que no se puede llamar beso ya que apenas y nos tocamos, allí, tatuadas a hierro caliente, hirviendo y provocando un hervidero de emociones como si la acción volviera a repetirse de nuevo, justo ahora. Cierro los ojos. Respiro quedo. Trato de imaginar que es lo que hubiera pasado de no ser por la interrupción de los fuegos artificiales. ¿Realmente me habría besado? ¿Realmente le habría entregado mi primer beso?

Ay. Por alguna razón me duele. Por alguna razón me molesta. También, por alguna razón me hubiera gustado experimentar con él, lo que, quizá, hubiese sido mi primer beso en los labios, se la teoría, he leído la descripción de un beso… me gustaría hacer la práctica.

Suspiro. Tal vez no esté mal. Intentarlo solo un poco. Conocer ese terreno inexplorado, recorrer tierras desconocidas. Sonrió.

Oculto mi cara, temiendo que las paredes y el frío se burlen de lo patético que seguramente luzco ahora. Él dijo que le gustaba. ¿Cierto? Aunque… ¿De qué forma? ¿Puedo aferrarme a esa pequeña e insignificante frase para mi propia satisfacción? ¿Mi propia y egoísta felicidad? ¿Puedo permitirme cometer ese error aunque sea por primera vez? Puedo. ¿Cierto?

 **2do Periodo (Levi)**

Estrellarse la cabeza contra el pizarrón… ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que tenga una muerte rápida? Posiblemente ninguna. Quizá, solo me deje medio idiota. O más idiota de lo que ya soy. Malditos fuegos artificiales. Maldito festival. Maldita escuela. Maldita rata de biblioteca. Y si… ¿Por qué no? Maldito conejo de peluche malditamente sexy.

Paso los dedos por mi cabello, desordenándolo, en un intento vano por calmar mis ideas y lo alterado y algo molesto que me siento. Ese… mocoso. Maldita sea. Maldita sea. Casi nada. Era casi nada, solo un pequeño, pequeñísimo empujón y podría haberlo besado, casi nada. Por Dios.

Pateo una mesa con todas mis fuerzas. Es demasiado frustrante y a eso hay que agregarle el hecho de que es demasiado pequeño, es tan… simple y tan tonto, porque no deja de rebajarse a sí mismo, ahhhh, pedazo de idiota. Pude simplemente haberlo obligado. Empujarle mis sentimientos a la fuerza. Que los aceptara. La fuerza bruta es de mucha ayuda, más incluso que la inteligencia en muchos casos, como este, por ejemplo. Pero en este caso no ayudaría a mi imagen con él.

No pude evitarlo ¿Ok? Verlo sonrojado, avergonzado hasta las orejas por haber descubierto su pequeño y dulce secreto vergonzoso, es decir, en estos tiempos, ¿Dónde encuentras a alguien tan adorable, sonrosado, sosteniendo un conejo de peluche de manera inocente? En ningún lado, son contados, supongo. Pero yo tengo la suerte de conocer a uno, un adolescente con cara infantil, a quien puedes avergonzarle con facilidad, solo hace falta un par de palabras, alguien tan inocente… tan …. ¿Puro? Así fue como la cuatro ojos lo llamo. Ahora entiendo a qué se refería. Y yo… yo iba a ser el primero en besarle. Quiero hacerlo.

 **Besarle. Acariciarle. Tocarle.**

Lo quiero para mí. Que yo solo pueda hacerle sonrojar de esa manera. Quiero ser yo quien se adueñe de ese arraigado y necio corazón. Veo el reloj, lleva casi una hora allá afuera, ¿Qué está haciendo? Espero que no haya estado demasiado molesto como para irse a meter a una de esas fiestas que hay en los salones del A, profanarían a mi pedacito de ángel terrenal… Ok… eso… sonó demasiado ridículo. Está bien que este enamorado pero… esto es demasiado.

Antes de salir del aula golpeo mis mejillas un par de veces, no quiero andar escupiendo cursilerías a estas altas horas de la noche, de por sí, estoy afectado por lo de hace un par de horas. Camino por el pasillo, hace frio, quizá debí haber traído una chamarra o mínimo una bufanda, me restriego los brazos en busca de algo de calor.

Bingo.

Allí esta, justo en las escaleras, abrazando sus rodillas, respira quedamente, me acerco poco a poco, el ruido del aire impide que me escuche.

—Levi—suelta al terminar un suspiro.

Ha susurrado mi nombre. Suspiro mi nombre. Es demasiado infantil de mi parte pero no puedo evitar emocionarme por eso. Tal vez no lo arruine todo el día de hoy.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto tratando de parecer neutro.

Él se sobresalta. Como pensaba. No me había escuchado llegar, no voltea al instante, sino poco a poco, con cara de "Mierda, me han descubierto" esta sonrojado, parte del frío y parte de saber que le he escuchado suspirar mi nombre. Me emociona saber que estaba pensando en mí.

— ¿Qué no estabas dormido? —pregunta con tono de burla y enojo fingido.

—Despierto varias veces en las noches—miento, es obvio que nunca estuve dormido.

—Ya veo, también tienes problemas para dormir.

—Algo así—respondo vagamente mientras tomo asiento a su lado.

—¿Son divertidas esas fiestas? —pregunta distraído.

—No exactamente, bailas, gritas, bebes…

—¿Meten bebidas alcohólicas a la escuela? —interrumpe sorprendido.

—Claro, no solo ahora, también en días regulares.

—Eso está mal, se podrían ganar una expulsión —podría jurar que parece ofendido.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Muchos no están en la preparatoria exactamente para estudiar.

Frunce el ceño, claramente en contra de eso.

El aire mece con suavidad su cabello castaño haciendo que se despeine aún más, su nariz y mejillas poseen un intenso y brillante color rojo, en sus manos juguetea con el conejo de peluche, los parpados le tiemblan a causa del cansancio, después de todo ha sido un largo día para ambos.

—Anda, vamos a dormir, es bastante tarde.

Mira su reloj con sorpresa.

—Vaya, son casi la una de la madrugada—susurra y casi al instante bosteza.

Se restriega los ojos como un niño pequeño y nos incorporamos.

Controlo mis ganas de pasar un brazo por su cintura y pegarlo a mí. Creo que han sido demasiadas emociones por un solo día. Una vez que se acuesta, prácticamente, al segundo siguiente de tocar la almohada se queda profundamente dormido, emite leves ronquidos y murmura cosas que no alcanzo a escuchar por mucho que lo intente. Después de un rato, yo también, me quedo dormido.

 **Fin del 2do Periodo.**

La alarma tipo militar interrumpe mis sueños de forma salvaje. Como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda salgo impulsado hacia adelante, totalmente asustado. Busco la fuente del escándalo, por todos lados. Estoy tan desorientado y la cabeza me da vueltas.

— ¿Qué rayos? —a mi lado, Levi se levanta con el ceño fruncido y con una cara de los mil demonios.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto restregándome los ojos.

—Así que ahora esa es la alarma —susurra mientras mira el reloj de su celular— Son las siete de la mañana ni en mi casa me levanto a esa hora— refunfuña y se deja caer de nuevo sobre las almohadas. Sonrió.

—Anda, tenemos que levantarnos, podrían venir a checar las aulas—doy un bostezo, me estiro y con algo más que pereza me levanto.

—Solo un rato más.

Mi corazón da un vuelto, prácticamente con esto me ha espantado el sueño por completo. Los nervios y las ansias vuelven en el instante en el que rodea mi cintura con sus brazos y recarga su cabeza sobre mi espalda.

—Cinco minutos más—susurra casi en mi oído enviando descargas a todo mi cuerpo.

Todo dentro de mi grita. Igual a anoche, mi respiración se vuelve irregular y mis latidos me descontrolan todas las funciones básicas de mi cuerpo. Dos de sus dedos se cuelan por debajo de mi camiseta tocando mi vientre, están helados… es como si activaran una bomba de hidrogeno en todo mi sistema nervioso.

—Ahhh, es tarde, tenemos que limpiar y… y…—y no se me ocurre nada más, me he puesto muy nervioso.

Él me mira aun con sueño, bosteza y se encoje de hombros.

—Está bien, acomodemos todo.

Como no hemos hecho mucho desastre terminamos en poco tiempo, reacomodamos las mesas y sillas, guardamos nuestras cosas para dormir y en silencio buscamos nuestra muda extra de ropa.

Sin decir nada salgo directo al baño para cambiarme, lo hago con demasiada rapidez, no quiero un encuentro fortuito como el de anoche al ponernos el pijama. Cuando salgo del baño suenan nuevamente la alarma, en algún salón cercano alguien lanza una maldición al encargado de despertarnos. Sonrió.

Llego al aula y abro la puerta sin tocar antes, sorprendiendo a Levi sustituir los pantalones del pijama por unos de mezclilla.

—Lo siento—como acto de reflejo cierro la puerta rápidamente.

Me recargo en la pared apretando la ropa contra mi pecho a la espera de que él termine.

—Listo—la puerta se abre.

Asiento y voy derechito a mi maleta para guardar el pijama. Nos llaman a desayunar casi a las nueve de la mañana, la mayoría de nuestros compañeros se notan desvelados, muy cansados y no paran de quejarse. Ah pero anoche todo el mundo sonaba muy alegre, supongo que es lo bueno de ser un completo antisocial. Ja.

Nos ordenan por grupos dividirnos las áreas a limpiar. El resto del programa se divide más que nada en actividades acuáticas bastante divertidas, la mayoría en grupos, divididos entre años, turnos y sexo.

Cuando el reloj da las dos de la tarde, todos nos vamos a casa. Mi madre es la que va por mí personalmente.

— ¿Qué tal te ha ido? Cariño.

Suspiro, me encojo de hombros y respondo.

—Sera… un campamento que jamás olvidare, mamá.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	16. Hora de estudio 1

**Hora de estudio 1: Memorización del primer contacto.**

Murmuro las fórmulas de las derivadas e integrales, el lapicero roza con suavidad sobre el papel ya que la punta es demasiado frágil, si aplico demasiada presión rompería una vez más la puntilla, contesto la guía conforme a lo que se supone que tengo que saber, que viene reduciéndose a una muy limitada cantidad de conocimientos bastante básicos, es decir, que el profesor debe de agradecer que se sumar, restar, multiplicar, dividir y por pura suerte también se hacer fracciones, hojeo el libro, bostezo y sigo repasando. Odio las matemáticas, y por consiguiente odio a quien tiene que ver con su creación, claro ellos ya están muertos, no necesitan estudiar para pasar el año. Que buena vida tienen ellos.

A las dos semanas siguientes del festival viene la temporada de exámenes. Claro esto es solo para los de sexto año, primero la ronda antes de salir de vacaciones y después de entrar de vacaciones. Nosotros tenemos que mantener los conocimientos frescos como si fueran vegetales de temporada. Por cierto tengo hambre. No desayune hoy.

Lanzo un suspiro y hago equilibrio con la goma del lapicero. Realmente odio estudiar, este tema es demasiado aburrido y complejo. ¿Cómo rayos se supone que utilizare las benditas integrales en la vida real? No voy a llegar a la tienda a pedir: Una integral de X-3+4-5x, suena bastante absurdo. Ni siquiera me imagino usar las derivadas, que en retrospectiva son un poco más sencillas. Solo en retrospectiva. Con trabajo usare las sumas y las restas, de milagro las divisiones y multiplicaciones. ¿Por qué quieren torturarnos de esta forma?

—Oye, ¿Quieres ir conmigo al cine?

Alzo la vista de los cuadernos y libros para ver a mi asesorado perder el tiempo con el celular.

—Se supone que estas estudiando, en esa temporada de exámenes se decide que tan bueno o mal soy para enseñarle a inútiles como tú, buenos para nada.

—No soy un bueno para nada, rata de biblioteca, estoy estudiando solo me he distraído un poco.

—Creí que ya habíamos dejado de lado los apodos—murmuro mientras me estiro provocando, de nuevo, que mis huesos rechinen cual mueble viejo.

—Ese no es el punto, responde a mi pregunta, ¿Quieres ir conmigo al cine?

Bufo de manera dramática. Durante esta semana hemos estado teniendo una relación bastante distante, ni muy alejada pero tampoco muy cercana, algo bastante neutro, lo que nos va, creo, bastante bien a ambos. Ninguno ha mencionado nada sobre lo que paso en el festival. Estamos actuando como si nada hubiera pasado. Creo que es lo mejor. Muy a pesar de que me he estado aferrando a la idea de que él diga algo, muy en el fondo de mí, muy normal, corazón quiere que él sea quien dé el primer paso, no lo sé, no creo ser capaz de mover la primer pieza, no después de ser yo quien fue noqueado de forma bastante ridícula por una de las coloridas flechas de Cupido en una fecha que ni le toca al muy desgraciado. Que ridículo. Estoy enamorado del famosísimo, popular y deseado Levi Ackerman, quien lo diría. Nunca hemos hablado en estos tres años y de repente por asares del destino, soy su asesor, él un cabeza hueca y mi asesorado patético, ¡PUM!, Como en esas películas románticas que no me llaman la atención, nació un bebé amor. Por mi parte al menos. Aun, en ciertas ocasiones trato de averiguar qué es lo que piensa de mí, digo, debe importarme ¿No? Saber si yo le gusto o qué carajo con todo esto. Mentalmente suspiro. Este no es mi campo. Definitivamente no estoy hecho para este tipo de romances raros.

— ¿Por qué iría contigo al cine?—pregunto.

—Porque tengo dos boletos que me acabo de ganar para el estreno de hoy en la noche—dice él mostrándome la pantalla de su celular de última categoría.

—Podrías llevar a otra persona.

—Pero quiero que tú vayas conmigo.

Eso. Esas pequeñas palabras son las que me exaltan de forma tan dramática y casi cursi. Me hacen pensar en demasiadas cosas y me dan un sinfín de esperanzas… vacías posiblemente.

—No lo sé…

—Tu mamá dirá que sí.

— ¿Y tú como sabes lo que dirá mi madre? —pregunto con flojera.

—Porque le caigo bien, es un buen comienzo. ¿No?

Vuelvo a suspirar con dramatismo, como si en verdad lo pensara.

—Tal vez.

— ¿Tal vez? ¿Tal vez iras conmigo? O ¿Tal vez le caigo bien a tu madre?

Sacudo la cabeza con el propósito de alejar malas ideas ahora.

—Iré, hace un buen rato que no voy al cine.

Él desprende una sonrisa radiante, de esas que suelen clasificar como "Me roba el corazón" Es gracioso todo esto, meter cosas cursis en medio de mi caótica vida amorosa. Supongo que hace que toda esta tensión dentro de mí se aligere aunque sea un poco.

Ambos regresamos a los estudios, él repasa sus materias pendientes mientras yo me quemo el cerebro con las mías, de vez en cuando compartimos conocimientos, no es demasiado idiota, me ha sacado de varias dudas con algunos temas de química, equivalencias y ese tipo de cosas raras, también me ha facilitado una forma bastante más sencilla de resolver las integrales, trato de devolverle el favor lanzándole preguntas de las materias para ver en donde tiene dudas y así ayudarle, pero no es muy necesario, sabe lo que tiene que aprenderse y ya. Es semana de estudio por lo que prácticamente las clases son mínimas, así que dentro de lo que cabe nos la pasamos estudiando la mayor parte de la tarde, Mikasa y Hanji se unen a nosotros después de las tres de la tarde, todos nos preguntamos de todo, Farlan al no estar en las mismas circunstancias, sus clases siguen su curso normal pero de hora libre en hora libre nos viene a visitar y nos ayuda con la comida y un poco de relajamiento gracias a sus bromas y anécdotas graciosas que ha hecho durante el día. Con todo y eso, terminamos demasiado tarde y todos tenemos el cerebro frito de tanto pensar, prometemos seguir así hasta la fecha de los exámenes, después de eso seremos libres.

Es jueves, tenemos este fin de semana para continuar estudiando. Cuando la semana de exámenes termine todo se aligera un poco y se empiezan los preparativos para el mes de diciembre, el coro, la estudiantina, el club de teatro, el club de danza clásica entre otros son los encargados del festival navideño, algo menos ostentoso que el de Halloween, solo un par de espectáculos bastante entretenidos durante la primer semana del mes, después de eso… Oh mis deseadas vacaciones de invierno. Ya las anhelo.

Me cuelgo la mochila al hombro y doy un gran bostezo, estudiar es muy agotador, en serio.

Camino fuera del aula, restregándome los ojos, realmente quiero dormir. Tal vez mañana no venga a la escuela, Oh cierto, tengo que estudiar. Estos son buenos momentos para mandar todo muy lejos y preferir, leer o dibujar. Incluso ver la televisión estaría bien.

—Hey, cabeza de chorlito. —me vuelvo con cara de cansancio para encontrarme a Levi corriendo detrás de mí.

—No se te ha olvidado nuestra cita, ¿verdad?

Los colores iluminan mi cara, cita, lo ha dicho demasiado normal, haciendo que me ponga nervioso, trato de ocultarlo poniendo mala cara.

—No, claro que no, pero al menos deja que vaya a mi casa a avisarle a Isabel y por algo de dinero, tal vez incluso me cambie de ropa.

—Ya le he avisado a tu hermana, gane las entradas no es necesario que lleves dinero, yo pago las golosinas y ¿Para qué quieres cambiarte?, no vas a ir a ningún lugar lujoso.

Dejo salir aire, como si me empezara a desinflar.

—Está bien y ¿tus hermanos?

—Pueden arreglárselas sin mí, anda, vámonos, que ya casi empieza la función. Hace una seña para que le siga.

El cine no está demasiado lejos del plantel, unos diez minutos a lo mucho, aun así, caminar en silencio no es la mejor forma de ir a ver una película en plan amistoso. Nuevamente siento mi corazón siendo aplastado entre mis costillas y pulmones, el revoltijo en mi estómago, ¿En serio llaman a esto "Mariposas en el estómago"? Parece más una batalla medieval entre órganos o entre la comida de en la tarde, es incómodo y no paras de preguntarte si no vas a vomitar de un momento a otro, hace que incluso mis piernas funcionen incorrectamente. En serio deberían buscarle otro mejor nombre a esta sensación. Escarabajos en el estómago no estaría mal, las mariposas son un poco más amables.

¿Está mal desear que tome mi mano? Porque en serio quiero que lo haga. Aprieto más el agarre que tengo en las correas de la mochila hasta hacer que las palmas de mis manos suden. Estoy en el cine con él. ¿Está mal si me emociono? ¿Aunque sea solo un poco? ¿Está mal que cree mis propias fantasías cursis? ¿Está mal que me sienta de esta forma? Agacho mi cabeza y estiro mis labios en una sonrisa, dejo que el rubor cubra mis mejillas, dejo que las emociones inunden mi vientre provocando huracanes y terremotos, dejo que por un momento esto que siento se adueñe de mí, ¿Por qué no? Si esta persona llegase a herirme… solo tengo que hacer lo mismo que la última vez.

¿Cierto? No puede ser difícil. Incluso si no pasa nada entre nosotros… yo simplemente puedo emocionarme solo un poco. Puedo llenarme de esperanzas y morir con ellas. Quiero por un momento sentirme bien, quiero saber que es estar enamorado de verdad. Aunque esta persona no lo sepa, no lo pueda saber más adelante ni nada por el estilo. Quizá… Solo quizá… Este será mi pequeño secreto oculto entre las sombras de mi corazón primerizo e infantil.

No dejo de sonreír hasta que la sonrisa se convierte en una mueca de dolor al estamparme contra la puerta de cristal del cine. Me tambaleo hacia atrás y parpadeo un par de veces para saber qué es lo que se ha atravesado en mi camino.

—Te estoy diciendo… ¿Qué pasa contigo? Vengo hablando y tú estás en otro planeta. Mira te has estrellado contra la puerta.

— ¿Qué? Yo… venia distraído. Lo siento.

—Ya lo note—él junta su índice y pulgar y me golpea con ellos en la frente de manera suave—Presta atención, dame tus cosas voy a dejarlas en la paquetería.

Solo obedezco, entregando mis cosas y caminando detrás de él. Compramos palomitas, refresco y dulces de colores, gomitas agridulces. Me siento en una nube, flotando a la deriva sin un rumbo fijo, podría perderme ahora y ni siquiera lo sabría, es una paz buena y mala, no sabría definir completamente como es que me siento. Bien, mal, satisfecho, feliz, triste, molesto, o como sea que me sienta.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunta Levi mientras se forma para entregar los boletos.

—Sí—sonrió y sujeto con fuerza mi refresco.

El encargado de las entradas nos indica el lugar de nuestra sala y dice "Que disfruten la película"

Las alfombras son de color rojo al igual que las paredes, hay adornos aun de Halloween, los carteles luminiscentes son de películas de terror, perfectas para esta ocasión. Nuestra sala es la 9, los asientos son el F43 y el F44 de la sexta fila. Sorbo del refresco de manzana y dejo que enfrié mi garganta, tomo un puñado de palomitas, manchándome los dedos de salsa y sal. Los comerciales antes de la película anuncian los próximos estrenos del mes que viene y de la próxima semana. La sala termina de llenarse justo un segundo antes de que la verdadera función empiece. Es ahí cuando me cuestiono solo un poco.

—Ehhh, ¿Levi? —tiro de su manga para atraer su atención.

— ¿Qué pasa? —él me mira llevándose el popote a la boca.

— ¿Qué género es la película?

—Terror, suspenso… gore… ¿Por?

Siento como todo mi rubor, todas mis anteriores emociones cálidas son aplastadas sin piedad por el terror, el suspenso que siento en este momento. Es como si me dieran un baño de agua fría, con todo y cubitos de hielo. Tan bien que me sentía. Me hago pequeño en mi asiento y trato de no decir nada mientras pienso en una forma de salir vivo de aquí.

— ¿Es… la… película que tanto anuncian por TV y la radio? —pregunto después de tragar saliva.

—Sí, entre a un concurso de preguntas y me dieron los boletos, por eso fue que salí a mitad de la mañana, fui por ellos, ¿Por qué?

—Ahh, n… nada—susurro

¿A dónde demonios vine a caer? Punto número uno: soy un cobarde de primera, le tengo miedo a muchas cosas. Punto número dos: Hay una probabilidad de que no duerma en todo el mes. Los simples tráiler ya de por si hacen que la película sea de lo más macabra y terrorífica. Punto número tres: Quiero salir corriendo de aquí.

Trago saliva y me paso la lengua por los labios.

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

La película empieza… Como en cada película de terror, las primeras escenas son de un grupo de personillas en busca de aventuras en algún bosque de lo más tétrico, todos se la pasan súper bien, disfrutan de su estadía, se emborrachan y entonces empieza lo bueno. O lo malo para mí. Cuando sucede el primer asesinato, es de lo más asqueroso y sangriento, es sorpresivo y la víctima no deja de gritar… es ella o soy yo, no lo sé. Pero lo que dura toda la película no dejo de gritar, saltar sobre mi asiento, temblar, murmurar cosas sin sentido ni lógica y empezar a llorar.

Soy bastante patético. Lo sé. Pero en serio no aguanto las películas de este género. Prefiero mil veces un libro, allí controlo la cantidad de sangre y la cantidad de gritos.

—Ya termino. —susurra Levi en mi oído, haciendo que mis temblores aumenten. — Vamos sal de allí.

—No—me entierro más, todo lo que puedo… dentro de su chaqueta. ¿Cuándo paso? Abro los ojos con sorpresa.

—Tranquilo, ya paso—su voz… es demasiado tranquilizadora.

Trago saliva y poco a poco alzo mi cara. Estoy llorando, siento la humedad de mis ojos, tengo la garganta tan seca de tanto gritar.

—Lo siento—susurro sin soltar su chamarra.

No tengo idea de cuándo o en qué momento fue que me escondí en su pecho, pero de alguna forma ahora me ha protegido en contra de la película que me provocara graves pesadillas.

—No te preocupes… ¿Estás bien? —me toma del rostro para que lo mire.

—Sí.

Me separo por completo y bajo mi cabeza totalmente avergonzado. Está bien que este asustado pero creo que incluso eso tiene límites. Qué horror. Ya es demasiado tarde, al ver el reloj este marca las once de la noche. Quiero hacerme pequeñito, que nadie me vea… que nadie notara mi presencia. Creo que grite más que las chicas de la sala. Siento tanta vergüenza. Debí haber preguntado primero que película veríamos y así ahorrarme toda esta payasada. Me siento mal. Ahora sí.

Arrastro los pies fuera de la instalación, ha llovido. El cielo está demasiado obscuro, hay nubes moradas adornándolo, hace algo de frío y me provoca leves escalofríos.

No decimos nada, simplemente nos dirigimos a casa, él vive a diez minutos de donde yo vivo así que es demasiado normal que vaya conmigo. Creo. Mis pensamientos ahora se reducen solo a lo muy penoso que debí de haber estado durante toda la función, gritando… tal vez ni siquiera le deje disfrutar la película en su totalidad, debió estar incomodo por mi forma de actuar, está mal, ahora que pasara…

—Creo que primero debí preguntarte si querías ver esa película. Lo siento. —dice después de un rato.

—No, yo lo siento… no… no soy muy bueno con ese tipo de género, al menos debí preguntar qué película era. —Lanzo una risita nerviosa—Que ridículo ¿No? Como si fuera un niño pequeño.

— ¿Realmente estabas asustado?

— ¿No escuchaste mis gritos?, por dios, creo que parecía que era a mí a quien mataban.

—No se demasiadas cosas sobre ti… tal vez si me contaras más de ti, tus gustos y ese tipo de cosas no cometería este tipo de errores.

Mi corazón golpea mis costillas.

—Tomare eso en cuenta.

Alzo mi cara hacia el cielo y dejo que un par de gotitas de agua me mojen el rostro. Al parecer volverá a llover.

— ¿Te veo mañana? —pregunta él una vez que llegamos a la puerta de mi casa.

—Claro, tenemos que estudiar.

Saco las llaves uno de los bolsillos de mi mochila.

— ¿Eren?

Escucho mi nombre y volteo.

— ¿Qué pas…

Me toma por completo desprevenido. Su mano derecha atrapa mi rostro haciendo que me agache solo un par de centímetros, veo el brillo en sus ojos grises solo por un muy corto lapso de tiempo, su nariz roza la mía, huelo el perfume de su piel combinado con el sudor de la tarde y el frío de su ropa, siento sus mejillas y después sus labios besando los míos de forma lenta, haciendo ligeros movimientos para que yo le imite. Me toma por sorpresa y yo no sé qué hacer, entreabro mis labios en busca de un poco de aire que inhalar y el aprovecha para entrometerse, por acto de reflejo toco la mano que sostiene mis mejillas apretándola para que no me deje, siento de nuevo el calor apoderándose de mi cara y cuerpo, cierro mis ojos y dejo que las emociones e instintos actúen por su propia cuenta, titubeo un poco, siento como todo corre a gran velocidad, como si el tiempo se detuviera de forma abrupta, solo existimos nosotros. Ahora. Él es el primero en romper el contacto, juntamos nuestras frentes en busca de un poco de aliento. Las primeras gotas de la lluvia hacen su aparición. Siento su propio calor inundar nuestro pequeño espacio.

—Que tengas dulces sueños—susurra antes de salir a toda prisa en dirección a su casa.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	17. Hora 9

**Hora 9: Reporte de suspensión.**

—A la unión de dos neuronas se le llama…

—Sinapsis.

—Ok…, La mielina es…

—Parte de la composición de una neurona.

—Menciona los tipos de neuronas…

Desde aquel pequeño incidente… han pasado cinco días. Ninguno ha dicho algo al respecto, ninguno ha mencionado nada, ni siquiera por accidente o curiosidad de saber qué es lo que piensa el otro. La semana de exámenes ha comenzado, los sextos años están más presionados ya que son exámenes de conocimiento general, lo que hemos visto desde el primer día hasta la fecha, serán plasmados en hojas de papel, listas para quemarnos el cerebro y retar nuestros conocimientos, supuestamente, avanzados. Esta es la única semana en la que los profesores se relajan y nos permiten repasar los temas que más complicados nos parece. Debería ser fácil, ya que solo contamos con diez materias: 1.- Cálculo. 2.- Psicología. 3.- Derecho. 4.- Literatura. 5.- Higiene mental. 6.- Ingles. 7.-Sociología. 8.- Geografía. 9.- Física. 10.- Química. A comparación de los cuartos y quintos años que llevan doce.

Durante el fin de semana nos juntamos, Levi, Mikasa, Hanji y yo para estudiar, desde entonces no hemos parado. Es un poco pesado estar a punto de terminar este ciclo académico. No nos deja mucho tiempo para pensar en nuestros propios asuntos personales. Creo que no debería preocuparme por ese hecho, esta situación me está consumiendo gran parte de mi tiempo, incluso, se ha colado en mis sueños y momentos de relajamiento mental. Es realmente molesto.

De haber podido le habría dicho al amor que esperara un par de años más, solamente en lo que terminaba la preparatoria, empezara la universidad, mejorara mi conocimiento de diferentes idiomas, deportes, artes, me graduara con honores, hiciera una maestría para continuar con un doctorado, trabajar un par de años, conseguir la casa de mis sueños, un auto, conocer el mundo y entonces, si, adelante, bienvenido seas amor entrometido. Pero no, aquí esta, haciéndose un gran espacio entre mi vida estudiantil revoltosa. No está mal, pero… en estos momentos me provoca dolores severos de cabeza.

—Dame un respiro, creo que mis neuronas van a explotar mielina por todos lados— Levi se deja caer en la silla, resopla y se da masajes circulares en las sienes.

—Las neuronas no pueden hacer eso— digo arqueando una ceja.

—No te lo tomes tan literal, era un chiste.

No contesto, solo me dejo caer sobre la mesa, posando mi mejilla sobre las páginas frías del libro de psicología.

—Tengo hambre, hay que ir por algo de comer antes de que pueda desmayarme.

Estoy a punto de negarme, cuando, por supuesto, mi estómago habla por mí con un gruñido sonoro de protesta. Ni siquiera me molesto en terminar con un sí o un no, solo tomo mis cosas y acompaño a Levi a la salida del salón.

Ahora… Nos comportamos como siempre, simples conocidos, asesor y asesorado, compañeros de un mismo plantel preparatoriano, ninguno ha cambiado su actitud hacia el otro. Exactamente ¿Qué es lo que esperaba? ¿Una romántica declaración? Ni yo lo creo. Ni lo veo como una posibilidad. Por una parte me siento un poco decepcionado, pero la otra parte se alegra, si tomamos esto como un punto olvidado… entonces puedo llevar mi vida normalmente, fingiendo que nada más allá de esta relación estudiantil existe. Un lazo de materias e incomprensión matemática. Solo eso. Nada más.

Muchas veces, mentirse a un mismo, es… bueno, de cierta forma, repetirse todo el tiempo que nada es real hasta que en verdad se vuelva real. Me di una oportunidad de disfrutar solo un poco estos sentimientos desconocidos, pero ya, se acabó, fin de la historia porque es hora de volver a mi vida rutinaria y aburrida. Ya tuve mucho enamoramiento para toda una vida. Debo pensar en los estudios, en mi futuro profesional… no hay tiempo para el amor. Punto. Fin.

Al llegar a la cafetería pedimos la especialidad del día, refrescos y frituras. Ambos concordamos en que es mejor comer al aire libre, los salones ya se han vuelto algo asfixiantes, llenos de letras, murmullos de fórmulas y ese tipo de cosas que tanto nos duermen, aun así, por desgracia para ambos, aprovechamos el tiempo para continuar con los repasos, nos inventamos juegos para memorizar y para repasar cosas demasiado sencillas de aprender. Así es como perdemos una hora.

—Hay que volver, ya ha empezado a hacer demasiado aire—digo después de ver que el reloj marcara las tres de la tarde. Recogemos todo y echamos los platos y demás desperdicios a la basura, aplastamos las botellas de plástico y listo, nos encaminamos de nuevo a la zona de edificios.

—Basta… Jean, déjame.

Ambos nos detenemos, tratando de averiguar si esa voz es perteneciente a Mikasa, fue un susurro lastimero audible pero a fin de cuentas un susurro.

—He dicho que te detengas…—la chica da un leve grito pequeño, seguido de quejas—Estas lastimándome.

—Oye…— me vuelvo para ver la reacción de Levi, pero este ya ha desaparecido de mi lado, encaminándose hacia el montón de arbustos que ocultan a Mikasa y, supongo, Jean. Algo me dice que nada bueno va a pasar.

Lo confirmo al escuchar un grito de sorpresa por parte de la chica, exclamando el nombre de su hermano. Trago saliva y voy hacia los arbustos. Sé que no debería hacerlo. Sé que… es una mala idea.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Levi está enojado… en un nivel extremo.

El chico, Jean, sonríe tratando de ser amable. Mikasa, por otro lado, tiene el cabello revuelto, la ropa algo desordenada, tiene lágrimas en los ojos y un rasguño en la mejilla izquierda.

— ¿Quién te crees tú para tocar a MI hermana? —su tono es tranquilo, pero definitivamente no transmite tranquilidad.

—Tra…tranquilo, Levi, solo estábamos jugando—Jean también se ha dado cuenta del nivel extremo de peligro en el que está.

—A mí no me parece eso.

—Es culpa de tu hermana, ella es toda una zorra—Jean apunta con el dedo a Mikasa quien abre los ojos demasiado y está apunto de replicar. Gulp. Es como "La gota que derramo el vaso"

Pasan dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Tal vez tres si contamos la llegada de Hanji de manera curiosa, explosiva y mágica. No tengo idea de cómo fue que llego hasta aquí si estamos bastante alejados de los edificios, pero no es lo que nos preocupa demasiado a todos. La primera cosa que pasa es el puño cerrado de Levi dirigiéndose a la cara de Jean, listo para romperle todo el cráneo. Lo puedo ver en la forma de apretar la mandíbula y en el brillo asesino de sus ojos. La segunda es, la más idiota de todas, mi interferencia para evitar ese golpe.

—Levi—grito tratando de llegar a tiempo para evitar que lo golpee, no porque me preocupe la cara de Jean, tal vez el golpe se la restaure, si no, porque si Jean va llorando a Dirección el afectado va a ser Levi, Ja, las tonterías que hace el amor… si es culpa de él ¿No? —Deten…

Tarde. Es demasiado tarde. Todos lo sabemos y todos al mismo tiempo dejamos salir un sonido de sorpresa. Bueno, yo no, el sonido que dejo salir es de dolor. Porque si, mi inteligencia y mis instintos me dijeron que me interpusiera entre el puño de Levi y la cara de Jean. Así que por consiguiente el puño de Levi se estampa en mi cara, mi bella y hermosa cara. El dolor se dispara desde mi nariz hasta cada hueso de mi cuerpo, siento la hemorragia dispararse hacia todas direcciones y después el impacto de mi trasero con el suelo, cierro los ojos porque… ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?, mi mano sale disparada hacia mi cara, manchándose de mi sangre, espesa y caliente sangre. Suena de lo más asqueroso y créanme, no se siente mejor.

—Eren—gritan todos… bueno si no tomamos en cuenta a Jean.

Levi tiene toda la cara llena de preocupación, ¿Cuándo sustituyo todo su enojo e ira en preocupación? Intento decir que estoy bien, pero la sangre me inunda la boca y al parecer el golpe también me llego a parte de la barbilla. Realmente tiene una fuerza demencial, espero que no me haya roto nada, aun amo mi vida.

—Yo me hago cargo de él—dice Hanji, ocultando un "Tú soluciona lo de Jean"

Con mucho, muchísimo esfuerzo, dolor, energías, dolor, cansancio, dolor… mucho dolor, me incorporo de nuevo, estoy desequilibrado. Ah… por cierto. Sufro severos problemas de rinitis, por lo que tengo mareos y dolores de cabeza bastante repentinos también hay que agregarle el hecho de que pierdo el equilibrio con facilidad y me desoriento. Así que… el golpe me va a provocar muchos problemas a futuro, cercano o alejado, me ha dado en la nariz, barbilla, mandíbulas y toda esa parte craneal, justo donde se desarrolla mi rinitis.

Tanto a Hanji como a mí, nos cuesta bastante guiarme lejos de la riña que se desarrolla entre Levi y Jean… Levi suena bastante… si… encabronado y lo que le sigue.

— ¿Quieres ser un héroe o de verdad eres idiota?… Solo a ti se te ocurre interferir justo antes del golpe—dice Hanji, haciendo que me siente junto a un árbol.

—Dejémoslo con que soy un idiota… auch.

Ella tuerce los labios y revuelve su mochila en busca de algunas cosas.

—Tienes suerte, estuvimos ensayando como tomar una muestra de sangre en los laboratorios, por lo que traigo alcohol y algodón.

—El alcohol va a arderme—me quejo con voz lastimera, nada fingida porque en serio me duele toda la cara.

— ¿Qué paso? Yo venía a buscarlos y escuche los gritos de Levi.

Detrás de nosotros Mikasa intenta que su hermano no haga más destrozos de cara.

—Jean…Auch, duele… al parecer… auch…

—No te quejes…

—Duele.

—Anda dime.

—Jean estaba lastimando a Mikasa. Por lo que pude escuchar.

Ella chasquea la lengua y cambia el algodón lleno de mi sangre por otro.

—Se metió en una gran bronca, debió ser más listo, Levi es demasiado sobreprotector con sus seres queridos, si sale vivo hoy tiene suerte de contar esta experiencia. No puedo evitar sorprenderme, después de todo, Levi parece ese tipo de persona que la vida le importa muy poco… supongo que su familia debe ser lo más importante para él.

Si estaba desangrándome antes de que Hanji me curara ahora estoy convirtiéndome en una cascada de sangre, sus intentos son bastante malos para la curación ajena.

—Déjalo, vas a hacer que muera, ya he perdido mucha sangre por hoy.

—Lo siento, pero no quería llevarte a servicio médico, sería un gran problema si preguntan quién fue quien te golpeo en la cara.

—Podría decir que me estampaste la puerta por accidente, siempre funciona.

La verdad no es que tenga muchas ganas de ir a la enfermería, hay que tener en cuenta que cada vez que voy quieren vacunarme como un millar de veces en un solo día pero en serio me siento algo mal, la cabeza me duele y el mundo está girando de forma muy abrupta a mí alrededor. Ella me mira y después de pensárselo un rato me ayuda a levantarme, me limpia los restos de fluidos sángrales de la ropa para ayudarme a ir a servicio médico. Este año son dos veces que voy, demasiado seguidas para mi gusto, lo extraño de este caso es que las dos veces son por culpa de una sola persona, Levi Ackerman, quién lo diría, gracias a él y unos diminutos accidentes he ido a parar a la enfermería… ¿Qué más me espera si sigo a su lado? ¿Una fractura de brazo?… por lo que a mí respecta las heridas van en aumento y dolor.

Hanji se queda esperando en la mini sala de espera de la enfermería mientras yo soy atendido, como sigo sangrando en grandes cantidades, la doctora no me pregunta mucho simplemente para que no haga demasiados esfuerzos, me limpia con demasiado cuidado y checa que no tenga fracturas en la nariz, detiene la hemorragia y me pide que haga algunos ejercicios de coordinación motriz para ver que no tenga efectos secundarios… pero los hay, mi equilibrio es pésimo, no puedo mantenerme en una sola pierna por más de unos cuantos segundos, no puedo caminar en línea recta y mi visión es un asco en niveles extremos.

— ¿Quién te golpeo? —dice con el mismo tono que suelo escuchar hablar a mis padres en una situación difícil.

—Nadie, fue un accidente, me golpee cuando abrían la puerta del salón. —digo con tranquilidad.

No me cree. Es obvio, se necesita demasiada fuerza para que el abrir de una puerta pueda provocarte esos daños tan graves. Aun así no me cuestiona. Solo me manda con el oftalmólogo en el edificio C, último piso para que me dé una orden para mandar a hacer mis anteojos. Que ya los necesito con urgencia. Al parecer. Me pone una enorme gasa con cinta blanca en la nariz, el solo verme en el espejo me da pena salir así a estas horas, pero ni modos de que me quede aquí.

Suspiro aliviado. Supongo que mi situación actual no permite que me den tres vacunas de un solo golpe. Hanji me entrega mi mochila y me pregunta sobre lo que ha dicho la doctora, le preocupa que hable de más.

—Dije lo de la puerta… pero no me ha creído.

Salimos de Servicio médico, ella se disculpa para ir a ver qué tal lo está llevando Levi y Jean, yo apuesto a que el segundo ya está más que muerto. Aun así no se lo impido de todos modos yo tengo que subir a ver al oftalmólogo. En mi camino hacia el edificio C muchos me miran con extrañeza y algunos de los que me conocen de años anteriores me preguntan qué es lo que ha pasado, les digo la misma mentira que le dije a la doctora, porque ahora, al no pensar con demasiada claridad, no se me ocurren buenas mentiras que contar. Podría decir que un dragón me golpeo con una de sus zarpas.

El hombre me hace un examen de lo más sencillo, diciéndome que mi ojo izquierdo necesita más aumento que el derecho, por supuesto explicándome que en ocasiones las personas ocupan más un ojo que el otro. Prometo darle más trabajo al derecho a partir de ahora. Después del examen me hace elegir qué modelo quiero para mis nuevos anteojos de una maleta llena de lentes de distintas formas, ovalados, cuadrados, circulares, etc… me pregunto si no habrá triangulares.

Termino eligiendo unos de armazón delgado color negro. Es más elegante y creo que va de acuerdo a mi edad. Me da un papelito con la fecha de entrega, mi graduación y el costo. Es más barato que en un optometrista particular. Aun así creo que ya me he librado de uno de mis problemas de salud. Entonces puedo preocuparme sobre el problema que me ha causado la fractura de nariz, me dirijo al lugar donde vi por última vez a Levi pero ya no hay nadie. Primero pienso que ya todo ha terminado y todos son felices, después me imagino que lo peor ha pasado y que ahora todos están en dirección.

—Eren—escucho la voz de Mikasa y rápidamente me vuelvo.

—Mikasa… ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Levi?

— ¿Tú como estas? El golpe fue muy fuerte, Levi está demasiado arrepentido y preocupado, por eso he venido a ver como estabas, te vi salir del edifico C

—Estoy bien, nada del otro mundo… ¿Dónde está Levi? —presiono.

Las evasivas nunca son buenas. Libros y películas lo confirman.

—En dirección. Un prefecto oyó los gritos y vino a ver qué pasaba… se ha llevado a Jean y Levi, pero…

— ¿Pero? —la sangre me palpita en la nariz.

—Levi agarro a golpes a Jean después de que la discusión subiera de tono, intente detenerlo pero… es demasiado, mucho más fuerte que yo. —ella parece demasiado ansiosa

—La dirección está dándole un nuevo reporte de suspensión.

—No pueden hacer eso…estamos en semana de exámenes.

—Pueden. Intente abogar por él pero no me dejaron.

—Eres la víctima, él salió en tu defensa.

Ahora estoy paranoico.

—Sí, pero… ya sabes, son la autoridad y salieron con la excusa de que debimos llamar a un prefecto o a un profesor. No llegar a los golpes.

—No es justo. Estábamos hasta el otro lado del plantel, ningún prefecto o profesor se pasea por aquí. Es ilógico.

Mikasa empieza a temblar y lágrimas le recorren el rostro.

—Es mi culpa. Lo siento tanto. Siempre lo meto en problemas y… si tiene un nuevo reporte de suspensión… hay una posibilidad de que lo expulsen.

Quiero consolarla. Pero ahora… el mundo se cae en sobre mi espalda igualando a un balde de agua helada. Expulsión. El más grave castigo escolar de todos.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	18. Hora 10

**Hora 10: Asesorías para el buen comportamiento. (Carta de conducta)**

Lo único que se después de hablar con Mikasa es que mis piernas se han movido solas hasta la dirección. Si me preguntan cómo es que llegue… por mi podría haber venido en un unicornio y no lo habría notado, estoy demasiado preocupado por él. Me pone ansioso saber que corre el infinito riesgo de ser expulsado.

Al llegar veo a Hanji sentada en uno de los sillones de cuero negro de la entrada de Dirección, sus pies se balancean de arriba hacia abajo de manera nerviosa, sus muslos aprietan las palmas de sus manos mientras se muerde el labio inferior con demasiada fuerza que ya le está sangrando.

— Hanji, ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué ha pasado? — trato de no sonar muy paranoico o urgido por saber las respuestas pero estoy demasiado nervioso como para controlar el tono y el modo de mi voz.

—Aún sigue allá adentro, la directora está reprendiendo a Jean y está viendo qué hacer con Levi. Este sería su quinto reporte de suspensión, según las normas, el quinto reporte significa expulsión.

—Tiene que haber otra forma, él lo hizo en defensa de su hermana.

—Ya intente hablar de eso, pero no me lo permiten, en un rato van a hablar con Mikasa y después… tal vez contigo que también estas involucrado de todos modos. Yo solo… llegue un poco tarde. Aunque también me cuestionaran.

No puedo permanecer mucho tiempo quieto, estoy demasiado ansioso, nervioso y no paro de tronarme los dedos y de tirarme del cabello de vez en cuando, camino de un lado a otro, arranco las hojas de las plantas que hay como adorno y en algún momento dado empiezo a metérmelas a la boca para luego escupirlas en el pequeño bote de basura que hay en una de las esquinas, después de eso empiezo a morderme las uñas, ya había dejado el hábito y ahora ha vuelto, si, muy conveniente, enredo mis dedos y balanceo mis pies como si fuera una bailarina de ballet. Soy, en cantidades exageradas, muy nervioso. Las situaciones de este tipo me alteran demasiado. Hacen que mis instintos primitivos de nerviosismo me asalten y no pueda controlarlos. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Qué hacen allá adentro? No llamaran al abogado ¿Cierto? Él no es el culpable en todo este asunto. Él solo estaba defendiendo a su hermana.

Después de un rato, cuando mis uñas empiezan a arderme de lo cortas que las he dejado, llega Mikasa. Sigue demacrada, tiene la cara mojada, supongo se ha ido a lavar los restos de las lágrimas, pero los ojos rojos la delatan demasiado y el moqueo que emite.

— ¿Nada aun? —Mikasa le pregunta a Hanji.

Supongo que yo tengo aspecto de no poder contestar nada con coherencia.

—No. —Hanji está igual en condiciones a las mías, así que su respuesta parece más un murmullo del aire.

Mikasa toma asiento en el sofá junto a Hanji, quien reacciona y le presta atención, le susurra algunas cosas y la chica niega o asiente con la cabeza dependiendo de lo que le esté diciendo Hanji, luego ambas se toman de las manos y entrelazan sus dedos, como para darse fuerza una a la otra. Se conocen de años, por lo que se. Supongo que Hanji es como otra hermana para ella. Sin contenerse otro segundo más, Mikasa vuelve a romper en llanto, culpándose a ella misma de que su hermano este en esas condiciones tan extremas, mientras se está cruzando la línea entre la expulsión o permanecer en el plantel bajo algún tipo de acuerdo. Más que un problema escolar parece un juicio. Sonrió ante el pensamiento. Nuevamente voy al ataque con mis uñas. Supongo que no tardando empezare a sangrar de forma demencial por eso. Nuevamente empiezo a jalar de mi cabello. Supongo que me quedare calvo si sigo así. Nuevamente me comienzo a tronar los dedos o a jalarlos de forma maniaca. Supongo que tendré severos problemas en los huesos dentro de unos años.

Preocupación. Él me está haciendo caer en un pozo llamado preocupación y malestar. Solo soy su asesor, no debería sentirme de este modo por un accidente que haya tenido él. ¿Tan hondo ha clavado en mi corazón, para que yo me encuentre en esta forma? Me está consumiendo de forma demasiado rápida. No puedo creer que solo con conocer a esa persona, para nada agradable, he estado experimentando todo tipo de sentimientos y emociones. Quizá las he exprimido de una forma que en toda mi vida lo había hecho. En tan poco tiempo he sentido demasiado. Esa persona, allá adentro, sigue creando nuevas forma de sentir dentro de mí que jamás había conocido. Le quiero demasiado al parecer. No solo es atracción física. Definitivamente no lo es. Es algo un poco más allá. Aún estoy un poco cuerdo como para saber que no le amo, para amarlo necesito, mejor dicho, necesitamos más tiempo. Porque no tengo idea de que es lo que piensa de mí, si es que ha llegado a sentirse de la misma forma que yo, o solo soy yo quien se siente así. Si fuera una chica todo sería más sencillo. Tanto para él como para mí. Habría más posibilidades de que compartamos un sentimiento mutuo. Así, en estas condiciones. Es un poco más complejo. Podría tener mil escenarios posibles, todos con respuestas negativas que van desde lo amable hasta lo grosero y heridor de sentimientos, y entre esos mil escenarios solo podría salir uno, solo uno que pueda ser positivo. Uno entre mil. ¿En serio valdría la pena arriesgarlo todo por ese uno? Para ser sinceros no soy de ese tipo de personas que le meten todo a ese escaso y nulo 1%, solo para llevarse la decepción de que en realidad no valía la pena.

 _ ***Te beso, ¿Lo olvidaste?***_

Eso no me dice nada, podrían significar mil cosas. Y nuevamente volvemos al uno entre mil. ¿Por qué esto es tan difícil? ¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí? ¿Por qué…?

La puerta de la oficina del director se abre y nuevamente, guiado por mis instintos, corro hasta donde ellos, exigiendo una respuesta con la mirada feroz que supongo tengo ahora.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —de alguna forma milagrosa las palabras vuelven a mí. Bastante justo a tiempo diría yo.

—Joven Jaeger ¿Cierto? —dice el abogado. O cuervo. Nadie en el plantel lo quiere. Todos lo aborrecen por mil cosas. Una de ellas es lo injusta que suele ser su forma de actuar ante un caso grave. Si, justo como el de ahora. O aunque no sea demasiado grave.

—Si. —contesto de forma precavida.

La directora me ve con una sonrisa. Es nueva, este año se ha postulado como la nueva directora del plantel por los siguientes cuatro años. Antes era la profesora del área de cómputo.

—Eres su asesor ¿Cierto? La profesora Reiss te ha pedido ese favor.

—Así es. —esto no lleva a ningún lado.

—Mikasa Ackerman. —Llama el cuer… digo abogado.

La chica se mueve ansiosa pero el hombre le pone una mano en la espalda a modo de tranquilizarla, lo que obviamente, no hace más que asustarla más.

—Clare, por favor llama a la señora Ackerman. — la directora se dirige a su secretaria quien rápidamente busca el numero en su, muy grande, agenda escolar, luego se gira hacia nosotros.

— Jean, Mikasa, pasen con el abogado a su despacho, Hanji, puede retirarse. —Jean y Mikasa son guiados hasta el lugar seguidos del abogado, Hanji duda un momento pero al final asiente, nos dirige una mirada de preocupación y después desaparece hacia el pasillo.

—Eren, Levi, vengan, necesito hablar con ustedes.

Nuevamente regresamos hasta donde está su despacho, un lugar bastante amplio, con paredes color durazno, una lámpara bastante coqueta, un escritorio de madera pintada de negro, un computador de pantalla plana, "Apple" y cosas demasiado bonitas, aparte de la bandera escolar perfectamente guardada en un apartado de cristal en el fondo del lugar.

La directora nos indica que tomemos asiento frente a su escritorio, en esas sillas negras que giran con acolchonables bastante cómodos. Por primera vez veo a Levi, desde que todo este embrollo comenzó, no se ve preocupado, ansioso ni molesto, de hecho se ve un poco relajado, aunque he pasado el tiempo necesario con él como para saber que es una de esas personas que no suele dejar ver sus emociones tan fácilmente, las oculta detrás de una máscara impenetrable hecha de hierro, llamada indiferencia. Pero al menos él, debería verse nervioso ante la mención de una expulsión en estas fechas. Pero no.

— Bien, Eren, voy a tener que aprovechar tu puesto como asesor del joven Ackerman, para pedirte un favor demasiado grande.

Dirijo mi mirada a la directora, quien teclea algo en el computador, se ha colocado unas gafas sin armazón y ovaladas con tiras perladas unidas a su cuello.

—Por supuesto, si puedo ayudar, no hay problema.

—Voy a preguntarlo… ¿Usted se podría considerar amigo del joven Ackerman?

Separo los labios para contestar pero las palabras no salen. Levi se gira esperando mi respuesta… para ser sinceros no sé qué decir. ¿Amigos? No lo creo. Ni quiero creerlo. Por lo que suelto.

—Supongo. Solo nos conocemos desde que las asesorías iniciaron pero creo que… nos llevamos bastante bien.

—Entonces… ¿Podría ponerle la tarea de ser su cuidador personal? Es algo bastante infantil, pero para que Levi no sea expulsado, están en su último año lo menos que necesita es una expulsión, necesito a alguien que esté dispuesto a cuidarle. En parte para que Levi conozca por primera vez lo que es la vergüenza. — el mencionado bufa, casi burlándose. —Bueno… — ¿Cree que podría con esa pequeña tarea? Por supuesto, la señora Ackerman también tendrá la obligación de mantenerlo vigilado, ella estará sobre avisada de esta situación, necesita enterarse por mucho que sea un mayor de edad, solo de nombre ya que sigue comportándose como un niño que busca pelea ante cada momento.

— Yo… si, podría. Pero… ¿Cuál sería mi función?

—Estarlo manteniendo bajo vigilancia durante su estancia en el plantel, desde que entra hasta la hora de salida.

—Vamos en diferentes clases… ¿Cómo…?

—Si acepta se hará la transferencia a su grupo. Por supuesto después de que presente evaluaciones.

Sonrió. No debería pero la situación me divierte. Volteo a ver a Levi, quien ya luce algo molesto, me devuelve la mirada y sonrió con superioridad, arqueando las cejas.

—Está bien, si así evita que sea expulsado.

 ***O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O***

— ¿Quieres dejar de sonreír como idiota?

—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.

—Puedes evitarlo, solo que no quieres, te fascina burlarte de mí.

— Literalmente soy tu niñera, ¿Sabes cuánto bullying podría hacerte por esto?

—Cierra el pico.

—Oye agradéceme, esto evita que te expulsen, lo que es bueno.

—Solo cállate.

—Oblígame… ahhh que no puedes.

—Podría.

— No, no puedes, cualquier cosa contra mí y tengo todo el derecho a castigarte.

—Uhhh, ¿En serio? Me pregunto qué tipo de castigos serian.

—No lo sé. Tal vez hacer tu nombre mil veces.

—Sí, claro.

—Por cierto… ¿Qué va a pasar con Jean?

—Estará suspendido las próximas tres semanas.

—Vaya… ¿Y tu hermana?

— ¿Ella que? Ha sido la víctima en todo esto. Aunque no la exenta de un castigo, deberá hacer ayuda comunitaria, ya sabes, limpiar salones, recoger basura… ese tipo de cosas. Tal vez limpie los baños.

—Lo dices con demasiado gusto, ¿No crees?

—Por ella acabe en esto. Contigo de niñera.

—Oye, ese tono me ofende.

Caminamos por el césped hasta llegar a la salida, el ambiente se ha relajado, me siento mucho mejor, más feliz se podría decir. Al menos todo salió bien. La tía Dennis sigue arriba hablando con la directora, en cuanto llego le dirigió a Levi una mirada de "¿Qué has hecho ahora?" Lo que me recordó que Levi tiene otros cuatro reportes en su historial académico. No le he preguntado, tal vez sea demasiado entrometido de mi parte.

Como ya es un poco tarde y el estudio y esta situación molesta ha consumido nuestras energías y ánimos, decidimos ir a casa. Posiblemente Levi será reprendido por la tía Dennis una vez que llegue a su casa, pagaría por ver eso.

— Te notas demasiado feliz. — dice él una vez que ya estamos fuera de las instalaciones escolares.

— Lo estoy. — admito.

— ¿Tan preocupado estabas por mí que te has arrancado las uñas? —agrega mientras toma mi mano derecha. Jalo mi mano por acto de reflejo.

—Sí, un poco. Ibas a ser expulsado como piensas que pueda mantenerme en calma sabiendo que…

—No podías volver a verme. — me interrumpe.

—No te creas demasiado, además… vivimos demasiado cerca como para que no vuelva a verte.

—Entonces… ¿Irías a visitarme de haber sido expulsado?

—No.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no estas expulsado, deja eso de lado.

—Entonces estas feliz de que me quede a tu lado.

—Eres demasiado narcista. ¿Sabes?

—Eso no es ser narcista.

—Anda, guarda silencio, que molestas. Niño pequeño que necesita niñera para no meterse en problemas.

Vuelvo a sonreír ante mi pequeño chiste.

—Te he dicho que cierres el pico, no hace gracia. O lo que quieres es que te obligue.

— Si, tu como no.

Suelto una risita y giro los ojos.

— Conste que tú lo pediste.

Se pone delante de mí interrumpiéndome el paso. Toma mi cara entre sus manos y, nuevamente, me atrapa con sus labios. Mi corazón salta y no sé, de nuevo, como reaccionar. Esta vez no es como el de aquella noche, es un poco más profundo, sin ser demasiado agresivo. Me obliga a contestarle, enreda sus brazos en mi cuello atrayéndome más a él, entierra sus dedos en la espesura de mi cabello, siento su calor en mis mejillas, siento su respiración en mi piel. Como si nos mezcláramos un poco.

—Te dije que podría callarte. —susurra en mis labios.

Después sonríe como si lo que hubiera hecho fuera digno de un premio Nobel.

Y lo ha hecho. Porque no sé qué decir. Solo sé que mi cara estalla en mil colores.

 **Nota: Iba a juntar este con el capítulo siguiente pero… me gusta como termino este x'DDD**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	19. Hora 11

**Hora 11: Asesorías declaratorias.**

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —susurro dejando que el calor, provocado por mi sangre acumulándose en mi rostro, me derrita poco a poco.

Mi corazón golpea mis costillas con demasiada felicidad, mis piernas ahora están hechas de botones de algodón y hay un millar de hormigas recorriendo la superficie de mi piel, ansiosas de esparcir descargas infinitas de un placer, totalmente desconocido para mí, por cada nervio que compone mi cuerpo. De nuevo... una vez más me ha besado. De nuevo... ha durado tan poco.

¿Por qué nunca me da tiempo de disfrutarlo aunque sea solo un poco? ¿Por qué termina tan rápido? Es demasiado injusto. Me toma, dejándome con ganas de más. Quiero más. ¿Es malo pedir un poco más? Por desgracia no soy lo suficientemente valiente como para adueñarme de sus labios como él lo ha estado haciendo, hacer lo que yo quiera y dejarle con deseos de más, mientras yo he satisfecho los míos propios. Quizá me falta algo de egoísmo. Algo de coraje y demasiada valentía. Es uno de los momento que más lamento el ser demasiado cobarde.

—Besarte... ¿Qué no es obvio? —se separa de mí y toca con suavidad el vendaje de mi nariz. —Lamento esto, no pensé que fueras lo suficientemente idiota como para impedir el golpe que planeaba descargar contra el imbécil de Jean.

—Solo quería evitar que te metieras en problemas pero veo que el dolor no valió la pena.

Él me mira con el ceño fruncido, dejando ver que está sorprendido por lo que acabo de decir.

— ¿Te atravesaste para que no me reprendieran?

— ¿Que otra cosa sino? Mis impulsos me valen más en algunas ocasiones.

—Gracias, entonces.

Tuerzo los labios y finjo acomodar mi mochila para alejarme un poco de él.

—Sí, lo que digas. Anda, vamos a casa.

Empiezo a caminar, totalmente avergonzado por todo esto, ¿¡Dios, no podría ser peor!?

Levi tarda unos segundos en darme alcance, choca contra mi hombro y enreda sus dedos contra los míos. El acto hace que me sonroje de manera violenta.

§

— ¿¡Se puede saber que rayos hacemos en mi casa?!

—Bueno... básicamente si voy a mi casa, Dennis va a matarme, y lo digo de forma literal, va a querer comerme vivo, se supone que prometí no volver a meterla en apuros por mis problemas de conducta.

— ¿Y viniendo a mi casa, todo se soluciona?

—Es un buen escondite, ¿No te parece? Ella no vendría a hacer una escenita a tu casa, le cae muy bien tu familia como para dar una muy mala imagen de ella misma.

—Largo de mi casa.

— ¿Dónde tienes las llaves? Olvídalo, ya di con ellas. — Levi cruza el patio principal y abre la puerta de mi casa, cuando está en la entrada se gira. —Piensas quedarte todo el día allí, anda no seas tímido, es tu casa después de todo.

Que poca vergüenza tiene. Le odio. Mucho.

Suspiro, relajo los hombros y me adentro al patio de mi casa.

—Eren.

Me detengo casi a mitad del camino y volteo a la derecha de donde viene esa vocecilla que conozco tan bien.

—Krista.

—Hola, ¿Cómo has estado? —ella cruza con delicadeza la pequeña barda de arbustos que dividen su casa de la mía. —Dios... ¿Qué te paso en la nariz? ¿Eso es sangre?

—Ehhh... Nada grave, me atravesé cuando abrían la puerta de un salón. —esa excusa me ha estado sirviendo bien. —No te preocupes. ¿Cuándo regresaste?

— Hace solo un par de horas, ya te extrañaba.

Me sonríe con dulzura y se para de puntillas para darme un beso en la mejilla.

—Yo igual, desde hace tres años que no nos vemos, ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

—Pues... te diré. —se encoje de hombros y tuerce los labios. —Francia es muy bonito, hay cosas extraordinarias y mucha gente agradable pero, ya sabes, nada como volver a casa.

—Eso sí. —digo y ella ríe, su risa es contagiosa, así que termino imitándola.

Krista Rens, es una de las poquísimas personas que conozco desde hace años. Cuando recién me mude aquí yo tenía unos cinco o seis años, casi al mismo tiempo ella también se mudó, rápidamente hicimos amistad al igual que nuestros padres. Es una chica muy alegre, amable, sonriente y muy amigable. Tiene largo cabello rubio y grandes ojos azules, es muy pequeña, al parecer no ha crecido demasiado desde la última vez que nos vimos, es delgada y muy bonita. Nos llevamos muy bien. Congeniamos demasiado. Ella ama tanto los libros como yo y también las películas con buenos efectos especiales.

— ¿Estas solo? ¿Y tus padres? ¿E Isabel?

—Mis papás siguen en el hospital, al parecer no han llegado, Isabel ha de estar en la universidad, ya sabes.

—Oye, Eren, ¿Piensas quedarte todo el día allá afuera?

Levi sale de la casa y nos observa, pasa su mirada de mí a Krista y de Krista a mí.

—Hola. —Krista es la primera en hablar.

—Mucho gusto, soy Krista Rens, amiga de la infancia de Eren.

—Hola. —Levi mira con precaución a Krista, casi examinándola. —Levi Ackerman.

— ¿Así que ahora tienes nuevos amigos? Me alegro tanto, Eren, siempre estabas solo, me tenías muy preocupada.

—Si... algo así. De hecho es mi asesorado, le doy clases particulares. —sonrió mientras me llevo la mano a la nuca.

Por alguna razón me molesta que nos vean como amigos. Este día han sido dos personas las que nos miran de esa forma.

Krista junta las manos y las dobla hacia la derecha, cierra los ojos y vuelve a dedicarnos esa sonrisa angelical demasiado típica de ella.

—Que bien. Me alegro tanto por ti, era todo lo que esperaba de mi querido Eren. — me toma por la cintura y recarga su cabeza en mi pecho. —No sabes todo lo que te extrañe, me hubiese gustado tanto hablarte a todas horas pero en el internado no nos permiten usar teléfonos celulares y solo en las clases de computo podía ingresar a mi correo electrónico para contactarte, pero eso paso de moda hace mucho, lo de hoy es facebook, pero está prohibido en mi colegio. Las computadoras no nos permiten entrar. Fue tan frustrante, no hablar contigo. —alza la cara y hace un puchero adorable. Le sonrió de regreso. No me gusta esta nueva actitud de ella, no me agrada que me abrace de ese modo ni me hable de ese modo, no cuando Levi está frente a nosotros.

—Krista, querida...Oh, Eren, hola ¿Cómo has estado? —justo a tiempo aparece la madre de Krista, me alivia demasiado.

—Señora Rens, hola. —alzo un brazo para saludarla.

—Mamá. —Krista frunce el ceño pero no me suelta.

—Anda, Krista regresa a casa, vamos a comer, Eren tiene visitas, podrás hablar con él después. Mucho gusto, soy la madre de Krista—la señora Rens cruza el jardín y saluda a Levi, quien se muestra más reacio que antes.

—Está bien, te veo más tarde, Eren. —nuevamente, Krista se para de puntillas para despedirse besando mi mejilla, casi en la comisura de mis labios. Por reflejo me alejo ante el contacto, ella lo toma como algo gracioso, ya que sonríe y como un pajarillo revolotea de nuevo a su casa.

Sin siquiera esperar a Levi entro al interior de mi propia vivienda y dejo mi mochila en el sofá, paso de largo hasta la cocina, me lavo las manos y checo que es lo que hay de comer. Casi después escucho como se cierra la puerta principal y los pasos de Levi hasta la cocina, se detiene a mi lado pero no dice nada.

—Supongo que vas a quedarte a comer. —digo en cuanto prendo la estufa para calentar lo que ha dejado mamá. Mis ánimos se han visto arrastrados hasta el fondo del mismo inframundo.

—Se nota que te llevas bien con la chica rubia.

—La conozco desde los cinco, sus padres le pagaron una escuela/internado particular en Francia, se fue hace tres años, al comenzar la preparatoria. Desde entonces no la había vuelto a ver. Pero si, me llevo bien con ella. Es agradable.

—Ya veo.

Pongo a freír un par de chuletas de cerdo en la sartén después de calentar el aceite, el puré de papa se calienta en una de las parrillas chicas y la sopa de champiñones en otra. Creo que hay limonada en el refrigerador. Antes de que mueva mi humanidad al refrigerador siento sus manos rodear mi cintura y recargar su cabeza en mi espalda, casi imitando la misma acción de Krista de hace un momento. Después siento su respiración en mi cuello. Luego sus labios posar leves y escalofriantes besos sobre mi piel. Las descargas eléctricas son casi instantáneas.

— ¿Q... que haces? —rápidamente, guiado por la intensidad del momento, me volteo para encararlo.

—Marcando lo que es mío.

— ¿Qué? ¿C...como que tuyo?

Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, perforándome con su mirada gris. Sube su cabeza hasta mis hombros y comienza a bajar mi camiseta para descubrir mi hombro derecho y hacer lo mismo que mi cuello.

—No quiero que ella te vuelva a besar. ¿Ok?

Siento como absorbe una parte de piel de mi cuello, marcando un chupetón en esa parte. Me separo rápidamente tocándome la parte besada, estoy acalorado y nervioso. ¿Qué rayos cree que hace?

— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Yo te vi primero... tengo el derecho de marcarte como mi propiedad. ¿No te parece?

—No... no me trates como si fuera un objeto. ¿Y... que es eso de verme primero? No... yo...

El teléfono de Levi me interrumpe, él lo ignora mientras me sigue observando como si fuera un objeto valioso. Mi corazón no deja de lanzar descargas agresivas de adrenalina por cada conducto de mi ser. Es muy confuso. Todo estaba bien. Todo. Hasta este maldito momento.

—Contesta el maldito teléfono. —grito después de la quinta llamada entrante. El chasquea la lengua con molestia y justo un segundo después de que entra la sexta llamada contesta con voz molesta.

— ¿Qué?

— _¿Te atreves a contestarme de esa forma, mocoso malcriado? ¿Después de haber salvado tu trasero de ser suspendido de la preparatoria?_

—Dennis.

— _Mueve tu trasero de vuelta a la casa, si no quieres que te saque a patadas de la casa de Eren._

—Pero...

— _No tienes derecho a replicar, absolutamente ninguno. Muévete o iré por ti en diez minutos._

Levi separa los labios para replicar de nuevo pero la llamada se corta y mira el celular con lástima, exasperación, pone los ojos en blanco y lo guarda de nuevo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

—Tu tía está molesta.

—Encabronada, te dije que me mataría. —suspira. —Hablamos después, tengo que irme.

Toma sus cosas y sale por la puerta sin agregar nada más.

§

La semana de los exámenes pasa de lo más pesada, los exámenes se componen de lo más importante en cada materia, muchos necesitan más de tres hojas para abarcar todo lo que hemos visto, otros a pesar de ser cortos te queman el cerebro de solo verlos.

En esa semana no veo a Levi por ningún lado. Por su culpa tuve que usar bufanda, al día siguiente de la casi expulsión, la marca que hizo en mi cuello se veía demasiado, era como una mancha color lila y rojo, era demasiado vergonzoso, mi madre me pregunto sobre mi repentino cambio de aspecto, tuve que evadirla antes de que me cuestionara más. Isabel fue otro caso, ella no se cansó hasta dar con lo que quiso, ella si vio la molesta marca, es demasiado pesada que no me la quite de encima en toda la semana, haciéndome bromas de todo tipo y también preguntas, le dije todas las veces que preguntaba que había sido un bicho el que me había picado. Obvio no me creyó.

Por otro lado, tampoco hable con Krista. Lo que de cierta forma fue un alivio. Es mi amiga pero que se comportara de esa forma aquel día me desconcertó demasiado. Tal vez es porque ya no me atraen las chicas. Dios es tan vergonzoso admitirlo.

Acabo de salir del examen de Cálculo, es viernes y solo falta presentar el examen de Derecho, después seré libre. Bendito fin de semana.

—Oye, Eren, ¿Sabes cuál era la respuesta de la pregunta tres?

—Creo que era raíz de veinticuatro.

—Enserio. A mí me salió treinta y dos medios.

Bufo. Genial.

Comparto respuestas de ese tipo junto con Thomas, hasta que mejor preferimos esperar a los resultados ya que de las cincuenta preguntas solo coincidimos en tres. Me recargo en la barda, observo por un rato el edificio de enfrente, el D... vaya ese edificio sí que tiene una buena historia mía, justo cuando estoy por irme a la biblioteca a leer un poco, lo veo. Por primera vez en toda la semana. Sale del aula D-103 junto a otros de sus compañeros y amigos, la chica, Petra, se cuelga de su brazo y no para de hacerle cariñitos. Me irrita. También noto algo bastante curioso. Trae puesto un collarín.

—Eren. —volteo hacia la derecha para toparme con Mikasa.

—Hola, Mikasa.

— ¿Qué tal los exámenes?

—Bien... supongo. ¿Y a ti?

—Bien. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal sigue tu nariz?

—Mejor.

Mi madre pego un grito al cielo cuando vio mi vendaje, me hizo mil preguntas y respondí con el mismo "Fue un golpe de puerta", después me dio flojera pensar en una excusa mejor. Gracias a los cuidados de mamá me ha ido bien. Se ha curado más rápido y ya casi ni siento dolor.

—Me alegra, ese golpe realmente fue demasiado fuerte.

—Si...Por cierto... ¿Qué le paso a tu hermano? Lo acabo de ver salir del salón de Ingles con un collarín.

Ella sonríe con pesar y se restriega la nuca con su mano derecha, mira al piso y suspira.

—Digamos que... la tía Dennis fue medalla de oro en secundaria, preparatoria y la universidad en Karate, Yudo y Lucha olímpica.

—Auch.

—Si... no fue muy agradable.

—Ya veo.

—Bueno, tengo examen de química, solo venía a darte esto. —me tiende un sobre. —Te lo envía tía Dennis. Luego te veo.

Sale corriendo hacia el edificio A con la bolsa golpeándole las caderas.

—Ok. —veo el sobre y casi puedo imaginarme de que se trata. Una invitación. Esta vez, para el cumpleaños del señor Keney Ackerman.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	20. Hora 12

**Hora 12: Asesorías territoriales.**

—Así que... ¿Una fiesta para tu padre?

—Sí, Dennis ha, prácticamente, pegado a Kenney a una silla con Kola Loka para que permanezca en la ciudad hasta mañana por la noche.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí.

Sonrío.

—Pensé que tu tía era más... relajada. —digo señalando el collarín.

Él tuerce los labios tocándoselo.

—Todo lo que se, lo aprendí de ella, es complicado superar al maestro... pero lo intento.

—Me alegra saber que alguien puede controlar tus malas acciones.

— ¿Aparte de ti? Lanzo una carcajada sarcástica.

—Sí tú, como no. De haber podido controlarte no tendrías, en primer lugar, puesto ese collarín.

—Sigue intentándolo.

—Gracias por la oferta. —digo encogiéndome de hombros.

Caminamos por la plaza y compro un par de helados de yogurt y descansamos en una de las bancas de metal pintadas de negro. Después del examen de Derecho Levi fue a buscarme al salón solo para confirmar que recibiera la invitación y para verificar que asistiría a la celebración familiar, al final terminamos caminando sin rumbo hasta llegar al parque, tomando helado, disfrutando del final de la tarde.

— ¿Paso por ti mañana? —pregunta.

—Se dónde es que vives, no es necesario pero gracias.

—Insisto, podrían secuestrarte o podrías perderte.

Lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

—Que gracioso.

—Quiero asegurar que iras. —dice metiéndose la cuchara llena de helado a la boca.

— ¿No te basta mi palabra?

—Tengo confianza en ti, si es lo que temes pero... solo son,... digamos, aseguradores. No te ofendas.

Entrecierro los ojos y dejo colgando la cuchara entre mis labios, trato de pasarle mi desagrado en forma de miradas.

Una de las cosas que me guste de él: Sus ojos.

Tengo algo con los ojos de las personas, no tengo un patrón favorito, un color o una forma, simplemente es lo que pueden transmitirme, el tipo de aura que emiten, dicen que los ojos son la puerta del alma ¿No?, supongo que eso es lo que me atrae.

Los ojos de él tienen un algo que me fascina, la mezcla perfecta de colores neutros, gris claro y azul naval, colores deprimentes a mi parecer, pero que en sus orbes quedan demasiado perfectos, me encanta la forma en que me consumen, me absorben y me hacen traspasar la puerta a una dimensión distinta. La luz del atardecer los hacen aún más bonitos, hermosos, brillan de una forma distinta, gracias a la dirección de los rayos del sol ya difuminado y a la posición en la que él está sentado, sus largas pestañas obscuras y espesas, nunca me había fijado en esa característica, curvas y largas, las mujeres hacen mil cosas con tal de tener unas iguales y, allí, sentado frente a mi esta la persona que tiene pestañas deseables de forma natural, gracias a sus genes. Sus cejas son delgadas pero obscuras, tienen una forma arqueada casi perfecta. Jamás me había percatado de esos pequeños detalles en su construcción facial.

Su rostro es pequeño, alargado, delgado y afilado, nariz respingada y pequeña, ojos pequeños y afilados, de mirada atemorizante, tez blanca y pálida, labios delgados y de un tono rosa claro, húmedos gracias al helado, su cabello cae con gracia sobre su frente, mechones rebeldes, su corte no es largo pero tampoco es corto como el mío, un toque medio. Sus facciones faciales son neutras, sin mucha expresión o transmisión de emociones, a menos, claro, cuando está realmente molesto, lo cual es clara señal de peligro y alerta (Mi nariz es la clara prueba de ello), también cuando está burlándose de ti, lo cual hace muy a menudo conmigo, una costumbre que tomo desde que nos conocimos, supongo que ya me estoy acostumbrando, una rutina bastante... normal, quiero creer, es fácil adaptarse a él, su forma de mostrar cariño es un poco extraña, demasiado, quizás, es alguien que parece no importarle nada en absoluto pero en realidad está al pendiente de todo y más cuando se trata de sus seres queridos.

A pesar de ser un poco más bajo de estatura que yo emite un aura y presencia peligrosa y de miedo, es alguien de vista intimidante, lo sé por la forma de mirar que suele tener, como si quisiera alejar al mundo de sí mismo. Es una persona muy agradable, algo sarcástica, curiosa, mal hablado, burlón. Es como el mejor amigo que se reirá de ti por caerte durante todo un mes entero, o hasta que hagas otra cosa que sustituya esa caída, en vez de ayudarte y preguntarte si estás bien. Es un desgraciado. Pero al mismo tiempo... es la persona de la cual estoy enamorado, hundido hasta el cuello en ese pozo sin fondo, solo espero no ahogarme por no tener salvavidas.

—Entonces... un cocodrilo entro a la mitad del examen y se comió mi evaluación, también toda una manada de leones que se comieron las tripas del profesor, todos terminamos empapados de sangre y... bailamos la macarena hasta que la hora termino. ¿Qué te parece?

—Interesante. —respondo mientras continuo comiendo el helado.

La fuente que está a la mitad del lugar es activada y empieza un chipoteo de agua danzarina, la noche se está acercando, solo quedan tintes naranjas convirtiéndose en lilas, los faroles se encienden listos para iluminar a la ciudad con su luz amarillenta, la gente pasea de un lado a otro, acompañados por sus parejas, sus familias, amigos, ríen, corren, hablan de cosas que creen importantes, intercambian intereses, compran golosinas y, al igual que nosotros, se sientan a disfrutarlas. Los niños corren a algunos de los juegos metálicos que hay en el lugar, sus carcajadas se confunden con la música que hay en el ambiente.

El aire es fresco, es noviembre, mitades de mes, la temperatura ya empieza a descender, no lo suficiente como para que todos traigan chamarras o bufandas, solo lo suficiente para que los shorts sean guardados y las playeras de manga larga y los suéteres ligeros sean sacados del closet.

El grupo de música transmite un aire de paz con la melodía que toca, combinación perfecta de instrumentos de cuerda y flautín. Para mí, las fechas perfectas siendo observadas y admiradas desde el punto perfecto.

— ¿Eren?

Me siento feliz, alegre, de una forma muy ligera, no entiendo muy bien el porqué, el ambiente debe tener la culpa.

—Eren.

Me gustaría tomar esta escena, congelarla y vivir en ella para siempre.

—Rata de biblioteca.

—No vuelvas a llamarme así, por favor.

—Ahora si escuchas, que conveniente.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Tenemos que irnos, Dennis va a matarme si llego tarde a casa, tengo toque de queda hasta nuevo aviso.

—Eso te ganas por causar problemas.

Levi bufa.

—Anda, vámonos.

Me toma por el brazo obligándome a incorporarme. La luz de finales de la tarde le beneficia bastante. Sonrió. Tal vez él es parte de mi pequeña felicidad momentánea. Está bien enamorarse y seguir adelante... ¿Cierto?

§

—No era necesario que me trajeras a casa. —digo irritado.

También es un completo idiota.

—Quiero llegar justo al toque de queda. Estar antes en casa me irrita.

Suelto un suspiro.

—Eres un poco desesperante, ¿Lo sabías?

—Lo que digas, paso por ti mañana, ¿Cierto?

—Aunque diga que no, harás lo que quieras.

Abro la mochila para buscar las llaves de mi casa.

—Tomare eso como un: "Por supuesto, deseo que ya sea mañana para volver a verte"

Tomo las llaves pero estas resbalan y mi cara arde en rubor.

— ¿Por qué iría algo tan ridículo como eso?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú.

Esta vez lo dice en un susurro demasiado cerca de mi cara, lo que altera mis nervios, trato de mantener un perfil serio. Lo cual es algo imposible en mis condiciones. Solo niego con la cabeza y tomo de nuevo las llaves.

—Vete a casa, tu tía debe estar ansiosa por volver a hacerte una llave de lucha olímpica.

—Nah... más le vale que no. —lo último lo dice con algo de duda.

—Entonces hasta mañana. —susurro, insertando la llave en el pomo de la puerta.

—Hasta mañana. —susurra del mismo modo avergonzado que el mío.

Lenta, dolorosa y suavemente besa mi mejilla antes salir de los terrenos de mi vivienda. La puerta se abre, dejo mis cosas en uno de los sillones de la sala, me quito el suéter desabotonándolo lentamente, me desplomo en el sillón y cierro los ojos. Desearía que esta sensación durara toda la vida, pero por desgracia no todo es para siempre. Vivo de los libros, vivo en ellos y soy parte de ellos, cualquiera pensaría que mi mundo se basa en pensamientos de fantasía pero soy demasiado realista en verdad, sé que fuera del bello mundo de la literatura está el horrible mundo real donde nada de la fantasía es real, solo hay crueldad y miseria. Así es esto y no estoy siendo pesimista ni mucho menos solo trato de aferrarme a la realidad en la que vivo. Sueños que no pueden volverse realidad, cosas que con solo desearlas no pasaran. Es deprimente pensar en todo eso mientras dentro de mí hay un revoltijo de ideas, emociones, pensamientos y sentimientos, cosas que jamás me ocurrían ahora se adueñan de mi como un terrible virus enfermizo, recorriendo cada célula y contaminándola.

Abro un bolso de la mochila, tomo el celular para escuchar un poco de música dentro de mi cabeza gracias a los auriculares. Con eso me quedo dormido.

—Cariño... Eren... Despierta.

Abro los ojos, un poco somnoliento, la cabeza y los oídos me duelen, la vista me arde, para haber tenido un sueño bastante tranquilo despierto hecho un asco, me quejo y termino enfocando el rostro de mi madre.

—Hola. —saludo.

—Hola, tesoro, ¿Ya has comido? —pregunta ella con una sonrisa.

—No, nada más de llegar me tire en el sillón a dormir.

—Eres un flojo, ¿Qué tal la escuela?

Ella se aleja para ir a la cocina.

Por cómo esta vestida acaba de llegar del hospital.

—Bien, hoy fueron los últimos exámenes. —me estiro provocando que mis huesos se quejen de forma armónica.

— ¿Difíciles?

—No mucho, me la pase estudiando demasiado la semana pasada, no puedo reprobar.

—Eso espero.

Me incorporo y avanzo hasta donde esta mi madre quien prende la estufa y comienza a cocinar.

— ¿Qué tal el hospital? ¿Mañana trabajaras?

—Hubo algunas complicaciones, pero creo que todo ya está bajo control, no, mañana tengo día libre. ¿Quieres ir a algún lado en especial?

Tuerzo los labios y me rasco la nuca.

—Bueno... Mikasa me ha invitado a la fiesta de su padre.

Ella voltea a verme sorprendida. El trabajo está cobrando factura en mi madre, tiene el rostro marchito, hay arrugas que no deberían estar aún allí, tiene ojeras increíbles, a pesar de aparentar estar feliz luce muy cansada.

—Ellos...

—No es necesario que vayamos. —interrumpo rápidamente, el verla me hace sentir culpable.

—Podemos quedarnos en casa a ver películas o ir a visitar a la tía Alice.

Ella sonríe.

—No, cariño, deberías ir.

—Podemos ir los dos. Acompáñame.

Vuelve su atención a la comida.

—Claro, me gustaría conocer a la familia de tus... amigos. —el tono de su voz me da mala espina, tal vez no debí mencionar esa fiesta. ¿Verdad?

Mamá y yo comemos mientras vemos una serie policiaca, papá llega casi cuando está por terminar, después de que él termine de cenar, de intercambiar un par de chistes y de contar como es que nos ha ido en el día, nos vamos a dormir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La solución correcta a este problema era no decirle nada a mi madre, hablarle a Levi y decirle que no podía ir, pasar el resto del día en casa comiendo helado y viendo TV. Así me estaría ahorrando todo esto.

—Mamá... solo es una fiesta... no necesitas...

—Cállate... debes verte bien, ay amor, eres demasiado vago, tendremos que ir pronto de compras para remodelar tu guardarropa, no tienes nada decente.

—Mamá. —replico.

—Guarda silencio.

Ella desaparece de nuevo en el interior del closet, unos segundos después sale con una camiseta de cuadros pequeños color blanco y azul y unos pantalones de mezclilla entubados (¿Yo tenía eso?)

—Ponte esto.

—Mamá... estos pantalones...—tomo la prenda con cara de asco repulsivo, ya recuerdo porque los perdí en el interior del mueble. —Son demasiado pegados.

—Lo sé, resaltara tu trasero, amor.

Alzo la vista de los pantalones y la miro, ella me sonríe con inocencia.

—No voy a ponerme esto.

La mirada de mi madre se endúrese.

—Obedece. —dice con voz autoritaria. —Iré a cambiarme, apúrate que tenemos que comprar un regalo. —su voz se convierte en algo dulce.

Miro de nuevo el pantalón. No pienso ponerme esto. Ni muerto.

Por supuesto diez minutos después ya estoy enfundado en ellos, gracias a la fuerza sobrenatural de mi madre... ella da miedo si está molesta.

—Mami, me siento incómodo.

—Te ves bien, cariño. Estaré lista en un par de minutos. Por cierto, piensa que algo que podamos comprar para el señor Ackerman.

Estoy por replicar de nuevo cuando el celular sueña anunciando una llamada entrante.

— ¿Diga? —contesto sin ver la pantalla.

—Dime que estás listo, llegare a tu casa en un par de minutos.

Me separo del celular para ver quien llama, un poco sorprendido.

—Yo... bueno... ¿Está bien que mi madre vaya conmigo? —pregunto indeciso.

—No hay problema.

—Mi madre quiere comprarle un regalo a tu papá, ¿Qué podríamos comprar?

—No es necesario, él no merece regalos, mejor podrías llevarle cáscaras de huevo.

—Hablo en serio.

—Yo también. La basura le sentaría a la perfección. Créeme.

Suspiro irritado.

—Dime su color favorito o su talla de camisetas, creo que eso bastara.

Él imita mi suspiro.

—No sé. ¿Negro? ¿Mediano?

— ¿Es tu padre y no conoces sus gustos?

—Viene una vez al mes a la casa. —replica molesto. —Y no es mi padre como tal... Si quieres comprar, compra eso, es lo más cercano que tengo de saber sus gustos y no me molestes más con ese tema. De hecho ya estoy llegando a tu casa.

Antes de decir más cuelgo.

—Mamá, Levi va a pasar por nosotros en...—a modo de telequinesis fingida pongo cara de atención hasta el justo momento en el que el timbre suena. —Ahora. — tuerzo los labios y me encojo de hombros.

—Que atento...—ella suelta una risita adorable. — ¿Le preguntaste por el regalo?

—Dice que una camiseta negra está bien.

Mi madre trota hasta la puerta y le da la bienvenida al chico. Entro a la cocina y me sirvo un vaso con agua, los escucho dedicarse elogios sobre su vestimenta, lo bonita que luce mi madre y lo apuesto y elegante que él es.

Salgo de la habitación hasta la sala para saludar pero me quedo a mitad de camino. Luce... igual a una estrella de cine. Apuesto y elegante le quedan demasiado chicas para describir cómo es que luce.

No lleva el flequillo que suele caerle por la frente como en los días ordinarios sino que se lo ha llevado hacia atrás dejando su rostro despejado, lleva pantalones de mezclilla, zapatos negros un tanto informales aunque bien podrían parecer formales, lleva un saco gris abierto, el color hace que sus ojos resalten en el tono grisáceo que poseen y una camiseta blanca en el interior. Una vestimenta muy sencilla que le hace lucir muy bien. Y ya no lleva puesto el collarín. Pensando en lo que yo llevo puesto me hace sentir muy avergonzado, demonios, odio esto.

—Hola. —logro decir.

—Hola. —responde él, sosteniéndome la mirada.

—Bueno, ¿Nos vamos? Tenemos que ir de compras primero. —mamá da un pequeño aplauso con la punta de sus dedos.

—Claro. —como buen caballero que finge ser deja salir primero a mi madre, después salgo yo y caminamos hacia el carro del chico.

Mamá se siente alagada cuando Levi le abre la puerta y le ofrece su mano para entrar al interior del vehículo, observo la escena y me encantaría decir que es demasiado bueno actuando como todo un príncipe.

Después me indica que entre, entrecierro los ojos y estoy a punto de soltar algún chiste malo, pero él se adelanta con un:

—Te ves demasiado sexy con esos jeans ¿No crees? —susurra en mi oído justo antes de que entre por completo, intento replicar con las mejillas ardiendo pero el cierra la puerta.

Mamá tarda un poco más de veinte minutos en elegir una camiseta color negro que le guste, por mi todas podrían ser iguales y al parecer para Levi es lo mismo, solo es una camiseta, que tan difícil es elegir. A pesar de que no queda satisfecha con lo que eligió nos vamos, Levi trata de convencerla que su elección es la correcta pero si ella no está feliz no va a estarlo jamás. Mi madre a veces es demasiado perfeccionista.

Al llegar a la casa Ackerman noto el toque festivo un poco más muerto que el día de la fiesta de los gemelos. Pero la tía Dennis nos recibe demasiado contenta, saluda a mi madre con un abrazo y a mí con un largo y empalagoso beso en la mejilla. Todos los Ackerman me reconocen al instante, unos me reciben con golpes amistosos en la espalda, otros me preguntan qué es lo que estado haciendo estos días, cómo va la escuela y ese tipo de cosas que suelen preguntar los adultos. Después les presento a mi madre y rápidamente se une a ellos, debo admitir que esta familia es demasiado cálida, aceptarnos de forma muy rápida. Aún tengo una pequeña duda, ¿No conocen a las demás amistades de ellos? O ¿Soy lo más aceptable que consideran como amistad?

—Eeeeeereeeennnn. —antes incluso de que pueda voltear para verlo, se lanza a mi cuello y me derriba.

—Hola, Farlan. —digo un poco adolorido por la caída.

Él restriega su mejilla contra la mía.

—Te he extrañado tanto, ¿Cómo has estado sin mí?

Sonrió.

—Nos vemos todos los días en la escuela.

—No habíamos hablado...

—Quítate de encima, enano molesto. —Levi se para a un lado de nosotros y patea en las costillas a su hermano.

Ambos nos levantamos pero al instante de estar incorporados, Farlan se cuelga de mi cuello, creo que ya extrañaba ese peso extra en mi cuerpo.

—Vamos, vamos, tenemos que ir adentro. —el chico me jala al interior de la casa.

La celebración sigue de lo más normal pero no hay señas del "festejado" me pregunto si estará en algún lugar de la casa pegado a una silla como Levi había dicho.

Mi madre ha creado una buena relación con la tía Dennis y otro de los tíos Ackerman por lo que no me preocupa dejarla sola cuando Farlan me invita a jugar con ellos un agradable juego de mesa.

—Eren. —Mikasa me ofrece una limonada después de perder mi turno por tercera vez. — ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

—Sí, el juego es entretenido, aunque... ¿Por qué no estamos con los demás? ¿Dónde está tu padre?

— ¿Quieres conocer a Kenney? —dice ella con un poco de sorpresa en su rostro.

—Mmmm si... ¿Por qué no?

Ella abre la boca y sus mejillas se tiñen de un tono rosa claro, después desvía la mirada.

—¡Hey! Rata de biblioteca deja de parlotear y págame. —Levi me lanza una de las cajitas de platico del juego atinándome a la cabeza.

—Oye... no era necesario eso.

Después de unos minutos, cuando Farlan es llamado por su abuela para ayudarle y Levi por la tía Dennis, Mikasa y yo nos quedamos solos, hablamos sobre los exámenes hasta que ya no tenemos frituras y bebidas, entonces yo me ofrezco a ir por más a la cocina. Me siento demasiado familiarizado con el lugar así que no me pierdo y doy rápidamente, abro la alacena y saco otra bolsa de frituras de queso para vaciarla en el tazón, luego sirvo más limonada.

—Así que tú eres el mocoso del que tanto hablan esos mocosos.

La voz me sorprende y hace que me sobresalte demasiado provocando que chorree un poco de limonada en la mesa, alzo la vista y me topo con quien, supongo, debe ser Kenney Ackerman, el padre de Levi, Mikasa y Farlan. Ahora sé dé donde sacaron esas facciones tan temibles los gemelos. El hombre frente a mí, es un poco más alto que yo, de cabello negro e intensos, profundos e intimidantes ojos grises, tiene un poco de barba y bigote obscuro, viste una camiseta negra y unos gruesos pantalones de mezclilla obscura, lleva un cigarrillo entre los labios y me mira de forma examinadora.

—No eres la gran cosa... un chiquillo sin chiste.

Podría ofenderme por eso, pero el tener a semejante persona tan intimidante hace que prefiera tragarme mis palabras. Pasa de largo ante mí y abre la alacena de donde saque las bolitas de queso, sin quitarme la mirada de encima toma otra bolsa de frituras y sirve refresco en un vaso de vidrio.

El hombre deja el vaso sobre el desayunador y se acerca hasta donde estoy, acorralándome entre la mesa y su propio cuerpo, trago saliva temiendo que posiblemente intente matarme ahora mismo. En serio aun amo mi vida.

—Pareces un curioso perro chihuahua.

Él estira un dedo para apuntarme, siento escalofríos, su mirada es realmente intensa.

"Piensa matarme" "Va a matarme" "Voy a morir aquí, en esta pulcra y blanca cocina"

Siento sus fríos ojos grises aplastarme, me siento pequeñito, insignificante, me intimida, mientras más se acerca, mientras menos espacio personal me deja (Los Ackerman tienen algo que les impide respetar el espacio ajeno), más miedo tengo yo, espero algún movimiento agresivo de su parte, no sé, algún golpe, un grito, alguna grosería, pero nada, solo me observa.

—Eren, ¿Necesi...?—Mikasa llega a la puerta de la cocina y al instante frunce el ceño.

—Kenney. — dice casi con veneno. La posición en la que estamos es un poco comprometedora.

—No es esa la forma de llamar a tu querido tío, princesa. — el señor Ackerman se separa de mí y se acerca a su hija.

—No soy "Princesa", ¿Y qué estás haciendo? Deberías estar con la tía Dennis.

—Vamos, cariño, no deberías ser tan cruel, hace poco que llegue.

—Bien por ti... vámonos Eren. —Mikasa me toma de la muñeca y me saca del lugar. —No creo que debas ser tan grosera con tu padre. — digo subiendo las escaleras tras ella. Pero Mikasa no contesta.

—No es nuestro padre y la tía Dennis me mando por unos CD, están en mi habitación. —cambia ella de tema. No insisto, después de todo son sus propios problemas familiares.

— ¿Qué discos? —digo yo entrando a su habitación.

—Están en aquel estante. — dice ella quedándose a un lado de la puerta.

Un escalofrió me recorre la espalda y demasiado tarde escucho el clic de la puerta cerrándose y después el segundo clic indicando que le ha puesto seguro.

— ¿Mikasa? ¿Estos discos? —finjo demencia y tomo un par de CD.

Ella se acerca con la mirada perdida mientras se afloja el cinto de su vestido, trago saliva, después desliza los tirantes por sus hombros haciendo que el vestido se suelte más. Trato de hacerme a un lado pero rápidamente me veo acorralado por ella.

— ¿Te ha dicho algo malo? —susurra ella.

—N-no. ¿Debería?

Me recorro lo más atrás que puedo hasta dar con el borde de su escritorio, rayos. Ella me toma por los hombros y besa mi cuello, siento escalofríos.

—Me gustas. Mucho. ¿Lo sabías?

Tiemblo ante su tacto.

—G-gracias, pero...

Sin dejarme terminar me derriba y termino medio tirado en su cama, mi cabeza golpea contra algo. Intento incorporarme y veo cómo se deshace del vestido quedando en ropa interior. Admito que es bonita, tiene un cuerpo lindo, esbelto y... mucho más formado que yo. Es decepcionante y deprimente. Pero por el momento no puedo verla de una forma sexual, no puedo por mucho que lo intente.

—Espera, Mikasa... no crees que...

Nuevamente no me deja terminar y me acorrala entre las colchas y su cuerpo, su rostro esta cerca del mío. Tiene facciones similares a las de Levi, un rostro pequeño y afilado, el mismo tono de ojos solo que en los suyos sobresale más el gris, cabello negro... la versión femenina de él... tal vez me convenga más ¿No? No tendría problemas... ¿Pero que estoy pensando? La situación me está alterando de más. Siento su respiración demasiado cerca, esparce ligeros besos a lo largo de mi cuello y mi cara.

—Me encantas. —ronronea.

—Mikasa... no está bien, por favor suéltame.

Me silencia besándome en los labios con demasiada urgencia. Trato de zafarme, aprieto los ojos y me retuerzo, pero... ella es muy fuerte, mucho más que yo. Y el hombre aquí soy yo. Soy patético.

El siguiente sonido no sé si es mi salvación o mi perdición. Ambos alzamos la mirada para ver la puerta derribada y a un Levi observándonos de manera tranquila y examinadora, lo que no es una muy buena señal.

—Largo. —gruñe Mikasa sin soltarme. Me pregunto por qué no se siente cohibida de que la vea su hermano en ropa interior.

Sin hablar, Levi entra y con movimientos rápidos, demasiado preciso me saca del agarre de Mikasa quien se queja por lo brusco. Solo hay un pensamiento en mi mente. Estoy muerto. Hay que tener en cuenta que casi mata a Jean por molestar a su hermana, a mí me va a hacer pudin por lo comprometedora escena en la que nos encontró, estoy muerto, muy muerto, es lo único que puedo pensar. Hoy no salgo vivo de esta casa.

Caminamos solo un poco hasta llegar a su propia habitación donde me empuja al interior de esta, tropiezo pero logro detenerme con el borde del escritorio, sin titubeos cierra la puerta, su aura es más amenazante de lo normal.

—D-déjame explicarte... no es lo que parece. —tengo miedo, se acerca a mí y me acorrala contra la pared. —No es... eso... yo... había CD y... ella. —cierro los ojos esperando el golpe. —Por favor no me hagas daño. —susurro.

—No quedó claro la última vez. ¿Verdad? —su voz es amenazante. Me hago pequeñito, diminuto, a la espera del golpe final. Solo espero que no me duela demasiado. —No quiero que nadie, a parte de mí, te toque. —susurra contra mi cuello. Una serie de descargas se expanden y siento escalofríos. —Nadie, puede tocarte...

Roza mi cuello con sus labios y yo respingo.

—Nadie.

Trato de alejarlo, empujarlo pero al instante en el que mis manos tocan su pecho él las arrebata y las coloca sobre mi cabeza en un agarre demasiado fuerte.

— ¿Qué haces? —susurro con temor.

—Enseñándote una lección.

Besa mi cuello, cada sección de él, absorbiendo la piel y mordiéndola, provocando descargas eléctricas que se desplazan por cada poro de la misma, me retuerzo, la sensación es demasiado nueva en mi cuerpo, no sé si es bueno o malo.

—D-detente... por favor.

—Esta vez no lo creo.

Mete una de sus piernas entre las mías y me derriba contra el suelo, respingo ante el golpe, rápidamente él se deshace del saco quedándose solo con la camiseta, al igual que Mikasa me acorrala entre el piso y su pesado cuerpo.

—Este tipo de pantalones te favorecen demasiado, debes usarlos más seguido. — ronronea contra mi oído.

Más descargas se desatan por cada célula existente. Me retuerzo incómodo. Vuelve su atención a mi cuello, esta vez incluso utiliza su lengua para recorrer cada parte, continúa mordiendo todo a su paso, lo sorprendente es que en lugar de sentir dolor, empiezo a sentir gusto, aprieto los labios para evitar transmitir eso, sería vergonzoso. Después besa mis labios, con demasiada urgencia, no son los besos de antes, suaves y delicados, son un poco más bruscos y salvajes, me impide respirar y por lo tanto salivo demasiado, introduce su lengua en mi cavidad, jadeo, emito sonidos en contra de mi voluntad, cuando el aire también le es insuficiente a él, se separa dejando un hilillo de la saliva producida entre los dos, abro los ojos de nuevo y los siento húmedos, siento el cambio de temperatura en mi cuerpo y cara, esta vez es general, jadeo en busca de aire.

No deja de mirarme, devorarme con sus ojos que tanto me fascinan, tienen un brillo diferente, un deseo que emiten y que me absorben de una forma totalmente nueva. Me siento tan a la deriva y desprotegido, pero no es incómodo o desesperante, todo lo contrario, es demasiado placentero.

Su mano hace a un lado el cabello que protege mi frente, besa cada lado de mi cara, borrando los besos de su hermana, marcando su propio camino y territorio, cierro de nuevo los ojos y lo dejo estar, no me muevo y empiezo a disfrutarlo, no me interesa, quiero que siga, que me bese y me susurre de nuevo esas palabras. Nadie puede tocarte.

Cuando vuelve a mis labios esta vez no me resisto y coopero, siento como lo toma desprevenido esa acción pero no se detiene, me besa aunque controlando más sus movimientos, acaricia la piel debajo de la tela de mi camiseta, jadeo de nuevo, respiro con rapidez, se siente bien, sus caricias me gustan, no deseo que pare y no lo hace, desabotona mi camiseta hasta que se queda a la vista la camiseta interior, sus labios se pasean por mi cuello, clavícula y poco a poco descienden, me cubro los labios evitando hacer algún sonido, me pellizca y muerde, me besa, me marca con su propia saliva. Es un mundo nuevo de emociones explosivas y eléctricas, un montón de cosas uniéndose y haciendo coalición dentro de ti. Estrellas explotando, fuegos artificiales provocando una serie de mil colores...

—Levi.

De nuevo no sé cómo sentirme al respecto. Esta vez creo que es incluso aun peor. Mucho peor. Levi alza el rostro y mira hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

—Largo, estoy ocupado.

—Tu tía necesita ayuda allá abajo. —dice el padre de Levi con tranquilidad.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, lárgate.

—Obedece, no quieres que sea ella la que venga por ti, ¿O sí?

—Lárgate. —esta vez Levi se incorpora y se enfrenta a su padre, bufa y abandona la habitación.

¿QUÉ?

—Si necesitas ayuda usa el baño. —el señor Ackerman señala el baño con el pulgar y lentamente cierra la puerta hasta desaparecer.

Y yo solo me quedo en el suelo, procesando que es lo que acaba de ocurrir. Me siento, doblo mis rodillas y me aprieto la cabeza con las manos. Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí, como fui a caer así. ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Qué es lo que pasaba por mi cabeza? Idiota, idiota, idiota.

Me incorporo y entro al baño, me lavo la cara con agua fría, esperando que las ideas se aclaren, me recargo en el lavabo y respiro profundamente, inhalo y exhalo, uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos.

¿Qué pasa conmigo? Me abotono de nuevo la camiseta con dedos temblorosos. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? ¿En serio hubiéramos llegado tan lejos de no haber sido por su padre? Espero que no.

Mi rostro esta rojo. Entorno los ojos, mirando mi reflejo, en el cuello ya se están haciendo notar las nuevas marcas. Maldito. La última ya estaba por desaparecer. Lo bueno es que ya se acercan las temporadas de frío y poder usar bufanda.

Gracias por leer.

Parlev.


	21. Actividades extracurriculares 2

**Actividades extracurriculares 2da hora. D F G del Desastre. (Levi)**

—La regaste esta vez a un nivel muy grande, hermanito. —Farlan se lleva una papa a la boca y mastica con lentitud, haciendo que sus palabras sean de suspenso.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé?

Él lanza una pequeña risa burlona.

—Ahora te tiene miedo, sabes eso es lo más gracioso de todo este asunto, teme a que puedas hacerle algo más, en serio eres un cabeza dura, solo a ti se te ocurre tener relaciones en tu habitación en medio de la fiesta.

—No planeaba llegar tan lejos. —me defiendo.

—No, tal vez, pero tus instintos te fallaron, demasiado.

Dejo caer mi cabeza contra la superficie del escritorio y me quejo como un cachorro lastimado.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? —digo en tono lastimero.

— ¿Qué otra cosa? Hablar con él. —el enano me mira como si fuera lo más obvio del universo.

— ¿Y qué le digo? —muevo mi cabeza a un lado observando a mi hermano menor subir los pies a la cama.

—No voy a arreglarte todos tus problemas, yo que sé, ¿Declarártele? Como debiste hacer en un principio, por cierto, decirle que lo amas demasiado, llevarle flores, chocolates, globos en forma de corazón con sus nombres escritos en letra cursiva roja, osos de peluche, un collar de oro con la inicial de su nombre como dije…

—Esto es el siglo XXI eso ya no se usa. —me quejo. —Además me vería ridículo cargando todo eso, sería vergonzoso, tanto para él como para mí. — ¿Temes que todas tus fans sepan que eres gay?

—No soy gay.

—Ah claro, el hecho de que te guste alguien de tu mismo sexo no te hace gay, que idiota soy. —dice él de forma dramática.

—No estás ayudándome, no te pago de a gratis.

Él suspira y se sienta correctamente en la cama.

—Era un chiste cuando dije que sería tu asesor romántico, no te tomes tan enserio todo lo que digo, pero… —suspira poniéndose de nuevo los tenis. —Por ser mi hermano, y por pagarme bien, te ayudare. Intenta hablar con él mañana, si no lo logras yo intercederé. ¿Ok?

— ¿Seguro? —digo torciendo los labios.

—Sí, después de todo él y yo somos los mejores amigos. Ya, deja de mortificarte porque casi violas a tu amor platónico, de seguro que hasta le gusto. —dicho eso sale de mi habitación.

Al terminar la fiesta de Kenney, Eren se fue con su madre sin siquiera dirigirme una sola mirada y no contesto ninguno de mis mensajes ni llamadas durante el domingo y al inicio de clases, cuando fui trasladado a su grupo, me evito por todos los medios, saliendo antes del salón o entrando junto al profesor, ni siquiera en la biblioteca pude encontrarlo durante las horas libres, durante todo el día posible se mantenía cerca de algún profesor o simplemente desaparecía, no había notado que la rata de biblioteca puede ser demasiado escurridiza si se lo propone, lo que para mí es un serio problema ya que quiero arreglar todo ese problema del sábado. Ni siquiera asiste a las asesorías, lo que puede generarle un problema a él y otro a mí, y para mi gusto ya tengo demasiados problemas este ciclo escolar.

Perdí el control, esa es la excusa que me ha estado calmando toda esta semana, simplemente lo perdí. No intentaba hacerle algo "malo", simplemente…

Me tomo la cabeza con las manos, enterrando mis dedos en mi cabello, bufo, ¿Cómo pude dejarme llevar así de rápido? Durante las mañanas repetía mi mantra especial, simplemente debía ser paciente, esperar no iba a ser malo, ni iba a provocar el fin del mundo. Después de todo yo también notaba que él también sentía algo similar a lo mío. Era todo un alivio después de todo ya que es algo complicado que dos personas sientan lo mismo una por otra cuando te enamoras, más si esa persona resulta ser otro chico de tu edad.

—Levi, la comida esta lista, baja por favor. —llama Dennis.

Suspiro y con pesadez salgo de mi habitación, arrastro mis pantuflas por las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor. Como todos los días después del sábado, Mikasa me lanza una de sus muy cariñosas miradas envenenadas, para darme a entender que me odia por el simple hecho de evitar que ella violara a Eren, ella si iba en serio, ja, y el preocupado soy yo.

—Ustedes dos, dejen de pelear mientras comemos. —Dennis nos apunta con el tenedor mientras pone los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

—No estamos diciendo nada. —me quejo y me dejo caer en la silla.

—No es necesario, basta ver esas miradas asesinas que se dedican los dos y siéntate bien por favor, sabes que me molesta que te sientes de esa forma, deja tus problemas para después de la comida.

Suspiro y me siento "correctamente" según Dennis. Después de la muerte de nuestra madre ella se ha hecho cargo de nosotros, incluso antes, ella nos cuidaba a Mikasa y a mí cuando éramos solo unos bebés mientras mi madre trabajaba, nos quiere demasiado, prácticamente ella nos ha criado.

Nuestra madre murió cuando Farlan cumplió cuatro años, por lo que el enano no la recuerda lo suficiente para sufrir demasiado por ella, pero Mikasa y yo sí, tenemos tres años más de recuerdos sobre ella. Aquellos lejanos días en los que ella y yo éramos demasiado unidos, éramos los mejores amigos, por así decirlo, mucho antes de que empezara a competir conmigo por ver quién era mejor, no sé quién de los dos tuvo la culpa.

Farlan y Dennis se la pasan conversando sobre cosas de la escuela y los club de arte y deporte, mientras Mikasa y yo comemos en silencio, de vez en cuando intentan meternos en la conversación pero nos los quitamos de encima con respuestas monosílabas y cortantes.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Después de comer lo intento una vez más, mando un mensaje y le hago una llamada, pero no contesta ninguno de los dos. Insisto por un rato hasta que él se harta y apaga el celular, bufo y me dejo caer en la cama. ¿Qué se supone que le diga mañana? ¿Cómo debería comenzar la conversación? Definitivamente un simple hola no basta, lo he intentado toda esta semana, todo esfuerzo es inútil cuando él no planea dirigirme la palabra.

 **Idiota.**

Me giro y miro la pared pintada de blanco a lado de mi cama. Debo admitir que es la primera vez que realmente siento un interés "amoroso" no tan sexual por alguien, es decir, sexual pero a la vez tratar de llevarlo a un nivel de pareja, algo más ¿Romántico?, se podría decir, en términos más sencillos, que es la primer persona que hace que tenga un revoltijo de emociones con el simple hecho de verle o hablarle, he tenido otras parejas, chicas muy bonitas, pero… vaya, es demasiado extraño sentir todo esto por otro chico, alguien de tu mismo sexo. Supongo que de alguna forma tiene razón esa frase de que el amor aparece donde sea o que el amor es ciego, o que Cupido esta drogado. No lo sé. Además viéndolo por la parte personal, técnica y propia, Eren es un chico bastante fuera de lo común, por supuesto he conocido otros igual a los que les atrae la lectura, los comics y ese tipo de cosas raras, pero no lo sé, a él lo hace especial, la forma en que suele poner en práctica todas esas frases, esos escenarios irreales, la forma de desear que todo eso en verdad existiera, que en verdad saliera del libro e invadiera nuestro aburrido mundo real. Si es una guerra… eso no es un buen pensamiento. Me siento ridículo y demasiado cursi sintiendo todo esto. Un hervidero molesto dentro de mi cuerpo, emociones más que nada, la parte más banal del humano haciendo explosión en un solo organismo. Biológicamente el amor es casi una enfermedad. Artísticamente el amor es arte. Científicamente el amor es mierda. Realmente el amor es un problema. Personalmente no sé qué pensar.

Al día siguiente Dennis se ofrece a llevarnos a la preparatoria en la camioneta, nadie dice nada, todos nos movemos por medio de la inercia y porque así debe ser. Al llegar lo primero que hago es buscarlo para hablar con él cómo le he prometido a mi hermano pero es prácticamente imposible, de la noche a la mañana ha hecho amigos. La rata de biblioteca ha hecho amigos, ¿Qué sigue? ¿El apocalipsis?

Durante la primer hora libre trato de intercederlo pero fracaso cuando él llama al profesor y sale con él del aula, con la excusa de tener una pregunta. Trato de seguirlo y atraparlo en algún momento, pero le pierdo la pista en el momento exacto del cambio de hora. Trato de usar el medio telefónico pero me llevo la sorpresa de que mi número está bloqueado. Entonces es aquí cuando el asunto empieza a preocuparme de más…. Entonces es cuando el asunto empieza a entristecerme un poco. ¿Y si realmente me odia por eso? ¿Qué hare? No es como si pudiera ponerle reiniciar a todo esto.

—Hermano… ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Ya hablaste con él? —Farlan me da una palmada en la espalda.

—No. —contesto con frialdad.

— ¿Por qué? Se supone que eso es lo que harías.

—Ha bloqueado mi número, me bloqueo, eso significa que no quiere saber nada de mí. Entonces puede tomar sus cosas y largarse mucho a la mierda con todo y libros. —digo molesto, casi explosivamente. Farlan suspira apesadumbrado, pone sus manos es sus caderas y mueve la cabeza de forma negativa.

—Ay, ahora tendré que usar mis propios encantos para volver a juntarlos. Enserio ustedes son más molestos que una piedra en el zapato, pero bueno, todo sea por una buena paga y por mi hermano favorito.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer, idiota?

—Óyeme no me hables así, todavía de que te estoy haciendo un favor romántico me ofendes, ¿Quieres que te ayude? ¿Sí o no?

Suspiro.

— ¿Pero si no quiere saber nada de mí en verdad? —digo un tanto indeciso.

—Tú déjamelo a mí hombre. ¿Tienen hora libre ahora?

—Sí.

—Bien, vamos a buscarlo, bueno… tú solo síguenos, vas a escuchar todo lo que digamos, quietecito y en silencio hasta que yo arregle todo, veras que al final de la hora todo va a estar de nuevo bello y hermoso. —mi hermano sonríe.

— ¿No lo empeoraría aún más?

—Deja de preocuparte y vámonos antes de que la hora termine.

Caminamos hasta salir de las instalaciones de la escuela, Farlan continua hasta llegar a la plaza y después me indica que espere, cuando él salga con Eren yo los seguiré de lejos hasta que lleguen al parque, después puedo escuchar de que hablan. No soy entrometido ni nada, pero por primera vez me asusta cual pueda ser el resultado de todo esto y me pone nervioso lo que puedan decirse.

— ¿Cómo sabes que está dentro de la plaza? —pregunto sorprendido por la seguridad de las palabras del enano.

—Aquí ha estado viniendo toda la semana. ¿En serio no lo sabías? Vaya que eres lento y despistado.

Espero pacientemente a las afueras de la plaza hasta que los dos salgan lo cual no es mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué necesitas, Farlan? —esa es definitivamente la voz de Eren.

— ¿Qué tal si hablamos mientras comemos helado? ¿Te parece?

Los veo salir por la puerta que está más retirada de mí, Farlan se vuelve y me hace la seña de que espere dos minutos antes de seguirles los pasos. Miro el reloj por esos dos minutos, los cuales se me hacen eternos y siento que cada vez se alejan más de mí. Un poco antes de que concluyan los dos minutos empiezo a caminar, por un momento siento que los he perdido de vista pero rápidamente doy con la cabellera castaña de la rata de biblioteca, me oculto detrás de unos arbustos, un poco alejado de la banca en la que ellos toman asiento para comer el helado, aunque no tanto como para no escuchar lo que dicen.

— ¿Estas molesto con mi hermano? —como siempre, directo al grano.

Eren se sobresalta y temo de que salga corriendo, pero al instante desvía su mirada hacia el vasito con helado.

— ¿Te ha mandado él para que hables conmigo? —pregunta él con seriedad.

—No, he venido por mi cuenta, los he notado mucho más distantes después de la fiesta, ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Pelearon? —me sorprende lo serio que puede llegar a ser mi hermano, tanto que puede transmitir demasiada confianza. Eren lo observa durante un momento antes de dignarse a contestar.

—Preferiría no hablar de eso.

—Entonces si pasó algo entre ustedes. ¿Fue grave?

La rata de biblioteca aprieta los labios y no deja de mirar el helado sin mirarlo exactamente.

—No lo sé. —susurra en respuesta.

—Puedes confiar en mí. —Farlan contesta de la misma forma.

Ambos se miran durante un momento, es algo tan lleno de tensión que incluso yo me siento aterrado por lo que pueda pasar a continuación.

—Es difícil.

—Puedo comprenderlo.

Eren sonríe con tristeza.

—Gracias…—parece que desea decir algo pero le cuesta soltar las palabras correctas.

—Yo… no sé qué es lo que pasa conmigo ahora, estoy mucho más confundido que antes. —confiesa.

— ¿Por qué?

Eren suspira y alza la mirada al cielo y sonríe.

—Pensé tener todo muy claro pero… no sé si es lo que realmente deseo, tengo miedo.

— ¿Por qué? —repite Farlan.

—Porque soy nuevo en todo eso… tal vez no me entiendas y pienses que solo digo tonterías, pero…

—Entiendo a qué te refieres si es lo que te preocupa.

El chico se muestra sorprendido y sus mejillas se tornan rojas.

— ¿En serio? —nuevamente dirige su vista al helado.

—Es demasiado obvio si me lo preguntas, por eso vine a hablar contigo, te considero un amigo, espero que tú igual a mí.

—Eres una buena persona, pero… ya creí tener un amigo y todo salió mal.

—No deberías protegerte demasiado, solo provocaras hacerte más daño.

—Lo sé, pero es difícil.

—Nada en la vida es fácil, ni siquiera comer, muchas veces tienes retortijones y atiborramientos.

Eren suelta una pequeña risa.

—Tú hermano me gusta pero…—escuchar eso de sus labios hace que algo dentro de mí corra el riesgo de salir disparado fuera de mi organismo, siento una bomba atómica arrasar con todo.

—No lo sé, me siento inseguro… no entiendo, es demasiado complicado.

—Dios, hombre, tú lo haces demasiado complicado. ¿Es que no notas que él esta embobadamente enamorado de ti?

Nuevamente Eren se muestra sorprendido y su cara arde al rojo vivo, como si estuviera hirviendo a fuego lento dentro de una olla exprés.

—No lo creo. —susurra, pero no puede evitar sonreír.

Eso es todo… todo lo que yo necesito escuchar, dejo que la maldita sonrisa de enamorado se dibuje en mi rostro y salgo del parque para volver a clases. Tengo que contener el querer gritar y dar saltos cual imbécil. Créanme aún tengo algo de cordura dentro de mí como para no cometer estupideces a plena luz del día en plena calle transitada. Creo que puedo aguantar hasta llegar a los baños de la escuela.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Necesito hablar contigo. —lo miro con seriedad, ocultando de forma muy cruel el hecho de desear tomarlo, cargarlo y repartirle la cara con besos.

Él respira agitadamente pero asiente. Farlan me reprendió por abandonar su plática a la mitad, me dijo que era necesario que escuchara todo pero… creo que con lo que escuche fue más que suficiente. Aun así me calme y espere dos días más para poder hablar seriamente con él, no podía ser tan rápido o si no sospecharía sobre el hecho de que escuche su conversación. Lo que no me beneficia en lo absoluto.

—Lo siento. —dice él antes, incluso, de que yo pueda decir algo.

— ¿Por qué? El que debe pedir disculpas soy yo.

—Porque me comporte como un niño, demasiado infantil, deje colgando las asesorías y se supone que estas en mi grupo para cuidar que no te metas en problemas. En serio lo siento. —mira hacia otro lado avergonzado.

—No, yo pido disculpas por… por lo del sábado en la fiesta de Kenney, yo… no sé qué paso conmigo, yo…

—Por favor no digas más, pareces protagonista de una chocosa novela romántica, como las que suelen ver las abuelitas. —esta vez él es el que usa el tono de seriedad.

—Bueno… solo quería decir que lo siento.

—Está bien… creo que yo también fui un poco imprudente.

El silencio se adueña de nuestro pequeño espacio.

—Eren…

— ¿Qué?

Siento que estoy demasiado alterado, mi corazón golpea fuertemente mi caja torácica, como si fuera a salir corriendo a toda velocidad. Estoy nervioso. Él es el único que puede ponerme de esta forma. En serio estoy enamorado de él.

—… me gustaría… que…—él me mira con atención, alerta de cada una de mis palabras. —…que…—demonios en verdad es difícil. —… que…

— ¿Podrías dejar de tartamudear? es irritante. —él se cruza de brazos y arquea una ceja esperando por mis palabras. Ahora él es el desesperado.

—Tú presencia me pone nervioso ¿Ok? —Digo tratando de defenderme.

— ¿Ahh? ¿Entonces yo tengo la culpa? —él también se pone a la defensiva.

—Sí. —grito.

—Eres infantil.

—Pues tú eres irritante.

—Idiota.

—Imbécil.

—Tarado.

Ambos fruncimos el ceño y nos mostramos molestos.

—Me gustas. —suelto después de unos segundos. —Me gustaría que saliéramos… como pareja.

 **Nota:**

 **Los dos (creo) caps siguientes son un poco tontos, no me gustan así que tengo que ver si solo corrijo las faltas o reedito lo escrito antes de subirlo. (La verdad me da flojera escribir algo nuevo, estoy enferma y no quiero hacer nada pero esos caps en verdad son feos) Por lo que, no sé si vaya a tardarme o no. No sé, si más tarde termino por subir algo es porque me gano la flojera x'DDD**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	22. Hora libre 7

**Hora libre 7: Conociéndonos mejor.**

 _Rio pero sin gracia, nervioso por esas palabras._

— _¿Qué tonterías dices? — agacho mi mirada, observando con atención las baldosas color durazno del pasillo del segundo piso del edificio D._

 _Mi corazón está más alterado que antes, siento el cuerpo abochornado como si estuviera en una cápsula de calor, no enfoco un punto específico en el piso, mi respiración esta agitada. Siento como si algo dentro de mí se ha desconectado pero al mismo tiempo una pequeña gran alegría se explaya por todo mí ser, algo floreciendo, creciendo y haciéndose con mis sentidos._

— _¿Por qué piensas eso? — dice un poco dolido._

— _Porque... no está bien, porque... —me cuesta hablar, me agito demasiado. — Porque... eso solo pasa en los libros, porque... el amor mutuo jamás es bien correspondido, eso solo pasa en... — mi respiración se corta. — en el cine, los libros, los cómics y... solo puede ser verdad en la ficción. El amor no existe._

— _¿Por qué dices eso? — esta vez el dolor también se refleja en su rostro. Me hace sentir culpable._

— _Porque... — me obligo a absorber más aire para abastecer mis pulmones. — No puede ser verdad, es demasiado... Incluso para ser un sueño. — mi voz se ha convertido en un susurro._

 _Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y posa sus labios sobre los míos, igual a aquella lejana primera vez que pude sentir esa calidez tan reconfortante, aunque en esta ocasión es solo un poco más duradero._

— _¿Esto es un sueño?_

La alarma del celular lo confirma cuando rebota en las paredes hasta llegar a mi cráneo y despierta cada uno de mis nervios.

Me levanto algo alterado, como si hubiera sufrido una pesadilla nivel extremo tipo zombie, jadeo hasta enfocar el lugar en el que me encuentro, reconozco las paredes blancas, la lámpara, el espejo, mi escritorio y logro calmarme, respiro varias veces hasta que estoy completamente despierto y fuera del mundo alucinógeno de los sueños… aunque en esta ocasión, más que un sueño, fue un recuerdo, el hecho reciente de mi vida, el día de ayer. Aún tengo el recuerdo táctil de sus dedos sobre la superficie de mi piel, el cosquilleo sigue presente, el calor de sus labios se ha quedado impregnado en los míos, mis sentidos aún siguen alterados. Me siento tan débil, como si posiblemente fuera a morir ahora, mi cuerpo está en una especie de trance pacifico, como si estuviera recostado sobre una nube, tan liviano, tan suave, cuando simplemente es la misma cama donde suelo dormir cada noche, mi cuerpo no se siente igual, parece que en lugar de sangre, por mis venas corre, una sustancia mucho menos densa, me siento… extraño, aunque dentro de mi cabeza haya todo un revoltijo de ideas y sentimientos. ¿Por qué? Quiero llorar, quiero descargar lo que siento con cualquier cosa que se cruce en mi camino, con lo que sea que esté a mi alcance, pero mi cuerpo no me responde de la misma manera, cubro mis ojos con mi antebrazo, lanzo un suspiro y el hilo de lágrimas se abre camino sobre mi rostro, se desvían sobre mis mejillas y otras se detienen sobre mis labios dándome a probar su salado sabor.

¿Por qué me siento así?

No es felicidad, tampoco es tristeza, enojo, molestia… no es nada que yo conozca. Me hace sentir frustrado y mucho más confundido que antes. Mucho peor que siempre. Me sigo cuestionado el argumento universal de que el amor es lo más lindo del mundo, sigo preguntándome a quien se le ocurrió esa brillante descripción para tal sentimiento. Definitivamente esa persona jamás se enamoró, definitivamente jamás paso por todo lo que yo estoy pasando. Es muy complicado, es tan problemático y tan molesto. Quiero tomar mi línea del tiempo retrocederla hasta ese día en el que acepte darle asesorías a Ackerman, decir que no y ahorrarme todo este tipo de problemas tan enredados. Quiero solo ser un chico promedio, con notas normales que ama la literatura y no sale de la biblioteca en las horas libres. Simplemente quiero ser el mismo que empezó el sexto año de preparatoria. Quiero mi vida sencilla que solo se basaba en preocupaciones sobre mis notas, en presiones que solo se basan en los exámenes y el estudio, en las felicidades vagas que solo me dan los videojuegos, los libros y el placer de comer un helado a mitad de la tarde. Quiero solo sentir como mi corazón se altera cuando veo las mil llamadas perdidas de mi madre. Extraño eso… ya ni siquiera recuerdo que era todo eso.

Pero al mismo tiempo… es la sensación problemática que me recuerda que sigo siendo humano, que continuo siendo real, tangible, que mi mundo es el que se encuentra aquí, en esta dimensión y no en la fantástica.

El respirar agitado, mis ojos llorosos, mi corazón titubeando en latir y no latir, el sudor de mis manos, el temblor de todo mi cuerpo, son sensaciones que, por muy nuevas, son un tanto adictivas, querer sentir lo mismo una y otra y otra vez, sentir esa extraña sensación de la emoción recorrer tu piel, los escalofríos, el nerviosismo acumulándose en tu vientre como pequeños animalejos picando cada rincón que encuentran. Por muy ridículo y cursi que todo esto pueda sonar, porque así suena. Debo admitir que de alguna forma yo ya sabía cómo era sentir todo esto de un solo golpe, leer y leer te hacen un experto en ese tema, conocer al personaje y leer esos sentidos, te hacen creer que lo comprendes pero hay un abismo enorme a lo que en realidad es todo esto. Todo lo que una persona te puede hacer sentir. Con solo mirarle. Con solo compartir un par de palabras. Con solo verle hacer algo. Sonreír. Hablar. Reír. Besarte. Tocarte. Mil cosas que hacen una coalición dentro de ti y no lo puedes controlar. Corre por su cuenta sin pedirte perdón ni permiso. Si el amor se siente mil veces mejor/peor que leerlo, que conocerlo mediante los textos y los personajes descriptivos… ¿Cómo se siente entonces el desamor? El que te rompa el corazón. ¿Mil veces peor? ¿Te desangras mil veces más? ¿Odias mil veces el doble? ¿Te mueres viviendo mil veces? No puedo evitar pensarlo. Si existe el mal, también existe el bien. Si existe el amor… también existe el desamor. En un mundo balanceado así es, así debe ser, porque así se construyó, porque no hay otro camino, los tonos grises de este mundo en blanco y negro son simples teorías, acercamientos a un pensamiento vago. Hay un balance que debemos seguir hasta el fin de los tiempos, es algo que no puedes romper, pero si puedes evitar o al menos retrasar lo suficiente hasta que te sientas preparado para ello. Y yo no sé qué tan preparado estoy para recibir un descrebrajamiento de mi perfecto mundo romántico.

Soy una persona débil emocionalmente. Lloro con facilidad ante la simple palabra que pueda herirme, por mucho que intente ser fuerte, el llanto me gana y me arranca el momento de valor que me ha costado reunir durante los últimos años. Sé, por experiencia, que costara recuperarme.

Nunca me he enamorado pero hubo un momento parecido donde viví la mayor traición de mi vida, ¿exagerado?, así suena, no lo niego, ¿absurdo?, si, también, ¿Infantil?, demasiado, después de tres años sigo pensando en que así es.

Es un pequeño rasguño que seguirá allí, plasmado, sangrante y palpitante, por mucho que lo logre tapar con una radiante sonrisa, sé que nunca se ira. Será un recuerdo tatuado por la eternidad. No sé si yo fui el culpable. Mi base emocional estuvo a punto de romperse en aquella ocasión, pero tuve quien me apoyara, mi sentido común no estuvo cegado del todo, fue un total alivio. Ahora, si eso llegara a pasar… no sé qué tan fuerte puedo ser. Levantarme por las mañanas y poner la frente en alto, gritándole al día "Ven golpéame una vez más que yo no soy débil" cuando por dentro el simple soplido del viento podría romperme.

Usar máscaras está muy de moda, fingir ser alguien más, jugar a un papel que no nos corresponde, pero soy una persona que no va de acuerdo a la sociedad, leo por gusto no por moda, visto lo que me gusta, no lo que marcan las personas, como lo que me agrada, no lo que me dicen que me matara más lento, porque al final todo terminara matándonos, soy quien soy porque así me educaron, porque así lo he decidido. No me agrada el contacto social, soy pésimo para mantener el hilo de una conversación, no tengo amigos, soy alguien pequeño y débil, odio las matemáticas porque no logro comprender ni el más sencillo concepto, para mí es mucho más fácil comunícame mediante el hermoso trazo de las letras.

Cierro los ojos y me enredo en las cobijas. Es mitad de noviembre, la temperatura ira bajado conforme nos acerquemos a diciembre, empezara a nevar y las cobijas saldrán de su escondite, mamá hará chocolate caliente y galletas en formas diferentes con cubiertas de glass.

Mi corazón late a su ritmo normal pero no me siento de la misma manera, me siento agitado, culpable, desorientado, mal, quiero gritar, desaparecer para siempre y al mismo tiempo me siento feliz, en goce, alegre y vivo.

Mi instinto primero me dijo que me dejara caer en sus brazos, que gritara, "Si", que le besara, tomara su rostro entre mis manos y le transmitiera mis sentimientos. Mi temor, mi miedo y los sentimientos de inferioridad me hicieron decir, "No lo sé".

Me dijo que no me presionaría y que dejaría que lo pensara, que tomara mi tiempo. Pero nadie es tan paciente para esperar toda una vida, menos alguien como él. Mis pensamientos se vuelven turbios, hay debates de por qué decir que si y por qué decir que no.

Tomar una flor y desojarla cantando, _Me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere, no me quiere_ …, ya no es suficiente. Soy una persona compleja. Eso parece.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El aire fresco que entra por la ventana es lo que termina despertándome por segunda vez, de seguro mamá la ha venido a abrir, es tarde, el cielo está demasiado iluminado, pero no me preocupa, tampoco tengo demasiada prisa por comenzar mi día. Mi cuerpo se siente como un globo desinflado. Las emociones matan de una forma bastante literal, cansan incluso más que la actividad física, al menos con el ejercicio llegas a tener ciertos tipos de propósitos.

Me levanto, paseo mi mirada por toda mi habitación hasta detenerme en el espejo, mirando fijamente mi reflejo.

Mi cabello esta hecho un desastre, pero no luzco mal, desordenado, como esos chicos de las películas, tengo las mejillas rosas por el sofocante de las cobijas sobre mi cara, mis ojos están brillantes. Trato de sonreír, extender mis labios en una línea no tan recta. Solo logro algo distorsionado. Suspiro y entro al baño, antes choco contra la puerta cuando esta se traba negándose a abrir. Tomo una ducha de agua templada, murmuro diálogos que se desarrollan dentro de mi mente, imagino diferentes escenarios dentro de esta vida caótica. Cuando salgo el celular suena. Lo miro por un instante, pensando en tomarlo o no tomarlo, soy un adicto a él, un problema muy grande por lo que se, debería usar más a menudo los lentes. Al final opto por el camino de ignorarlo mientras elijo que pijama ponerme para pasar el resto del día encerrado en mi casa. Mi madre no está y papá tampoco, Isabel regreso a su propio hogar ayer por la noche.

Saco una camiseta color naranja, esta arrugada y es holgada, pero como no pienso salir a la calle, qué más da, también unos pants color gris y mis pantuflas. Bajo a la cocina por mi desayuno y prendo la televisión. El celular vuelve a sonar. Esta vez decido ver qué sucede, no soy alguien muy solicitado. Veo que no solo son dos mensajes son cuatro, todos de whatsapp.

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Buenos días. 8:01am_

 _-Hola. ¿Qué tal has amanecido? 9:53 am_

 _-No me digas que sigues dormido, ¿Has visto que hora es? 10:46am_

 _-Dime que no estás molesto conmigo. 11:30am_

Suspiro y tecleo sobre la pantalla del celular.

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-¿Qué necesitas? Es fin de semana puedo levantarme a la hora que me dé la gana._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Uy, alguien se levantó de malas._

Que rápido se le da escribir. Vuelvo a la sala a continuar mi desayuno.

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-No estoy de malas, pero ¿Qué quieres?_

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Eso significa que estas de malas._

Pongo los ojos en blanco, en serio es desesperante.

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Bueno… solo pasaba a saludar. ¿Qué haces?_

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Desayuno, acabo de salir de bañarme._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-¿En serio? En serio que eres un holgazán._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-No soy holgazán, desperté como a las cinco de la mañana pero volví a quedarme dormido._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-¿Por qué no hiciste nada productivo a esas horas?_

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-No me voy a levantar a las cinco de la mañana, solo porque sí._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _\- Bueno, bueno… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

Muerdo la galleta que tengo en las manos y miro el celular por un instante.

 _ **«**_ _ **Eren**_ _ **»**_ __

 _-Por supuesto. ¿Qué sucede?_

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-¿Ya has pensado en eso?_

A pesar de no tenerlo en frente siento como mi cara empieza a arder por el rubor, miro el teléfono durante un rato, suspiro y termino por dejar caer la cabeza en el regazo del sillón, me llevo otra galleta a la boca y me doy el tiempo necesario para masticar.

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-¿Eren?_

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Sigo aquí…_

Miro la ventana que da al patio delantero, la iluminación del sol es naranja, suspiro y me dejo caer en el sillón.

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _\- No lo sé. Creo que es algo apresurado, ¿No te parece? Apenas y nos conocemos._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-¿Quieres que nos conozcamos? Toda mi familia sabe tu nombre._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Te sonara ridículo pero… solo llevamos un mes de convivir._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Para mí es suficiente, pero… no voy a presionarte, ya te lo había dicho._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _Gracias. Y lo siento. Soy demasiado torpe._

Miro el celular para ver su respuesta, pero nada. Esas malditas insignias azules en verdad son una tortura, saber que lo ha visto y que no diga nada… aunque que podría decir. Giro y me hago un ovillo en el sillón, observando la televisión de forma mecánica. Así… solo alejare más a la gente de mí.

Abrazo el cojín y trato de que absorba mi sentir, porque creo que va a volverme loco en cualquier momento. Tiemblo y deseo ser más valiente. El celular vibra y como látigo desbloqueo la pantalla.

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?_

Frunzo el ceño al ver el mensaje, ¿Para qué lo quiere?

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-¿Azul?_

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-¿Lo estas dudando?_

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Es que… es una pregunta extraña._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-No es extraña, dijiste que no nos conocemos lo suficiente, está bien, entonces tenemos que comenzar por ese tipo de preguntas. ¿No crees?_

No puedo evitar sonreír.

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Tal vez._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _\- Estas son las reglas. 1.- No se permiten, tal vez o no lo sé. 2.- Responder con sinceridad. Porque que chiste tendría. 3.- No importa cuál sea la respuesta tienes que decirla. 4.- Yo hare las preguntas y ambos las contestaremos._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-¿Por qué tú?_

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Porque a mí se me ocurrió, punto._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Que chistoso._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Responde la primera pregunta._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Ya dije, azul, tal vez también el dorado._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Ok, el mío es el rojo carmín._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-No sé porque no me extraña._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-¿Te gustan las flores? Eren:-Por supuesto, si algún día llegase a regalar flores primero tendría que conocer de ellas y tener una favorita._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-No, soy alérgico a ellas._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-O.O ¿En serio?_

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Yo soy el de las preguntas. Y si es enserio._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Eres extraño._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _\- ¬¬ Miren quien habla. Siguiente. ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita? Y ¿Por qué?_

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-La orquídea, ¿Por qué? Soy exigente en cuanto a gustos. La orquídea no se encuentra en cualquier esquina, es costosa y requiere de muchos cuidados._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Olvídate de que te regale flores alguna vez._

Sonrió y me incorporo.

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _\- No es como si las necesitara._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _\- Siguiente ¿Dulce favorito?_

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Sin duda los chocolates, aunque puedan ser la causa de mi muerte. Hehe._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-¬¬…*Sin comentarios* No soy muy grato de los dulces pero diría que los bombones. Y no me refiero a ti._

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Ajá. Deja tus comentarios graciositos de lado. ¿Quieres?_

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Deja de ser un malagradecido, estoy alagándote._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-No lo necesito. Siguiente._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Ya, ok, ¿Fruta favorita?_

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Las uvas._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Las fresas. ¿Cantante favorito?_

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Mmmm no sé…_

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _\- Respuesta no valida, dijimos que eso no se valía._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Pero…no tengo un favorito, escucho música de todo tipo._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Algún favorito debes tener._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Estoy pensando…._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-One republic. ¿Eso basta?_

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Espera me quede sin batería. Y sí, creo que basta. Skillet._

Apago la televisión y subo a mi recamara.

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-He vuelto._

Busco la caja de los anteojos, pero cuando doy con ella, esta vacía.

—Mierda. —me agacho debajo de la cama para ver donde los he dejado esta vez.

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-¿Te has ido? ¿Hoooola?_

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Espera, he perdido mis anteojos. Será un momento._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-¿Aún los usas? Me sorprendes._

Podría seguir mensajeando así, pero sé que la vista se me cansara, los ojos me lloraran y la cabeza me empezara a doler. Es lo más molesto que puede pasarme. Al final encuentro los lentes debajo de una caja llena de cartas. ¿Qué hacían allí? No tengo ni la más mínima idea. Hay veces en las que me cuestiono la existencia de los duendes que raptan tus cosas para perderlas.

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Listo, lo siento, son un problema._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-¿Pierdes las cosas con facilidad?_

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Bueno… soy muy distraído así que dejo mis pertenencias en muchos lugares y luego no logro recordar en dónde._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Ya veo._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Mis cosas siempre están en su lugar. Soy alguien ordenado, tengo todo etiquetado por lo que nada puede faltarme._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-¿Obsesivo compulsivo?_

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Alguien que tiene orden en sus pertenencias._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-¬¬…*Sin comentarios*_

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-¿En dónde nos quedamos?_

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _\- Grupos musicales._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Ok… Canción favorita._

Tuerzo los labios y busco en el reproductor de música la canción que más he escuchado estos días. Son muchas al parecer.

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Something I need… o… Forbidden colors._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Hero y Rebirthing._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Las conozco, las escuche durante la navidad pasada._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-¿En serio?_

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Sip._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Ya tenemos algo en común._

Pongo los ojos en blanco pero sonrió.

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Siguiente. ¿Deporte favorito?_

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Mmmm. Gimnasia y basquetbol._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Basquetbol y Esgrima._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Ves, tenemos mucho en común._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Uy, si, cuantas cosas. Estoy impactado._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Ok, ya entendí._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Siguiente._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-¿Serie favorita?_

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Casi no veo televisión._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-¿En serio? ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre entonces?_

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Leer…_

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-¿Las tuyas?_

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-The Walking Dead._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-OmO. Odio los zombies._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Son geniales. Absorben tus sesos y te despedazan, hacen que todos tus órganos salgan volando, te arrancan los nervios, te arrancan las extremidades y hay sangre por doquier. No te matan al instante. Te comen mientras sigues vivo. ¿Te imaginas siendo devorado por diez zombies mientras tu corazón siga latiendo, gritas pero nadie puede salvarte? Ver tu propia muerte y saber que no tienes ninguna esperanza de salvarte y que si la hay, solo será por un segundo porque tus compañeros te dispararan en la cabeza para que no te transformes en uno de ellos o terminaras transformándote y sin ser consiente te comerás a tu propia familia, vecinos y amigos._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _\- ¬¬ Eres demasiado sádico._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _\- …_

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _\- No me simpatizas._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-¿Qué harías en un apocalipsis zombie?_

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _\- Prefiero no pensar en ello. Mis peores pesadillas terminan conmigo siendo perseguido por zombies o tiranosaurios rex._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-¿Dinosaurios? ¿Sueñas con ellos?_

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Si, a veces._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Eres raro._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _\- Lo dice la persona que imagina ser devorado por zombies y además piensa que es genial._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Corrección, no describí mi muerte, es obvio que yo sería uno de los sobrevivientes. Me estoy empezando a preparar para cuando suceda. (o.o)9_

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Claro. Y el infantil soy yo._

Suspiro. Bajo a la cocina a calentar palomitas, no sé, tengo ansias y hablar de zombies me pone nervioso, mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Escucho el _pop, pop,_ de las palomitas cuando el siguiente mensaje llega.

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-¿Película favorita?_

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Supongo que Orgullo y Prejuicio o la primera de Iron Man._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Esa es la mejor de las tres. Resident evil._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Amas los zombies ¿Cierto?_

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Por supuesto._

Yo los odio con toda el alma. Estoy seguro que de existir yo ya estaría dentro del estómago de uno, o a donde vaya cualquier cuerpo devorado por una persona putrefacta.

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-¿Libro favorito?_

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Es una pregunta difícil teniendo en cuanta que he leído más de mil en toda mi vida._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-¿Más de mil? Debes estar bromeando_

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Sí. No debería sorprenderte._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Tienes razón. Mmmm. Dame una lista de los que me recomendarías._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Y que no leerías, por cierto._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Si la leería. Lento pero lo haría._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Como digas._

Saco la bolsa de palomitas del horno, sirvo un vaso de agua y vuelvo a mi habitación, pienso en los libros que pondría.

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Battle royal._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Penny caída del cielo. Es uno de los libros más bonitos que he leído._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-El sueño del Taj Mahal._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Colmillo blanco, el llamado de lo salvaje. Ambos de Jack London. Mi escritor favorito._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Los cuentos de Robert Bloch, "El que abre el camino". Otro de mis escritores favoritos._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Cualquier cuento de Allan Poe. En especial "El gato negro" o "Corazón delator"_

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Si quieres algo de zombies. Apocalipsis Z._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Lees de zombies… ahora si estoy sorprendido._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Una cosa es que no me gusten las series y películas y otra que lea libros con esa temática. Son interesantes. También leí, "Guerra Mundial Z"_

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-¿Y qué tal? Vi la película pero no me convenció._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Mmmm No está mal, pero prefiero Apocalipsis Z. También Orgullo, Prejuicio y Zombies. Una adaptación del libro real._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Lo tomare en cuenta. ¿Lees comics?_

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Sí. Algunos._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _\- ¿Cuáles? Yo tengo todos los de The Walking Dead_

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _\- Supongo que no me sorprende. Mmmm, me he leí "Avengers vs X-Men" y sus secuelas y unos cuantos de Iron Man, supongo que es mi héroe favorito. KickAss, Grimm Tales, es un cómic dígital, bastante bueno, su autor es Bleedman, tiene otros cómics, entre ellos una adaptación Zombie de Scooby-doo, por si te interesa, después de ver a Scooby siendo devorado lo abandone._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Definitivamente tengo que leerlo._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Si, como digas. Tiene más originales de zombies, pero es un mundo que prefiero evitar. Hablando de zombies y cómics, también está el universo Marvel de zombies. ¿Lo has leído?_

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Oh, cierto, mmm, no me gusto. Mucho drama._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Lo odie._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Para ser alguien que odia los zombies conoces mucho material de ellos._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Es una larga historia retorcida._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Tengo tiempo._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Era una indirecta. No pienso contarte sobre eso._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-¿Por qué?_

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-No tiene chiste. Mejor sigue con las preguntas._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Está bien. ¿Qué carrera vas a aplicar?_

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Ciencias forenses, Literatura, Medicina, Cinematografía._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Demasiadas carreras. ¿Por qué tantas?_

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Amo las películas y los libros, me gusta la medicina y… no tanto los muertos pero me gustan los crímenes._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Eres raro._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Solo contesta y ya. Ahórrate tus comentarios._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Ciencias Políticas o Derecho._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Puajjj Política._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Ahórrate tus cometarios._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _\- …_

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Siguiente._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Lugar perfecto para ir de vacaciones._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _\- Prefiero quedarme en casa._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-¿Por qué?_

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Odio salir. Me da flojera._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Ok. Prefiero el campo. Amo el aire libre._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Bien por ti._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Frío o calor._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Frío._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Calor._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Estación favorita._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Otoño-Invierno._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Primavera-Verano._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-No me gusta cómo está girando todo esto._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Tú eres el de las preguntas._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Prospecto perfecto._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Definitivamente no tú._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Eso hirió mis sentimientos._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _\- ¬¬. No tengo uno. Alguien que tenga bonitos ojos y…_

El calor golpea mi cara y me cubro la cara con las almohadas. Si escribo lo que pienso en estos instantes posiblemente no pueda volver a verle la cara por mil años. Otra cosa que me gusta mucho de la gente, es su voz, una voz que te dé escalofríos de solo susurrarte al oído. Y esa es su voz. Una voz perfecta en lo que a mí respecta. Arrogante en algunas ocasiones pero que al hablar puede conseguir lo que quiere.

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-¿Y?_

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Ibas a decir algo sobre mí. ¿Cierto?_

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Una vez susurraste que mis ojos son bonitos. Eso me dice que yo soy la respuesta a esa pregunta._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Deja de fastidiar, iba a decir más alto que yo._

Aprieto los dientes y espero su respuesta. Y espero. Y espero. Las palomitas llegan a su fin pero él no responde. Sabía que su altura le molesta pero no sabía que el mencionarla le haría molestar. Y menos en este tipo de situación en la que nos encontramos. Mierda. Mierda. Mil veces.

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-No me simpatizas._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Sabes… Entre más alta es una persona, más estúpida es. Por eso tienes 1.70 de estupidez amplificada._

Separo los labios de manera ofendida, así que con esas tenemos…

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-¿Así? Entre más enanos más neuróticos son 1.60 de neurosis acumulada._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Supongo que desde esa altura puedes saber el clima. Anda, maldito edificio de Arabia, dime como estará el día de mañana._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Mejor cuéntame cómo es la vida de las hormigas ordinarias. Tapón de alberca._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Dime, ¿No te duele la cabezota de chorlito cuando te golpean los aviones?_

Respiro repetidas veces antes de mandar su persona muy lejos. Cierro los ojos y trato de no reírme de lo infantil que todo esto es.

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-¿Sabes que esto no tiene sentido, verdad?_

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Admítelo, no encontraste mejores argumentos para debatirme._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Lo que tú digas._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Está bien. ¿Comida favorita?_

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-No hay un favorito, me gusta todo lo comestible. Chuletas con champiñones en salsa si tuviera que elegir._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Macarrones con queso._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Creí que dirías algo más elegante._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Macarrones con queso. Dije._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Está bien. Comprendo._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _Se me acabaron las preguntas._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Que buen entrevistador eres._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Ya sé…_

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _\- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?_

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-O… suena mejor ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?_

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Tal vez… ¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja?_

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Mmmm…. Supongo que también queda…. ¿Te gustaría tener un romance conmigo?_

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Ok, esa fue la peor de todas._

Juro que estoy apretando mis labios para no sonreír como idiota enamorado.

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-¿Te gustaría tener una aventura conmigo?_

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Olvida esa. Sonó demasiado vulgar._

Siento como todo mi cuerpo ardiendo por la sangre acumulada. Estoy abochornado. Siento que podría asarme en mi propio calor corporal.

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Eres molesto._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Solo responde. Ahórrate tus comentarios._

Trago saliva y me acurruco con mi almohada, observando su nombre como un poseso. Posiblemente esta sea la peor y mejor elección de mi vida, dicen que no se llama vida si no se toman riesgos, que todas las heridas se sanan con el tiempo, que no sirve vivir si no hay disfrute, no sé qué pensar al respecto. Quiero tener mi propia oportunidad para enamorarme de verdad, para sentir un amor diferente de verdad, aunque esto solo pueda ser una ilusión, aunque pueda llegar a arrepentirme, aunque todo salga mal… solo espero ser fuerte para cuando todo se rompa. El celular tiembla entre mis dedos, creo que incluso estoy sudando en frío.

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Podríamos intentarlo._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-¿Eso fue un, sí?_

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Tómalo como se te antoje._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Lo tomare como un "Te amare por la eternidad"_

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Es demasiado pronto para decir eso._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Entiendo. Qué tal si, para celebrar te invito una asombrosa salida a comer._

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Otro día. Mamá llega hoy en la noche y prefiero pasarla con ella. No te ofendas, pero no paso mucho tiempo con mis padres._

 **«** **Ackerman** **»**

 _-Ninguna ofensa, lo entiendo. Pero tenemos que ir a algún lugar, no como compañeros de clase. Sino como pareja. ¿Ok?_

 **«** **Eren** **»**

 _-Ok._

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	23. Actividades extracurriculares 3

**Actividades extracurriculares. 3ra hora. H i j de Hilarante. (Levi)**

He despertado, mínimo, diez veces a lo largo de toda la noche, debo admitir que es la primera vez que me alegra saber que son las cinco de la mañana en un sábado, lo que claramente significa que puedo comenzar mi día, es raro, por supuesto, no suelo levantarme tan temprano y mucho menos en fin de semana, lo más que he llegado a madrugar son las siete de la mañana y eso por culpa de "Cup Cake", el maldito chihuahua de Mikasa, esa cosa llena de pulgas tiene algo en mi contra y de todas mis sabanas, juro que algún día hare estofado o guiso al horno con él y obligare a todos para que lo coman. Odio los animales a excepción de los reptiles, que no sueltan pelo, y las aves, que hacen más por la ecología que los humanos y cualquier otra especie, además de que su canto es más relajante y alegra las mañanas. Incluso ahora que está empezando a amanecer se escuchan los pajaritos, parece como si discutieran entre ellos, aunque son pocos, ya muchos o la mayoría están buscando donde pasar la temporada invernal.

Tengo flojera, pero sé que no voy a volver a conciliar el sueño y estár en la cama es un poco chocante, no soy alguien hiperactivo pero tampoco soy un holgazán que no hace absolutamente nada diferente a respirar y ocupar espacio, por lo que, después de volver a ver el reloj, decido salir a correr un rato. Tiendo y cana y busco algo de ropa deportiva, un conjunto térmico muy bueno para estas fechas donde las mañanas son muy frescas. Mi celular no tiene mucha batería por lo que no vale la pena llevarlo conmigo para escuchar música, pero tengo un Ipod, que sirve para lo mismo. Una cháchara que hace mucho no ocupo. Quiero creer que aun sirve.

Antes de irme dejo una nota sobre la mesa de centro en la sala, por si Dennis despierta antes de que llegue. Aún no está muy iluminado, las farolas de luz amarillenta aún están en función pero con la luz alumbrando de forma muy tenue, el sol no va a tardar en salir pero la calle ya tiene mucho movimiento, los hombres que salen de los garajes con sus autos listos para ir a trabajar, mujeres que salen a regar sus plantas y a barrer los patios y otras personas que salen a ejercitarse o a simplemente dar una caminata mañanera.

Hace mucho tiempo amaba levantarme casi a estas mismas horas, apreciar el amanecer lento, el cambio de colores matutinos, de obscuros a claros, poco a poco hasta llegar a un pacífico azul traslucido para así mismo ir llenándose de rayones brillantes de color blanco como pinceladas muy mal hechas, de alguna forma me hacía sentirme vivo, porque incluso el aire es más fresco y puro, a lo largo del día se contamina y ese efecto desaparece. Mi parte favorita del día era esta, el bello amanecer, suena un poco cursi pero es un espectáculo lento y armonioso digno de ver y admirare aunque ahora cuesta una infinidad levantarse todos los días a las cinco y media de la mañana y observarlo. Admito que extraño esas épocas tan lejanas y olvidadas. Es melancólico pensar en el pasado, ver en lo que te has convertido, saber que has crecido, que no hay vuelta atrás y que posiblemente te arrepientes de no haber disfrutado más ese tiempo, esa inocencia, esa ternura, cuando las preocupaciones se limitaban a elegir una u otra figura de acción, las alegrías eran simples, el hecho de recibir una caja de cartón y usarla de mil maneras diferentes, saborear dulces hasta reventar sin ningún tipo de preocupación , aquellas épocas donde solo nos dedicábamos a soñar con el futuro.

Suelto una risa de fastidio, salir a correr demasiado temprano te hace pensar en cosas tristes o muy complejas, el futuro, el pasado, la gente, lo que has y no has hecho, lo inútil que eres… creo que nos dificultamos mucho la existencia, pensar en el mañana está bien pero creo que también hay que preocuparnos por salir vivos hoy, posiblemente pienses en las mil deudas que tienes que pagar mañana pero a algún genio se le ocurre pasarte su auto encima, entonces no habrá valido la pena esos pensamientos atormentantes.

—Joven Ackerman, buenos días, hace mucho que no lo veía durante las mañana. —me sobre salto al escuchar la voz tan cerca de mí. Me quito los auriculares y volteo.

—Buenos días, señor Norris, supongo que la escuela me consume demasiado tiempo. —trato de no sonar tan asustado por su repentina aparición.

—Pasas a la Universidad. ¿Cierto?

—Sí, eso planeo. —ambos soltamos una risa por mi pequeño chiste. —En Abril termina el ciclo escolar.

— ¿A qué carrera piensas aplicar?

—Ciencias políticas.

El hombre suspira con tristeza pero sonríe.

—Igual a tu madre. Es sorprendente cómo pasa el tiempo, aún recuerdo cuando tú y tu hermana eran unos chiquillos, Kushel los llevaba de un lado a otro para mantenerlos ocupados, creo que fue a ti a quien expulsaron del club de arte. Realmente eras muy inquieto.

Sonrió de solo recordar porque me corrieron de ese club, básicamente desquicie a la profesora.

El señor Norris fue profesor de mi madre durante la secundaria y la regularizo para su examen de ingreso a la preparatoria, también nos enseñó a nosotros, matemáticas, química, física, biología, lógica… entre otras materias. Es un amigo de la familia, por así decirlo, mi madre lo apreciaba mucho, un profesor muy estricto, pero buena persona, todos los días sale a correr con su Golden Retriever, Grekka.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo… y ustedes siguen creciendo tan rápido. Kushel estaría orgullosa de ustedes, son buenos chicos. —vuelvo a sonreír, aunque esta vez sin muchas ganas.

Yo no pienso lo mismo. Como familia nos hemos separado mucho, cada quien está en su propio mundo ahora, por mucho que Dennis intente unirnos de nuevo, sus esfuerzos por volver a ser como antes, para mí, son en vano, no somos los mismos. Está mal, pero es la verdad. Yo solo me he dedicado a causar problemas estos dos últimos años, Mikasa siempre está molesta conmigo, el único salvable, quizá, es Farlan, aún es un niño, quiero creerlo, Kenney está fuera de casa todo el tiempo, tanto que ya hemos olvidado como es tener un "padre", para nosotros se ha vuelto un completo extraño. Dennis, a pesar de los años, solo es un integrante más de la familia, no nuestra madre. Somos un desastre, no sé si tengamos remedio.

—Sabes… a pesar del tiempo. —su semblante se vuelve serio. —Aun le tengo mucho rencor a tu padre, tal vez pienses que no me incumba pero conocí mucho a Kushel, como para considerarla una hija para mí, era una excelente chica, inteligente pero muy ingenua e inocente. Para mí… él fue quien la mato.

No lo discuto, ni pienso que es un intruso en nuestras vidas o que su rencor contra nuestro padre es incorrecto, sé que nos aprecia y que quiso mucho a mi madre y que odia con todo su ser a ese hombre.

Kushel Ackerman, era de familia adinerada y la amabilidad en persona, bonita, alegre, cariñosa y como madre muy estricta y recta. De cabello largo, negro y ojos azul claro, como Farlan. Tenía mil posibles caminos a un futuro brillante pero por desgracia eligió el camino del amor primerizo. Lo demás solo se reduce a un embarazo en el cuarto semestre de la carrera, un matrimonio apresurado, la destitución de la familia Ackerman y una vida de ama de casa normal. Después de cinco años la abuela murió y el dinero de la familia paso completamente a manos de Kenny, la abuela odiaba tanto a mamá por arruinar su futuro que la dejo sin nada. Nunca nos faltó nada, nuestro padre fue lo suficiente responsable, ahora tenemos lo que tenemos gracias al trabajo de ambos. Cuando mi madre se embarazo por segunda vez contrajo algún tipo de enfermedad rara que amenazaba con la vida de ambos, el bebé y ella, eligió correr el riesgo de seguir con el embarazo y cuatro años después ella murió. El resto… es historia. Un padre desaparecido y una nueva familia.

—Ella lo quería mucho y no creo que le haga muy feliz que piense eso. —digo en tono neutro.

Él solo se limita a suspirar.

—Sé que tienes razón, de los tres eres quien más se parece a ella, me la recuerdas todo el tiempo. Levi. —su voz se vuelve demasiado paternal y me siento pequeño.

—Gracias. — "Supongo"

Mi nombre y el de los otros dos fueron sacados de un libro, mi madre tenía unos gustos un poco peculiares, por no decir, extravagantes y extraños. Hay que ver que termino por casarse con un completo extraño que la enamoro con canciones mal escritas. Recuerdo que siempre discutían por cosas sin demasiada importancia, como la vez que ninguno se desidia en que color pintar la habitación de huéspedes. Ella decía que rosa y él que verde. A decir verdad… a nadie le importaba. Ahora esa habitación está pintada de café y se usa para guardar lo que nadie utiliza.

Continuamos corriendo, caminando y platicando de recuerdos, me cuenta anécdotas sobre mi madre en sus tiempos de colegiala. Al dar las diez de la mañana me invita a desayunar a su casa, no me niego, es un hombre un tanto interesante. Hablamos de todo, desde su vida como profesor, sus días contados para jubilarse, hasta mi propia vida como estudiante.

—Por cierto… ¿Tienes novia?

Un poco más de distracción y hubiera escupido el café, me atraganto un poco y sonrió. ¿Cuándo la plática giro a mi vida amorosa?

—No, no tengo.

— ¿En serio? Me sorprendes, aunque está bien, tienes que tener más prioridad por los estudios.

—Sí, los estudios son primero. —miento, aunque no tanto.

Si supiera que prácticamente estoy en una relación nada formal y en planes futuros de conquista.

Cuando tengo la magnífica idea de mirar la hora descubro que ya es más de medio día. Dennis va a matarme. Suspiro. Ni siquiera había sentido el paso del tiempo, estuve demasiado metido en la plática que me perdí. Después de un rato me despido.

—Ha sido muy agradable hablar contigo, espero volvamos a hacerlo. —dice el señor Norris.

—Pienso lo mismo, muchas gracias. Me he divertido.

Al final llego a casa muy tarde, un poco pasada de la una de la tarde.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —grita Dennis con el cabello lleno de espuma. — ¿Por qué no avisaste? ¿Crees que una hoja de doble uso con letras es suficiente?

— ¿Querías que usara cartón? ¿U hojas de colores?

—No me respondas, estaba preocupada, me levante a las seis y vi esto, son más de la una de la tarde, nadie sale a correr tanto tiempo. Pudo haberte pasado algo y yo no sabría tu paradero. —ahora está ansiosa.

—Solo fui a correr, en el camino me encontré al señor Norris y me invito a desayunar, por eso tarde tanto. Créeme nadie va a secuestrarme. —trato de sonar tranquilizador pero ese no es mi campo.

—Nadie va a secuestrarte, créeme, te regresarían a los dos minutos, pero pudieron asaltarte o… no sé… estaba preocupada. Ni siquiera te llevaste el celular.

—No tenía batería, iba a salir lo mismo. —explico. Después ella suspira.

—Está bien, sube a bañarte y baja para que almuerces. Mikasa y yo estamos lavando las cortinas de la casa. —claro, eso explica la espuma.

— ¿Tendremos visitas? —pregunto saliendo dirigiéndome a las escaleras.

—No es necesario que vengan visitas para lavar las cortinas, pero si, la abuela vendrá para pasar las fiestas decembrinas. Y… llamo Arthur, quiere que pasemos la navidad y año nuevo con ellos. Aunque… no lo sé, recuerda que la abuela no soporta a Gery y si va, solo estarán discutiendo. No voy a soportar otra reunión con ellas dos gritándose improperios.

Rio. Gery es la esposa de Arthur, y como es popular, suegra y cuñada no se pueden ver ni en pintura, se odian bastante.

Subo hasta mi habitación y me encuentro a Farlan echado sobre mi cama y jugando alegremente con mi celular, no se da cuenta de que he llegado porque lanza una gran carcajada.

— ¿Por qué no estás ayudando a Dennis y a Mikasa? —pregunto desvistiéndome. Vaya que sude.

—La tía Dennis me dijo que me quedara encerrado en algún lugar antes de que pudiera ensuciar sus relucientes pisos o romper algo. Ya sabes que no me deja hacer nada cuando están limpiando. ¿Ya supiste? Vendrá la abuela. Apuesto a que le encantara que Eren vuelva a visitarnos.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces?

—Nada. —dice rápidamente mientras teclea.

Entro en la ducha, no tardo más de unos minutos en volver a salir, pero en esos pocos minutos Farlan ha lanzado grandes carcajadas. Lo que me hace pensar que nada bueno hace con mi celular.

—No me da confianza cuando estás muy feliz con mis cosas. —murmuro volviéndome a vestir.

—No estoy haciendo nada malo, solo me divierto un rato. Hay tantas cosas que no sabía y que me dan mucho material para molestar a cierta persona.

Me acerco hasta mi cama y me dejo caer.

— ¿Con quién conversas? —sin dejarlo reaccionar le quito el aparato.

—No creo que te guste mucho ver esa conversación. —dice sin mucha preocupación. —Debo decir que es algo privado.

Deslizo los dedos por la pantalla, leyendo cada uno de los mensajes en Whatsapp, tanto enviados como recibidos. Una conversación "mía" con Eren. Cada vergonzosa palabra "escrita" por mí. Porque eso es lo que él piensa en este momento, que he hablado con él durante toda la mañana, cuando yo ni siquiera estaba en mi casa. Decidí dejarlo en paz durante un par de semanas, dejar que pensara y se tomara las cosas con calma, porque eso es lo que él quería, no planeaba presionarle. Después de todo, no es demasiado común que alguien de tu mismo sexo se te declare. Es confuso, aún lo es, por desgracia.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —susurro.

— ¿Cómo ayuda? Ustedes dos solo me dan dolores de cabeza, solo apresure un poco las cosas.

—Posiblemente ahora me odie, lo sabes. ¿No?

—No te odia, solo hemos platicado de cosas triviales, preguntas y respuestas. Nada raro.

—Has escrito cosas vergonzosas en mi nombre, cosas que en la vida diría, ni por error.

Él se encoje de hombros.

—Ahora lo haces.

—Eres un pequeño dolor de trasero.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El único pensamiento que paso por mi mente, es que tenía que arreglarlo, como diera lugar. No podía dejarlo así porque sí. Toco el timbre y espero. Son un poco más de las cinco de la tarde, después de regañar a Farlan por sus idioteces, Eren mando un mensaje de que se desconectaría porque iba a hacer otras cosas, Dennis me puso a ayudarles con la limpieza de la casa y solo al terminar fui libre para venir.

—Voy, espere. —escucho su voz un poco ajetreada.

Me cruzo de brazos y espero, hay alguien más adentro, una chica… esa risita la conozco. Me irrita. Mucho. ¿Qué hace aquí?

La puerta se abre y aparece la persona que no debería estar aquí, la chiquilla rubia del otro día, Christa, creo, lleva el cabello atado en una coleta alta y en ella están ensartados un montón de pinceles, la cara manchada de blanco, verde y rosa, al igual que su playera rosa chillón y en las manos lleva un tipo de esponja pequeña, se sorprende al verme.

—Hola…emmm

— ¿Esta Eren? Necesito hablar con él. — sueno demasiado mordaz.

—Está adentro… pero…

No espero más explicaciones, entro.

Trato de contener una carcajada al verle. Tiene la cara llena de algún tipo de plasta color verde, una cinta en el cabello color rosa, rodajas de pepino en los ojos, otra plasta blanca en los labios y viste una camiseta holgada color rosa chillón llena de manchas de pintura, sus manos descansan en algún tipo de artefacto para manicure e igualmente en los pies.

— ¿Christa? ¿Quién es?

—Emmm…

—No sabía que tuvieras tu propio spa en casa. —digo aun con la carcajada en la garganta.

Veo como traga saliva pero no se mueve, de hecho parece que se petrifica. La mocosa rubia se acerca a él y le pide que no se mueva, después me voltea a ver y su mirada azul manda un montón de odio y deseos de que desaparezca.

— ¿Va a tardar mucho su sesión embellecedora? —pregunto dejándome caer en uno de los sillones y declarando que no voy a moverme hasta que no pueda hablar con él.

—Unos minutos. —dice con molestia la niña.

— ¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí? —susurra temblorosamente Eren.

—Por una mascarilla de aguacate… de seguro.

—Son cremas especiales para el cutis. —interrumpe la chica.

Me aseguro de que vea como me interesa eso, al poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué carajo se encuentra ella aquí? Debería estar en otro país.

—Solo son para un experimento. —explica el chico mascarilla. —Christa me pidió ayuda para ellos.

—Ahora eres un conejillo de indias, mira que pasar de rata de biblioteca a conejillo. ¿Cuál será tu siguiente evolución? —digo con sorna.

Me molesta la presencia de la mocosa rubia. Quiero que se vaya.

—Solo la ayudo, deja de molestar, por favor. O puedes volver cuando termine.

—Soy paciente, esperare.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	24. Hora 13

**Hora 13: Asesorías para el primer amor.**

Si pudiera… huiría en este instante, tomaría el primer vuelo a otro país y no volvería hasta… nunca, nunca más volvería de nuevo. Por desgracia no tengo dinero ni pasaporte. Tengo una bicicleta pero no se usarla, soy un poco desastroso para esas cosas. De ser más valiente le pediría que se largara de mi casa. Es grosero, creo. Pero no, ahora estamos, los tres, en la incomodidad de mi sala, no puedo verlos gracias al tratamiento que Christa me puso en la cara pero puedo sentir que están matándose con la mirada, aquí no hay tensión palpable, aquí hay asesinato silencioso aplastante. Sé que se odian, Levi me lo demostró ese día que se conocieron, recordar lo que paso me da escalofríos.

Trato de aclarar mis pensamientos mientras me quedo quieto para no arruinar el experimento de Christa sobre mi cara, estoy nervioso, algo trata de salir de mi estómago y no sé si es por mi vientre o por mi garganta, solo espero que sea por mi vientre, la verdad. Escribí cosas muy vergonzosas por chat, muy horribles, es cobarde, lo sé, tener el valor detrás de la pantalla y no en frente de la persona para decirlo en su cara pero… puedo echarle la culpa al momento, estaba emocionado… ¿Tal vez? No lo sé, me deje llevar y mis dedos escribieron esas palabras, solos.

Solo… estaba mentalizándome para el lunes en la mañana, porque tenía que enfrentarme tarde o temprano a él. Esperaba que más tarde que temprano, no estoy listo…

—Bien, Eren es hora de enjuagarte para hidratarte después. —Christa me toma de las manos pero…

—Yo puedo ayudarle a caminar. —apenas siento los dedos de Christa sobre los míos pero rápidamente otros me aprietan las manos, alejándome de las manos de Christa. Son pequeñas y extrañamente suaves, me guían hasta el baño.

— Tengo que lavarle la cara, las piernas y los brazos…— se queja Christa.

— También puedo hacerlo yo, no hay problema. —Levi suena más amenazante que amable.

—Creo que yo puedo hacerlo solo. —digo con algo de firmeza titubeante.

—No, no puedes, así que cierra el pico y camina. —Levi me jala obligándome a caminar. —Anda, muévete.

Me debato internamente pero al final termino haciendo lo que él dice. Agacho la mirada, creo que posiblemente la crema se derretirá, estoy que ardo por culpa de la sangre que hierve en mi cara, de hecho siento demasiado calor en todo mi cuerpo, podría derretirme en este instante como queso. ¿Cuánto puede subir la temperatura en un cuerpo humano? Esa es una muy buena pregunta.

—Tu amiga no me agrada en lo absoluto. —dice después de haber llegado al baño de la planta baja.

—No todo el mundo tiene que agradarte. —susurro mientras tanteo en las paredes, si se preguntan el porqué carajos no puedo ver, muy fácil, tengo una crema extraña en los parpados y rodajas de pepino en cada ojo, no se quitan si no es agua tibia.

—Pero ella en especial no me agrada. ¿Por qué está aquí en primer lugar? Creí que te había dicho que ella no podía volver a tocarte y lo ha hecho. Obviamente. — declara con voz acusatoria.

—Soy libre de elegir a mis amistadas, no tienes ninguna obligación sobre mí, así que puedes volver a la sala y esperar.

—¿En serio? —susurra en mi oído.

Mi corazón parece un autos de carreras y un escalofrió me recorre cara poro de la piel.

—No… hagas eso de nuevo y si, es en serio, ahora fuera de mi baño, en este instante. —en serio quiero sonar firme pero la voz me falla de forma criminal, lo que es muy cruel por cierto.

—Yo no creo eso, deja de ser terco y déjame ayudarte.

Trago saliva y tiemblo cuando me toma de los brazos para ayudarme a sentar en un banquito que hay aquí. Soy débil, muy débil. Y me odio por eso.

Oigo la caída del agua sobre un traste, se llena poco a poco y después se corta la corriente, siento su presencia tan cerca que me corta la respiración. ¿Por qué me pone tan nervioso que este aquí? Siempre estamos juntos. Bueno, tal vez no siempre, pero hemos convivido bastante tiempo, hemos estado solos bastantes veces, no sé porque me altera su presencia ahora. Tal vez porque sé que si está demasiado cerca no poder controlarme y puedo caer de nuevo, es como una droga incontrolable de la que no hay cura.

Pone una esponja mojada en mi cara, limpiando la crema de mi rostro, siento su respiración en mi piel, yo contengo la mía, creo que bien podría explotar si no logro volver a llenar mis pulmones de oxígeno.

—Estás nervioso. —susurra.

—Tengo mis razones para estarlo. —contesto de la misma forma.

—No deberías. Me molesta.

Eso es peor. Pasa la esponja por mis labios y siento que ese algo dentro de mi vientre saldrá corriendo y que mi corazón sufrirá un paro repentino por tantos latidos acelerados de forma descontrolada.

—Por favor, no hagas eso. —mi voz apenas y es un murmullo en el aire.

—¿Hacer qué?

Entonces a propósito lo hace, acaricia cada línea de mi rostro con la esponja, dejando que el agua tibia me recorra los contornos, cayendo gota a gota sobre mi camiseta, me quita las rodajas de los ojos y dibuja la línea de mis párpados, limpiando los restos de la crema, absorbo aire en un vano intento de no quedarme vacío del todo, tiemblo, es como si estuviera padeciendo un terremoto a gran escala, un terremoto que no solo dura un par de minutos, yo lo siento eterno, azotando cada nervio existente en mi ser, aplastando cada emoción, explotando cada sentimiento.

Es tan… excitante.

Me besa.

Una y otra vez. Por todo mi rostro. Absorbiendo cada gota de agua en los poros de mi piel con sus labios. No soy consciente de ser un ser vivo que necesite el oxígeno para vivir, no sé qué es respirar, no sé qué es inhalar y que exhalar. El tiempo se detiene. Suspiro, dejo que me absorba a mí también.

—Tenemos que terminar de limpiarte. —susurra de nuevo provocando una vez más esos escalofríos que solo su voz puede provocar dentro de mí.

Si entre con la cara hirviendo, salgo con ella al rojo vivo. Antes de llegar a la sala Christa me da alcance y me obliga a tomar asiento de nuevo en el sofá. No decimos nada, ella solo se dedica a ponerme cremas para hidratar mi piel, Levi vuelve a tomar su lugar en el sofá, de vez en cuando intercambiamos miradas, es extraño, ahora siento una leve calidez en el pecho, cuando hasta hace un rato estaba que me moría de un paro cardiaco. Aprieto los labios y tengo tantas ganas de llorar.

Me siento… muy feliz. Como si estuviera en una nube demasiado suave y hermosa, deseo que este viaje no termine nunca, deseo estar siempre en esta nube rosa donde todo es amor y calor.

—Bien, mañana vendré a ver como amaneció tu piel. Si queda suave y tersa entonces tengo un diez en la materia. —sonríe con ternura.

—¿Y si no? ¿Qué pasa si se reseca como una pasa? —pregunta Levi con cara de pocos amigos.

—No lo hará, yo cree estas cremas. Y si… sucede un accidente. —susurra indecisa. — Te pagare el tratamiento de cutis más caro de Francia. Lo prometo.

— Confió en ti, Christa. —digo riéndome, no me agrada la idea de tener la cara reseca como una pasa.

Después de eso, ella se despide y aunque no está muy contenta de irse, lo hace. Debería morir de los nervios pero estoy extrañamente tranquilo.

Solo se una cosa… realmente estoy terriblemente enamorado de él.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? Lo último que comí fue helado. —digo en un buen intento de no dejar que se provoque un molesto e incómodo silencio tortuoso.

—Sí, porque no.

—No pensé que fueras a venir a mi casa tan rápido. Creía que nos veríamos hasta el lunes. —tomo una sartén y la miro con algo de indecisión.

—Yo igual. Pero no vengo a hablar de eso… o, bueno, si tiene que ver con eso pero no del todo. —bufa y se acerca al desayunador. —Supongo que sí quiero tener una bonita relación amorosa contigo primero debe estar la sinceridad ante todo. ¿No?

Frunzo el ceño y abro la botella de aceite, los dedos me quedan brillantes gracias a los residuos.

—Sí, supongo. Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con nada. O todo.

—Los mensajes. Ese es el tema al que he venido a hablar. —veo por el reflejo de la cuchara que toma una manzana y la observa con falso interés.

—Ajá. ¿Qué tienen? —espero un rato a que el aceite se caliente y hago que las tortitas de carne se remojen en el aceite para que frían.

—¿Qué piensas de ellos? —su voz se vuelve monótona.

—¿Qué pienso? Nada en especial, un poco cursis, quizá. —una gotita de aceite me salta al dorso de la mano y gruño bajito. Maldito aceite.

—Cursis… sí, creo que esa palabra los definiría. ¿Yo te parezco cursi?

—¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? —me giro y lo apunto con la espátula con una media sonrisa.

Él se encoje de hombros.

—Una pregunta.

—Pues… no, no lo pareces. Cualquiera diría que eres un matón vende drogas por la cara que siempre traes. No es nada amistosa. Aun me cuesta entender porque todas las chicas de la prepa te clasifican como muy atractivo, tal vez es ese perfil que ha creado la literatura de hoy en día, no mata el ser realistas de vez en cuando. — volteo las tortitas.

—¿Vender drogas? Si lo hiciera ni siquiera estaríamos en este país. —pone los ojos en blanco y se deja caer sobre la silla, aun jugando con la manzana entre sus dedos. ¿Cómo le hace para lucir demasiado fresco con esa cara de "La vida vale cheetto"?

—Lo dices en manada.

—Te voy a decir algo y espero que no me corras de tu casa a patadas como suele ser tu costumbre.

Eso me molesta. Me volteo y esta vez lo amenazo con la espátula manchada de aceite hirviendo.

—No seas hablador, jamás te he corrido de mi casa a patadas. Pero un día de estos vas a conseguirlo, y no va a ser a patadas, será con un bate de baseball. —saco las primeras tortitas de la sartén y las pongo sobre un plato con una servilleta absorbente.

—No tienes un bate. —suspira con dramatismo. —Hoy… me desperté a las cinco y media de la mañana y salí a correr un rato, luego me encontré con un viejo conocido y pase toda la mañana con él, desayune en su casa, así termine llegando a mi casa casi a la una de la tarde, de hecho fue más tarde, Dennis me regaño por eso y mi abuela vendrá para navidad, lo que prácticamente significa desastre mundial.

Parpadeo un par de veces y volteo de nuevo a mirarlo.

—Hay una parte, diminuta, que no entendí. ¿Estuviste fuera de tu casa toda la mañana?

—Sip. —al final se decide y le da un gran mordisco a la manzana. —Y deje mi celular en mi cama porque estaba descargado. O casi descargado.

—Ok… —poco a poco las palabras se procesan en mi mente y doy en el blanco. — Tú… esos mensajes…

Él asiente como dándome impulsos a que siga juntando los cabos de todo eso.

—Es lo que piensas. Creo que eso es lo que piensas. —mira la manzana y vuelve a darle otro mordisco. —Apaga el fuego o comeremos tortitas carbonizadas.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y continúo cocinando, creo que hay ensalada en alguna parte del refrigerador, tal vez hoy tomemos agua natural o té de limón.

—Entonces… ¿Con quién se supone que estuve mensajeando? ¿Farlan? —suelto una risita como si fuera un chiste.

—Mira que listo eres. ¿Qué comes que adivinas? De hecho, con él. El muy gracioso se estuvo divirtiendo con mi celular toda la mañana hasta que te desconectaste. — me sorprende la rapidez con la que acaba con la manzana.

—Ya veo.

Acomodo las verduras en los platos y dejo que las papas se frían, luego lleno los vasos con agua y los pongo sobre la mesa. Después de procesar un poco la información y dejar que el silencio se adueñara del momento, me empiezo a reír, primero quedo y después con gracia. Porque caigo en la cuenta de lo muy ridículo y gracioso que se ha vuelto todo este asunto, lo es. Es tan malditamente ridículo que sería un buen programa barato de comedia.

—No le veo la gracia. —dice él mirándome fijamente.

—Qué pena. Yo sí, y no sabes cuanta. —suspiro como si me diera pena que él no comprendiera el mensaje, regreso a la cocina y termino de acomodar los platos con la comida.

—Explícame el chiste entonces.

Sonrió y aprieto los labios.

—Es algo muy simple. Ahora estoy saliendo con tu hermano. —casi tengo que aguantar de nuevo las ganas de reír.

—¿Qué? —frunce el ceño y me interrumpe el paso de vuelta al comedor. —No te entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Por favor, aléjate de mí. —Sobreactuó mi tono de voz, todo esto es demasiado chusco y gracioso, ver su cara de incomprensión es como un premio gordo. —Es incorrecto que te refieras así a mi cuando estoy saliendo con tu hermano. Debes ser más respetuoso. Soy una persona bastante fiel a su pareja.

—¿Qué?

Me giro para encararlo con la mejor cara de seriedad que tengo.

—Dices que hoy estuve platicando por Whatsapp con Farlan. ¿No?

—Así es.

—Pues entonces él fue el que me pidió que saliéramos y yo le dije que sí. Así que ahora soy novio de tu hermano menor. ¿Sabes? Jamás me llegue a imaginar eso. Es extraño pero… ya que. —me encojo de hombros para no darle nada de importancia al asunto, cuando a él lo consume todo esto.

—No… él lo dijo en mi nombre. —nuevamente me interrumpe el paso.

—¿Es tu mandadero o algo por el estilo?

—No, ni siquiera fue con mi consentimiento.

—Eso es peor, porque eso que me dijo fue con todos sus sentimiento, ¿Sabes lo romántico que es eso?

Sacudo la cabeza como si sintiera lastima por él. Esto es tan divertido.

—Pues estoy en contra de eso.

—Me toma por la cintura y me pega a su propio cuerpo.

Le está dando vuelta a las cartas y eso no me gusta.

—Porque yo fui el primero en fijarse en ti. Por lo tanto me perteneces a mí. — sus ojos dicen que han entendido mi pequeña broma y que no le ha gustado nada. También que me voy a arrepentir de eso.

—¿Quién te crees? Dime. No soy un objeto. Y si le perteneciera a alguien definitivamente no serias tú. —trato de soltarme pero su agarre es demasiado firme y los nervios me dicen que volverán de nuevo al ataque. Siento su sonrisa sobre mi mejilla.

—Te equivocas. No he estado siendo paciente todo este tiempo de a gratis. He aguantado cada una de tus excusas y dadas de tiempo. Creo que es hora de que cobre factura. ¿No te parece?

Eso definitivamente me da miedo. Demasiado que puedo empezar a temblar en cualquier instante. Jadeo cuando siento sus labios en mi cuello, no son cálidos ni mucho menos adorables y dadores de amor, son exigentes. Jadeo cuando succiona parte de mi piel. De nuevo me atacan los seres imaginarios dentro de mi estómago, esta vez recorren cada centímetro de mi organismo, mordiendo cada partecita que encuentran pero atinándole de lleno a los nervios, siento cosquillas en cada centímetro de piel que tengo. Me llevo una mano a la boca por reflejo de inercia, para evitar cualquier sonido involuntario salido de mi garganta, cierro los ojos y trato de no moverme, sus manos se cuelan por debajo de mi camiseta, hace que gire mi rostro, hace a un lado mis manos y atrapa mis labios entre los de él mismo, no hay caridad ni amabilidad en sus besos, lo que me preocupa y hace que todo lo malo dentro de mi salga a flote y pida más. Nuevamente… soy muy débil. Y me odio por ello todo el tiempo.

—Creo que… la mocosa rubia hace un excelente trabajo, tu piel está más suave que antes. —susurra sin separarse del todo de mí.

Me empuja y temo tropezar contra algún arreglo de mi madre, si se llega a romper al que van a reprender va a ser a mí, pero ningún objeto se interpone en mi camino de reversa, en lugar de eso, choco contra la pared, quedando aún más sin defensas contra él. Vuelve a su labor de besarme y dejarme sin oxígeno, siento su lengua dentro mío, jadeo y hago sonidos muy… poco normales en mí, es como si estuviera violando mi cavidad oral, siento mis ojos húmedos y mis mejillas ardientes, quiero pedirle que pare, porque aún tengo algo de sentido común y sé que esto es demasiado peligroso. En muchos niveles diferentes. Pero si no soy capaz de respirar mucho menos de hablar. Así que lo único que me queda es aferrarme a su camiseta y evitar que me suelte. Él me aprieta la cintura como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer pero sigue recorriendo sobre las líneas de mi torso como si no hubiera mañana, en cambio yo recorro su espalda por encima de la ropa hasta llegar a su cabello y poder enredar mis dedos en los mechones obscuros, son suaves de una manera normal.

—Ngh.

Siento mis piernas desfallecer, agradezco que su agarre sobre mi cuerpo sea firme porque quizá ya habría colapsado contra el piso frio y limpio de mi cocina.

—P-pa-ra… por… favor. —entre jadeos logro articular esa pequeña frase. Se separa de mis labios pero no de mí, comenzando su recorrido sobre mi cuello, aprieto los ojos y me tapo la boca de nuevo, absorbe todo mi ser. ¿Cómo es capaz de todo esto? ¿Cómo es posible que él haga que todo dentro de mí se derrumbe? Es la primera vez que mi corazón late tanto, que se altera tanto por este tipo de cosas tan pequeñas.

—¿En serio deseas que pare?

Besa mi clavícula y sube por mis mejillas. Sus manos han dejado de ser frías y tantean sobre mi pecho. Trato de volver a ser capaz de respirar pero no sé si puedo ser capaz.

—Eres cruel. — entreabro los ojos y lo miro con acusación.

Él por su parte sonríe triunfante. Esta vez vuelve a separarse completamente de mí y se encamina a la mesa.

—Tenemos que comer o esto va a enfriarse.

Cierro los ojos y vuelvo a ser capaz de inhalar y exhalar, mi corazón vuelve a latir a su ritmo normal y creo que vuelvo a ser él mismo de hace un rato.

La comida pasa sin contratiempos, extraños, de una manera rara y para nada normal, conversamos de diferentes cosas, entre ellas la incómoda conversación que realmente había sostenido con Farlan, creo que es un poco inmaduro por su parte haber hecho eso, aunque también es una buena broma. Me decepciona pero al mismo tiempo me tranquiliza saber eso, al menos descubrí cosas nuevas sobre Levi, ya que me aclara que si, en efecto él es alérgico a las flores y que siente un gran fanatismo por los muertos vivientes y las cosas sobrenaturales, así como odia los animales con pelo y que adora a los reptiles, más que nada a las serpientes. Me da escalofríos escuchar todo eso, ya que soy un gran adorador de los perros, los gatos y los conejos, odio a los zombies gracias a las horribles pesadillas que me provocan y también aborrezco a las serpientes por un trauma de la niñez. Nada gracioso y muy cruel. Pero… de alguna manera dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen y creo que esa ley puede aplicarse aquí sin ningún problema.

Al finalizar la comida ambos lavamos los trastes, por mucho que le insisto en que puedo hacerlo solo, él se aferra en ayudarme, pero más que lavar trastes terminamos jugando como niños pequeños y rompemos un plato y una taza.

Antes de las seis de la tarde ambos estamos mojados, llenos de jabón y yo con una ligera cortada en el dedo meñique gracias a los trastes rotos. Sé que mi madre me regañara por ellos y tendré que pagarlos, pero qué más da, me he divertido.

—Tengo que irme… he estado demasiado tiempo fuera de casa hoy y Dennis aún me tiene condicionado. —dice después de secarse.

—Supongo que sí, te lo mereces, niño problema. —sonrió de forma reconfortante.

Pero antes de dar un paso toma mi barbilla y me besa, un ligero y simple beso en los labios.

—Entonces… te veo hasta el lunes. ¿No?

Trago saliva y trato de que mi voz no se quiebre. Me encojo de hombros para quitarme el peso de mis nervios.

—No puedo faltar a clases y a las asesorías.

Nos sostenemos la mirada durante unos segundos y ambos sonreímos. Sin aviso o algún tipo de llamada anticipada, esta vez soy yo el que rodea su cuello y uno nuestros labios. Lo toma por sorpresa pero me corresponde tomándome por la cintura.

—Somos pareja ahora sí. ¿Cierto? —pregunta y yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Supongo que tendré que romperle el corazón a tu hermano por eso. —él bufa pero sonríe divertido.

Me sonríe, una cálida sonrisa y se me queda mirando un buen rato, parpadea lentamente y no deja de sonreír. Es… como si viera a la cosa más valiosa de todas, hace que me cohíba y termine de desviar la mirada a otro lado.

Al final niega lentamente, se despide una última vez y termina por abandonar mi casa.

No estoy a favor del romanticismo moderno dentro de la literatura, es algo realmente aborrecible para lo que realmente representa el verdadero romanticismo, pero esta vez, puedo darme el lujo de sonreír como si la vida no me diera para más, reírme y suspirar como nunca lo he hecho en mi vida.

¿Acaso alguien puede ser más feliz que yo ahora?

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El domingo, mi padre me lleva a pescar con él muy en la mañana, mi madre hace una gran comida de mariscos y moluscos e Isabel y mis tíos son invitados para disfrutarla con nosotros. Por alguna extraña razón Isabel adivina la causa aparente de no dejar de sonreír durante toda la tarde y me reprende por ello, no para de golpearme con una caja de cartón.

—Eres un pésimo hermano y primo. Malo y cruel. —dice y al principio no logro comprenderlo. Eso me asusta un poco.

—Isabel, cariño, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —pregunta mi madre, quien por cierto tiene un tono muy grande de triunfo.

—Karla… tú lo sabías. ¿No? Por eso me hiciste perder todos mis ahorros. —grita Isabel con demasiada molestia.

—Claro que no, cariño, una apuesta es una apuesta. —mi madre sonríe y estira su mano.

— ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? Me asustan.

Ambas me miran, Isabel con acusación y mi madre con una radiante sonrisa blanca y perfecta.

—Del momento en el que salieras del closet, hermano malvado. Según mis cálculos seria hasta después de la salida de vacaciones y Karla dijo que antes. Tú pequeño demonio lo hiciste antes. ¿No pudiste esperar? ¿Tanta prisa tenías? Tenía pensado comprar una consola nueva de videojuegos con lo que Karla me pagara.

—¿Mamá? —pregunto un tanto ofendido.

—Lo siento amor. —dice ella abrazándome. —Pero era demasiado obvio, soy tu madre y te conozco a la perfección, yo te di a luz después de todo, aun así gracias, ahora poder comprar un nuevo kit de cosméticos.

Dicho eso se rie e Isabel vuelve a golpearme, mi padre por su parte solo pone los ojos en blanco y sigue con lo suyo, casi diciendo que no entiende bien este asunto y que tampoco le importa.

La mañana del lunes, antes incluso de que entre a mis asesorías, Farlan y Hanji caen encima de mí, lanzando mil y un preguntas sobre mi relación con Levi. Al parecer todos estaban demasiado enterados de este asunto, mucho más que yo mismo. No sé qué tan malo o bueno pueda ser esto.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	25. Hora 14

**Hora 14: Asesorías de química romántica.**

Respiro profundamente mientras el aire frío de la tarde me revuelve el cabello, tengo los ojos cerrados, mi mente esta trabajando de forma pausada, lenta y en armonía con el resto de mi cuerpo y uno que otro pensamiento pasado. Mi corazón late con una inmensa tranquilidad dentro de mi pecho, a pesar de que mi estómago esta abarrotado de un montón de emociones, floreciendo y expandiéndose a su antojo como una enredadera natural en una selva. Abro los ojos y diviso el cielo, está muy limpio, una que otra nube deforme se pasea con distracción sobre la bóveda celeste, sin ningún tipo de preocupación, hace frío, mis mejillas arden a causa de esto, mi nariz moquea un poco y hace que tenga que inhalar con fuerza como si tuviera gripe, es molesto pero estoy demasiado cómodo como para ir a mi mochila y buscar algo con lo que limpiarme. Mi bufanda cubre la mayor parte de mi cara, la chamarra que traigo puesta es demasiado calientita que me hace adormecer, pero tengo que estar consiente, las clases aun no terminan después de todo.

Mi celular suena, anunciando que la hora libre ha terminado y que la clase de Geografía Económica empezara en cinco minutos, vuelvo a respirar con mucha fuerza, siento un ligero escalofrió de placer recorrer mis venas, sonrió y me giro.

—Es hora de irnos. —susurro.

Levi a mi lado refunfuña y al final abre los ojos, me mira fijamente, haciendo que me sonroje.

—Podríamos quedarnos aquí.

—Podríamos, pero tenemos que asistir, después de todo es la última clase del año. —digo mirándole fijamente.

—Preferiría quedarme pero como no dejaras de molestarme con eso de la última clase del año… — antes de levantarse me besa la nariz y exploto en calor, haciendo que en un instante la chamarra y bufanda me sofoquen.

—No hagas eso, por favor. —me levanto con torpeza y me sacudo el pasto que se ha quedado pegado a mi ropa.

—¿El qué? ¿Besarte? ¿Por qué no? —me toma la cara con ambas manos y planta un corto beso en mis labios. —Estamos saliendo, ¿Lo has olvidado?, como novio tengo todo el derecho de besarte cuando quiera.

No digo nada más, si hablo solo saldrán tonterías de mi boca, en lugar de eso solo me limito a tomar mi mochila y encaminarme al edificio B, donde tendremos la próxima clase. Escucho los pasos de Levi acercarse y en poco tiempo está a mi lado, sin nada de pudor o delicadeza enreda sus dedos entre los míos, apretándolos con fuerza pero sin hacerme daño, indicando que no me separe de él.

La última clase de hoy simplemente se basa en anécdotas sobre lo que haremos para navidad y año nuevo, lo que pediremos a Santa Claus y la forma en la que perdimos la inocencia al enterarnos que eran en realidad nuestros padres quien nos traían los regalos, algo muy gracioso ya que algunos perdieron esa inocencia de forma bastante cómica. Con esto finalizado, nuestras vacaciones de navidad comienzan. Todos suspiran de alivio y ninguno puede evitar sonreír con real felicidad, después de todo, estábamos esperando estas ansiadas vacaciones de casi tres semanas. Es como la misma gloria.

Es algo temprano pero muchos profesores ya han dado por terminadas sus clases hasta que regresemos en Enero, es demasiado reconfortante, la escuela e incluso el resto del alumnado se siente diferente, más relajado, mucho más ligero… tal vez solo soy yo.

Es un poco extraño quizá, durante todo este tiempo que llevo estudiando aquí, he tenido un cierto rencor sobre estas instalaciones, llegando a convertirse en odio, un odio bastante puro, debo decir, ahora, siento que es muy mi ambiente estar aquí… tal vez… solo tal vez, porque estoy a lado de la persona de la cual por primera vez puedo llegar a sentir algo muy cercano al afecto fuera de lo fraternal. No puedo llamarlo amor, porque es una palabra un poco pesada, pero debo admitir que tener esta serie de sentimientos dentro de mí, aparte de ser muy nuevo, es como si se reformara todo mi mundo, todo lo que soy, trato por todos los medios no parecer una niña cursi enamorada, pero así se siente, como si de repente te pintaran todo de color rosa, como si te dijeran que todo va a estar bien, alguien en tu interior te consuela y te susurra que nada malo va a pasar a partir de ahora.

Aunque, siento ser pesimista pero… si algo bueno está pasando en mi vida, entonces no tardara en venir la parte mala de todo este asunto. Eso es lo que más temo. Sé que no debería preocuparme por eso, así arruinaría todo este bello paraje que se me presenta ahora, pero no puedo evitarlo, temo por esta pequeña parte de felicidad de la cual estoy disfrutando. Es… horrible.

—Oigan, chicos. —Sasha nos da alcance una vez que hemos salido del aula.

Me giro para verla, me llevo muy bien con ella. Connie viene detrás de ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —digo.

—Los chicos del salón y el jefe de grupo están organizando un campamento en la playa, ¿Quieren ir? —me entrega un folleto muy colorido. —Es para festejar nuestra última navidad en la prepa.

—Demasiado animoso. —susurro pero nadie me ha escuchado. —Lo pensaré, le diré a mi mamá. —digo con una sonrisa y ella me la devuelve.

Casi a los pocos segundos ella y Connie desaparecen para darle un folleto a otro compañero.

Levi me quita el folleto y lo lee por su parte.

—Suena divertido. —dice.

—Eh, no creo… no me apetece tanto… —hago una mueca un poco inconforme.

—Ay, no seas aguafiestas, será divertido. Por lo que veo, solo serán frikis raros los que irán.

Le miro con cara de pocos amigos.

—Gracias. —le arrebato el folleto de vuelta.

Aunque suene raro, tiene razón, el organizador es uno de esos líderes de los grupos fanáticos de las películas, comics, anime y demás, los que llevan el fanatismo al siguiente nivel. No creo que los de la alta sociedad en la preparatoria asistan a estos lugares. Ja.

—Le preguntaré a mi madre. —digo.

—Te dejara ir… estoy seguro. —dice él, luego me pasa un brazo por los hombros y vuelve a arrebatarme el folleto.

Y regresando a mi tema anterior, aun no puedo creer que estemos saliendo como pareja. Es difícil pensar en eso cada mañana que despierto, es ridículo y casi estúpido, más que nada el hecho de admitirlo, el despertar, recordar y sonreír como retardo. Tengo que recriminarme cada mañana pero… es casi inevitable, así es como llego a la mitad de la tarde con las mejillas entumidas y parezco más un títere plástico que una persona sonriendo de manera boba.

—¿Quieres ir a algún lado antes de ir a casa? – pregunta Levi una vez fuera de la escuela.

Por otra parte, sigue dándome ese deseo de saber qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza de Levi, ¿Qué piensa de mí? ¿Qué piensa sobre nosotros? Este es el momento en el que pasamos de lo singular a lo plural, aunque nos seamos un matrimonio, ya somos un dúo, una pareja… un nosotros.

—Una hamburguesa. ¿Tal vez?

Un algo me recorre la espalda de solo pensar en eso. Un nosotros.

—¿Tal vez?

Mi madre lo acepto de manera muy liberal, no me sorprende, siempre quiso que fuera chica y al mismo tiempo tener un yerno en vez de nuera. Al principio eran pláticas de broma pero… ahora al ver que es real, pensé que me diría mil cosas, entre ellas no estaba esa apuesta con Isabel, supongo que debo estar agradecido por eso.

—Sí, no estoy seguro, no tengo mucha hambre.

Mi padre… bueno él solo me dijo que tuviera cuidado a la hora de tener relaciones; fue el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida y de la vida de Levi, estar sentados en la comodidad de mi sala mientras escuchamos una plática retorcida sobre la sexualidad. Creo que jamás olvidare esa noche.

—Entonces… ¿Pedimos Pizza y vamos a ver una película a tu casa? Tus papás no están. ¿o sí?

Isabel, ella solo me grito por perder la apuesta y amenazo a Levi sobre un hecho del que no son consciente aun, sigo preguntándome a que se refiero con eso, intente preguntarle a ella pero me dijo que cuando el momento llegara lo entendería, Levi simplemente dijo que lo ignorara.

—No, llegan en la noche, mi mamá dijo que tenía cosas importantes que atender.

La familia de Levi, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que paso en ese momento.

—Entonces está decidido… Pizza para cenar.

Sé que Farlan estaba de acuerdo.

De ahí en fuera, Mikasa no me ha dirigido la palabra desde ese día en que todo se volvió "Oficial", la tía Dennis solo dijo que como era posible que yo saliera con alguien como Levi, cada vez que me ve me hace la misma pregunta, incluso su abuela Doris, que llego hace solo un par de días, me tomo de las mejillas y me dijo que era una persona extraña al salir con su nieto. Dicen que siempre hay una familia más rara que la tuya.

—Quiero de champiñones.

Hanji solo dijo que ya era hora.

—Prefiero peperoni.

—Podemos pedir mitad y mitad. No hay porque complicarse la vida.

—Uno que quiere discutir y tú que no dejas.

Ruedo los ojos.

Sus manos siempre están frías. Es un dato bastante curioso. Siempre que me toma de las manos, su temperatura corporal es la misma, fría, mientras que yo soy caliente, eso es lo que él dice.

Llegamos a mi casa, la señora Renz está recogiendo un par de hojas fuera de su casa.

—Hola, Eren.

—Hola, señora Renz.

— Buenas tardes. – saluda con cordialidad Levi.

—Buenas tardes, ¿Por fin de vacaciones?

—Si, al fin. —rió un poco.

—Christa quiere hablar contigo. —dice en tono serio, su mirada neutra indica que es algo en donde solo tengo que estar yo, últimamente Levi viene mucho a mi casa, siento que ella ya sabe que no solo somos simples amigos.

—Iré a buscarla más tarde o mañana. —respondo.

Con un simple movimiento de cabeza me despido y entro a mi casa.

—Sigue sin agradarme esa chica.

—Otra vez lo mismo. Ni siquiera la haz visto hoy, por favor, deja de lado tu amargura hacia las otras personas y pide la pizza, quiero helado.

—Solo te digo lo que pienso.

—Pero es algo que ya se, creí que ese punto ya había quedado aclarado. Ella solo es mi amiga, no entiendo el hecho de que te sientas celoso de ella.

Él lanza una carcajada sarcástica.

—¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ¿De esa chica? No me hagas reír, ni aunque estuvieras interesada en ella le dejaría el camino libre, eres mío.

Antes de que vea mi rubor me giro hacia la cocina.

—Deja de decir tonterías, por favor. —susurro pero sé que no me ha escuchado porque ya está encargando la pizza.

Mi celular vibra en mi bolsillo.

 _ **Mamá:**_ _Tengo una emergencia, uno de mis pacientes se puso muy grave y entrare a quirófano, tu padre está en cirugía en este instante pero no creo que vuelva tampoco, está cansado y es mejor que se quede a dormir aquí, no quiero que sufra un accidente por volver a la casa como el de la última vez. Te quiero, cuídate mucho. Dile a Levi que vuelva a su casa, no quiero encontrarlo otra vez en mi casa muy de mañana, ¿Crees que me trague el cuento de que llego a las seis de la mañana a visitarte? No soy tonta._

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

 _ **Yo:**_ _Si, mamá, estamos por ordenar pizza, solo se quedara a ver una película después lo correré, no te preocupes. Suerte con la cirugía, deberías tomarte unas vacaciones no es bueno que te sobre esfuerces. Te quiero. Y si, ya sé que no me creíste._

—Ya ordene, dicen que 30 minutos y es gratis, si no les abrimos hasta después de los treinta minutos, ¿Cuenta?

—Obvio no, se irían.

Levi tuerce los labios.

— Iré a buscar una película. ¿Qué se antoja ver hoy? ¿Acción? ¿Suspenso? ¿Terror? La última vez que vimos terror lloraste sobre mi chamarra.

—Lo siento, soy muy cobarde. —digo con algo de sarcasmo.

—Fue lindo.

—Fue penoso.

La pizza llega y terminamos viendo una película de comedia, mi padre la compro hace un par de días.

—Mi madre te manda saludos y dice que te largues en cuanto termine la película. —susurro dándole un mordisco a mi segundo trozo de pizza.

—Tan sincera como siempre, por eso adoro a mi suegra. —contesta de la misma forma Levi. —rió.

—Ella cree que ya tuvimos relaciones. ¿Cierto?

Volteo a verlo un tanto asustado.

—¿A qué viene eso? —solo una pregunta. —Se siente muy reacia cuando estamos los dos solos en tu casa.

Admito que no había pensado en eso. Al dar las diez de la noche Levi se despide, me gustaría que se quedara a dormir. Hemos dormido juntos más de una vez, no entiendo porque mi madre se exalta, aquella vez en la cabaña cerca del mar, el día del campamento y hace solo un par de días que vimos todo un maratón de películas, no hemos hecho nada malo. No se que es lo que ella piensa.

Al día siguiente mamá llega temprano, me pregunta que es lo que he hecho anoche y tengo que asegurarle que Levi se fue de la casa tan solo termino la película, aunque su mirada dice que no me cree del todo.

—Oye, los chicos del grupo van a hacer un campamento cerca de la playa. —digo enseñándole el folleto.

Ella toma el papel y lo mira un tanto sorprendida.

—Tú nunca vas a estas cosas. —dice.

—Bueno. —le sonrió con inocencia. —Siempre hay una primera vez ¿No?

—Levi irá, ¿No? —dice entrecerrando los ojos.

Desvió la mirada y finjo que guardare los vasos en la alacena.

—Creo. No sé, no me dijo. —digo como si no tuviera importancia.

—Ajá. —se pone una mano en la cintura y sonríe. —Tienes permiso, cariño. Solo no hagan cosas indebidas.

—Mamá. —la miro con el ceño fruncido y un toque de ofensa en la voz.

—¿Crees que soy tonta? A ustedes los persiguen las hormonas, y más a ti que es tu primer relación, no sé qué tipo de experiencia tenga él pero tengo que estar al tanto de ello.

—Mamá. —digo esta vez con real ofensa. —Llevamos solo un par de días saliendo.

—¿Y? Te creería ese cuento de inocencia si fuera una chica o si fueras una chica. —dicho eso rueda los ojos. — Pero son niños, son peores. Siempre están…

—Basta. —digo realmente avergonzado por esto. —Ya, no quiero escuchar nada, es más, no voy a ir al campamento. Ya.

Ella se ríe.

—Que torpe eres. —me abraza por atrás y envuelve mi cabeza entre sus brazos. —Era un chiste, no te enojes, solo es un chiste.

—No me da risa. —me quejo.

—Ve y diviértete, no te preocupes. —luego me toma de las mejillas y las pellizca. — Ya estas grande para esas cosas.

—Eres mala. —me cruzo de brazos y dejo que haga conmigo lo que quiera.

—Aun así no quiero sorpresas, nada de relaciones hasta luego de la universidad. —dice una vez que me suelta.

—Mamá.

 **Nota:**

 **Me salto una parte de esto para meter algo nuevo x'DDD bueno, nuevo para quien leyó la primer entrega de esto x'DD para los demás no afectar mucho 3**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	26. Hora libre 8

**Hora libre 8: Fuegos artificiales.**

Por este instante puedo sentirme la persona más afortunada del planeta, entre estrellas, polvo estelar y ese tipo de cosas que están en el cielo, iluminando y haciendo de nuestra vida un nuevo misterio. Por este instante, solo por este instante, puedo simplemente sentirme como la persona más feliz que pueda existir, entre el mar, la arena y las risas de mis compañeros a mis espaldas.

No puedo evitar sonreír, verlos y sentirme realmente afortunado de estar vivo.

Aunque no me considero realmente una persona activa, que se dedique a brincar, gritar, saltar y dar maromas como si se tratase de un circo, ahora podría hacer todo eso y más, disfrutar del breve momento que la vida amablemente me ofrece.

Es ese sentimiento que nace desde el pecho y se expande por todo el cuerpo de manera silenciosa, como un dulce veneno que solo hace que sonría y me sienta navegando en una esponjosa nube de azúcar, no dejo de sonreír, decir "si" a todo, dejarme llevar por la marea que me rodea.

Felicidad.

Es lo único que puedo decir en este instante.

Desde que llegamos a la playa, hace solo unas horas, hemos hecho toda una revolución adolescente en este lugar, fuera de reglas, fuera de orden, fuera de todo lo que podría suponer una barrera en nuestra propia y egoísta diversión y emotividad, gritando, cantando a todo pulmón, haciendo cosas que jamás podríamos estando en la ciudad. Comemos, cantamos, bailamos, corremos unos detrás de otros, jugamos, nos enterramos en la arena, nadamos, hacemos bromas, bebemos…

Adolescencia y rebeldía en todo su esplendor.

Estoy sentado en el borde más alejado del ajetreo, dejándolo solo por un instante, tomar un respiro y tratar de simplemente seguir la corriente a todo esto.

Veo a las chicas corriendo con las pistolas de agua y gritando cosas que no comprendo en este instante, sonrió de nuevo y niego lentamente, algunos más allá juegan voleibol playero, o al menos eso es lo que tratan de hacer, entre gritarse improperios y lanzarse torpemente la pelota de un lado a otro, llenándose de arena el trasero, es divertido, sacas lo más salvaje de ti solo para reírte.

El aire fresco me seca el sudor de la frente, cierro los ojos y dejo que este me queme un rato, el sol aún está en lo más alto, es apenas el inicio de la tarde, aún nos falta mucho por delante, aunque no quería separarme del grupo por lo bien que lo pasaba, una parte de mi me dijo que solo me alejara unos pasos, solo para ver desde afuera como es que era este pequeño mundo al cual me había integrado.

Puede sonar la cosa más extraña de todas, es como estar dentro de una burbuja donde todo de repente es perfecto, tengo miedo de romperla si la toco con demasiada agresividad, eso no me gustaría mucho, no quiero que se rompa.

Me abrazo a las rodillas y suspiro, me recargo sobre ellas, mirando cómo es que las olas vienen y van a una velocidad apenas perceptible, mojándome las sandalias y dejando de vez en cuando algún regalo a mis pies, como si me felicitaran por salir de esa zona de confort que tanto me estaba encerrando y ahogando.

Aun no puedo creerlo, es casi como un sueño, un sueño del que no desearía despertar nunca.

Los chicos gritan mi nombre y respondo de la misma manera, al parecer algunos están preparando las cosas para comer, entre nadar y hacer tonterías, el hambre se está asomando.

Me sacudo la arena de los bermuda que mi madre tan amablemente ha guardado dentro de la maleta que preparo, me aseguro de no llevar arena de más en la ropa y camino hacia donde están los otros, las sandalias se hunden un poco y hace que el caminar sea un poco más pesado, al menos al inicio, después simplemente es adaptación natural.

Las rocas que están un poco más atrás se tiñen de rojo y naranja, un poco más a la punta esta de amarillo y café, algo brillante e iluminado, se notan algunas grietas y algunos animalejos que se hospedan allí. Antes algunos de mis compañeros han recorrido esa muralla para saltar a las profundidades del agua, en una competencia de resistencia y ese tipo de cosas.

Por supuesto, no he participado. No me gustaría morir antes de…

En la barra que se ha hecho de manera improvisada esta Levi, no dice nada ni me hace señas para que me acerque, solo me mira y sonríe, alzando el vaso plástico que tiene en la mano derecha, como si brindara en silencio. No sé qué con exactitud pero brindo con él de igual manera.

Sasha me pregunta si deseo ayudar con la comida y digo que sí, quiero mantenerme ocupado en vez de pensar, a veces pienso mucho y eso no es del todo saludable, las ideas pueden llegar a matar si uno deja que crezcan de más.

—Te notas un poco raro. —dice mi compañera mientras asa la carne en las parrillas.

—¿Raro? —pregunto haciéndome el desatendido.

—Ido. —dice aunque no parece muy segura de ello. —Me recuerdas a mi cuando recién me levanto antes de regresar a clases.

Se toca la barbilla y el tenedor le quema, se queja haciendo que el cubierto caiga a la arena, los demás le dicen que tenga cuidado.

—Lo siento. —se disculpa, luego vuelve a dirigirse a mí. —Tal vez sea solo mi imaginación, no me hagas mucho caso.

Pero lo hago, mamá también ha dicho que luzco diferente, distante, ausente, más que de costumbre. Quiero creer que es solo parte del proceso.

Ayudo a servir la comida a los demás, en poco tiempo hacemos una especie de picnic improvisado, ponemos mantas para que no se llene todo de arena y comemos a gusto, Levi se sienta a mi lado pero no dice nada, conversa muy poco, solo limitándose a preguntas de algunos de mis compañeros, cuando la conversación simplemente gira a otro rumbo se queda pensando y comiendo, picando la carne, la verdura y bebiendo de la soda, a veces robando algo de las frituras que hemos traído.

Yo trato de integrarme más, pero al igual que él, cuando no tengo nada más que decir simplemente me dedico a mi plato, trato de no pensar mucho y logrando solo eso, aunque hemos estado juntos tanto en espacio abierto como en privado, en la escuela e incluso frente a nuestras familias, estar frente a compañeros de clase es un poco intimidante, como si cualquier movimiento fuera registrado por ellos. Al menos yo me siento de ese modo y me asusta.

No quiero que mi relación se ve afectada por ese tipo de pensamientos. Sería algo toxico y para nada saludable.

Tampoco es como si buscara que todo el mundo sepa de esto, simplemente es un sentimiento que se queda allí, presente y haciendo bulto, como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas. Ja.

Después de la comida volvemos a recoger todo de nuevo, colocando las cosas en un solo lugar y advirtiendo a todos de que no deben olvidar nada y que deben verificar todo para regresar a salvo a la cabaña que amablemente los padres de Connie nos han rentado por este fin de semana.

—Queremos hacer algo en la noche, traemos luces de bengala y pequeños fuegos artificiales, tal vez hasta podamos hacer una fogata y alguna actividad divertida. —dice Sasha antes de que todos puedan irse a perder a algún lado de la playa.

—Suena bien. —dice Thomas. —¿Nos vemos todos aquí antes de que anochezca?

—Si. —corea la mayoría.

Todos se separan en grupos, algunos deciden quedarse a cuidar las cosas y seguir jugando, casi por inercia busco a Levi con la mirada, aunque no logro ubicarlo y eso hace que me sienta un poco decepcionado y alerta, no hemos conversado desde que llegamos, entre que ayudo al grupo que hizo esta reunión como de repente simplemente alejarme de todos.

—Debo adivinar que buscas atacar los restos de frituras que han quedado. —susurra detrás de mi mientras me sostiene de los hombros.

Grito asustado pero como casi no hay nadie no atraigo la atención, aprieto los labios y me quejo.

—Uno simplemente llega y avisa de su presencia. —digo entrecerrando los ojos.

—Bueno, aquí estoy. —sonríe inocentemente.

—Ja, ja. —pongo cara de pocos amigos y después simplemente no sé qué decir.

—Ven, hay que caminar, has estado con todos menos con quien deberías estar. —me toma de la mano y me jala hacia donde estaba yo antes.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso que se supone que significa?

—Que este viaje era para simplemente divertirnos pero me has dejado con tus compañeros, tratado de ser amable y bebiendo soda como si fuera el fin del mundo. —me reclama casi con cariño.

—Lo siento por ser de utilidad para el resto. —digo con sarcasmo.

—Utilidad de todos menos para mí.

Finjo reírme.

—Claro, claro, lo siento, lo siento. —rueda los ojos y termina por jalarme hasta pegarme a su lado, me toma de la mano como si no quisiera soltarme.

El sentimiento de extrañeza se va y vuelve esa inmensa ternura y cariño que solo este tipo de detalles puede sacar de mí, es una tranquilidad que solo existe en este momento, algo que no puedo definir solo con palabras o letras, existe y eso es lo que importa. Al menos por el momento.

Caminamos en silencio por el sendero que marca la gran muralla de roca, algunos caminan por arriba de ella, corren y saltan para dar clavados en el mar, se escuchan sus risas, algunos gritos y algo de música por allí, entre más nos alejamos, más diluido se hace el sonido. Y no me importa, podríamos simplemente perdernos en este lugar y no me interesaría.

—Siéntate aquí. —dice empujándome hacia abajo, caigo de golpe contra la arena, me quejo pero no parece importarle mucho y a decir verdad, a mi tampoco.

Luego se sienta a mi lado y sin aviso previo descansa su cabeza en mi hombro, siento el lento subir y bajar de sus hombros, no dice nada, solo se dedica a respirar y a quedarse allí, a mi lado, mirando el azul del agua, estira su mano y vuelve a enredar nuestros dedos, de repente sé que no está mirando el mar, mira el entrelace, juega con mis manos, tocando cada yema de mis dedos, rozándola y al final simplemente sosteniéndola con fuerza.

—No me sueltes. —dice en voz baja.

Algo me dice que no se refiere solo al agarre, es algo más profundo, un poco más metafórico, aunque otra parte de mi me dice que no profundice mucho, no debo idear tanto.

—No. —digo, se acomoda en el hueco de mis hombros.

—No me gusta la playa. —dice de repente.

—¿Ah, no?

—No, la arena es molesta, se mete en todos lados, el sol te requema, en verano apesta a algas, las gaviotas se comen tu comida. Es odioso.

Medito un rato sobre eso y asiento.

—Tienes razón. Es odioso. —dejo salir.

—¿A ti tampoco te gusta? —pregunta moviendo su cabeza hacia arriba mirándome sin separarse de mi hombro.

—Me gusta, es tranquilo, al menos esta playa lo es, la luz que llega aquí es realmente una belleza, las noches son maravillosamente artísticas, puedes crear mil historias en este lugar.

No dice nada, vuelve a acomodarse para ver hacia delante, como si tratara de ver lo que acabo de decir.

—No se me ocurre ninguna historia. —dice y yo me rio.

—Así no funcionan las cosas. —digo.

—¿Entonces cómo?

Niego lentamente, como si no supiera que decir a continuación.

—Es… imaginación. —miro al frente y trazo una línea imaginaria con mi mano libre. —Entre el cielo y el mar puede haber un millar de historias diferentes, entre la arena y el agua puede haber tantas como los corales que se esconden allí y entre la ciudad y la playa existe otra cantidad infinita de cosas que puedes contar, la vida, la muerte, la estancia, el abandono, el amor, la tristeza, las lágrimas derramadas o una sonrisa que ilumina los días y apaga las noches.

Agacho la mirada, encontrándome directamente con la de él, hace que me sienta intimidado y rápidamente me aparto, como si quisiera seguir contando más sobre esto, pero me quedo en blanco y no puedo continuar.

—Entonces cuéntame una historia. —murmura.

Sonrió sin que él lo note.

—Una historia… —repito, como si la palabra se me antojara extraña y lejana. —No se me ocurre ninguna ahora.

—Haz dicho que aquí puedes crear mil historias.

—Y es verdad, solo que ahora no puedo pensar, imaginar requiere de muchas neuronas y muchas sinapsis.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Si.

Se separa de mí, me toma de la barbilla y me besa, no digo nada, no me muevo, solo me limito a cerrar los ojos y separar los labios, siguiéndole el ritmo, como una lenta danza previamente programada, porque de repente me he adaptado a sus besos sorpresas. Me sostiene del rostro, no apresura el paso, ni hace seña de querer profundizar el tema, lo deja a la superficie, igual a la espuma de la playa.

Nuestros labios solo se separan un poco, lo suficiente para dejar pasar el aire que nos hemos robado mutuamente, trago saliva y lentamente abro los ojos.

—Ahora no soy capaz de crear ni una sola sinapsis. —digo y él se ríe.

 **§**

La noche se hace demasiado rápido con nosotros, nos cubre y hace que la luz sea solo una historia pasajera, nos reunimos un poco más tarde de lo previsto, pero eso no supone un real problema, las bengalas y luces están ya hechas por los que se han quedado cuidando las cosas.

El grupo organizador dice que en la barra hay bengalas y cerillos para poder utilizarlos, cada uno toma una caja de luces y nos volvemos a separar un poco, hacemos una prueba para ver que todos sepan usar las luces sin accidentes, algunas chicas gritan sorprendidas y algunos chicos se ríen de ello, una vez que vemos que todo está bajo control dejamos que cada quien disfrute de las luces bajo su propia diversión y vigilancia.

Algunos corren a los lados agitando las luces e iluminando de nuevo la playa, Sasha apaga las lámparas que han colocado para ese propósito, las luces tomaran más protagonismo.

Como no soy realmente muy hábil para manejar estas cosas me quedo en un solo lugar y trato de arreglármelas para no provocar algún incendio o algún accidente, me pongo a cuclillas cerca del agua, por si necesito apagar esto rápidamente, tomo una cerilla y la pongo cerca del inicio de la bengala, esta estalla en muchas chispas, me sorprende por un instante, me caigo hacia atrás, dando de todo contra la arena, me rio para mí mismo.

Sostengo la bengala y la alzo, por entre las chispas veo a los demás corriendo y haciendo de las suyas como es su costumbre, vuelvo a sonreír divertido.

—¿No te parece infantil? —dice Levi parándose a mi lado.

Alzo la mirada y lo señalo con la luz apunto de apagarse.

—Es divertido.

Rueda los ojos y se agacha, toma otra de las luces que hay en mi bolsillo, prende otra cerilla y la acerca a la punta de la luz, esta estalla pero no me toma desprevenido, así que puedo estar cerca sin sufrir un paro cardiaco.

—Son bonitas. —dejo salir casi inconscientemente.

—Son luces. —dice él.

—Las luces significan más que iluminación. A veces son la única esperanza de las personas.

La bengala se extingue rápidamente.

—¿Te sucede algo? —pregunta.

—No. —le sonrió y tomo otra varita para encenderla. —Es solo…

No sé qué decir, niego con la cabeza, un par de lágrimas me recorren el rostro y me siento ridículo por ello.

—Creo que me siento muy feliz, solo eso.

—¿Acaso eres tonto? —pregunta pegándome en la nariz con una de las varitas de luz.

—Tal vez. —respondo sacando otra cerilla. —Tal vez lo sea.

Prendemos la última luz de bengala y vemos cómo es que se extingue poco a poco, como es que la luz siento tan poderosa se pierde poco a poco hasta simplemente desaparecer y apagarse.

—¿Quieres que vaya por más? —pregunta.

—No. Así está bien, siéntate conmigo.

Obedece y lentamente se deja caer a mi lado, me abraza y esta vez soy yo quien deja caer la cabeza en su hombro.

¿Por qué los momentos no son capaces de congelarse, guardarse en una caja y conservarse para siempre?

 **Gracias por leer.  
Parlev. **


	27. Vacaciones de Navidad 1

**Vacaciones de invierno 1: Llamadas nocturnas.**

 _ **Recomendación musical: Love runs out de One republic.**_

Me remuevo un poco debajo de las sábanas, giro hasta volver a ver de nuevo el techo, las sombras que se proyectan gracias a la poca luz que entra del exterior son un poco tétricas. No puedo dormir, llevo mucho tiempo tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda para poder conciliar el sueño, suspiro irritado, no tiene sentido seguir perdiendo el tiempo de esta manera; me siento, estoy sudando, siento mi cuerpo muy acalorado, jadeo y trato de buscar algo con lo que distraerme. Mi mente esta abarrotada de imágenes, sonidos, pensamientos, diálogos, escenas y todo ese tipo de cosas, se fue muy lejos esa parte relajada de mí. Ahora viene el momento en donde me atormento por todo. Hace ya mucho tiempo que no perdía el sueño de esta manera. Hace mucho que no sufría de insomnio.

Me asomo por la ventana que está a un lado de mi cama, la calle está totalmente vacía, se ve muy tenebrosa a estas horas, hay unos cuantos faroles alumbrando la calle pero eso no le quita ese aspecto de miedo. Falta poco para que empiece a nevar, una semana a lo mucho, pero ya hay alguno que otro copo de nieve vagando de forma solitaria. Miro una vez más el reloj que está en mi buró, aun lado de mi cama. 3:24 am. Aun es demasiado temprano como para hacer algo.

Decido bajar por algo de agua, tal vez eso me refresque un poco las ideas y me relaje. No tengo la menor idea de porque no puedo conciliar el sueño, tal vez se deba a que aún estoy un poco preocupado e indeciso sobre mi situación sentimental actual. Tomo uno de los vasos de vidrio que están perfectamente acomodados junto a los platos, Isabel es algo perfeccionista a la hora de acomodar cosas, el orden simétrico es lo suyo, cada plato debe encajar uno con otro, cada vaso debe estar ordenado de modo que pueda tomarse con facilidad sin que choque con otro y pueda ser utilizado para cada una de sus acciones, leche, café, agua, limonada… cada vaso tiene su función.

Hay una ventana junto arriba de la estufa, es una ventana pequeña, solo se puede asomar por ella para saludar a los vecinos, de forma cuadrada y está cubierta por una cortina pequeña de colores, no cubre todo el cuadrado y así puede entrar un poco de luz plateada, de la luna, o blanca, de los faroles, a iluminar el interior de mi cocina. Las fechas de invierno son frías pero el mismo tiempo muy pacíficas, al menos a mí, llenan de algo parecido a la relajación y a la conexión con uno mismo.

Me siento en una de las altas sillas del desayunador, veo directamente la ventana, pongo atención en los tenues rayos de luz que iluminan la superficie plateada de la estufa, dándole un brillo singular, hay momentos en los que todo nos puede resultar adecuadamente bello, dependiendo de nuestro estado de ánimo. Como ahora, ver la belleza de la luz nocturna cayendo sobre un electrodoméstico.

Suspiro y tomo solo un sorbo de mi agua, miro por el interior del vaso, la superficie del vidrio, junto con la irregularidad del agua, el movimiento y de fondo la pared de mi cocina. Incluso eso es bonito ahora.

—¿Problemas para dormir? Hace mucho que no te veía a estas horas.

—Supongo que mi cuerpo ya extrañaba mirar a la nada durante la madrugada.

Isabel se sienta a mi lado y mira conmigo la ventana.

—Es un lindo espectáculo. Siempre he pensado que la luz lunar embellece las cosas. —toma mi vaso de agua y bebe.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué te preocupa ahora? – susurra después de unos segundos de silencio.

Me encojo de hombros y bajo la mirada a la superficie rasposa del desayunador.

—Eso me pregunto yo.

Hay pesadumbre y relajación recorriéndome el sistema circulatorio, me aplasta y hace que me sienta débil, siento mi vista cansada, mi mente agotada y mi cuerpo nadando sin rumbo, me siento perdido, es un sentimiento tan… desesperante de alguna forma. Me recargo sobre el desayunador y vuelvo a suspirar. Siento la mano de Isabel dándome golpecitos cariñosos en la espalda.

—Le das demasiadas vueltas al asunto, solo disfruta y ya. Deja de preocuparte. —dice con algo de burla en su voz.

—Me gustaría tanto hacer eso, pero siempre hay pensamientos que me atormentan.

—Tus libros, películas y series te están metiendo tantas cosas en la cabeza que ya ni siquiera sabes cómo actuar. Si te rompe el corazón, yo me asegurare de romperle los huesos, no te preocupes. No soy medalla de oro en Judo por nada. —dice llevándose las manos a las caderas.

Suelto una risita ante ese comentario. Seria gracioso ser espectador de ese duelo.

—Claro Isabel. Gracias.

—Estoy para apoyarte, hermano, para eso estoy yo aquí. —me da más palmadas en el cabello y me sonríe.

— Eso debería ser al contrario.

Se encoge de hombros y se pone de pie de nuevo, tomando un último sorbo de mi vaso con agua.

—Es nuestro deber darlo todo por quienes queremos. —sonríe y me revuelve el cabello. — Ve a dormir pronto.

—Eso haré. —le devuelvo la sonrisa.

En cambio lo único que hago es llenar de nuevo mi vaso de agua y subirlo conmigo a mi habitación, arrastro los pies por los escalones y el piso hasta llegar a mi cama, no prendo la luz, mi habitación luce mejor con las pocas luces del exterior, además así solo alejaría más mis intentos para dormir.

Pongo el vaso en mi escritorio, me siento en el borde de mi cama y me dedico a ver el cielo, las pocas estrellas que lo iluminan y la luna nueva que lo adorna. Si me pongo los auriculares ahora tendré algo de miedo, no me gusta el silencio excesivo de las madrugadas, es muy terrorífico.

Mi celular me exalta con el sonido de llamada entrante, me petrifico por un instante, nadie llama a estas horas, las llamadas nocturnas nunca son buenas.

—¿Diga? —trato de sonar adulto y seguro de mí mismo.

— _Estas despierto._ —del otro lado, Levi suspira con alivio. Yo hago lo mismo.

—Me asustaste. No suelo recibir llamadas a las tres de la mañana. —replico.

— _Lo siento, pero… no puedo dormir._ —se excusa él.

—Estamos en las mismas circunstancias. —me dejo caer en la cama, mirando al techo.

— _No sé si alegrarme o preocuparme._

Sonrió.

—Entonces también sufres de insomnio. —pregunto.

— _No exactamente, ¿Tú sí?_

—Si.

Por un par de minutos nos quedamos en silencio, sospesando los pensamientos del otro.

— _¿Qué piensas de la luna esta noche?_

—Luce igual a la de otras noches, ¿Le ves algo especial? —pregunto volviendo a tomar asiento y haciendo a un lado la cortina para verla.

— _Pensé que sería un buen tema romántico para comenzar._

—Tú no eres romántico ni de lejos. —rió un poco.

— _Lo sé, pero tienes que admitir que lo intente. Aunque sea solo un poco._

Suspiro como si fuera algo ridículo.

—No te sobre esfuerces. —digo con sarcasmo.

— _Entonces entretenme._

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que baile? —entorno los ojos y sigo observando el cielo.

— _Me encantaría verte bailando pero estas demasiado lejos y es un poco tarde como para que vaya a tu casa._

Esta vez bufo con molestia.

—Deja de decir tonterías.

— _Hablo muy en serio. ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?_

—Pensamientos atormentantes. ¿Y tú?

— _Pensamientos no atormentantes._

—Supongo que sí. Es demasiado lógico. ¿Qué harás para navidad?

— _Iré a visitar a unos parientes. Doris tiene ganas de pelearse con la esposa de Arthur, el tipo calvo que vino a la fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Y tú?_

—No lo sé, tal vez vaya a casa de unos tíos como cada año, depende del trabajo de mis padres.

El silencio se vuelve a adueñar de la plática telefónica. No sé de qué podemos hablar. Mi cerebro esta frito, me siento agotado pero no puedo dormir, es demasiado frustrante y desesperante.

Me recargo en la ventana y busco algo con lo que sacar la plática, no quiero que me deje solo mientras trato de sobrevivir a mi pequeña y privada soledad.

¿Cuándo empecé a depender de la compañía de alguien? Siempre he estado solo, estoy acostumbrado a estar en mi propio mundo, no suelo depender de alguien para saciar esa soledad, o a lo que muchos llaman soledad, los libros son mi única compañía, mi familia como en términos de personas a mi alrededor. ¿Me siento solo en realidad? Tal vez es solo mi imaginación y el sentimiento de debilidad que me embarga ahora. Tal vez solo estoy siendo paranoico. No lo sé con mucha exactitud. De repente tengo mis propios arranques de adolescente incomprendido. Es una etapa. Al parecer.

— _Te quiero._ — su voz se convierte en un susurro que recorre mis neuronas haciendo que me exalte.

Sonrió pero no dejo que eso salga por mi voz.

—¿Por qué dices ese tipo de cosas?

— _No sé, creí que era necesario que lo supieras._

—Deja de decir tonterías. —susurro de igual manera.

— _No es una tontería, es cierto. Estoy enamorado de ti._ —dice con la voz más firme.

—Ten en cuenta que lo que estás diciendo es demasiado cursi.

— _Cada persona tiene esa parte ridículamente cursi y romántica, ¿Por qué yo no?_

—Porque entonces no serias tú. —digo solo por decir.

De repente me siento muy acalorado.

— _¿Por qué no?_

Guardo silencio por un instante.

—Yo que sé. —exhalo de repente.

 **Gracias por leer.  
Parlev. **


	28. Vacaciones de Navidad 2

**Vacaciones de invierno 2: Acciones para emergencias.**

 **Recomendación musical: Insanity love de Hiroyuki Sawano. (Soundtrack de Owari no Seraph)**

Al final no pude conciliar el sueño.

Mi interesante y altamente romántica platica con Levi no duró más de unos diez minutos, ambos concordamos que era mejor ir a dormir, pero por mucho que lo intente, rodé y maldije, mi subconsciente no tenia deseos de hacerme perder dentro de mi mente, algo desea salir a flote, el problema es que no sé qué es ese algo. Podría ser cualquier cosa, incluso algo sin mucha importancia, como el hecho de no haberme lavado los dientes o decirle a mamá que se veía bien en ese vestido cuando era todo lo contrario. A veces no me entiendo ni yo mismo. Mi cerebro es toda una maraña de problemas.

—He vuelto. —anuncia mi madre después de cerrar la puerta.

—Bienvenida, tía Karla. —contesta Isabel quien se ha levantado muy temprano del día de hoy, claro, tiene que volver a su casa.

—¿Y Eren? ¿Aún no se levanta? —pregunta mamá.

¿Eren? Eren trata de no estamparse contra las paredes para intentar ir al baño. No perdí el sueño del todo, empecé a cerrar los ojos cuando el reloj dio las seis y media de la mañana, a esa hora ya tenía que levantarme para ayudar a hacer el desayuno para cuando mi madre llegara. No sé qué me molesta más.

—Estoy despierto. —anuncio bajando por las escaleras.

—Buenos días, ¿Nuevamente problemas de sueño? Te he dicho que hagas algo de ejercicio antes de dormir para relajarte. —me reprende nada más llegar a la cocina.

—Lo sé, lo siento.

Me toma de la barbilla y me mira fijamente.

—Y comiste comida chatarra. —me suelta y va hasta donde esta Isabel. —Levi no está ayudándote en nada, creí que al menos con él cuidarías más tu aspecto y tus comidas, pero sigues siendo el mismo vago de siempre, creo que solo colabora con tu poco cuidado personal.

Entrecierro los ojos.

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Solo me dejaste salir con él para cambiarme? Eso no lo hace una madre. Se vuelve mirándome con las cejas arqueadas y por inercia me hecho hacia atrás.

—Yo lo hago. Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad? Velo como una prueba de cariño. —Isabel trata de simular una risita mientras pica zanahorias.

—Entonces… gracias. —digo con sarcasmo. —Y tú cállate, Isabel.

—¿Qué? Yo no he dicho nada. —replica riéndose.

—Que lindas las dos. —refunfuño dejándome caer en una de las sillas, luego bostezo.

—Anda, ve a dormir. —indica mamá. —creo que tienes más sueño que yo.

Sonrió pero no digo nada, con una seña indico que iré a dormir, antes de llegar tropiezo en el último escalón y caigo de bruces. Isabel y mi madre estallan en carcajadas.

—Solo trata de llegar a tu habitación para que duermas, vas a estorbar en el pasillo. —grita mi madre entre risas.

—Ja, Ja, si muy chistoso. —me quejo enredándome en mis propios pies al intentar levantarme.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que solo de tocar el colchón caigo rendido y de forma pacimorna hacia el buen mundo de los sueños. Aunque no hay pesadillas, lo que es bueno, ni sueños, lo que hace mi descanso muy relajante. Hay momentos en lo que soy consciente de mis movimientos, si me ruedo o giro, pero no hay conciencia suficiente como para que despierte.

—Eren. —grita mi madre no muy lejos de donde estoy. —Despierta, Eren.

—¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede? —digo somnoliento.

—Están llamándote ¿No escuchas el celular?

Salgo un poco de mi somnolencia, ruedo y antes de tomar el celular aterrizo en el piso.

—Auch. —desbloqueo la pantalla y justo alcanzo a contestar cuando entra otra llamada. —¿Diga?

— _Por fin contestas_. —dice Levi con enfado fingido del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? Trato de dormir.

— _¿Dormir? Son más de las tres de la tarde._ —agrega sorprendido.

Me alejo del aparato para ver la hora. 2:40 pm.

—Mentiroso, aún son las dos. —replico mientras bostezo.

— _No dormiste anoche. ¿Eh? Que descuidado._

—Dejando eso de lado, ¿Para qué llamaste? —trato de levantarme pero me enredo en las cobijas y el piso vuelve a recibirme con calidez. —Ay.

— _¿Qué haces?—_ pregunta, al parecer ha escuchado mi golpe.

—Me caí de la cama. —mi voz tiene un toque lastimero.

— _Ja, Idiota._

—En lugar de que preguntar si estoy bien.

— _Yo no fui el que te tiro, eso demuestra lo torpe que eres._

Al final después del enredo de cobijas que tengo en las piernas logro sentarme correctamente en la cama.

—Entonces… ¿Qué necesitas?

— _Oh, cierto… Dennis y Doris me han pedido que te invite a comer._

—¿Ehh? ¿Hoy?

— _Claro, genio, hoy._

—Mmm, no lo sé, mamá acaba de llegar del hospital…

—Dile que sí. —grita mi madre desde su habitación. Sonrió.

— _Tomare eso como un sí._

—La escuchaste. – río un poco divertido.

— _¿Cómo no hacerlo si lo ha gritado?_

—¿Puedo preguntar a qué debo tu grata invitación?

— _Fue idea de Doris. Mañana nos vamos a casa de Arthur, así que eso como una cena de año nuevo adelantada… ehhh… fue idea de Doris, ya esta vieja, no sabe muy bien lo que hace_.

— _Te escuche mocoso malcriado, ¿Sabes quién te cambio los pañales?—_ me separo del teléfono un poco mientras ellos se gritonean improperios.

—Bueno, te veo hasta más tarde. —susurro.

— _Hasta entonces… Eren._

La llamada se corta pero me quedo con el celular pegado a mi oído por unos segundos. Me pregunto si se divierte lo suficiente alterando cada pequeño nervio existente en mi organismo, de un momento a otro mi propio cuerpo me consume de calor.

Exhalo y dejo que el rubor tiña mi piel de rojo.

—Lo bueno es que hoy no cocino. —dice mi madre muy cerca de mi oído y en voz bajita.

—Mamá. —grito exaltado.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La nieve se ha adelantado este año, el cielo proyecta una brillante luz blanca casi cegadora y muy solitarios y silenciosos caen los copos de nieve posándose en cualquier lugar, el cabello, nariz, ropa, cualquier lugar es bueno para que su presencia y acumulación se cubra de blanco, es un espectáculo muy lindo pero a la vez molesto, te obstruye el camino, hace que te tropieces por la dificultad que te provoca al caminar. No es tan linda y magnifica como se muestra en televisión.

—Por cierto ¿Y papá? —pregunto mientras me acomodo la bufanda.

—Dijo que vendría más tarde.

—Tuvo cirugía, ¿No?

—Eso no le quita el trabajo. —siento un par de golpes en las mejillas. —Ser médico es trabajo de tiempo completo, amor.

—Lo sé. —digo sobándome las mejillas.

—Estas pálido. – me mira con seriedad.

—Hace frío.

Y claro que hace, tan solo abrir la puerta el aire del exterior me recibe haciendo que las mejillas me ardan y la nariz me moquee, por inercia me encojo de hombros y me subo la bufanda hasta la nariz.

—El clima es peor con cada año. —comenta mi madre.

Asiento en forma de respuesta.

Caminamos por las calles blancas, arrastrando los pies gracias a los enormes y trabajosos montículos de nieve acumulada, es impresionante ver como en un par de horas los copos solitarios se vuelven montañas enormes. Veo el vaho de mí respiración atravesar los hilos de mi bufanda, avanza en el aire y se pierde con la tenue niebla que se empieza a formar en el ambiente. Si las cosas siguen así pronto no podremos caminar ni ver por donde pisamos. La nieve se acumula más y la niebla se pondrá aún más densa.

Parpadeo un par de veces, los ojos también empiezan a arderme, tal vez era mejor quedarse en casa y tomar chocolate caliente con tartaletas de mermelada de fresa, inhalo y exhalo el frío aire, me sofoca la bufanda pero si me la quito, las corrientes de aire me obligaran a ponérmela de nuevo. Es chocante.

La casa de Levi no esta tan lejos de la mía, el clima solo nos atrasa un poco, pero llegamos en poco tiempo. ¿Diez minutos? Quizás. A pesar de tener puestos los guantes tengo los dedos entumidos, creo que no son suficientes para calentar mis manos, por lo que mi madre es quien toca el timbre.

—Espero que tengan chocolate caliente. —dice mi madre subiendo su propia bufanda para que le cubra casi todo el rostro.

La señora Dennis tarda poco tiempo en atender la puerta, está igual o más abrigada que nosotros.

—Oh, Karla, Eren, me alegra que hayan podido venir, lamento si fue inoportuno, con este horrible clima. —se abraza a si misma indicando cuanto frío es el que tiene.

—Para nada, no teníamos planes, yo acabo de llegar del hospital hoy… creo que fue buena idea venir y despejarme un poco. Ayer no hacia tanto frío. —contesta mi madre.

El portón se abre de golpe, dejándonos entrar.

—Con permiso. —susurro.

Rápidamente, la señora Dennis nos guía al interior de su hogar.

—EEEEERENNN. —el energético abrazo de Farlan me derriba y caigo al piso con un golpe sordo. Si ya extrañaba esto. —Tanto tiempo sin verte.

Restriega una de sus mejillas contra las mías.

—Sin asfixiarme, querrás decir.

—Hey, enano, este es mi territorio.

Alzo la vista, Levi está pateando levemente el costado de su hermano menor. Lleva puesta una bufanda que le cubre todo el cuello y parte de la cara, un abrigo cortó color negro y unos cómodos pantalones de tela suave, casi parecidos a los de un pijama.

—Tú lo tienes todo el tiempo. —refunfuña Farlan sin soltarme. —Déjamelo un ratito.

—No, quítate.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, Levi hace a un lado el cuerpo de su hermano, dejándome libre, me incorporo y agradezco la ayuda tratando de desarrugar mi chamarra.

—Si, lo que digas. —Levi me toma de la bufanda y acorta nuestros diez centímetros de diferencia en altura, me besa en forma de bienvenida, es un beso bastante húmedo. Esto de ser más alto que él se está volviendo un serio problema, que por desgracia no se puede arreglar, a menos, claro, que mande a Levi a una de esas máquinas medievales de tortura para estirarlo. Sé que me mataría si sabe lo que pienso.

— ¿La tomaste?—pregunta Levi separándose de mi pero sin soltarme.

—¿La que?—lo miro confundido pero él no está mirándome a mí, sino a un lado de nosotros.

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿Quién crees que soy?—la voz es de la abuela Doris y viene de una habitación que se encuentra en la misma dirección en la que Levi observa, un segundo después sale con una cámara profesional colgada al cuello. Miro a ambos un poco confundido.

—Bien, ahora págame, vieja decrepita. —Levi suelta mi bufanda y estira la mano hacia la mujer, quien lo mira con el ceño fruncido, bufa pero de un monedero lleno de billetes saca cinco y los deposita en la mano de su nieto. Billetes de una denominación bastante alta.

—Bienvenido, Eren.—dice la abuela dándome una palmada en la espalda, luego se aleja caminando.

—¿Qué fue eso?—me vuelvo hacia Levi con cara interrogativa.

—Me dijo que me pagaría dos mil Sinas si la dejaba tomarnos una foto besándonos. —dice mientras checa el dinero.

—Entonces… ¿Acabas de prostituirme?—digo en tono serio y quedo. —Con tu abuela. —agrego como si no pudiera creerlo.

—Si, ¿Tal vez?, necesito el dinero, Dennis decomiso todas mis tarjetas de crédito, incluyendo la de las becas y la última que Kenny me dio por mi cumpleaños.

—Si te dicen que te desnudes para Internet por unos cuantos miles de Sinas… ¿Lo harías?—sueno como mi madre reprendiéndome.

—¿De cuántos miles estamos hablamos? —alza la vista, no puedo creer lo serio que parece diciendo eso. —Mira, Dennis me ha vuelto a castigar…

—No por santo, eso es seguro. —le interrumpo y él me mira con cara de pocos amigos.

—No tengo dinero y si quiero regalarte algo para navidad necesito usar medidas drásticas para conseguirlo.

—No necesito un regalo, deja de usar eso como pretexto. —sueno un poco ofendido.

—No es un pretexto, y tampoco una pregunta si quiero consentirte con el dinero que conseguí prostituyendote con mi abuela, lo voy a hacer.

Entrecierro los ojos y proceso lo que acaba de decir, sin creerlo del todo.

—Eso… me da muchos escalofríos. Tratare de mantenerme a kilómetros de ti cuando estés en bancarrota.

—Tranquilo. —me da un golpecito en el brazo. —Solo yo voy a tomar tu virginidad. Aunque…—se detiene y pone un dedo en la barbilla como si pensara mucho en algo. —Hoy en día pagan muy bien por los vírgenes en el mercado negro.

Abro la boca en son ofendido.

—Oye…

—Ya, solo bromeo, primero te quitaría la virginidad y luego te prostituiría. Sería un gran negocio. Piénsalo. —me dedica una sonrisa y se encamina al comedor.

—Dime que es una mala broma. —digo un poco asustado. —Porque no me da nada de risa.

—Sabes que sí. —me toma del brazo y me jala a su lado.

—Amaneciste de muy buen humor como para hacer bromas de ese tipo.

—Sí, un poco.

—No sabía lo materialista que eras.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Si deseas un bonito futuro feliz necesitas más que amor y eso es el dinero.

—Sabes que existe el trabajo. ¿No?

—¿En serio crees que voy a entrar a trabajar? No estas vacaciones. —contesta negando con la cabeza.

Al llegar al comedor veo a donde se ha escapado mi madre, claro, deja que prostituyan a su hijo mientras disfruta de una infusión para quitarse el frío, que buena madre. Suspiro como si ya no tuviera escapatoria. Antes de tomar asiento mi mirada se topa con la de Mikasa quien por cierto me ignora olímpicamente, hace que me sienta incómodo.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	29. Vacaciones de Navidad 3

**Vacaciones de vacaciones 3: Melancolía.**

 **Recomendación musical: "Inoccence " de Avril Lavigne.**

La segunda semana de vacaciones llega demasiado rápido, entre arreglos para las fiestas y un propio empleo que pude conseguir. Mi madre dijo que fuera a alguna de esas agencias contratistas con mis documentos personales, no perdía nada con intentarlo. De todos modos, ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer en vacaciones? Si solo me quedaba en casa a leer o ver televisión, comiendo golosinas, solo provocaría un aumento de grasa corporal increíble, no era porque me molestara, en lo absoluto, pero escuchar a mi madre decir todo el tiempo que solo de estar de vago he conseguido subir de peso considerablemente. La verdad, hay problemas que no deben provocarse, se es que se pueden evitar.

Mi empleo es sencillo pero mortalmente aburrido, ocho horas diarias, parado en un mismo lugar, sonriendo todo el tiempo mientras promuevo un artículo para bebés. Nada complicado. El problema es que no muchos se interesan en cosas para bebés sabiendo que crecerán y dejaran de utilizarlas, solo se quedaran arrumbadas hasta quien sabe cuándo. Tengo una cuota que cubrir pero en esta última semana preferiría darme un tiro. Promotor de productos en tiendas departamentales. Definitivamente no es el futuro que deseo. Un sueldo mediocre de doscientas Sinas diarias, para mi es suficiente, no pago renta, luz, agua, etc, solo colaboro con comprar mis propios objetos personales o ahorrarlo para hacer una compra más grande como una consola de videojuegos o un libro de pasta dura pero para una ama de casa o un padre de familia y con ese sueldo… creo que lo mejor es pensárselo muy bien.

Mi superior directo cree que al ser una marca proveniente de Italia, el producto debe salir como pan caliente, la realidad es que a nadie le interesa mucho de donde venga, si no el precio a pagar. Por supuesto, cinco mil Sinas por una carriola se les hace exagerado, más si el bebé no la ocupara más que un par de años, solo un par de veces. Solo sé que a la chica que promociona vinos y licores le va mucho mejor que a mí y tiene mucha mejor paga. No voy a renunciar, eso solo me haría inestable a la hora de mis decisiones, aunque una vez que empiece Enero simplemente podré olvídame de este asunto porque yo reanudo clases. Es un buen pretexto.

Después de la cena amistosa en casa de Levi, todos los Ackerman han tomado unas relajantes vacaciones al Distrito colindante, así que de vez en cuando hablamos por medio telefónico, más que platicas, son quejas mutuas sobre lo aburridas y desesperantes que son nuestras vacaciones. Al menos él tiene con quien desquitarse, aunque, a pesar de que se queje, sé que esta divirtiéndose. Me alegro por él. Uno de los dos de pasarla bien. Supongo que está bien que sea Levi.

—Hey, Eren.

—¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa?

Un compañero de la tienda departamental se acerca hasta donde estoy. Es alegre, demasiado alegre y risueño; tiene ese aire que suelen desprender las mascotas bobas de la solterona de cuarenta años que ama a los perros y a los niños. No te cae mal pero de repente su presencia suele incomodarte.

—La siguiente hora es libre para ti también, ¿Cierto? —su sonrisa de oreja a oreja me dice que la chica de dulcería le ha aceptado una cita, anda tras ella desde mucho antes de que yo entrara aquí a trabajar.

—Sí, ¿Por? —dejo mi carpeta en uno de los mostradores.

—Tienes que acompañarnos. —supongo que mis pensamientos no estaban tan erráticos. —Gaby, Hanha y Colt, han aceptado salir con nosotros pero como solo somos Franz y yo… decidimos invitarte a ti también.

Tengo que hacer todo el esfuerzo del mundo para evitar hacer una mueca de fastidio y decir que hubiera preferido que no me metieran en sus asuntos, pero aun así soy capaz de sonreír y aceptar la invitación. Mi estómago gruñe unos minutos antes de mi hora de comida y no paro de ver el reloj, finjo entretenerme con las hojas que contienen la información de cada producto en existencia pero casi me la sé de memoria, por lo que simplemente es una pérdida de tiempo sin fondos. Bufo irritado.

Cuando el reloj da la hora voy directo con el supervisor de la tienda y aviso de mi salida, guardo esa esperanza de que olviden los planes de conquista en lo que estaba incluido. Por supuesto, no es así. El chico, Marlo, dejo la escuela y se dedicó a las ventas, dice que es lo suyo, su amigo, Colt, solo entra por temporadas gracias a la escuela pero también es un completo bobo e idiota, dice que su afición son las mujeres. No sé cómo entable una conversación con ellos mi primer día de trabajo. Gracias a eso ahora estoy envuelto en esto. Marlo me atrapa antes incluso de poder escapar, me rodea el cuello y me guía hasta la salida en donde las tres chicas nos esperan, me siento demasiado incomodo en esta situación, trato de convencerme de que aún tengo probabilidades de salir corriendo de esta.

—Hola. —saluda Marlo en un tono muy alegre.

Las chicas nos devuelven el saludo y sonríen, después nos indican que sigamos caminando. Los primeros minutos se limitan a presentaciones poco formales, nuestros propios puesto en la tienda y que hacemos realmente fuera del trabajo, de las tres chicas, Hanha es la que trabaja a tiempo completo, tiene un hijo y es madre soltera, a su corta edad de diecinueve años. Mentalmente le doy mi más sentido pésame.

—Eres nuevo, ¿Cierto?—dice la chica de bonito cabello rubio cenizo atado en una coleta alta.

—¿Ehh? Sí, es mi primer empleo. Todo me resulta demasiado nuevo. —confieso.

Ella sonríe con dulzura.

—Así somos todos al principio, ya te iras acostumbrando, es divertido este ambiente, hay personas muy interesantes.

Le sonrió en respuesta. Eso es lo que todo el mundo me ha estado diciendo desde que entre, pero sigo sin verle el lado divertido a este asunto de trabajar como promotor de ventas. Mi estómago gruñe pero seguimos caminando por alrededor de la plaza que está cerca de la tienda, las chicas parecen emocionadas, viendo cada escaparate y compartiendo entre si lo bonito y especial que sería recibir eso como obsequio de Navidad.

—Oh, Eren. —Me llama Gaby, la chica del área de vinos. —Mira, mira, ¿A que es hermoso?

Con algo de pereza, arrastrando los pies sobre las banquetas llenas de nieve, me acerco hasta el ventanal donde exhiben bellos collares de "Oro" y dijes de "Piedras preciosas"

—Sí, supongo. —murmuro viendo los precios. —Para ser un collar sencillo y de ese kilataje es muy caro.

Miro el nombre de la tienda y sonrió.

—Mi madre odia esta tienda, los precios son exagerado y muchas veces no es exactamente oro lo que venden.

Bajo la mirada y la chica se nota confundida y un tanto ofendida.

—Oh, no lo sabía. —murmura con la mirada agachada.

Un segundo después las otras dos la llaman y sin decir nada más se les une. Siento un golpe en la espalda que es lo suficientemente fuerte para desestabilizarme, me giro con una mirada molesta.

—¿Eres imbécil? ¿O qué?—me reprende Marlo

—¿A qué viene eso?—pregunto exasperado, tanto por el golpe como por la expresión.

—Realmente eres bruto, entonces ¿Ehh?

—Sigo sin saber a qué te refieres. —le miro con los ojos entrecerrados y él suspira.

—Eso fue una indirecta, Gaby acaba de darte la vía que debes tomar para poder salir con ella. —la forma en que lo dice, parece que le habla a un niño de tres años, lo que me ofende aún más.

—¿Por qué razón saldría con ella?

—Tú, sí que eres inocente, le gustas, por eso te invite, siempre que va con nosotros pregunta por ti y ahora no hace más que mirarte, en serio quiere salir contigo. Le gustas.

Antes, quizás, eso me caería de sorpresa, me reiría y luego me sonrojaría, ahora… trato de no dar media vuelta y dejarlo hablando solo.

—¿Y?—respondo como si no lo comprendiera del todo.

—¿Cómo que "Y"? ¿Es enserio? Es una belleza y…

—Si, creo que ya escuche suficiente, ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero salir con ella? No me gusta ni me siento atraído hacia ella.—creo que sueno un poco brusco.

—¿Ya tienes novia?—mi brusquedad no le llega tan directamente.

Titubeo un momento y el rubor me tiña las mejillas.

— A-algo así. —murmuro.—Quiero ir a comer, la hora corre muy rápido y no desayune muy bien hoy.—mi voz se convierte en un susurro.

Sin esperar a que digan algo más, voy por el camino contrario, listo para desaparecer. Creo que ya tuve mucho por un día.

Poco a poco los días corren, se apresuran a terminar uno tras otro y muchas veces ni siquiera tienes tiempo para saber qué es lo que ha pasado durante las últimas horas, te desconcierta pero al final solo debes seguir hacia delante. Con esa rapidez, Navidad llega. Es el momento en el que uno se da cuenta de lo mucho que ha crecido, ahora, esta fecha tan importante que era para mí, simplemente se ha convertido en un día más, eso hace que me sienta triste y con un deje de olvido muy grande, un vació en mi pecho que crece con rapidez y absorbe todo a su paso. Melancolía y un poco de desdicha.

Mi madre nos manda a papá y a mí a comprar los últimos ingredientes faltantes para la cena, en el trayecto compramos algunos regalos, algo sencillo y no tan costoso pero demasiado útil.

—Dime que me regalaras un libro. —trato de sonar distraído pero no puedo dejar el tono de burla y deseo.

—De matemáticas. —responde mi padre y ríe con estrépito al ver mi cara de fastidio.

—No me causa risa.

—Tú querías un libro y eso voy a regalarte.

—Ash, en serio molestas. —a pesar de aparentar mi enojo sigo riéndome.

A mitad de nuestro trayecto, papá recibe una llamada urgente de mi madre. Sin terminar las comprar volvemos a casa. Al parecer hubo un pequeño percance en el hospital y deben ir, según mi madre no tardaran más de dos horas.

—¿Puedes hacer algo con el pavo?—pregunta mi madre.

—Explotarlo ¿Cuenta?

Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

—Hablo en serio.

—Yo también, sabes que incluso el agua se me quema, la cocina no es lo mío pero haré todo lo posible por no arruinarlo.

—Te lo agradecería mucho. —dice ella colgándose el bolso.

Ambos se despiden, observo por la ventana como desaparecen en el auto. Eso es una carga incluso más pesada de nostalgia y un poco de tristeza. Trato de convencerme en que volverán pronto e iremos a casa de Isabel, pero al poco tiempo llaman para avisar que tienen que quedarse en el hospital hasta mañana, al parecer hoy hay mucho más movimiento del normal.

— _Lo siento, cariño._ —se excusa mi madre del otro lado de la línea. — _El director ha dicho que se requiere de todo el personal, sabes que es trabajo y no puedo ir en contra de las órdenes._

—Lo sé, mamá, no te preocupes, estaré bien.

— _¿Crees que puedas ir solo a casa de Izzy?_

—Prefiero quedarme aquí. Ir hasta allá en transporte público no es muy amigable y menos con este clima.

— _¿En serio?_

—Estaré bien.

— _Te quiero_.

—Yo igual.

Pongo el teléfono en su lugar y suspiro. Me abrazo a mí mismo como si eso evitara que me sintiera solo, de repente, comprendo lo que escriben muchos autores _"La soledad es aplastante"_ es como si toda mi sangre se volviera pesada y mis músculos estuvieran rígidos. Me dejo caer en el sillón y abrazo mis piernas, dejando que mi barbilla se recargue entre mis rodillas. Vuelve esa pregunta. ¿Cuándo fue que empecé a sentirme solo?

Giro mi cabeza y mi mejilla se aplasta en mi rodilla derecha. ¿Cuándo fue que comencé a necesitar de la presencia de otro? Siempre puedo echarle la culpa a Levi. Vuelvo a suspirar y sonrió con debilidad. Ahora sería un buen momento para que estuviera conmigo, cierro los ojos e imagino que así es, su irritante presencia está aquí, haciendo que la soledad no sea tanta, imagino que me abraza, sin decir nada, solo me sostiene entre sus brazos y ya. El solo imaginarlo es, de cierta forma, un poco menos doloroso pasar una temporada festiva solo. Poco a poco pierdo el sentido, mi mente se nubla y me acomodo en el sillón para dormir, aunque sea solo un rato, imaginando que no estoy del todo solo.

El sonido de la llamada entrante me despierta de golpe, hace que me sienta mareado y en un momento no sepa ni en donde estoy, mi celular esta en mi habitación, así que entre saltos voy por él, al llegar, la llamada se ha terminado. Me pregunto en que momento, las veinte llamadas perdidas de mi madre pasaron a segundo plano y las quince de Levi empiezan a darme más miedo.

Hago una mueca que indica que no me va ir muy bien en cuando la siguiente llamada entre, sé que va a gritarme y a preguntar dónde demonios he estado o porque no le he contestado. "¿Cuándo me volví débil?" Levi es el culpable sin duda. Que le tenga más miedo a él que a mi propia madre no es exactamente muy bueno que digamos. La llamada entra y suspiro, listo para escuchar sus reclamos.

— _¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué no me has contestado? ¿Sabes cuantas llamadas te he hecho?_

No estaba tan equivocado.

—Durmiendo. Lo siento, el celular estaba en mi habitación, no lo escuche.

— _¿Durmiendo? No se supone que estas preparando las cosas para la cena de esta noche, por lo que se tu madre va a preparar pavo._

Tuerzo los labios, no quiero que él, en especial él, sepa que estoy solo.

—Pues… tenia sueño. A cualquiera le pasa. ¿No?

— _No si se trata de ti y más si esta tu madre alrededor tuyo._

—¿Ahora resulta que me conoces del todo bien?

— _Eres un libro abierto en algunas ocasiones._

—O me acosas demasiado.

— _Sí, también un poco._

Sonrió.

— _Bien, solo hablaba para desearte felices fiestas._ —susurra, haciendo que me deje caer en mi cama y mire con atención el techo.

—Felices para ti también, entonces.

— _No te escuchas muy convencido. ¿Te pasa algo?_

—Nada interesante.

— _¿En serio?_

—Hablo en serio, ¿Por qué mentiría?

— _Porque eso haces comúnmente cuando pregunto por ti._

—Que observador. — bajo la voz una octava.

— _¿Vas a decirme que pasa? O ¿Voy a tener que obligarte?_

—No puedes obligarme, estas a bastantes kilómetros de mí.

— _Puedo y lo sabes._

Me debato internamente en decirle si hacerlo o no. Dejo salir aire de más y sueno como un globo desinflándose.

—Pues… mis padres tuvieron una emergencia en el hospital y no van a volver hasta mañana, sé que no es raro, es su trabajo pero…

— _¿Pero?_

—Se siente vació, no soy bueno con las palabras si no las he memorizado o leído, pero podría decir que algo dentro de mí se siente mal, un poco solitario. Tal vez sea por la fecha, no quería realmente estar solo hoy.

Repito las palabras en mi mente y me sonrojo. Es lo más ridículo que he dicho hasta ahora. Es como si, indirectamente, le pidiera que viniera a mi casa. Aunque sería imposible.

El silencio entre nosotros se alarga y el calor dentro de mí se altera, multiplicándose por mil, por cien, haciendo que me sofoque. Deseando nunca haber dicho eso.

—Tengo que colgar.

Dicho esto la llamada se corta y yo siento que el mundo se me viene encima. Estoy en un casi estado de shock, que tardo un buen rato en quitar el teléfono de mi oído y tratar de procesar lo que acaba de pasar. No sé muy bien que pensar, decir que mi cerebro ha recibido un gran golpe es mucho. ¿Por qué me ha colgado? ¿Fue muy tonto lo que dije? ¿Por qué lo dije en primer lugar? ¿Qué pasaba por mi cabeza en ese instante? ¿Tal vez…? ¿Qué pasa si…? Ni siquiera quiero pensarlo. No ahora. Me digo a mi mismo que debo tranquilizarme, tal vez estoy haciendo una tormenta en un vaso, hay demasiadas razones por las que me pudo haber colgado. Muchas.

Pero… el cerebro es traicionero.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	30. Vacaciones de Navidad 4

**Vacaciones de navidad 4: En la sala de estar.**

 **Recomendación musical: "It's time" de Imagine Dragons**

Con cuidado de no llegar a romper la tensión y ansiedad que me rodea, bajo de nuevo a la sala, trato de concentrarme en el especial de películas navideñas que pasan en el canal 7 pero aún estoy un poco noqueado, es como si me hubieran golpeado muy fuerte en el pecho, tan fuerte que por un largo rato mis sentidos no responden. Entonces llega ese momento determinado en el que rompo a llorar, las lágrimas simplemente llegan de repente y se deslizan por mi rostro, trato por todos los medios pararlas pero después, cuando ya no puedo con ellas, me dejo llevar y sucumbo ante el llanto, me hago un ovillo en el sillón, abrazo uno de los cojines y lloro por un buen rato. Me siento tan deprimido que podría acabar con más de tres botes de helado o hasta que mi cerebro no lo soporte.

Cuando las lágrimas se acaban, me quedo mirando ese punto infinito que se encuentra en cada rincón, pared, puerta, cualquier lugar. Quiero irme a dormir, hacer que el día termine, decirle adiós a todo esto, mi corazón se siente débil, aplastado y mi cuerpo se siente liviano pero es como si mis órganos internos fueran de metal, fríos y pesados. Me reprendo mentalmente. Después de actuar débilmente es tiempo de reponerme, trato de que esos momentos no duren más de lo normal porque pueden dejar secuelas y no deseo eso. Controlo mi respiración y trato de tranquilizarme, suspiro y empujo a un lado la carga pesada llamada tristeza y soledad.

No es fácil. No cuando mis padres tienen trabajo, Isabel está en su propia casa con sus padres y… bajo la mirada, abrazo el cojín con fuerza, pegándolo más a mi pecho y trato de hacerme pequeñito, diminuto e inexistente, trato de desaparecer. Supongo que lo que me ha dolido más fue que Levi me dejara solo en línea. Aprieto los labios y me repito que eso no debería afectarme, no siempre tiene que estar a mi disposición, eso lo tengo claro. Aunque no deja de doler.

Me levanto y voy a la cocina, saco un paquete de galletas de la alacena y caliento un poco de chocolate, me dejo caer en la silla del desayunador y ahogo las galletas en el líquido espumoso, luego sin comer más de un cuarto de la galleta recargo mi cabeza en la superficie fría y me concentro en el ruido de la televisión y en el desesperante tic-tac del reloj. Respiro hondo y saco el aire lentamente. Me termino el chocolate de golpe y guardo el resto de las galletas, apago el televisor y subo a mi habitación. Ahora, mi única opción, es jugar videojuegos, pongo uno de los más complicados en la consola, si tengo mi mente ocupada, todos este rollo de la depresión y soledad se esfumaran igual al humo.

Como todo se canceló a última hora, me doy un largo baño de agua tibia, me pongo un pijama abrigador y me cubro con una de las cobijas para bebés que mi madre aún guarda, abro un poco mi ventana y siento el frio aire del exterior, está nevando mucho este día, uno que otro copo se mete por la ventana y cae en mi cama. Sonrió sin mucho ánimo. Es un lindo espectáculo navideño.

Mis pantuflas son edición especial de "Perry, el ornitorrinco", la navidad pasada mi madre me las compro, cree cierta obsesión por el animal terrestre-acuático, es demasiado tierno en su forma de mascota, incluso tengo un peluche. El pijama es algo más sencillo, tela estampada con Winnie-Pooh, es cálida y algo adorable, a veces me cuestiono sobre mi propia inmadurez, siento que mi niño interno es bastante activo de repente.

Al llegar a la mitad de la ruta 3 veo el reloj, son casi las ocho de la noche, el tiempo pasa más rápido de esta forma, exhalo de forma escandalosa y me dejo caer hacia atrás, mi habitación está a obscuras, anochece más rápido estas épocas. Bostezo y bajo por un vaso de agua, me restriego los ojos y pienso en leer un poco antes de irme a dormir, es temprano pero ya estoy un poco agotado.

Me restriego los ojos de nuevo y el timbre suena de nuevo. Me quedo quieto, la adrenalina sale a borbotes, inundando mi sistema de forma veloz, respiro con tranquilidad y me pregunto quién podría ser a estas horas. No he escuchado el auto de mis padres aunque tal vez mamá se pudo escapar. Espero que así sea. Aunque una voz me dice que no es ella, así que puedo empezar a entrar en pánico, es Navidad, ¿Quién llegaría de improvisto con este clima? ¿Algún vago en busca de refugio?

Niego lentamente, no, no puedo pensar tan rápido, busco el bate de Baseball de mi padre dentro de su estudio, lo tomo y me acerco a la puerta cuando el segundo timbrazo suena, me encamino lentamente, como si no sospechara de nada. Rodeo el picaporte con los dedos y lo giro, la puerta hace un ruidito y hago una nota mental de avisarle a mi padre que esto necesita aceite.

Allí, en el umbral de la puerta, con una pose provocativa y una mirada de "Sorpresa" esta Levi. Acto seguido cierro la puerta de golpe. Doy media vuelta y regreso por donde vine.

El timbre vuelve a sonar, pero esta vez de forma repetitiva, bebo otro vaso con agua con tranquilidad y me doy mi tiempo, incluso limpio los restos del agua que se ha quedado en mis labios. Después vuelvo a abrir la puerta y Levi me ve con cara de pocos amigaos, mi mirada tampoco es de "Que bueno es volver a verte"

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto recargándome en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Sabes? En las películas románticas, este es el momento en el que te lanzas a mis brazos y dices que me has echado de menos.

— ¿Sabes? A la actriz de ese papel le dan un libreto que debe seguir, a mí no, la próxima vez asegúrate de enviarlo antes de tu llegada para saber qué debo hacer. Además de que le pagan.

— ¿Me dejas entrar? Hace un frio de la fregada de este lado. —dice frunciendo el ceño.

Frunzo los labios y me hago un lado.

— ¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre? — digo cerrando la puerta.

— Con esa te beso a ti, así que cállate. No es la bienvenida que esperaba, debo admitirlo.

Saco una toalla de uno de los muebles del baño de la planta baja.

— Lo siento por carecer del gen romántico. — digo con sarcasmo. — ¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos? — le pongo la toalla en la cabeza, la nieve está bastante agresiva al parecer.

— Gracias, ¿Qué otra cosa? Vengo a hacerte compañía.

— Muy amable de tu parte, pero no era necesario.

— Bueno, ¿Qué te parece esto? Vine porque quise.

Me encojo de hombros.

— Es más creíble, ¿Te has escapado? — seco su cabello mientras él se recupera del viaje.

— No, Dennis sabe que estoy aquí, al igual que Kenny y toda la familia para ser sinceros. Que por cierto te mandan saludos.

— Que amables. Aunque… ¿Cómo es que has venido? Stohess está como a seis horas de aquí, más si es en autobús, aparte, es Navidad y el clima es malo.

Él alza un dedo y se voltea verme.

— ¿Sabías que hay vuelos especiales para los enamorado que se deciden a última hora? Yo no.

Pongo cara de pocos amigos y ruedo los ojos.

— Tome el vuelo de las cuatro y media en el aeropuerto de la capital, en la aerolínea Force, es más rápida, no había tanta nieve y obstrucciones meteorológicas como ahora, así que fue mucho mejor, luego tome un taxi hasta acá.

Suspiro y cuelgo la toalla húmeda en el respaldo de la silla, sonrió sin que él me vea.

— Aun así no debiste venir, deberías estar con tu familia. —trato de sonar un poco ofendido, aunque en realidad su compañía es lo que menos me molesta en este instante.

Me giro y él ya está detrás de mí.

— Por eso no te dije nada por teléfono, empezarías a decirme todo eso y tardaría mucho en hacerte entrar en razón. Matas el momento pasional. —dice con una mueca de disgusto.

Suspiro irritado.

— Y aun así nunca me haces caso.

— ¿Ves? Pierdes tu tiempo. —se encoje de hombros como si fuera realmente una molestia.

— Entonces haz lo que quieras.

Lo hago a un lado y me dirijo a la cocina.

— ¿Quieres algo de comer?

— Si, en el avión solo me dieron cacahuates y pasitas con chocolate.

Meto al horno un poco de la comida que mamá preparo en la mañana, pasta bañada en puré de tomate y chuletas de cerdo bañadas en salsa dulce. Él toma asiento en el desayunador y tambalea los dedos sobre las baldosas de cerámica. Aunque no me atreva a decirlo en voz alta me alegra que este aquí, me hace feliz, es una felicidad egoísta pero es mi felicidad, la sensación de vacío desaparece por completo.

Hablamos de cosas sin mucho sentido, me cuenta que uno de sus primos y Farlan lo empujaron a un lago semicongelado mientras iban de camino a un lugar para patinar, hace que ría varias veces, me reprende y finge ofenderse pero al final ambos terminamos riendo. Cuando termina de comer abre una pequeña maleta que traía consigo y saca una caja forrada en papel liso color verde con un moño azul, tenemos esa pequeña discusión donde yo digo que no era necesario, al final resulta ser un libro que llevo esperado por mucho tiempo, es de pasta dura, tiene un separador color rojo y no solo eso, esta autografiado por el autor. Al principio no sé qué hacer o decir, luego me niego a recibirlo, con solo verlo sé que le ha costado una fortuna, — La que consiguió prostituyendome con su abuela y otro poco más por un trabajo extra que le hizo a la abuela. — después me entran ganas de llorar, pero termino abrazándolo y besándole. Me prometo cuidarlo con mi vida de ser necesario. Me excuso por no preparar un regalo para él. He ahorrado para algo especial ya que se supone que no nos veríamos hasta después de año nuevo, ahora me ha tomado con la guardia baja.

Lavamos los trastes sucios y subimos a jugar videojuegos, ya es tarde son casi pasadas de las nueve. Casi después de media hora jugando, Levi me besa. Lo malo es que no es un beso igual a los de antes, es más apresurado, más necesitado y más agresivo, no digo que usualmente sea delicado conmigo pero se siente ese pequeño cambio. Aprieto los ojos, siento su peso haciéndome caer hacia el suelo y al final tengo que empujarlo.

— Espera, por favor, espera. — jadeo y trato de controlar mi respiración.

— Lo siento. — él también jadea.

Un escalofrió me recorre la espalda y lo miro con seriedad, niego con la cabeza.

— Yo…

— Lo siento, hay que seguir jugando.

Continuamos pero no es lo mismo, la esa sensación de que algo no está bien me susurra que debo aclarar ese asunto. Cuando ya no lo soporto, pauso el juego.

— Perdón, pero… no me siento preparado. — aprieto los labios. — No estoy seguro. — exhalo.

— No te preocupes, ha sido mi culpa, me precipite. — su tono es serio.

Asiento. Mi corazón late muy fuerte y de repente me siento sofocado, en tres ocasiones hago movimientos que matan a mi avatar en el juego, ahora me he puesto nervioso.

— Iré a ponerme el pijama.

— Está bien. — susurro.

Trato de recuperarme, pero mis pensamientos se han revuelto y hacen que me sienta inútil. Escucho el correr del agua y cuando se lava los dientes, cuando él sale yo hago lo mismo. Me miro al espejo, mi rostro esta rojo por lo que me lavo la cara para ver si así me controlo más, mis manos tiemblan. Abro la puerta lentamente, Levi sigue jugando, de vez en cuando frunce el ceño, me acerco y me dejo caer en el piso.

— Tú… ¿Ya lo has hecho? — pregunto. El juego se pausa y sus ojos ahora me observan un tanto sorprendidos por mi repentina pregunta, luego suspira.

— Si. — reanuda el juego casi al instante.

— Con chicas, supongo. —tanteo lo obvio.

— Así es, eres el primer chico con el que tengo una relación, más o menos formal.

— Ya veo. ¿Puedo preguntar… como fue tu primera vez?

Presiona los botones del control y maldice.

— No lo sé.

Frunzo el ceño confundido.

— ¿No lo sabes?

— No, fue en cuarto año, más o menos, a finales de ciclo, me invitaron a una fiesta unos tipos de sexto, Dennis no me dio permiso de ir a menos que Mikasa fuera pero ella no quería ir porque no le daban confianza y tenía que estudiar para un examen, así que me escape, solo recuerdo la mitad de la fiesta…después solo sé que desperté desnudo en una habitación color rojo. — chasquea la lengua y sigue presionando los botones.

Abro la boca sorprendido, casi parece salido de un libro para ayuda de jóvenes problema.

— Pudieron haberte violado y tú no lo recordarías.

— No creo que me violaran, por el desastre que había sé que lo disfrute mucho. No supe con quién lo hice, la chica no estaba cuando desperté.

— Te drogaron. —exclamo realmente sorprendido y alarmado.

— Tal vez.

Luego lanzo una risa de burla.

— Sí que eres una caja de sorpresas. Apuesto a que te metiste en muchos problemas por eso.

— Dennis me obligo a que me hiciera el examen del VIH, me dio dinero para pagar el laboratorio, uno público porque estaba tan enojada que quería que me diera vergüenza pedir un permiso para exámenes de VIH en medio de tanta gente. Fue caótico más bien.

Lanzo otra carcajada.

— Me hubiera gustado ver eso. ¿Y después?

— Nada, el examen salió bien, estoy sano si eso te preocupa, no contraje ningún tipo de infección.

— Debió haber sido suerte.

— Quizás, Dennis me castigo y desde entonces no acepto bebidas de origen desconocido y no voy a fiestas sin permiso. Como todo buen niño. Casi como tú.

Sigo riendo por unos cuantos segundos más.

— ¿Y has vuelto a hacerlo? — pregunto un poco más serio.

— Dos veces más, solo tengo dieciocho no es como si me acostara con cualquiera en cualquier momento, ambas fueron con mi anterior novia durante quinto año, corte con ella antes, poco antes, de que la expulsaran por meter alcohol al plantel, desde entonces estaba soltero. Paso… creo que en noviembre, casi principios de diciembre.

— ¿Usas drogas? —digo con precaución y él estalla en carcajadas.

— Eso solo lo hace la gente estúpida.

Suspiro, miro la pantalla donde el juego sigue su curso.

— No preguntare sobre tu intimidad, sé que eres un novato. —dice luego de varios minutos.

— Así es, no sé nada sobre relaciones sexuales más que lo teórico. Sé cómo es que se hace un bebé. —ahora es su turno de burlarse.

— Al menos has sentido un orgasmo. ¿No? Digo… de propia mano.

Niego lentamente con la cabeza.

— ¿En serio? — cuestiona sorprendido, arquea una ceja y me mira como si fuera el espécimen más raro de todos.

— ¿Nunca te has…?

— ¿Masturbado? — digo por él. — No, nunca lo he hecho, se me hace asqueroso.

Él pausa el juego y me mira aún más sorprendido.

— Es normal que lo hagamos, digo…

— Si te refieres a la acumulación de esperma, eso solo es un mito, no es cierto, el cuerpo sigue funcionando igual, lo haga o no lo haga. Mis padres son médicos, ellos me lo explicaron cuando se los pregunte… como a los diez años.

— Sí que eres raro. —la mueca que hace provoca que me ría.

Me encojo de hombros.

— ¿Por qué te da asco?

— No lo sé, se me hace sucio y repugnante. Es como si estuvieran tan necesitados de amor pero solo te tienes a ti.

— Eso acaba de herir el orgullo de muchos hombres. Incluyendo el mío. —vuelvo a reírme de manera estridente.

Sonrió.

— Es extraño que hablemos de esto. ¿No te parece?

— Un poco. — contesto encogiéndome de hombros. — ¿Crees que… bueno… sea difícil hacerlo entre chicos?

— Solo se la teoría. — dice imitando mi tono de voz cuando dije lo de la creación de los bebés.

Un nudo de nervios se acrecenté en mi vientre, agacho mi mirada y suspiro.

— ¿Crees que duela?

— Por lo que he leído, sí, al menos la primera vez, pero incluso a las mujeres les duele, es parte del proceso. Después, dependiendo con quien, solo se puede limitar a placer.

Dejo salir aire y tuerzo los labios. Nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato, tratando de saber que más hacer. Entonces, aquí, es cuando me toca llevar la iniciativa. Apago la consola de videojuegos, acomodo el disco en su caja y los controles en su lugar, apago las luces, dejando que la luz exterior traspase la tela de mis cortinas, una luz suave color plata, me quedo un momento mirando el interruptor, pensando en que tan bien o mal esta lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Mi corazón martillea contra mis costillas, nervioso y al mismo tiempo curioso y ansioso, mi estómago esta hecho un nudo, mis músculos se han puesto rígidos y me siento tenso. Siento la sangre hirviente navegando por mis venas, quemándome la piel. Siento sus dedos entrelazarse con los míos.

— ¿Seguro? —susurra mirándome fijamente.

Agacho mi cabeza y asiento lentamente. Acaricio el picaporte de mi puerta, lo empujo poco a poco hasta que esta nos encierra en la intimidad de mi habitación.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	31. Vacaciones de Navidad 5

**Vacaciones de Navidad 5: Besos bajo la lluvia.**

 **Recomendación musical: "4 O'CLOCK" de RM & V. **

Apretamos nuestras manos, con cuidado caminamos a través de toda la habitación hasta llegar a mi cama, nos sentamos, uno al frente del otro, la luz plateada que entra por la ventana le da un toque demasiado pálido al rostro de Levi, no quiero saber cómo es que me veo yo con ese tipo de luz, el pensarlo hace que titubee.

— ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?— pregunto.

— Yo me haré cargo a partir de ahora. — él me sonríe y yo trato de imitarle pero me siento nervioso.

— ¿Se cuidadoso, por favor?

— ¿Me estas preguntando? — dice en una risita.

— No sé qué se supone que debo decir a partir de ahora. — me encojo de hombros y miro a un lado.

Sus dedos se pasean por los contornos de la piel de mi rostro. Contengo el aire y cierro los ojos, siento su pulgar pasar por mis párpados, se desliza por mis mejillas, la línea de mi nariz y acaricia mis labios, después siento sus propios labios sobre los míos, abriéndose paso poco a poco, con una delicadeza que casi da risa. Sonrió y él se detiene.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunta.

— Esto está mejor a lo que intentabas hacer hace rato. — contesto sin abrir los ojos.

— No hables. ¿Quieres?

Y no lo hago.

Nuevamente me besa, pasa sus manos por mi cuello y poco a poco hace que caiga sobre el colchón, por un momento me siento aprisionado, no me aplasta por completo, pero su presencia hace que por un instante me sienta incómodo, mis pulmones contienen todo el oxígeno que pueden, se separa de mí y me observa por un rato, sin decir absolutamente nada, tengo que desviar la mirada y aun así el calor me azota en la cara, él sonríe. Nuevamente cae sobre mí y besa mi cuello, deposita leves contactos contra mi piel hirviente, casi parecen caricias, el aire que contengo sale poco a poco, haciendo que tiemble y todo debajo de cada poro vibre, parpadeo lentamente y vuelvo a tomar aire, él regresa a mis labios sin dejar de acariciar mis mejillas. Sus manos están frías, me tenso al instante que tocan la piel debajo del pijama, apenas y se deslizan por mi vientre pero siento como si me tocara con la superficie de un hielo, aprieto los ojos y trato de no hacer ruido.

— Debo recordar cambiar tu guardarropa de pijamas, escoges algo demasiado infantil mientras hacemos esto, haces que me sienta mucho mayor que tú. Como si estuviera corrompiendo a un niño en vez de aun adulto. — susurra cerca de mi oído.

Su voz no es de reclamo solo es queda y pausada. Suelto una risita y abro los ojos.

— Winnie-Pooh te excita, admítelo.

Él cierra los ojos y frunce los labios.

— No digas esas cosas. Tú te dedicas a matar el momento. En serio.

Nos miramos a los ojos por un instante y sonrió, pasó mis dedos por sus mejillas, me sorprende que su piel este fría a pesar de estar sonrojado, tiene los ojos brillantes y los labios rojos a causa, me imagino, del frio. Me alegra ser yo quien le vea de esta manera, es como si por un instante fuera afortunado, me da permiso de sentirme un poco egoísta.

Toma mi pijama y la quita de en medio. No estoy muy consiente de cuanto puede o no afectar la vestimenta al hacer este tipo de cosas, no lo pregunto y tampoco me quejo al respecto, solo miro a otro lado y trato de mentalizarme en el hecho de que no debería darle demasiada importancia a mi propia desnudez, pero no puedo estar tranquilo, no cuando me observa de manera casi detallada, me besa de nuevo, no abandona ese toque delicado y tranquilo, como si quisiera llevar las cosas de forma pausada. Baja, pasando por mi cuello, mi clavícula y mi pecho, deposita suaves besos, cada pedacito de piel que toca se estremece y vibra, suspiro casi en silencio.

La luz plateada de la luna que entra, atravesando la tela de mis cortinas, hace que de repente todo se vuelva hermoso, siento sus labios en mi vientre, sus dedos acariciando mis caderas, la sangre pasa quemando cada vena por la que hace su recorrido, mi corazón late demasiado rápido, tan veloz que podría salir disparado en cualquier momento, sin pedir permiso o perdón; el pecho me duele y siento que quizás no puedo llegar a controlar el ritmo cardiaco que me asalta, mi barbilla tiembla.

Levi hace el recorrido de regreso, casi besando los mismos lugares con una sorprendente exactitud, llega a mis labios y esta vez hace que la delicadeza vaya quedando de lado, pone sus manos a un lado de mi cara, nuestras narices chocan, mis manos tiemblan pero al final puedo llegar a tocarlo igual, sostengo su rostro pegado al mío, absorbiendo cada parte de su esencia, haciendo que se mezcle con la mía propia. Sus rodillas chocan contra los costados de mi vientre, siento miles de hormigas recorrer mis piernas, hacen que pique y tenga algún tipo de tic nervioso en los músculos, trato de mantenerme quieto, no quiero llegar a ser torpe o hacer algún movimiento en falso o incorrecto, de alguna forma quiero que esto sea casi perfecto.

Sin soltar mi rostro besa mis mejillas. Posiblemente esta noche, mis costillas no queden intactas. Sin soportar mucho el hormigueo de mis piernas, doblo la rodilla derecha y la muevo a un lado, es un poco desesperante, siento como si necesitara salir a correr en este instante para solucionar este pequeño problema. Nuestros labios se encuentran una vez más pero su atención no está en eso, siento su mano deslizándose sobre el resorte de los pantalones de mi pijama, hace que pierda la concentración y respingue antes de tiempo ya que sus dedos fríos al contacto con la piel caliente debajo de la tela es algo desconcertante. Aun así sonríe, abro de nuevo los ojos y frunzo el ceño. Su peso cae entre mi vientre y mis caderas, quita con mucho cuidado los pantalones, casi acariciando mis piernas con la tela cálida, hace que sienta cosquillas y las hormigas que recorren debajo de mi piel se alteren, es como si me diera un ataque de nervios, como si en lugar de arterias tuviera todo un manojo de nervios muy delicados, que al simple contacto se alteran, exhalo y trato de aguantar hasta que la tela se despida de mi cuerpo por completo, la respiración se altera una vez más volviéndose irregular, mis pulmones reciben una muy injusta cantidad de oxígeno a comparación del que soy capaz de exhalar a cada segundo. Una vez fuera me atrevo a abrir los ojos, Levi también se despoja de la camiseta de su propio pijama, nuevamente la luz plateada hace que su piel luzca pálida, su mirada se clava en la mía, su rostro esta serio, ya no hay ese toque de burla o diversión, solo hay seriedad y tranquilidad dentro de su semblante, estira su brazo y dibuja líneas en mi rostro, me giro hacia donde está su mano, dándole a entender que puede proseguir. Coloca su cabeza en mi hombro, siento su nariz rozando mi cuello, sus dedos juguetean con mi cabello.

— Dime… ¿Por qué tú de entre toda la gente que hay en este mundo?

Entreabro los labios para contestar pero él me lo impide.

— ¿Por qué tú? Haces que dude de mí mismo, mueves mi mundo de una forma demasiado ridícula, me haces querer verte a cada segundo, no lo entiendo. —dice como si estuviera sufriendo.

Mi respirar titubea, mi corazón late a un ritmo diferente y un par de lágrimas se deslizan por mi rostro hasta caer en mi clavícula.

— No lo sé. — susurro débilmente, toco su espalda, como si tratara de regalarle un abrazo tímido.

Se adueña de mis labios, pasa su lengua por cada rincón de mi cavidad bucal, no suelta los mechones de mi cabello, descansa su frente contra la mía, su respirar me golpea el rostro. Una de sus manos acaricia mi muslo izquierdo, trago saliva y muerdo el interior de mi mejilla, no sabía que tan delicado puede ser esa parte de mi cuerpo, me tenso, el cosquilleo en mis piernas aumenta pero esta vez empieza a caminar, pasando por mi cadera, recorriendo mi vientre hasta llegar a mi garganta, tengo que cerrar los ojos con mucha fuerza y apretar los labios para no hacer ruidos innecesarios, siento que si digo o dejo salir cualquier sonido quebrantare el bello momento.

El tiempo se detiene, se hace eterno, se congela en este instante, haciendo que de repente todos los problemas que pudiera tener se pierdan en la línea de la vida, hace que me sienta liviano, que pueda llegar a ser tan ligero como una pluma.

Sus labios tocan el mismo lugar que han tocado sus dedos antes, el tacto hace que mi corazón de un vuelco violento contra mis costillas, haciendo que parezca que van a romperse, dejo salir un largo suspiro, cierro mis dedos alrededor de las sábanas que están debajo de mí. Mi mente se vuelve un revoltijo de ideas y pensamientos, es como un torbellino de palabras y sonidos, de escenarios y visiones, de todo, se revuelven y me dejan confundido, mis hombros chocan contra mi barbilla, sus dedos entran intrusos por debajo de mi ropa interior, tocando todo a su paso, el calor recorre todo mi ser, desde la punta de mis dedos hasta mi cabeza, sube y baja, es demasiado vergonzoso. Me tapo la boca con una de mis manos y muerdo mi lengua. Con cuidado hace que abra mis piernas, al principio quiero negarme, ya de por si todo esto está enloqueciéndome y solo han sido caricias y besos delicados, ni siquiera hemos hecho gran cosa.

El elástico de los bóxer deja de apretar la piel de mis caderas y de repente desaparece, no es tan mortificante como el toque de la tela del pijama, de hecho pierdo la noción de cuándo es que han desaparecido de mi cuerpo, cuando soy consciente de que estoy desnudo por completo mi primer instinto es cubrirme, hacerme invisible ante sus ojos, la vergüenza inunda mi mente por un momento. Él, por supuesto, lo impide, me toma de la barbilla y me besa, es más rápido, luego susurra.

— Esta es la parte dolorosa de hacerlo entre chicos.

Exhalo de nuevo, como si eso provocara que el dolor me abandonara para hacerme inmune ante él, pero sé que solo es un pequeño juego privado. Asiento lentamente y dejo descansar mi mejilla contra la suavidad de una de mis almohadas, cierro los ojos, esta vez no aprieto los párpados, regulo mi respiración y trato de poner mi mente en blanco, aunque en estos momentos es casi como un milagro que logre todo eso.

Separa mis piernas, solo lo suficiente, sin llegar a sobrepasar mi propia elasticidad, escucho el rasgar de un pequeño paquete y no puedo evitar sonreír, me gustaría reclamar al respecto, ha venido con ese simple propósito; acaricia el pequeño y diminuto orificio con la yema de su dedo, me estremezco al sentir una sustancia fría, me pide que me calme y deposita un beso en mi frente y luego en los labios, con la promesa de que todo irá bien, trato de alejar los pensamientos que empiezan a atormentarme en este instante, como en lo sucio que puede llegar a ser esa parte de mi cuerpo, siento como entra con cuidado, me tenso y respigo, todo mi cuerpo actúa al sentir a un intruso entrando, mis hombros se encojen y la respiración que trato de controlar se descontrola al igual que mi ritmo cardiaco, se detiene por un instante, para ver que tanto me ha dolido, pero solo sé que se siente extraño, es algo que no pertenece en ese lugar.

Una vez dentro su dedo al completo empieza a moverse, es un poco doloroso, aunque no tanto, tal vez la palabra correcta sería impertinente, pero una vez que mi cuerpo y mi propia consciencia se acostumbran la sensación pasa a ser un poco más soportable y de allí un tanto más sensible. Las plantas de mis pies se arquean junto con mis dedos, apretando la tela de las sábanas, mis piernas tiemblan, admito que no sabía lo sensible que es ese lugar, arde un poco y se siente increíblemente extraño, es algo que no debería ir allí pero también se siente… bien, no sabría definir ese bien, en forma de placer o en forma de gusto.

— Ah. — aprieto los dientes en cuanto la sensación de extrañeza desaparece y empieza a sentirse realmente bien.

A pesar de no tener los ojos abiertos, siento la mirada de Levi sobre mí, atento a mis reacciones, me recuerdo a mí mismo que debo mantener la calma. Entonces un segundo dedo se hace presente, haciéndole compañía al primero.

—Ahh. — me quejo demasiado bajito y respiro con demasiada rapidez. — Para.

Él obedece, aunque no saca los dedos de mi entrada, se queda quieto mientras trato de controlar las reacciones de mi cuerpo, la molestia regresa, vuelve a ser algo que no pertenece allí, un poco de dolor y ardor. Sin esperar a que termine del todo, acaricia las paredes del lugar, solo siento las yemas de sus dedos, como si se movieran con cuidado y midiendo cada acción, poco a poco se abren entre ellos, expandiendo la zona, tratando de que se dilate con más rapidez. Todo mi cuerpo sube de temperatura a una increíble rapidez. El tercero llega antes incluso de que mi cuerpo se haya acostumbrado a los dos anteriores, el cuerpo de Levi se tensa encima de mí, siento sus labios tocando mis hombros, enviando escalofríos y señales de que debo relajarme. Trato de hacerlo, pero es un poco complicado si tomamos en cuenta que tengo mil pensamientos en la mente y ninguno está en orden, mi cerebro envía mil señales y ninguna sabe muy bien adonde ir.

Jadeo en cuanto siento como abandonan mi cuerpo, ahora es como si me sintiera incluso más desnudo de lo que ha estoy, todo mi yo tiembla, siento que mi estómago es apretado en un nudo latente.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta pegando los labios a la piel de mi hombro izquierdo.

Siento que no tengo las fuerzas suficientes para responderle, así que me limito a solo asentir lentamente.

Besa mi frente y luego mi nariz, abro los ojos con cuidado, me hundo en la luz gris de los suyos, recuerdo la primera vez que los vi tan cerca, aquel lejano día de nuestros primeros encuentros, aquel color tan extraño, un gris no tan deprimente, decorado con suavidad de un azul naval muy bello, tal vez desde ese entonces yo había empezado a enamorarme de él. ¿Quién iba a pensarlo?

Le sonrió y alzo mi cabeza para besarlo, solo llego a tocar sus labios, rodeo su cuello, toco su espalda. Unos diminutos copos de nieve entran a mi habitación por la pequeña abertura de la ventana que deje abierta en la tarde, los observo mientras caen danzarinamente sobre la colcha. Absorbo aire y cierro los ojos, no suelto su cuello, me aferro a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Que bien puede ser así.

— P-puedes… hacerlo. — susurro tan bajito que creo que no me ha oído.

— ¿Seguro? —pregunta sin dejar

Asiento de nuevo. Hace que me separe de él, me recuesto de nuevo sobre las sábanas, desliza sus dedos sobre mis caderas, trazando formas que desconozco, besa de nuevo mi nariz y se acomoda entre mis piernas. Me tenso en cuanto lo siento entrar, es mucho más diferente la sensación a comparación de sus dedos, no puedo contener un pequeño grito de sorpresa, empuja más contra mí y entonces grito.

— Lo… siento…

— D-duele…— me quejo.

Grito de nuevo cuando intenta moverse. Un par de lágrimas se deslizan por mi rostro, es una sensación de lo más incómoda y dolorosa, como si fuera a quebrarme en dos o por dentro, muevo mis piernas, mi cuerpo reacciona por si solo ya que desea hacer que el dolor desaparezca antes de que pueda seguir haciéndome más daño.

— Duele, no te muevas. — pido.

— Espera… nece… no aprietes tanto, también me duele. Voy a salir, solo espera… — abro los ojos, su rostro esta sonrojado y perlado. — Siento hacerte daño.

Corro el riesgo de llorar, acumulo toda la fuerza que me queda y me alzo para abrazarlo, recargo mi cabeza sobre su hombro y trato de que las lágrimas no me traiciones.

— Mientras sea este tipo de daño no importa. — susurro.

— Eren…

Jadeo y las lágrimas siguen su curso hasta llegar a mojar la espalda de Levi.

Creo que… mientras no llegue a romper mi corazón, este tipo de dolor no importa en lo más mínimo, mañana podré recuperarme.

De nuevo me obliga a separarme de él, me quejo y trato de no hacer tan notorio el dolor que siento en este momento, abro más las piernas como si eso evitara que me haga más daño. Sus manos se ponen a mis lados, me besa tratando de distraerme y empieza a moverse, es cuidadoso y trata de no ser tan agresivo, más lágrimas salen de mis ojos y descansan sobre la sábana, sus dedos buscan los míos y se entrelazan, ligeramente me aprieta la mano, indicándome que puedo sostenerme de él mientras el dolor pasa.

El ardor se empieza a convertir en algo menos doloroso, conforme pasan los segundos, mi cuerpo se adapta a sus movimientos y en menos tiempo pasa a ser algo parecido al placer, hay gritos e incluso gemidos que jamás creí que podrían llegar a salir de mis labios, es algo tan vergonzoso que pienso que podría morir en esa situación. En diferentes ocasiones Levi llega a susurrar mi nombre, una y otra vez, en otras yo hago lo mismo.

En un momento dado hay un leve segundo en donde toca un manojo de nervios en lo más profundo de mí, me toma por sorpresa y jadeo más de lo necesario, es como una explosión de sensaciones distintas que recorren por encima de la piel, no sé qué ha hecho pero se ha sentido bien, incluso algo más que eso.

Siento las piernas un poco tensas, también algo pesadas, no puedo moverlas, pero no es algo que me preocupe, de repente mi mente se queda en blanco, solo soy capaz de sentir, a veces dolor, a veces molestia o irritabilidad, pero otras también soy capaz de sentir algo parecido al placer, me hace sudar y sentirme cansado.

Lo escucho gruñir en diferentes ocasiones aunque no presto mucha atención, no siento como es que esta mi alrededor, me pierdo en un punto profundo de mi mente, lo único vivo de mi es la parte baja de mi cuerpo, la tensión que se forma y que parece que quiere ser liberada lo más rápido posible, se mueve un poco más rápido y eso vuelve a traer la sensación de molestia le susurro que vaya un poco más despacio, aunque no sé si soy escuchado, la tensión se acumula en mis caderas y me siento mareado.

Siento sus dedos rodear mi miembro y acariciar lentamente, eso despierta otro tipo de sensaciones diferentes, no reacciono por mi propia cuenta, es como si vaciaran mi mente de todo, mis músculos se contraen y tengo una pequeña necesidad de que vaya un poco más rápido.

La sangre hirviente pasa por mi torrente de forma demasiado rápido que me sorprende, hace que mi corazón se altere, se siente igual a miles de estrellas explotando y navegando por mi cuerpo, como chispas iguales a las de los fuegos artificiales, suben al cielo y estallan expandiendo sus colores iluminándolo todo. Es como si de repente me dejaran libre ¿Así que eso es un orgasmo? Sonrió un poco ido por el pensamiento.

Siento la respiración agitada de Levi sobre mi pecho, me tomo la libertad de enterrar mis dedos en su cabello, mis ojos se van cerrando poco a poco.

— Te amo. — dice en un susurro sobre mi piel.

Aún tengo las fuerzas suficientes para que mi corazón de un último latido violento contra mi débil pecho.

— No digas cosas como esas. — susurro.

Por la abertura de mi ventana se cuelan unos copos de nieve, blancos y hermosos, vuelan por la habitación y caen sobre las cobijas, después desaparecen, derritiéndose. Poco a poco la somnolencia me arrastra hasta el mundo de los sueños. ¿Quién iba a decir que… la felicidad es momentánea, igual a esos copos de nieve?

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	32. Hora 15

**Hora 15: Regreso a la realidad.**

 **Recomendación musical: "Falling fast" de Avril Lavigne.**

El sol ilumina el cielo de un suave tono amarillo, por desgracia no calienta lo suficiente para que me quite la bufanda o los guantes. El tren llega de forma veloz, provocando una ventisca fría que hace que las mejillas me ardan, no es mi tren, por supuesto, no hay mucha gente ahora, por lo que tampoco hay mucho movimiento a estas horas, es de mañana y aun son vacaciones. El reloj de la estación marca las nueve y veinte.

En mis oídos retumba _"Walk"_ de Oldcodex, tarareo en mi mente y muevo los labios con forme avanza la canción, tambaleo mi pie izquierdo contra el suelo y miro los zapatos de la persona que se ha detenido a mi lado para esperar el tren que nos lleve a nuestros respectivos destinos. El reloj marca nueve y veintidós y el tren anuncia su llegada a la estación, la ventisca característica me revuelve el cabello gracias a la velocidad con la que corre, así mismo puedo ver mi reflejo en los vidrios de las ventanas y las puertas del tren, es como una película rápida, hace que me sienta en ese tipo de películas policíacas o de terror donde del otro lado del tren, gracias a las ventanas, se puede ver al villano de la historia.

El tren se detiene y un segundo después abre sus puertas dejándonos entrar. Casi no hay gente por lo que hay muchos asientos disponibles, como solo voy a tres estaciones de aquí, prefiero ir de pie. El pitido suena de nuevo y las puertas se cierran, el tren se mueve y avanzamos hasta la siguiente. Pasamos por un tunel, la oscuridad del exterior y la iluminación del interior hacen que pueda ser capaz de ver mi reflejo en los vidrios manchados de las puertas. Llevo una gruesa bufanda color rojo con cuadros grises, un saco corto color gris oscuro con grandes botones negros con líneas doradas, unos pantalones de mezclilla desgastados, unos botines de piel color negro y unos guantes que desafinan con el resto de mi vestimenta, son color aqua y tienen estampado la cara de _"Perry"_ en el dorso. No tengo una gran variedad de guantes, para ser sinceros no tengo más que este par y uno que Isabel me dio hace un tiempo, son rayados de color negro y amarillo, iguales a una abeja. Mi madre me ofrecía los suyos color magenta pero creo que sería aún peor. Llevo colgada una mochila de piel café, es como un tipo maletín, de esos que aparecen en las primeras películas de _"Harry Potter"._ Solo que un poco más moderno.

En poco tiempo llego a mi estación, "Libertad", salgo rápidamente pero alguien me llama.

— Disculpe, joven.

Volteo y veo a una mujer de cabello canoso atado en una trenza, pronto ella me da alcance.

— Se le ha caído esto.

— Ehh, gracias.

Tomo el objeto, el pitido anuncia que volverán a cerrar las puertas y la mujer se apresura a volver. El tren acelera, la velocidad a la que va hace que me revuelva el cabello y me deja ver mi reflejo en los vidrios sucios de sus ventanas y puertas.

El objeto que he tirado por accidente es un separador, está hecho de un papel grueso, de ese que casi es imposible de romper o doblar, en un extremo tiene una perforación donde pasa un montón de listones de colores pastel, es un separador hecho en casa, con bonitos dibujos caricaturescos hechos a mano, está lleno de diminutos corazones de colores y estrellas. En medio, con una muy bonita letra cursiva, se recita:

 _"El amor es casi tan problemático como las matemáticas, te da dolores de cabeza y te complica la existencia. Hace que te sientas desesperado a la mínima complicación, muchas veces quieres olvidarlo o dejarlo para después pero… también es la solución para la vida porque sin el amor uno no sabría cómo resolver sus tristezas y la soledad" — P.T._

No es un separador muy alucinante o extravagante, se podría decir que incluso odio este separador y no por lo que diga o por su diseño. Lo odio porque fue el regalo de una persona un tanto problemática, ya no siento nada por esa persona, odio o rencor, pero ver el separador me hace recordar lo hermosamente cínica que fue al dármelo aquel lejano catorce de febrero. El primer San Valentín que pase en la preparatoria. En esas fechas yo aún odiaba con toda el alma ese plantel.

Giro por entre mis dedos el separador y termino por meterlo de nuevo a la mochila. Aun lo conservo porque es algo que simplemente no se puede echar a la basura y también porque me quiero demostrar a mí mismo que soy lo suficientemente maduro como para hacer esa infantileria, aunque no es como si no lo hubiera intentado.

Subo las escaleras a trote ligero, haciendo que la mochila me golpee las caderas, al llegar hasta los torniquetes, hago una mueca, a pesar de que ya paso más de una semana y media aún tengo ligeros dolores en la espalda baja, claro, esto no se compara en nada al dolor real que sufrí. Solo estoy sintiendo leves molestias cuando llego a sobresforzarme de más.

Admito que no pensaba lo mucho que me dolerían las caderas después de mi primera vez, fue demasiado incómodo y doloroso, parecía Bambi después de haber nacido, no podía mantenerme de pie por mucho tiempo, lo que más me preocupaba en ese instante fue la llegada de mis padres esa mañana, estuve demasiado nervioso porque mi madre nos viera en esa situación, mi padre en realidad no me preocupaba ni un poco, al fin y al cabo él fue el de la explicación sobre cómo es que dos hombres lo hacen, solo de recordar eso me dan escalofríos, pero mi madre sabía que iba a quererme muerto por eso. Lo peor fue que ella abrió la puerta de mi habitación cuando Levi trataba de ayudarme a ponerme los pantalones, hay que recordar que no podía moverme con la libertad que quería, así que ella lo mal interpreto… pero eso no se quedó allí, el vuelo de regreso a Stohess se canceló debido a problemas meteorológicos y su casa estaba cerrada con llave, el muy inteligente no trajo llaves de su propia casa porque solo tenía pensado venir y volver, así que el momento embarazoso se tuvo que alargar durante veinticuatro horas más. Por supuesto, él paso esa noche en la habitación de Isabel y yo en la mía, bajo llave por si acaso, ni siquiera pude ir por un vaso de agua a mitad de la noche porque mi madre nos encerró. No me regaño ni nada por el estilo, simplemente dejo de hablarme. Cuando supe el porque tuve que cuestionarme quien debería estar ofendido con quien. Al igual que la vez que Isabel y ella apostaron el momento en el que Levi y yo formalizaríamos nuestra relación, ellas dos volvieron a apostar mi virginidad. No es muy complicado saber que fue Isabel la que gano esta vez, apostándola a las fechas importantes de Navidad y Año Nuevo, tal vez Epifanía, mientras que mi madre esperaba que fuera hasta mucho después de terminar la preparatoria y de iniciar la Universidad.

Salgo de la estación y voy a la primera calle que hay a la derecha, después hago un par de desviaciones antes de llegar a mi destino. Una tienda de artículos de dibujo.

Isabel me llamo ayer y me pidió de favor que le comprara los materiales que va a usar este nuevo semestre, por supuesto que le dije que lo haría. La tienda es una de las más grandes y mayoristas que hay en la ciudad; las puertas de un cristal impecable se abren, todo está decorado al estilo navideño, hay guirlandas y series coloridas por todos lados, al igual que las pancartas de ofertas y rebajas. Saco la hoja de mi bolsillo trasero y veo la lista de útiles.

Primero voy al pasillo se acuarelas y pinceles. También vengo por algunas cosas para mi propio uso personal, no es que yo sea un dibujante nato, pero sé que si algo me llama la atención voy a comprarlo y que mejor forma de gastar el dinero ganado en un trabajo de promotor en tiendas departamentales que en cosas de dibujo que tardare en volver a usar después de que los abra. Si, esa es una de las razones por las cuales mi madre prefiere que le de mi dinero para que ella misma me compre las cosas que me hacen falta. Como ropa, por ejemplo.

Veo la marca de pinceles que Isabel suele comprar y me estiro para tomarlos, cuando alguien choca contra mí.

— Lo siento, lo siento. — la voz la reconozco y no necesito mirarlo para saber quién es.

El desayuno se revuelve en mis entrañas.

— No hay problema, Armin.

— Oh, Eren, pero que sorpresa encontrarte de este lado. Hace un buen rato que deje de verte.

El chico me sonríe de forma amistosamente hipócrita, es de ese tipo de sonrisa que tanto desprecio, no me esfuerzo en devolvérsela, tomo los pinceles y los meto a la canastilla.

— No me digas que tú dibujas. ¿En serio? Por lo que recuerdo tú eres pésimo con las artes plásticas y las artes en general.

— No son para mí. — digo un tanto cortante mientras busco la marca de acuarelas que Isabel necesita.

— ¿Entonces para quién?

Lo miro por un instante, él finge poner atención a un par de pinceles que venden sueltos.

— Isabel. — respondo al final.

— Oh, ella… — se pone un dedo en los labios y mira una lámpara. — Si no mal recuerdo la última vez que te vi fue en el festival de Halloween, ibas acompañado del menor de los hermanos Ackerman.

— Farlan. —respondo un poco cortante.

— Oh, jom, ¿Así se llama? Por lo que se es mucho más problemático que sus hermanos, él ni una vez ha aparecido en el cuadro de honor a comparación de los gemelos.

Salgo del pasillo de pinceles y acuarelas y camino hasta donde están los cuadernillos y los lápices.

— Tú no eres de los que va a ese tipo de festejos, eres demasiado… solitario. ¿Ahora son tus amigos? Me refiero a los Ackerman.

Tomo el cuadernillo de Isabel y busco uno más sencillo para mí.

— Si. —una vez más me limito a las respuestas cortas.

— ¿En serio? Vaya ¿Quién te viera? Juntándote con lo peor de la preparatoria, tú, Eren Jaeger, el niño ejemplo, todos los maestros hablaban maravillas de ti en la secundaria, aun lo hacen, al parecer, dejas marca en cualquier profesor por tu maravilloso buen comportamiento.

Aspiro aire y trato de controlar mi lengua para no empezar a soltar un montón de improperios y malas palabras.

— ¿Lo peor de la preparatoria? — trato de mantener mi perfil serio, preguntando como si no lo supiera.

— Oh, sí. ¿No lo sabias? La menor de los gemelos tuvo un serio problema por meterse con Jean Kirstein, al parecer no la bajaba de golfa y zorra, y al mismo tiempo supe que Levi, la celebridad por la que todas la chicas mueren, se metió en una gruesa pelea con Jean, estuvo a punto de ser expulsado.

Examino a Arlert, estudio cada uno de sus gestos de inocencia fingida, él hace lo mismo conmigo, esperando alguna reacción agresiva de mi parte.

— ¿Viniste a comprar algo para ti? — desvió el tema de repente.

— Si, vine a comprar un regalo de Navidad para Annie, estuvo fuera todas las vacaciones y vuelve mañana, así que la recibiré con algo de material para dibujo. Es un poco tedioso estar pensando en algún regalo para tu pareja, te envidio, tú no tienes que pasar por esto.

— Si, yo no paso por eso, mi pareja no me molesta al respecto, le obsequie algo disfruto bastante y no creo que olvide nunca. — finjo leer la parte trasera de un bote de pintura, espero por su reacción.

— ¿Pareja? ¿Tú? ¿No hablaras en serio? — se ríe con estrépito, al ver mi cara seria se detiene. — Hablas en serio. ¿Quién es la afortunada?

— Levi Ackerman. — suelto sin debatírmelo demasiado. — Lo peor de la preparatoria.

El bote de pintura cuesta treinta Sinas, los pinceles noventa y su cara no tiene precio. Internamente sonrió con suficiencia.

—No lo dices en serio.

Casi como si todo esto hubiera sido ensayado, el susodicho aparece en el pasillo, esta distraído y al principio no se percata de nuestra presencia, revisa una caja de pinturas Vinci, luego se distrae con un montón de hojas decoradas.

— Si, lo digo en serio, ve y pregúntaselo tú mismo si quieres. — digo señalándolo.

Armin se voltea y lo ve.

— Vaya, no sabía que tú… tenías esos gustos. — me dedica una sonrisa forzada. — Aunque, no debería estar tan sorprendido, después de todo te fijaste en Annie y ella tiene un carácter igual de rudo. Alguien debe ser rudo en una relación contigo.

Suspira casi con dramatismo y vuelve a su sonrisa amistosa.

—Aun así, felicidades, me alegro mucho por ti. —casi siento que puedo creerle.

Arqueo una ceja y le devuelvo la misma sonrisa forzada, nos detenemos la mirada por un par de segundos hasta que Levi se percata de que estoy en el mismo pasillo que él.

— ¿Eren? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que también vendrías? — después se percata de Armin.

— Oh, Hola.

— Hola, bueno… yo tengo que ir por… allá… Adiós. Eren. Levi. — nos hecha una última mirada y desaparece.

Mantengo mi mirada fija por donde ha aparecido, controlo todas las palabras que no le dije por el simplemente hecho de no darle esa satisfacción de verme salir de mis casillas, me tengo que felicitar por el increíble autocontrol que tengo, de haber sido esta situación hace unos cuatro o cinco años, quizás, si me lanzo sobre él a golpes. Respiro profundamente y dejo escapar todos mis malos pensamientos a la hora de exhalar.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? —pregunta Levi, parece algo confundido.

— Nada importante. — respondo aun con la mirada envenenada.

— ¿Seguro? Tienes un aura de miedo. Y mira que lo estoy diciendo yo.

— Seguro. ¿Quieres ir por un helado después de esto? Yo invito. — digo, dando media vuelta para salir del pasillo.

Termino las compras en un tiempo record, realmente estoy de mal humor ahora, no puedo creer que aún me afecte de esa manera, me irrita y hace que no deje de generar veneno propio, intento controlarme pero las palabras terminan por quemarme la garganta.

Levi solo ha venido por la caja de pinturas y un poco de papel de colores, después salimos de la tienda. Como aún hace algo de frío, Levi piensa que es mejor vayamos por un café, le digo que la cafeína no es muy mi amiga pero al final terminamos dentro de uno de los famosos cafés de "Starbucks", jamás he entrado a un lugar de estos, abarrotado de gente hasta decir basta, como no estoy muy de humor para soportar más que un par de empujones, le digo que vaya por ellos, saco dinero de mi cartera pero me dice que él paga por ahora.

Me quedo en el pequeño parque recreativo al otro lado de la acera, tomo asiento en una de esas bancas de color verde y veo como cruza la calle y entra al establecimiento.

Me quito los guantes y me pongo las manos tibias en la frente, como si con eso bajara el mal humor que de repente me embarga, me acaricio las sienes y el puente de la nariz, exhalo e inhalo lentamente, pienso en algo rápido para desaparecer la sensación de malestar, aunque no logro mucho con ello.

Recargo mi cabeza sobre el respaldo, me quedo mirando el cielo, aún hay algunas nubes que brillan gracias al sol tímido que no se decide en salir del todo, las ramas de los árboles se mecen lentamente con las corrientes de aire fresco que corren y me queman las mejillas.

Los recuerdos me llegan de golpe a la cabeza y por mucho que trato de hacerlos a un lado, estos se empeñan más en quedarse dentro de mi mente, como recalcándome porque estoy sintiéndome así, para recordarme porque mi amistad con Armin desapareció de golpe. Las sensaciones que sentí, todo, vuelve a hacerse presente, aprieto los puños y tengo esas mismas ganas de golpear algo.

Esto no es sano.

No entiendo porque una plática con Armin me ha desestabilizado demasiado, juro que es la primera vez que pierdo el control conmigo mismo de esa forma.

Se supone que ya no significa nada para mí.

¿Por qué duele entonces?

— Compre un frappé para ti, ¿Chocolate está bien?

El cielo se está aclarando con demasiada rapidez, está decorado de un muy bonito azul cielo, casi demasiado brillante o demasiado blanco, suspiro y dejo caer mi cabeza en su hombro en el momento en el que él toma asiento a mi lado.

— Si, no importa. —digo tomando mi vaso. — Gracias y lo siento por eso.

— Paso algo.

— Esta vez lo afirma.

— Recuerdos. Hace no mucho supe que soy alguien rencoroso, suelo recordar las cosas dolorosas que pase o que me hicieron pasar. A pesar de que han dejado de importarme allí siguen, vivas en mi memoria.

— ¿Tienen que ver con Arlert? —pregunta luego de darle un largo sorbo al café.

— Es una historia que prefiero no sepas, es de lo más ridícula y muy infantil, no tendría sentido contarla.

— Pero te lastima.

— No, no de la forma en que lo piensas. Es… complicado y preferiría no hablar de eso. Mejor dime, ¿Qué haces en la ciudad? Se supone que ustedes llegaban el domingo. —doy un sorbo yo igual y cambio el tema.

— Sobre eso. Farlan recordó que tenía tarea de Física, Lengua, Lógica y Matemáticas, así que… todo se reduce a que Dennis esta vuelta loca apurándolo y ayudándole con los deberes. Adivina quien no va a dormir todo este último fin de semana.

Rió.

— Deberías ayudarle, eso haría un buen hermano mayor.

— Mikasa ya está batallando con eso. —se encoje de hombros como si no fuera su problema.

Hablamos de otro tipo de cosas, como la celebración del año nuevo o lo fastidiante que es recordar que debemos volver a la escuela, cosas de ese estilo.

Como él no tiene muchas ganas de ir a su casa, vamos a la mía, mis padres tienen estos últimos días libres así que no estará de in fraganti. Antes de llegar me toma por la cintura y me besa, rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y luego sonrió, pero él no, me mira serio y susurra.

— Por muy ridículo que sea, estoy dispuesto a escucharte. —mi sonrisa desaparece de igual manera y me separo, suspiro. —Solo quería que lo supieras.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	33. Hora 16

**Hora 16: Asesorías realistas.**

 **Recomendación musical: "I love you" de Avril Lavigne.**

Soplo el vapor que expide mi chocolate caliente que mi mamá preparo, el calor traspasa la tela gruesa de los guantes y entibia mis dedos, es algo muy reconfortante, acerco la taza a mis labios pero el líquido apenas y me toca, aún está muy caliente y quema. Frunzo el ceño y coloco la taza en la mesa de centro y tomo una tartaleta con mermelada de fresa. La temperatura ha bajado tanto que he tenido que ir por un par de cobijas para tratar de disfrutar un poco la película sin necesidad de estar temblando como pequeños gatitos recién nacidos.

Me he puesto el pijama más calientito que tengo, calcetas gruesas, guantes, una bufanda y un gorrito de lana que mi madre tejió ya hace mucho tiempo. La cobija nos rodea a mí y a Levi haciendo que nuestro calor corporal se encierre, lo que es algo reconfortante y a la vez algo demasiado romántico para mi gusto. Mis padres dijeron que irían a comprar unos fármacos porque mi madre tenía dolor de cabeza y parecía que tendría gripe, así que quieren prevenir que toda la familia se enferme por su culpa. Por supuesto antes de irse mi madre me ha susurrado que no van a tardar y que tenga cuidado en querer hacer cosas indebidas. Con eso... claro, se refiere a lo de la última vez, encontrarnos a mí y a Levi en situaciones muy comprometedoras. Trato de que eso no me afecte demasiado.

— Presiento que tu madre está empezando a odiarme. — comenta Levi mientras toma una galleta del platito que esta frente a nosotros.

— Le hiciste perder una apuesta, es obvio que va a odiarte. Para la próxima trata de mantenerte al tanto de sus apuestas.

Él bufa divertido.

Me acurruco a su lado y trato de seguir la trama de la película, él pasa un brazo por mi cintura y me abraza, me sonrojo pero hace que el frio en mi cuerpo se detenga, lo que agradezco bastante.

— Tal vez... la próxima apuesta sea cuando nos casemos. — susurra fingiendo estar distraído. Alzo la mirada, me ha tomado desprevenido.

— ¿Casarnos? Debes estar bromeando.

— ¿Debería?

Él me devuelve la mirada un tanto ofendido.

— Es un suceso muy grande como para tomarlo a la ligera.

— ¿Quién dijo que lo estoy tomando a la ligera?

Ahora suena algo molesto. Suspiro, no quiero discutir por esto.

— Tienes en cuenta que edad tenemos ¿Cierto? —digo tratando de sonar tranquilo.

—Somos mayores de edad.

— Ese no es el punto.

— ¿Entonces cuál?

— Solo llevamos, ¿Qué? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos? Saliendo, para llegar a un matrimonio se necesitan tres años, ¿Quién dice que no terminaremos antes? — la voz me tiembla, parece como si el frio se hubiera colado por mis venas — ¿O que te enamores de alguien más? Tal vez te cases con una mujer guapa y elegante, así podrías tener hijos...

Desesperado, toma mi barbilla y me besa con algo de violencia, silenciando mis palabras a la fuerza.

— Si queremos hijos, adoptaremos, entonces. — susurra sobre mis labios.

— No estas entendiendo mi punto. — digo exasperado.

— No, tú eres quien no lo entiende. — ruedo los ojos. — ¿Por qué no me crees?

— Porque entonces... — mi barbilla tiembla y bajo la mirada. — No sabes lo que va a pasar en el futuro, algo te hará cambiar de opinión y todo esto simplemente...

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Porque así es... esto no es una novela romántica en donde todo es felicidad.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — repite.

Aquí es donde yo me derrumbo, entierro mi rostro en su pecho y lo rodeo con mis brazos.

— Si estuviera en mis manos, desearía que todo fuera como hasta ahora, pero... hay que ser realistas, la vida suele ser cruel. — susurro.

— Piensas demasiado en eso.

— No podemos darnos el lujo de cegarnos ante la realidad.

Tal vez... Quizás... Tengo miedo de que en realidad vaya a abandonarme, tengo pavor de que un día me diga que ha dejado de quererme. Soy consciente de lo mucho que puedo encariñarme con algo o alguien, entrego mucho de mí, he llegado incluso a ser empalagoso y muy apegado y cuando llega el momento de decir radios, soy el primero en llorar, en romperme en pedazos. No quiero que suceda lo mismo en esta ocasión. Estoy en un punto en donde me balanceo en la delgada línea de controlar mis sentimientos o romper la barrera que los detiene, quiero ser capaz de llegar al final de esto y seguir caminando en esa línea, sin haber entregado tanto y al final él se aleje de mí.

Sé que es cruel, negativo o extremista y egoísta pensar en eso pero realmente quiero salir lo menos dañado posible, quiero que el golpe sea amortiguado lo más que se pueda. Soy cobarde. Lo sé.

Alzo la vista y en un momento de total desesperación le beso, tomo su rostro entre mis manos, la cobija resbala por mis hombros y mis rodillas están en el sillón, quiero hacerle saber cuánto le quiero, porque mis labios son incapaces de decirlo en estos instantes. No me evita, desliza sus manos por mi espalda hasta tomarme por la cintura y empujarme sobre el sofá, pasa su mano izquierda por mi muslo hasta hacer que mi pierna rodee su cintura, el aire se me corta pero si respiro tendré que separarme, aunque él es el primero en separarse, baja por mi cuello, llegando a mordisquearlo, me quejo, de repente es como si no estuviéramos lo suficientemente juntos, extraño, teniendo en cuenta que está encima de mí, aplastándome, prácticamente.

— Ngh. — gimo cuando muerde un punto clave en mi cuello, arqueo mi espalda pegando aún más nuestros cuerpos y dándole todo el espacio que necesita en la curva de mi cuello.

Mi mente esta nublada, con un solo pensamiento en sintonía... pronto ese pensamiento se rompe cuando...

— Eren. — grita mi madre. Abro los ojos de golpe, recordando donde es que me encuentro.

— Madre. — digo entrando en pánico. ¿Cómo carajos me deje llevar?

— Te dije que debíamos ir a cenar aquel restaurante, Karla. — dice mi padre con una sorprendente tranquilidad.

Veo a Levi, está pálido pero se nota algo divertido con la situación, frunzo el ceño, esto es su culpa, maldito pervertido. Mamá me mira y luego suspira.

— Al menos debiste subir a tu habitación, hacerlo en la sala no es correcto.

— Mamá. — grito avergonzado.

— Levi. — llama mi padre, cambiando un poco el semblante. — Es mejor que llames a tu casa, la nieve bloqueo algunas calles y el frío no es mejor, a nosotros se nos quedó atorado el carro a mitad de camino, ya llame a una grúa para que lo traigan.

— ¿Un accidente? — pregunto saliendo de la vergüenza. Mi padre niega con la cabeza.

—Solo estancamiento, se congelo el motor, el frío cala los huesos, bueno... tú ya no lo sientes acabas de calentarte.

Abro la boca ofendido. El sonrojo me golpea el rostro.

— Papá— gruño, aunque él no se ve realmente afectado, se encoje de hombros y va a la cocina.

Caigo en el sofá y tengo inmensas ganas de que me aplaste una avalancha de nieve.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A pesar de haber estado en una situación muy comprometedora frente a mis padres, cenamos relativamente normal, Levi llamo a su casa para avistar que se quedaría a dormir aquí, mi madre incluso hablo con la señora Dennis y le informo sobre los estancamientos de nieve. Después de eso mi padre se centra en una amena platica con Levi sobre su futuro, me sorprende lo seguro que esta de sí mismo y las grandes expectativas que tiene, mi madre le felicita repetidas veces y otras me compara con él, luego todo se vuelve en una discusión sobre mí y mis absurdos planes futuristas.

Cuando le dije a mi madre que quería ser escritor me amenazó con dejar de solventar mis gastos si llegaba a tomar esa carrera, peleamos mucho al respecto, fueron discusiones sin fin, después quise entrar a Cinematografía pero... es una carrera muy costosa, exige el cien por ciento de mis habilidades mentales, físicas, psicológicas, académicas y económicas, mamá dijo que eso debía esperar, así que tuve que empezar a buscar algo que satisficiera a mi madre y al mismo tiempo a mí mismo.

Ella quiere que sea médico, abogado o político, la medicina me atrae pero no estoy muy seguro de servir para ella, Derecho me da dolores de cabeza y la Política simplemente no la tolero, después de mucho di con Ciencias Forenses, contiene de todo, medicina, derecho y filosofía, mi madre no repelaría al respecto... eso fue lo que yo pensé, cuando llego el momento de comunicárselo, pues me mando muy lejos ya que me hizo ver que en realidad no podría servir para esa carrera ya que soy un cobarde de primera y quizás me desmayara en mi primer caso. Pero... al fin de cuentas es lo que quiero, llama mi atención y estoy ligeramente obsesionado con esa carrera así que... no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo me vaya a ir en un futuro. Al final, mi madre me dejara tomar esa carrera e incluso llegue a convencerla de elegir Letras como segunda carrera. Claro, todo eso, no lo sabía Levi, ahora lo sabe. Lo que de cierta forma es algo vergonzoso, su historia solo se limita a llevarle la contraria a su padre, así fue como termino escogiendo Ciencias Políticas en vez de Comercio.

Levi y yo nos quedamos más tiempo en la sala, rentamos películas y antes de volver a la escuela quiero desvelarme viéndolas. Cuando el reloj da las tres de la madrugada, mis parpados están casi cerrándose, así que subimos a dormir. Levi se dirige a la habitación de Isabel pero se lo evito y entramos a la mía.

— No creo que tu madre se ponga muy contenta si me encuentra aquí en la mañana. — dice pero no parece muy preocupado al respecto. En respuesta solo me encojo de hombros.

— Quiero dormir contigo, no haremos nada malo.

— Oh vaya, que decepción, yo que tenía tantas cosas en mente. — dice con algo de decepción fingida.

Hemos dormido juntos otras veces, pero... quiero abrazarme a él, saber que esto es real, que esta pequeña felicidad es tangible y acariciable. Saber que este sueño bello y perfecto, está pasándome a mí. Despertar a lado de la persona que quiero... que amo.

Como no trae consigo pijama le presto una, aunque refunfuña, diciendo: — Demasiado infantil para mí.

Después de una ardua discusión sobre su madurez y mi clara inmadurez termina accediendo. A comparación de mi pijama, el que le he prestado a él es más sencillo y un poco más adulto. De tela lisa y una tierna estampa de un pato en la camiseta.

— ¿No iras al baño? — digo cuando veo que planea desnudarse frente a mí.

— ¿Tendría? — pregunta arqueando una ceja y despojándose por completo de su camiseta.

— Para cambiarte, ¿No? Sus labios se estiran en una sonrisa perversa y yo estoy entre sonrojarme o palidecer porque esa expresión no trae nada bueno.

— ¿En serio te avergüenza verme desnudo?

— Ah... bueno. — desvió la mirada.

— ¿En serio? ¿Después de lo que hicimos? Exactamente en esa cama. — susurra demasiado cerca de mí haciendo que mis débiles nervios se alteren.

— Yo... por favor, ponte el pijama. — digo cerrando los ojos.

Y no los abro hasta que estoy seguro de que se ha vestido, pero en cuanto los abro él me recibe con un beso, primero me toma desprevenido pero logro adaptarme y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos. De todos, quizá, sea mi beso favorito. Delicado, sin prisa, ni agresividad, sin deseo, con dulzura, pero sin llegar a empalagar, suave como una pluma, tierno y lleno de cariño. Después entierro mi rostro en la curva de su cuello, absorbiendo el aroma de su piel, me gustaría que esto fuera eterno. Esa parte cobarde teme el día en que todo vaya a terminar.

— Te amo. — susurra.

No es igual al de la primera vez, no es jadeante ni lleno de pasión combinado con algo del deseo que queda después. Es diferente. Más... sincero. Hace que esos escarabajos en mi vientre se alteren y pinchen todo a su paso, la sangre me hierve a fuego lento, suspiro... deseando congelar este instante.

— No digas eso. — susurro.

Le quiero, le amo pero aun no estoy listo para decirlo en voz alta, se necesita mucho para hacerlo, para mí, son palabras con un significado muy grande. Palabras que no se pueden decir a la ligera.

— ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? Eres desesperante.

Sonrió con debilidad.

"Si supieras que en realidad te has convertido en alguien tan importante para mí que de ser posible te pondría en una caja de vidrio para que nadie más te tocara, para que nadie te separara de mí, en realidad eres la persona que más amo en este mundo."

— Vamos a dormir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me levanto un poco mareado, parpadeo un par de veces y bostezo, intento pararme pero mis pies se enredan en las cobijas y caigo de bruces. Es una muy buena forma de despertarse.

— ¿Qué haces? — Levi se incorpora y se restriega los ojos.

Sonrió. Esta despeinado, con el pijama torcido y tiene un aspecto de lo más inocente. Cosa que no es, en lo más mínimo.

— Lo siento, me caí. — me disculpo. Hace una mueca y bosteza.

— ¿Sabes? Si llego a casarme contigo cada quien tendrá su propia cama, Dios, duermes horrible, no me había dado cuenta de eso, babeas, hablas dormido, te mueves igual a una verdolaga, pateas y usaste mi brazo como almohada ahora tengo calambre, incluso me babeaste a mí.

Levi solo se queda a desayunar, después recibe la llamada de su tía exigiéndole que regrese a su casa y que deje de estar dando molestias, mi madre dice que no es ninguna molestia que se quede pero... al fin y al cabo tampoco es como si pudiera quedarse todo el día.

El noticiario anuncia que el frio apenas está comenzando y que vendrán nevadas peores durante todo el mes de Enero y parte de Febrero por lo que se recomienda estar preparados, y mañana empiezan las clases. Eso es lo peor.

Durante toda la tarde mi padre y yo nos pasamos limpiando el ático, donde encontramos tantos recuerdos, cosas que creíamos olvidadas y basura, de eso hay mucho, hay momentos en los que realmente me dan ganas de llorar, lindos tiempos que al ser recordados me da un sentimiento demasiado nostálgico, momentos que disfrute demasiado, donde reí y me divertí. Encuentro fotos de otros años escolares, donde estoy con compañeros a los que alguna vez les dije amigos, me noto feliz, sonriente, en algunas fotos aparece gente con la que prometí un futuro juntos, gente con la cual pacte una promesa de amistad infinita y que ahora no somos más que personas que coincidieron en sus caminos durante el tren llamado vida.

El corazón se hace un nudo y me pregunto si no será el mismo caso para Levi y para mí. Somos personas que simplemente han coincidido y que, más adelante, cada quien encontrara su propia desviación.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	34. Hora 17

**Hora 17: Asesorías para un asesor.**

 **Recomendación musical: "Chasing cars" de Snow Patrol.**

 **«** **¿Te acostarías conmigo y olvidarías el mundo?** **»**

La mañana es como cualquier otra, claro, con un frio excesivo y una flojera insoportable. Igual a cualquier día después de vacaciones.

—Eren, levántate. — grita mamá.

—Mis clases comienzan hasta las dos y media. —refunfuño.

—Pero no vas a quedarte todo el día en la cama. Anda, muévete de allí.

Suspiro con pesadumbre, ¿Qué más da?

Tiemblo en cuanto salgo debajo de las cobijas, no quiero bañarme, la idea hace que me dé más flojera y frío. Pero al final termino haciéndolo, entre quejas, gruñidos y bostezos.

—Hoy entraré en el turno de la noche. —comenta mamá mientras me sirve el desayuno.—Aunque papá estará aquí en la tarde, no quiero que estés solo, Isabel regresa hasta febrero.

—Lo sé, lo bueno del sistema semestral, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, estaré bien.

Ella me mira con ternura triste.

—Sé que mi bebé ya está creciendo, eso es lo que más me duele, ya no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos como antes.

— Extraño esos días. —confieso.

—Pediré vacaciones para abril y… ¿Qué te parece ir a la playa o a montar caballo?

—Suena estupendo.

—Bien, está decidido ¿Seguro que no tienes que ir a la escuela temprano?

—No, ya no.

—¿Seguro?

—Levi es más listo que yo, no necesita las asesorías, solo eran un pretexto, la profesora Reiss quería que se volviera un niño bueno.

—¿Lo logro?

Me encojo de hombros.

—No lo sé, es exactamente igual a la primera vez que lo vi.

Ella sonríe.

—El que ha cambiado tal vez seas tú. Te notas más feliz que antes, sonríes más.

Tuerzo los labios y con cuidado bebo del chocolate que hay en la taza.

—Tal vez… me siento diferente. —susurro pero por su mirada sé que me ha escuchado.

Ayudo a mamá con algunos quehaceres, limpiar los muebles, lavar ropa, sacudir, acomodar y ese tipo de cosas, de alguna extraña forma hacen que me despeje y que olvide todo lo que últimamente me atormenta.

Una hora antes de que mis clases comiencen Levi llama para avisar que pasara por mí para ir a la escuela, pasamos, aproximadamente, cinco minutos discutiendo sobre el hecho de que me es más cómodo ir a pie que en coche, no estoy tan retirado y no hay necesidad de hacer presencia el primer día después de vacaciones, me amenaza y por primera vez soy capaz de ganarle un debate, hace que me sienta, ligeramente, superior.

La primer clase solo trata sobre las vacaciones, los regalos y relatos chuscos sobre patoaventuras personales. Al parecer los profesores parecen igual de emocionados que los alumnos para comenzar las clases. Aunque, la profesora de química sí parece demasiado emocionada por este nuevo comienzo, claro, anuncia que tenemos exámenes la semana que viene y todos repelamos, el segundo periodo concluye a mitad de Enero y tenemos el tiempo encima, literalmente. A mitad de la clase un tipo alto irrumpe en la clase, la profesora la pide que revise un par de carpetas y continua con el tema.

—Eren, tienes hora libre, ¿No?—pregunta.

—Sí, claro, ¿Pasa algo?

Levi titubea entre esperarme o salir, al final dice que me vera afuera.

—Quiero presentarte a un exalumno. —dice dirigiéndose al tipo que entro a mitad de la clase.—Su nombre es Erwin, es el chico que hará el favor de ayudarnos a enseñarte química durante este lapso de tiempo, para que puedas exentar la materia sin necesidad de pasar por los exámenes finales.

—Ohh.—digo recordando aquella lejana platica con la profesora sobre mis penosas habilidades para la materia.—Mucho gusto, soy Eren.

Le extiendo la mano de forma cortes y el me responde de la misma manera. Es alto, fornido, de cabello rubio, ojos azules y un semblante amable. Me agrada.

—El gusto es mío, Erwin Smith, tu nuevo asesor. —me sonríe.

—Erwin es un alumno excelencia, salió con el mejor promedio el año pasado, estudia petroquímica y es un as para todas las ciencias.—dice la profesora.

—Vaya. —murmuro sorprendido.

—Por otro lado, Eren es un buen alumno pero tiene un ligero choque con las ciencias, lo suyo es más las letras y artes hablantes.—esa presentación hace que me sienta algo mediocre.

—Bueno, puedo ayudar en eso, no hay problema.—agrega Erwin de forma comprensiva.

Siento que ya empieza a tenerme lastima.

—Como tienes hora libre, Eren, ¿Qué les parece si comienzan a ordenar sus horarios? Necesito que aprendas lo más posible para librar el examen de la siguiente semana.

—Claro, gracias profesora y gracias Erwin por ayudarme.

El chico vuelve a sonreírme, no parece una mala persona. Supongo que a comparación de Levi cualquiera puede parecer buena persona.

—Bueno, ¿Te parece si vamos a los LACE? Será más cómodo trabajar allí.

—Perfecto.

Salimos del aula y bajamos hasta la segunda planta donde hay un atajo para los LACE, todos los conocen como "Media Luna", después están los laboratorios y después las salas de cómputo y proyección. Conocidos como LACE. Nadie viene mucho por aquí si no se ocupan las salas, de vez en cuando puedes encontrar un par de parejas en pleno romance o profesores tomando un café mientras checan Facebook, pero es un lugar en donde nadie va a molestarte o a pedir que te calles, por lo que creo que es buen lugar para estudiar.

—¿Tienes tu horario a la mano?—pregunta Erwin tomando asiento a mi lado.

Rebusco en mi mochila hasta sacer lo que alguna vez fue un horario presentable de clases, ahora es… bueno, si se le puede llamar papel con letras impresas es como un milagro.

—Al principio era algo… normal.—comento mientras estiro la hoja para hacer que se vea un poco presentable.

—Al menos aun lo conservas, el mío murió valerosamente mientras hacia un experimento.

Lanzo una risita.

—Bueno, ¿Te parece vernos en las mañanas? Adelantaríamos bastante.

—Por mí no hay problema.

—Como la semana que viene tienes exámenes, me parece una buena idea vernos todas las mañanas y tus horas libres para adelantar todo lo posible, hacer una saturación de datos hasta que estemos seguros de que aprobaras este periodo, después podremos aligerarnos un poco.

Suspiro.

—No importa, no mientras pueda aprender algo.

—Te prometo que sacaras una nota alta, no es por presumir pero soy bueno enseñando.

—Confiare en ti.

Como aún falta algo de tiempo para que empiece mi siguiente clase le pido que empecemos de una vez con las asesorías, checamos el temario y después me pide que resuelva un par de ejercicios para ver en donde es que tengo más problema, vemos desde cosas como equivalencias, sales, ácidos, bases, anhídridos, etc… hay cosas que creo aprender a la primera pero hay otras con las que preferiría darme un tiro antes de volver a verlas a la cara, Erwin parece tenerme mucha paciencia cuando me atoro en algún ejercicio, trata por todos los medios explicarme de la manera más sencilla. Solo espero no exasperarlo y que termine por abandonar estas asesorías porque en verdad las necesito.

— Vaya, sí que tienes severos problemas con la química.—murmura después del último ejercicio.

—Somos enemigos naturales.

Él suspira.

—Espero ser capaz de corregir eso.

Tal vez ahora piense que soy algún tipo de misión imposible.

—Entonces… ¿Te veo mañana a las nueve?

—Claro.

—Con que aquí estabas.

—¿Ehh?

Alzo la vista y Levi esta recargado en la entrada del pasillo de los LACE. Creo que me olvide del pequeño detalle de avisarle que tenía un asunto pendiente que atender.

—Eh, lo siento, tenía que arreglar esto.—me excuso alzando los libros para darle a entender que era de vida o muerte que yo tuviera un asesor.

—Mueve tu trasero, Jaeger, tenemos clases.—d

ice de modo autoritario. Ruedo los ojos y me apresuro a guardar mis pertenencias.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana, Erwin, muchas gracias de nuevo.—le dedico una sonrisa para darle a entender lo infinitamente agradecido que estoy de que me esté dando clases extras.

—Hasta mañana, y no te preocupes, lo hago con toda la intensión del mundo.

Me cuelgo la mochila al hombro y antes de poder dar vuelta Levi enreda sus dedos con los míos, apretándolos un poco, agacho la mirada, después lo miro a él y en respuesta me toma de la nuca y me besa. Eso es un poco dominante. Cuando me separo estoy totalmente ruborizado por la vergüenza.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces?—digo molesto.

—Tenemos clase y tú pareces estar en otro mundo.

Genial. Todo lo que he aprendido ahora se ha esfumado.

—¿Quién es el rubio oxigenado?—pregunta después de tomar asiento.

—Erwin Smith, un estudiante de petroquímica, excelente alumno y mi nuevo asesor.

—¿Asesor? ¿Qué no tú eres el de las asesorías?

—Solo le doy asesorías a idiotas como tú, personas que no saben comportarse y que planean echar todo un año a la basura por puro capricho.

—Si necesitabas un asesor, podrías pedírmelo a mí.

—No, serias la última persona a la cual le pediría ayuda para estudiar, eres una completa distracción.

—¿Ha? ¿Admites que soy jodidamente sexy que te distraigo?

—No, digo que eres escandaloso, distraído y que en una hora solo hablarías de tonterías en vez de enseñarme.

Él muestra una de esas picaras sonrisas que hacen que el estómago se me revuelva, como si tuviera escarabajos picando las paredes de mi vientre.

—Es decir que en vez de estar estudiando nosotros estaríamos…

—Bien chicos, por favor tomen asiento, Levi por favor cámbiese de lugar.

A buena hora la profesora Reiss me salva, es casi como un milagro.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	35. Hora de estudio 2

**Hora de estudio 2: Acordeones para el corazón.**

 **Recomendación musical: "Funky Punky Love" de Granrodeo.**

El entrenador grita y da órdenes, de repente sopla por el silbato y hace que los chicos del equipo del baloncesto corran más rápido por toda la cancha. Los observo por un rato, luego vuelvo a mis propios asuntos de estudio. Murmuro algunas de las fórmulas de química, bases y ácidos.

El silbato vuelve a sonar y el entrenador les dice que tienen un minuto para tomar agua y recuperar la respiración. Levi aprovecha ese minuto para acercarse hasta donde estoy.

—Tienes mi botella de agua. ¿No?—pregunta algo jadeante.

—Nunca había visto lo rudo que es el entrenamiento del equipo. —digo mientras le extiendo la botella plástica.

— ¿Rudo? Se está portando bastante suave, deberías verlo cuando son las eliminatorias a principios de año. —frunce el ceño y bebe con demasiada energía. Luego me encojo de hombros.

—No sabía que aún tenían partido.

—Cuartos de finales. Se supone que vamos asegurados para llegar a las semifinales.

—Suerte entonces.

—Ackerman, muévete. —grita el entrenador.

—¿A qué hora tienes las asesorías?

—En un rato, Erwin dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y llegaría tarde, creo que el entrenador te llama.

—Ackerman.

Después de gritarle un par de cosas al entrenador, Levi vuelve al entrenamiento, hacen un mini partido de seis contra seis, por primera vez en un, algo largo, tiempo me gustaría volver a tocar el balón y jugar, hace mucho que no juego de verdad. Veo la hora en la pantalla del celular. 10:04 am. Aún es muy temprano, suspiro.

Hoy en la mañana Levi me llamo para traerme a la escuela, después de llegar un compañero del equipo le dijo que el entrenamiento se cambiaría a la mañana, luego Erwin me mandó un mensaje diciendo que las asesorías tendrían que recorrerse dos horas como mínimo ya que había tenido una emergencia pero que llegaría, también como regalo me mando una serie de ejercicios a resolver antes de que él llegara para verificarlos y empezar a recolectar y modificar mis fallas, esa se podría decir que es la historia de porque me encuentro viendo al equipo de baloncesto entrenar, es divertido, en algunas ocasiones, en otras es interesante y en algunas estresante.

—Eren.

Alzo la mirada y me sorprendo al ver a Mikasa a mi lado, me sonríe de forma amable y algo tímida. No hemos hablado desde que Levi y yo empezamos a salir, desde un poco después de principios de noviembre, sabía que estaba molesta, así que ahora es un poco incómodo poder hablar con ella y más siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

—Hola. —digo con cortesía.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

Me recorro un poco, invitándola automáticamente.

—Adelante.

Ella respira profundamente y luego observa el mini partido que se está llevando a cabo en la cancha.

—Es raro que me venga a presentar ahora, ¿No?—dice sin despegar la mirada del juego.

No contesto solo la miro. Ella suspira y me dedica una mirada de cariño y luego sonríe con algo de tristeza.

—Lo siento, creo que me comporte de una forma muy inmadura, no, muy tonta, no fue lo correcto, debí aceptar la relación entre mi hermano y tú, fue infantil y me arrepiento por eso. En verdad lo siento y me gustaría que fuéramos amigos.

—No entiendo porque lo dices, no debes darme disculpas a mí, aunque… gracias, supongo.—lanzo una risita.—Supongo que tuviste tus razones y no te preocupes, todo está bien. Amigos.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. También hable con mi hermano, peleamos y al final termine llorando, hace mucho que no hacia eso, se siente tan bien que él vuelva a abrazarme igual a cuando éramos niños. También debo agradecerte porque gracias a ti, creo que nosotros estamos mejorando nuestra relación familiar, tal vez no tanto como antes pero al menos ya no estamos peleando por todo.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

Alzo la vista y veo como el entrenador les reprende por dejar la defensa tan débil y la ofensa tan inestable.

—Él… en verdad te ama.

La miro sorprendido y poco a poco siento el calor cubrirme las mejillas. Desvió la mirada y finjo leer las incomprensibles formulas del libro.

—Y… tú a él. ¿No?—su tono es de burla inocente.

Me muerdo los labios y de repente siento que me he puesto muy nervioso como si me hubieran descubierto haciendo cosas indebidas.

—Jamás lo había visto de esa forma, siempre fue caprichudo y rudo, impaciente, latoso, cruel en algunas ocasiones, burlón, pero de alguna forma tú lo has cambiado y eso me alegra mucho, no se ha vuelto el próximo ganador del Nobel de la Paz pero está mucho mejor. También… creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes, tal vez él esperara hasta que estés listo, pero no está de más que se lo hagas saber.

—Lo sé. —susurro. —Pero… tengo severos problemas con eso, es un poco vergonzoso decirlo.

—Bueno es mejor que empieces a practicar frente al espejo.

A las doce Erwin llega, se excusa por lo tarde que es, aunque le digo que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, ya está haciendo suficiente con enseñarme. Revisa mis ejercicios y pasamos un poco más de una hora corrigiéndolos y explicándome donde es qué tengo problema.

—El chico de ayer…

Alzo la mirada apartándola de los ejercicios, Erwin parece estar revisando otra décima parte de ejercicios sobre anhídridos.

—¿Mmm?

— ¿Es tu pareja?—pregunta sin mirarme.

—Ehh.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme y devolver mi atención a los ejercicios. De repente he estado escuchando mucho sobre Levi. ¿O es mi imaginación?

—Sí, algo así. —susurro.

—Si no me equivoco él es Levi Ackerman, ¿Cierto?

Vuelvo a alzar la mirada y esta vez está prestando atención, tambalea el bolígrafo contra mi libreta.

—Así es, ¿Por qué?

—Nada en particular.—chasquea la lengua.—Tú… si no me equivoco eres o eras el niño que se la pasaba metido en la biblioteca el año pasado.

Abro la boca un tanto sorprendido, ¿Él me conocía?

—Creo que sí.

—No me lo tomes a mal.—dice sonriendo.—Solo que bueno, yo también conozco al personal de la biblioteca y me hablaban de ti, pensé en hablarte en varias ocasiones pero siempre estabas sumergido en los libros y se me hacía algo grosero llegar a interrumpirte, siempre parecías demasiado concentrado en ellos y… bueno, él, Levi Ackerman, siempre ha tenido una determinada fama dentro de este plantel, hizo presencia desde el primer año, incluso ahora sigue en la boca de todos, es inteligente y excelente deportista, aparte del sueño dorado de las chicas. Así que… fue un poco raro que ustedes dos… es una combinación un tanto rara.

Frunzo el ceño algo confundido, luego sonrió y al final me rio.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón, es raro que nosotros dos… pues tengamos un "algo", ni siquiera yo lo creo, es casi como un chiste.—me paso la mano por la nuca y me rasco la mejilla en un gesto nervioso.

Guardamos silencio un rato, fingiendo que hemos vuelto a nuestras antiguas actividades, cuando en realidad estamos pensando sobre esta "conversación" tan rara.

—Ya… ya no es igual a otros años y tú tampoco, no es como si yo los conociera ni nada por el estilo, digo esto llevándome más por los estereotipos por los que estaban clasificados, se ven diferentes, él ya no es un matón, casanova y tú ya no eres un solitario amante de los libros. Ambos, creo, que han cambiado. —comenta.

Con esta son tres veces que escucho lo mismo. Cambios. ¿En serio? ¿Nos vemos tan diferentes a como lo éramos hace un año? ¿Hace un par de meses? ¿Tanto hemos cambiado? ¿Lo suficiente como para que un completo extraño lo note? No sé cómo tomarlo, ¿Un alivio? ¿Algo malo? ¿Algo de lo que debería preocuparme? ¿De lo que debería alegrarme? Si es visible para el mundo supongo que es verdad.

—Sí, tienes razón. Hemos cambiado. Ambos funcionamos como catalizadores, el uno para el otro.

—Buena frase romántica para mezclarla con la química.—observa con burla. Me doy cuenta de lo que he dicho y suelto una risa.

—Es una buena forma de aprender.

Un poco antes de las dos, Mikasa y Hanji nos encuentran y piden unírsenos para estudiar, por supuesto ni yo ni Erwin ponemos objeción, entre más seamos, mejor. Aunque es extraño que se nos unan a estas horas.

—Me gustaría que también nos dieras asesorías, sería divertido hacerlas en conjunto.—menciona Hanji divertida.

¿Habla en serio? ¿Asesorías? ¿Ella? Es un as para las ciencias, tanto o igual que Erwin, ¿Para qué necesita asesorías? Mikasa la apoya diciendo que tienen muchas cosas que estudiar y de repente se han saturado demasiado que no saben qué hacer. Las miro sospechando de sus palabras, ellas definitivamente no han venido por su cuenta. Aunque de ser otra cosa, Levi también estaría con ellas, ¿No?, me encojo de hombros y trato de seguir escribiendo los temas que me faltan, después de un rato Hanji me pica el brazo con su uña y me da un papelito.

" _Tu novio no confía en tu nuevo asesor y nos ha mandado a vigilarlo por él. Alguien necesita una urgente cita para problemas de pareja. Esos celos no son nada buenos. Por cierto él sigue entrenando, por eso estamos nosotras aquí, de lo contrario sería él el que estuviera aquí."_

Aprieto el papelito y también las mandíbulas. Si, alguien necesita empezar a controlarse y alguien tendrá un severo castigo una vez que esto termine.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	36. Actividades extracurriculares 4

**Actividades extracurriculares. 4ta hora.**

 **K I J de Knock-out.**

 **(Levi)**

" **Stars and Butterflies" Del soundtrack de** _ **Pride and prejudice.**_

Los cuartos de final del torneo de baloncesto son justo después de los exámenes, lo que es bastante desgastante, física y mentalmente. Lo que me hace pensar que tengo todo el derecho de quejarme, sin embargo, Eren es el de las constantes quejas sobre las asesorías de Química y los apuntes de Cálculo.

 _"¿Esto en realidad no debería existir?" "¿Quién fue el genio que invento esto?" "No puedo con esto, me rindo" "No voy a pasar, no voy a pasar" "Voy a reprobar" "Estoy frito" "Esto es del demonio" "No puedo…"_ Y bla, bla, bla… En realidad, no sé qué hago aquí. Escucharlo. Supongo. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer de todos modos?

Paso la hoja de una revista científica que encontré mientras buscaba algo con lo que entretenerme, es interesante pero definitivamente no he venido hasta acá para leer sobre teorías neuronales y futuristas. Eren parece muy concentrado en sus libros y escritos, murmura formulas, maldiciones, elementos, maldiciones contra la materia, términos, maldiciones contra los genios de la química, oraciones pero sobre todo maldice constantemente la existencia de la materia que le carcome las neuronas que logran hacerle conexión en el cerebro. Él realmente odia la química. Me recargo sobre su hombro y observo su libro.

—Tu cabeza es pesada. —dice sin despegar la mirada del libro.

Frunzo el ceño y clavo mi barbilla en su hombro, mis labios quedan cerca de su oído.

—Estoy abu-rri-do. —susurro.

Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, se estremece y un rubor le cubre la cara, intenta volver a su cuaderno pero he logrado desconcentrarlo. Sonrió. Beso su cuello, su piel tiene un suave aroma a menta, gracias al jabón nuevo para hombres que ha sacado a la venta P&G trato de ser "delicado" para no volver a desconcentrarlo. La sangre de su cuello se calienta y empieza a expedir calor, su respiración se acelera y su barbilla tiembla ligeramente. Viajo por detrás de su oreja hasta su nuca y de regreso, incluso por parte de su hombro.

—Le… por… f…—su respiración se entrecorta y no puede terminar ni una sola frase.

Es muy divertido y un tanto más excitante, alterarlo es tan fácil, sus reacciones aún son muy inocentes y puras. Algo que solo yo tengo el poder y acceso a disfrutar sin fronteras. Exhala, casi puedo escuchar su corazón desbocado, suspira, cierra los ojos y gira la cabeza, dándome todo el espacio que quiera, su piel vibra, tiembla, el calor que recorre cada poro se expande.

—P… para.—susurra, exhala de nuevo y deja salir un débil sonido desde el fondo de su garganta.

Me relamo los labios, sonrió, realmente es excitante verlo de esa forma, débil y a la deriva, por un momento me siento como un monstruo que podría hacer pedacitos la inocencia del pequeño conejo que tiene enfrente.

—¿Debería?—apenas y separo los labios, otro escalofrío lo altera y respinga.

Aprieta los dientes y me aleja, respira rápidamente, aprieta los ojos, no deja de temblar, el rubor me llega incluso a mí.

—Una hora, dame una hora para estudiar, en serio necesito estudiar, después haremos lo que quieras, solo… por favor déjame estudiar.

Voluntad. Él tiene mucho de eso.

—¿Lo que yo quiera?—sonrió de lado.

Titubea un poco, mira a otro lado y termina asintiendo.

—Lo que… quieras, pero déjame estudiar.—ruega.

—Está bien, tienes una hora libre.

Me levanto del sofá y voy a la cocina, me siento demasiado familiarizado con su casa y a él no parece molestarle que me tome algunas confianzas. Veo como suspira, murmura algo que no alcanzo a escuchar pero conociéndolo, sé que está reprendiéndose por ceder tan fácil al deseo carnal al que lo estaba arrastrando. Por un instante me siento culpable, no debería distraerlo, pero por otro lado, también es divertido.

Tomo una manzana y me dedico a mordisquearla mientras sigo hojeado de nuevo la revista. No hemos estado juntos en la mayoría de la semana, él tiene asesorías intensivas con el nerd oxigenado de Petroquímica y yo por los entrenamientos para los cuartos de final, durante toda esta semana descubrí algo bastante interesante, soy algo posesivo, no en extremo pero si lo suficiente para que Mikasa me reprendiera por ello y para que Hanji me pasara a llamar Celoso en vez de otros de sus ofensivos apodos para mí.

—Subiere a tu habitación para ver televisión.—digo antes de subir.

Él asiente, cambia una puntilla del lapicero, luego vuelve a su libro, al parecer ha vuelto a la concentración absoluta. Le observo por un rato. Tiene la piel pálida, el cabello castaño igual de desordenado que siempre, sus ojos tienen un ligero brillo grisáceo en los tonos originalmente verdes, separa los labios y repite lo que ha escrito, tiene pestañas de un dorado obscuro, son un poco largas y sus cejas arqueadas son castañas, su rostro es alargado, su piel esta un tanto reseca, al igual que sus labios. ¿Qué tiene de extraordinario? ¿Qué lo hace especial? ¿Por qué se ha vuelto importante para mí? Realmente yo no creo en el amor a primera vista pero quizá, él pueda ser una interesante excepción. Sé que esto no puede ser tan eterno como me gustaría, hay cosas que no podemos manejar pero creo que mientras sea capaz de fantasear un futuro juntos, lo demás simplemente debe esperar hasta que llegue su turno.

Termino de subir hasta su habitación y prendo el aparato televisivo, hay una serie policiaca muy entretenida, tiene acción y comedia negra. Después del primer episodio estoy picado con los casos criminales, es interesante, se podría decir que entiendo porque la afición de Eren por la Criminalística.

— ¿Levi?

—¿Sí?

La criminóloga parece estar cerca de conseguir la pista que podría atrapar al criminal, voto por el tipo de traje negro y cara de "soy inocente", siempre son los que parecen buenos.

—Ahh… yo… venía a ver qué hacías, estabas demasiado callado.

Me giro hacia la puerta, él parece acalorado, un tanto contrariado, veo mi reloj de mano. Una hora y media. Vaya.

Se toca la nuca y baja la mirada. Sonrío, después de todo o soy el único con ciertos deseos. El pensamiento me divierte.

—Voy a seguir estudiando, quédate viendo la TV un rato, después pediré pizza.— me sonríe tímidamente y da media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

Apago la televisión y me lanzo hasta la puerta.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? Llevas media hora de retraso, creo que tendré que cobrarte réditos.—lo tomo por la cintura y lo arrastro hasta la habitación.

—¿Estaba estudiando?—me sorprende que use el modo interrogante.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí, él camina en reversa y al tropezar con algo cae al piso, hace una mueca de dolor. Disminuyo el espacio que hay entre nosotros y me dejo caer al piso, él retrocede en forma de cangrejo ya que no puede incorporarse, un momento después choca contra la cama y me ve como un conejillo asustadizo, tomo su mejilla y le beso, enredo mis dedos en su cabello y pego su cuerpo al mío, invado su cavidad bucal, recorro cada rincón, hay una acumulación de saliva gracias a los impedimentos de su respirar, trata de llevar el mismo ritmo que yo pero es torpe y termina siendo dominado.

—Ngh.

Me separo de sus labios y recorro su cuello, esta vez con más violencia que cuando estábamos en la sala, él aprieta su agarre en mi camiseta, como si en verdad lo necesitara. Hay un montón de molestias dentro de mi vientre, escalofríos que recorren las venas que hacen el viaje con la sangre hirviente que navega por mi torrente sanguíneo, siento deseo y una incontrolable sed de tomarle, de marcarle como propiedad mía. Muerdo la piel de su cuello y gruñe, aunque no se queja, desabotono los primeros botones de su camisa y me doy el lujo de recorrer su pecho, veo su rostro, sonrojado y con lágrimas apenas perceptibles estancadas en sus ojos.

—No voy a ser tan suave como la primera vez.—susurro cerca de su oído y vuelve a estremecerse. Abre los ojos, jadea y los labios tiemblan.

—Lo sé. —sus labios casi no se mueven.

—¿Aun así quieres que continúe?

Endereza su espalda y se acerca hasta mis labios, es su turno de usar los susurros provocativos.

—Somos dos, ¿Recuerdas?

Se incorpora y se sienta sobre el borde de la cama, toma los cintos de mi pantalón y me atrae hasta él, me rodea la cintura y recarga su frente en mi vientre. Bajo hasta sus labios y lo empujo hasta caer sobre el colchón, subo las piernas, las flexiono y las coloco a un lado de su torso, con una mano desabrocho el botón de su pantalón y con la misma lo bajo lo suficiente para que él pueda deshacerse de él, sonríe y agita las piernas hasta que la prenda sale volando, mete sus manos debajo de mi camiseta, recorre los contornos de mi espalda, deja marcas invisibles e imaginarias de sus toques, hace que vibre. Termino de desabotonar su camiseta hasta dejar su pecho totalmente descubierto, hago un recorrido por la piel de esa parte de su cuerpo, entierra sus dedos y aguanta la respiración, estoy tan cerca de su corazón, así soy capaz de escuchar los latidos irregulares y un tanto alterados, igual a la primera vez, es un ritmo antinatural, me recuerda lo vivos que estamos y me alegro por ello.

Me detengo en los pequeños y rosados botones que resaltan erectos en su pecho, paso la lengua por el lugar, he leído que es una parte sensible, me doy el lujo de descubrir el dato por mí mismo. La reacción es inmediata, su cuerpo se estremece contra el mío, sus uñas se clavan en mi piel, hago una mueca pero me aseguro de no dejar escapar algún sonido, las vibraciones dentro de mi organismo aumentan su velocidad e intensidad, mi propia sangre sube de temperatura y se confunde con la de él, es como si poco a poco nos fundiéramos en uno mismo.

Sigo con mi trabajo, sus piernas se mueven intranquilas, parece tener un problema a la hora de estarse quieto. Siento su erección creciendo contra una de mis piernas, sonrío, alguien parece desesperado. Me separo completamente de él, cayendo en su vientre, abre los ojos y se recarga sobre sus brazos, me mira interrogante. Beso su frente y después su nariz, paso por sus mejillas, alejo el flequillo molesto de su frente y siento su sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces?—susurra divertido.

—Demostrándote mi amor, ya que con palabras no eres capaz de creerme.—digo mientras delineo las comisuras de su labios.

Sus ojos cambian de visión, se desvían, su semblante se vuelve neutro, entierra su cabeza en mi hombro y me rodea en un cálido abrazo, siento su nariz en mi cuello, su cálido respirar chocando contra mi piel, las sensaciones del clásico revoloteo de mariposas se detiene y en su lugar lo sustituye una sensación de sencillez y ternura, tomo su cabeza y acaricio su cabello.

—Lo siento.—susurra y hace que me sienta culpable.

Tal vez estoy forzándolo a decir algo que en realidad no desea decir, tal vez estoy siendo muy inmaduro. No es correcto. Lo estoy haciendo sentir mal por eso y no me gusta.

—No importa.—trato de sonar sincero. Aunque en realidad me duele un poco. Es como no ser correspondido más que por una farsa.

—Eres muy importante para mí pero… no quiero ser tan torpe como para arruinar lo que siento por ti con simples palabras, soy muy torpe para eso, tal vez te escribiría una carta pero… creo que eso ya paso de moda.

Ríe bajito y suspira, su abrazo se debilita pero no pierde la sensación de calidez que me transmite. Por mi parte sonrió sin que él lo note, son esos pequeñísimos detalles lo que lo hacen especial para mí, único en su extraña existencia y hace que me sienta realmente importante ya que soy afortunado de tenerlo a mi lado. Todo esto es demasiado rosa incluso para una persona como yo, pero, seamos sinceros, hay ciertos momentos en la vida en que las personas cambian su personalidad impenetrable y de acero, hay ciertas personas que logran que uno vaya cambiando, quizá no tan radicalmente de la noche a la mañana, lo hacen poco a poco que uno ni siquiera es consciente de ello hasta que, por desgracia o beneficio, ya es tan tarde como para dar retorno de hoja.

—No me importaría leerla. —digo.

—Te burlarías de mí… más de lo que ya lo haces, por cierto.

—Entonces… ¿Qué importa?

Tomo sus mejillas, paso los pulgares por la piel, se siente reseca pero aun un poco suave y tersa, miro a través de ellos mi propio reflejo, me inclino sobre ellos, recargo mi frente con la suya. Se separa un poco de mí, es su turno de besarme, duda un poco al hacerlo, es tan inexperto y bobo que me da risa. ¿Cómo no burlarme de él y su inocencia? Lo empujo y de nuevo caemos sobre las sábanas, hago el mismo recorrido de antes, desde sus labios hasta su vientre, escucho varias exhalaciones y suspiros callados. Me deshago de mis propias prendas y me coloco entre sus piernas, pongo mis manos a cada lado de su rostro, ha cerrado los ojos, parece estar tranquilo, como si durmiera, sus labios se extienden en una sonrisa, sus pestañas tiemblan.

—¿Crees que mañana duela igual que la primera vez?—pregunta sin abrir los parpados.

—No tengo idea, pero pronto lo descubriremos.

Como la primera vez introduzco un dedo en su pequeñísima entrada, respinga pero no dice nada, aprieta los labios cuando se acostumbra a la sensación, abro los labios, siento mis propias reacciones biológicas en mí, la sensación de incomodidad en la espalda, algo así como reacciones estáticas, introduzco el segundo dedo, separo y junto los dedos en una secuencia, me remuevo un tanto inquieto, me gustaría acelerar un poco las cosas pero tampoco quiero ser agresivo, creo que ambos necesitamos un poco más de practica y acostumbrarnos a esto para llegar a hacer otras cosas más… "atrevidas y divertidas"

—Creo que ya,… me siento…un poco… extraño. —susurra Eren un tanto jadeante.

Tiene la frente perlada de sudor y está completamente rojo, jadea y se retuerce entre las cobijas. A pesar de lo que dice, introduzco el tercer dedo, él se estremece y las sensaciones de incomodidad y excitación en mi propio organismo y sexualidad empiezan a ser una completa molestia. Saco los dedos, están húmedos y llenos de sus fluidos transparentes, me agacho hasta su rostro, solo deposito un beso más en su frente, como seña de que es hora de la parte dolorosa pero más placentera del momento.

Sus piernas se enredan en mi cintura, el movimiento me toma por sorpresa pero es como si, en silencio, me exigiera que haga mi parte del trato, me coloco en su entrada y con cuidado de no ser muy agresivo entro poco a poco, aprieto los dientes al principio, aún es demasiado estrecho y al parecer tiene la costumbre de apretar de más cuando estoy iniciando, pero con todo y eso logro entrar por completo, él gime bajito cuando termino, jadea y tiembla. La sensación de éxtasis me recorre la espalda, se deposita en mis caderas y hace un recorrido por todo mi cuerpo, empiezo una delicada danza de entrar y salir, la temperatura aumenta con cada movimiento, gruño y aumento el ritmo, Eren parece haber tomado el mismo tren que yo, grita y gime, en innumerables veces dice mi nombre, eso aumenta mi estado, jadeo, sus piernas me encierran sobre su cuerpo, aprieto la tela de las almohadas a un lado de su cabeza, mi cuerpo se llena de sudor, la electricidad me azota y me estremezco, después siento el calor subir por mis caderas, lento y dudando, aumento la velocidad de las estocadas de forma casi egoísta, ese calor sube conforme el ritmo, si me detengo la sensación de placer desaparece, poco a poco llega a mi pecho, acelera mi ritmo cardiaco y cuando ya no puedo más hace explosión, noqueando mis ideas y desprendiendo todo.

Siento la respiración agitada demuestra que al parecer él también ha llegado al punto máximo, las piernas me tiemblan, pero pongo toda mi fuerza por no caer de repente sobre el cuerpo cansado de Eren, bueno, al menos ahora siente una porción de dolor que yo he sentido durante la semana, entre estudio y entrenamiento. Sus piernas me dejan libre y su respiración se calma poco a poco y con pereza se mueve, abre los ojos y me sonríe, después vuelve a cerrarlos y antes de darme cuenta emite un débil ronquido, se ha quedado dormido. Al parecer tiene una resistencia mínima, debí imaginarlo, tal vez no fue buena idea hacerlo en temporada de estudio. Me preocupa, aunque la voz egoísta de mi conciencia me diga que no es cierto si termine convenciéndolo de hacerlo.

Me incorporo, él se ha hecho con toda la extensión de la cama, es mejor que lo deje descansar, me pongo de nuevo la ropa, preferiría recostarme a su lado, pero es mejor así, lo cubro con una sábana que, extrañamente, ha terminado en el suelo. Me sobo la nuca y doblo el cuello, hace un crack y me trueno también los brazos, estoy algo rígido al parecer. Observo la habitación, si me voy a casa, voy a sentirme como un prostituto, no sé porque me da esa sensación, así que la recorro un rato, tal vez despierte un poco antes y pueda despedirme de él.

Hay un librero de madera casi a un lado de la cama, allí es donde tome el álbum de fotografías hace ya unos meses, tiene una gran variedad de libros, desde los de pasta dura hasta antiguos, estiro mi brazo y saco uno de ellos, lo hojeo, la velocidad a la que van las paginas hacen que un leve roce me corte el dedo, respigo y dejo caer el artículo, maldigo por lo bajo, me agacho y tomo el libro devuelta, cuando lo levanto algo se sale y se queda en el piso, de hecho son dos cosas, un cuadrado de papel y un circulo, al tomarlos siento el papel fotográfico, giro las hojas o fotografías en este caso. Me sorprendo al ver que se trata de una fotografía de Eren en la secundaria, esta con otros dos chicos, uno de cabello negro y ojos castaños, al otro lado… está el dueño de la cara recortada, tomo el ovalo del piso, es la cara de Armin.

Alzo la vista de nuevo al librero, hay una libreta vieja que destaca demasiado, la tomo y de ella sobresalen un montón de fotografías, todas con el mismo patrón que la anterior, tienen a Armin degollado, las caritas se expanden por la libreta, hay también rayones en cada fotografía, como si quisiera desaparecer esos recuerdos, es un poco triste, teniendo en cuenta que en cada retrato sonríe de manera muy feliz, como si de verdad disfrutara del momento de ese suceso en su vida.

Dentro de las hojas de la libreta hay dedicatorias, empiezan con el nombre de alguno de sus compañeros y después un par de palabras lindas sobre lo mucho que se extrañaran, el típico "Debemos reunirnos después" y cosas por el estilo, al llegar a la dedicatoria de Armin me sorprendo al ver los rayones hechos con plumón negro, tan agresivos y violentos que ha roto la página y no se entienden más que un par de palabras y letras.

Regreso la libreta a su sitio e indago más allá. Hay una caja de madera, está llena de papeles y cartas, muchas son de sus antiguos compañeros, cosas bastante amistosas y llenas de cariño, todas tienen fechas, también hay de Armin, pero tienen lo mismo que las fotos y la dedicatoria, rayones con plumón negro. Al fondo de la caja hay un montón de papeles doblados, al sacarlos noto que no son cartas, es un escrito, está lleno de letras chuecas y apenas entendibles pero soy capaz de leer los papeles.

Es un cuento con el título de: **"The Tragedy Love Story"**

El cuento trata de cosas muy curiosas y al mismo tiempo aterradoras, demasiado aterradoras que a la mitad del cuento tengo escalofríos y una sensación de incomodidad terrorífica, hay tres asesinatos descritos de manera sorprendente, sangre, odio, él ha escrito todos sus sentimientos negativos aquí, realmente tiene un talento para transmitir lo que siente mediante las letras, por eso ha mencionado lo de la carta antes. Lo que alcanzo a comprender del cuento, es que él es el protagonista que termina en un manicomio por asesinar a dos personas, una de ellas es Armin, de eso estoy casi seguro, la otra no puedo identificarla. Al final el asesino se suicida y se comete el tercero. Aun así el cuento no termina, al final de las hojas, con letras de colores escribe: _"Goethe(1) una vez sufrió lo mismo que yo y pensó lo mismo que yo. Eso lo dijo la profesora Hanji, así que para aliviar su dolor escribió un libro, en donde era libre de matar a esas personas sin ser llevado a la cárcel, eso mismo he hecho yo, matar sin ser un asesino, porque en este mundo el arte de matar mediante la literatura, la pintura, la escultura… es considerado arte y no un crimen, así nadie dudaría de mi" —EJ._

Matar.

Guardo las hojas dentro de la caja y vuelvo a colocarla en su lugar. Él ha querido matar pero sin hacerlo realmente, sublime y lento. Como los artistas. Miro una foto que se ha quedado en el piso, no me sorprende verla llena de plumón negro, rayando la cara de Armin por completo. Me pregunto qué fue lo que paso en realidad entre ellos. He conocido una parte de Eren que jamás creí que conocería o que siquiera existía.

En cada foto, cada carta y la dedicatoria que ha escrito Armin Arlert destaca una sola palabra: **Traidor.**

 **Notas finales: Goethe es un escritor alemán.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	37. Hora 18

**Hora 18: Asesorías para rencores olvidados.**

 **Recomendación musical: "As If it's your last" de BlackPink**

 **«** **Bésame como si fuera una mentira, como si fuera tu último amor.** **»**

El frío ha bajado considerablemente, no lo suficiente para que me deshaga de las chamarras y camisetas de manga larga pero si de los gorros, guantes y bufandas, aunque mi madre insiste en que siempre lleve una bufanda por si las dudas. La verdad no soy de los que cargan cosas a lo tonto, prefiero la ligereza ante todo.

Los exámenes terminaron y con ello la saturación de letras, números y formulas en mi cerebro, de alguna forma me siento aliviado, no se cuanto más iba a soportar con las asesorías intensivas, admito que en más de una ocasión quise echar todo por la borda, pero tome fuerza de alguna forma invisible de vida. Me alegro por ello.

Cuando entregan calificaciones, casi lloro de la felicidad, un hermoso y resplandeciente siete punto nueve estaba brillando en rojo en una esquina de la hoja, Erwin y la profesora dijeron que debía poner más empeño al estudiar, pero para mí era como la mismísima gloria, tener esa calificación en una materia tan pesada como química me hacía muy feliz. Claro, dicen que la felicidad es momentánea y lo descubrí cuando, en el examen de Levi había un brillante diez en rojo. Casi lloro y deje de hablarle por dos horas seguidas. Pero se podría decir que lo peor ha pasado y que ya puedo tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad, Erwin ha dicho que tenemos que seguir con las asesorías pero que ordenara mi horario para que no esté tan saturado y mi cerebro no explote, por lo mientras puedo respirar.

—Entonces… ¿Pizza o hamburguesas?

—No sé.

Las clases también han bajado de nivel, tenemos tiempo libre de más y podemos, incluso, salir antes de lo que dicta el horario normal. Así que como no hay nada mejor que hacer, tanto Levi como yo estamos en medio de la plaza discutiendo sobre la comida de media tarde, yo no sé cocinar y él mucho menos, mis padres no están en casa y la señora Dennis tampoco, Mikasa y Hanji han ido a casa de una de sus amigas y Farlan sigue en clases. Por lo que debemos comprar fuera para no morir de hambre. Suena patético.

— ¿Qué tal pizza y hamburguesas?

—No suena mal ¿Cuánto dinero traes?

Meto las manos en mis bolsillos y saco las monedas.

—Cuarenta y creo que tengo algo más en la tarjeta de la beca ¿Y tú?

—Cinco.

Lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

—Planeabas que yo invitara.

Se encoje de hombros y alza la vista.

—Siempre como en tu casa, ¿Cómo iba a saber que hoy tu mamá no cocino? —dice sin mucha culpa. —Aparte, mis tarjetas siguen decomisadas.

—¿Sabes? Ya no voy a invitarte a comer.

—No es necesario que me invites, iré solo, no hay problema.

Gruño y como siempre yo termino pagando la comida de los dos. Debo empezar a trabajar o va a terminar por llevarme a la bancarrota.

Como aún es temprano optamos por ir a comer a uno de los quioscos del parque, no hay mucha gente y el sol está ocultándose, a pesar de que aun hace frio es un bonito espectáculo de colores.

Tal vez sea mi imaginación… tal vez solo soy yo. Pero las miradas de Levi sobre mí, cuando cree que no lo estoy viendo, son más examinadoras que antes, no en el mal sentido, si no que parecen que tratan de saber qué es lo que pienso, siento que en determinados momentos trata de meterse en mi mente, navegar en mis ideas y tratar de desenredar algo. Hace que me sienta como si tuviera un pasado obscuro que deseo ocultar. Como en esas películas de acción y suspenso. Pienso que soy un libro abierto por lo que sus miradas me desconciertan y dan miedo algunas veces. No le he preguntado el porqué, siento que quizá no me lo diga o simplemente lo evite. Además, si fuera algo grave, me lo diría ¿No?

El queso de la hamburguesa se corre por el dorso de mi mano, chasqueo la lengua y succiono el queso amarillo con los labios, sería un desperdicio si lo hago con la servilleta, amo demasiado el queso como para hacer eso.

Comemos sin decir nada, miramos el cielo cambiar de colores, hacer su combinación rutinaria de tarde y anochecer, me pregunto si no se aburrirá de hacer lo mismo todo el tiempo, como nosotros. Levantarse, ser el día, esperar a que sea tarde y luego volver a ser de noche, los humanos simples como yo disfrutamos de ese espectáculo, pero ¿La persona encargada de esos cambios se aburrirá? O ¿Ya está acostumbrado? Creo que no debería preocuparme por cosas tan simples o sin base como eso.

Me meto una papa con cátsup a la boca y la mastico con lentitud, amo las papas, mamá las ama bañadas en queso y papá las ama con sal y salsa, Isabel, ella dice que tienen muchas calorías para su cuerpo pero aun así las come de vez en cuando. ¿Cómo será el gusto de Levi por las papas? ¿O las hamburguesas? ¿Con queso? ¿Extra carne? ¿Vegetariana? Son cosas sin mucho chiste pero creo que me gustaría saberlas, conocer cada parte diminuta de él, saber en qué posición le gusta dormir, cuál es su color favorito, de qué lado se levanta en las mañanas, cuál es su primer pensamiento del día, que marca de tenis le gusta…

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?—Levi me mira fijamente. Tiene esa mirada que dice que habla en serio, que no hay chistes o bromas de por medio.

—No voy a darte de mí hamburguesa. —respondo fingiendo que no me he dado cuenta de su tono de voz o la forma de su mirar. —¿Qué es lo que ha pasado entre tú y Armin?

Mastico con lentitud la papa y después, el pedacito que queda entre mis dedos, lo baño en queso hasta mancharme.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

Él se queda callado por un buen rato, luego suspira y separa los labios para responderme.

—El otro día, vi una foto tuya de la secundaria y el cuaderno de dedicatorias de tus compañeros, también… leí un cuento que escribiste.—parece que no está seguro de haber querido decir eso.

Hago una mueca pero al final termino suspirando con pesadez.

—Ehh… hago muchas tonterías cuando estoy molesto, soy inmaduro y muchas veces no pienso lo que voy a hacer, soy impulsivo en ese aspecto.—tomo el vaso de refresco y sorbo con tranquilidad.—Y si piensas que voy a enojarme por andar de chismoso entre mis cosas, no te preocupes, no eres el primero que las ve, aunque trata de mantenerte alejado de ellas, soy muy posesivo y no me gusta que las toquen.

Trato de poner un tono de molestia fingida, pero su mirada no cambia, quiere respuestas.

—No voy a contártelo, así que hazme el favor de no volver a preguntar. —esta vez pongo más formalidad a la hora de hablar.

—Pero…

—Por favor, es algo que no quiero recordar, prefiero que se quede en el lugar al que pertenece y ese lugar es el pasado. —alzo la mirada, como si lo retara, aunque en realidad lo que quiero es que quede claro que no deseo hablar de ello.

Él agacha la mirada, arrepentido.

—No quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero no tiene chiste alguno, no es algo relevante o importante, son cosas que pasan.—digo con un tono de voz más suave.—Voy a volver a casa.

El hambre ha desaparecido por completo y la hamburguesa ha perdido el sabor, no me gusta pensar en ello, me pone de malas, así que por el momento planeo desaparecer, como siempre hago cuando ya no me quedan más opciones.

—Lo siento. —dice.

—No importa.—tomo mis cosas.—Me debes una hamburguesa y unas papas.

Con eso, trato de que el golpe sea un poco más suave, aunque ambos sabemos que no es así.

◘•◘•◘•◘

Si me dieran la oportunidad de olvidar algo definitivamente seria ese día. A finales de enero de hace tres años… Aun me reprendo por recordar la fecha, es como si siguiera sintiéndome mal por lo que paso cuando en realidad no es así, digan lo que digan, ya no me importa, tenía que pasar, de esa forma o de otra. Sentir una puñalada por la espalda es algo un poco terrible pero el hecho de que no te digan la razón de porque te la dieron es algo doloroso, quizá si me hubiera mentido, quizá yo seguiría siendo el de antes. Ingenuo y pequeño.

Llego a casa y dejo mis cosas en la sala, me siento algo liviano. La luz del cuarto de Isabel esta prendida, supongo que ella está en casa. No dudo mucho para subir y verla acomodando la ropa de su maleta dentro de su ropero, tararea una canción que escucha por los auriculares, esa es la razón por la cual no me ha escuchado llegar, me muevo quedo y me siento sobre la cama, ver su cara asustada va a ser un premio para mi propia satisfacción. Al girarse para tomar una prenda de ropa grita, se quita los auriculares rápidamente y me reprende por asustarla de esa forma mientras yo me carcajeo por su reacción. Termino ayudándola a acomodar su ropero, hablamos de cosas triviales, como el hecho de que sus clases van a dar comienzo pronto y luego me felicita por mi mediocre calificación en el examen de química, jugamos con las almohadas, bajamos a tomar leche con galletas…

—Levi leyó _el cuento.—_ comento mientras vemos la televisión.

—¿Te molesta? ¿Quieres que le pegue hasta que lo olvide?

Me rio de su chiste y niego con la cabeza.

—No… soy demasiado idiota, debería disimular más, actuó muy reacio cuando Armin está frente a mí, es como si todo hiciera coalición dentro de mí.

—Eres muy abierto en cuanto a tus emociones, no puedes ocultar cuando estás feliz, enojado, cuando quieres llorar incluso ahora que estás enamorado eres muy inútil al tratar de ocultarlo.

Suspiro y muerdo una chispa de mi galleta. Tiene razón, soy muy torpe para ocultar quien soy en realidad.

—¿Qué debería hacer?

—No vas a contárselo, ¿Verdad?—niego con la cabeza.—Lo sabía, pues trata de hacer que él olvide todo este asunto. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, ya paso, déjalo ir. No todas las personas son como él, ábrete, deja que Levi Ackerman te amé, solo has eso, eres muy joven como para que te amargues por eso.

Sonrió.

—Lo sé.

—Aunque… le hubieras preguntado qué tal le pareció el cuento, me preocupa que piense que eres un maldito psicópata capaz de usar una motosierra para cortarle el cuello a alguien, recuerda que en ese cuento hacer una hermosa variedad de torturas impresionante.

Me sonrojo y casi me atraganto con la leche. Estaba tan lleno de odio e ira en ese momento que deje que el lápiz absorbiera esas emociones negativas para transformarlas en palabras de sangre negra, en serio deseaba llegar a hacer eso en la vida real, pero me sentía muy cobarde para hacerlo y me adentre tanto en las letras que me convertí en un asesino en serie. Aquel cuento no es el único. Hay una carpeta llena de ellos, cuentos y cuentos, de terror, matanzas, torturas, sangre, asesinos, psicópatas, mi mente estaba muy retorcida en ese entonces, debería tomar la opción de prenderles fuego y dejarlos en el olvido antes de que también sean encontrados por Levi y de verdad piense que soy un desequilibrado mental. Tres años después en serio no puedo creer que haya sido capaz de escribir todo eso.

Durante la mañana mamá me prepara el desayuno, huevos fritos y tocino, hablo con ella sobre la situación actual y me recomienda que hable de eso con Levi, dice que la curiosidad puede ser tanta que se verá obligado a investigar por su parte y si llegara a preguntárselo directamente a Armin no me lo perdonaría, él y yo tenemos versiones distintas de la historia.

Me debato internamente en hacerlo o no hacerlo mientras camino hasta la escuela, pero al llegar decido que no quiero que lo sepa, me avergüenza esa pequeña parte de mi vida, lo que ocurrió, como me sentí y lo que fue después, es una página de mi libro que voy a quemar y dejar que el viento sople sobre sus cenizas, va a ser el pasado obscuro de mi propia historia en miniatura.

El presente es la época dorada de mi línea de tiempo y quiero disfrutarla al máximo, quiero que sea mi pequeño momento perfecto.

◘•◘•◘•◘

La tarde del sábado se ha puesto obscura, las nubes anuncian una llovizna de esas que parecen que van a derrotar a todo aquel que se le ponga en frente, el viento ruge como si esto fuera Esparta y de pronto la lluvia cae como golpes, los azotes contra los techos son ruidosos y dan escalofríos, todo se vuelve violento y peligroso.

Incluso cuando se está enamorado los días no siempre son soleados, al clima le importa muy poco lo feliz que seas, le vale y se desata igual a ahora, me pregunto si al Dios de la lluvia lo regañaron o hicieron enojar, son pensamientos que usualmente tengo cuando no hay nada mejor que hacer.

Miro por la ventana y suspiro, la lluvia me gusta, pero no cuando es tan violenta como ahora, vuelvo a ponerme los lentes y regreso mi atención a la lectura, pedí prestado un libro en la biblioteca, un libro grueso de cuentos de terror, no es buena idea leerlos ahora que estoy solo en la casa, posiblemente este de paranoico dentro de un par de minutos. El masoquismo literario es lo mío al parecer.

Tengo que hacer bastantes ejercicios de química y matemáticas, Erwin se ha ofrecido a ayudarme también con Cálculo, lo que me facilita muchas cosas pero la verdad no quiero arruinar mi fin de semana quemándome el cerebro con las materias que más odio, así que me he ido por el camino de la desidia y me he puesto a leer, tengo chocolate caliente frente a mí, galletas y una bolsa de bolitas de queso, tengo hambre pero estoy acobijado y calientito en los enredos de cobijas y no tengo deseos de moverme, mi madre diría que el momento que vaya a vivir solo posiblemente vaya a morir de hambre por la flojera. Bueno… al menos sabrán porque morí.

El reproductor se detiene y vuelvo a pulsar play para reanudar la música, la canción que suena es _Forbbiden Colours_ algo relajante, el piano lo es.

Bostezo y me restregó los ojos, recargo mi cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y cierro los ojos, estar solo ya me es algo deprimente, dejo el libro en la mesa y abrazo mis piernas, me hago pequeñito, como si el sillón pudiera absorberme.

Soy débil, me he vuelto tan débil que podría romperme, no soportaría la presión de algún tipo de juego de emociones o el aplastamiento de mi corazón, siento que tanto por fuera como por dentro soy como las cenizas, solo bastaría un leve soplido para que me derrumbe, me preocupa, porque si llegara a pasar sería un problema muy grande recuperarme, creo que tal vez no pueda volver a levantarme, tuerzo los labios y suspiro, no quiero que me vean débil e indefenso, porque así sabrán que pueden moldearme a su antojo y después dejar de hacerlo, pensamientos atormentantes parte mil, genial. Tengo un trauma psicológico que no me deja en paz.

Últimamente solo pienso en Levi, en Armin y en lo que paso hace tres años, y siendo sinceros esas tres cosas juntas son un dolor de cabeza constante, me hace pensar que soy una mala persona, alguien rencoroso y sumamente inmaduro. No me dejan tranquilo ni siquiera para dormir, lo cual es realmente molesto, me levanto de malas y entonces no hay quien me soporte.

El estómago me gruñe, exigiendo mi atención entera. Saco mis piernas fuera de las cobijas y voy hasta la cocina por un sándwich, el hambre le está ganando la batalla a la flojera, o tal vez solo quiero dejar de lado los pensamientos que no deberían estar allí.

Como no hay nada mejor que hacer y menos ganas para hacer algo con este clima, subo a mi habitación, me llevo la comida chatarra que encuentro, galletas, bolitas de queso, un par de sándwiches, chocolates, refresco, lo cual posiblemente me haga subir de peso conforme mi dieta se base solo en eso.

Viajo a mi librero, un modelo básico de madera pintada de beige, rayoneada con el paso del tiempo y con marcas de mi vida, como la marca de plumón donde quise poner mi nombre para hacerle saber al mundo que el librero me pertenecía, mamá me puso a lavarlo hasta que el plumón desapareciera pero allí sigue, o que tal las marcas de corrector, antes, en ese hueco donde ahora hay una caja de madera con cartas, un bote de metal de paletas que contiene estambres, un montón de libros de texto y carpetas y una caja de revistas que está llena de artículos de papelería, había una máquina de escribir, de esas enormes que fueron sustituidas por computadoras en el seguro social, grande, de mental, pesada y con teclas tan duras que casi creí que podría romperme los dedos en cada teclaso, durante la primaria, de cuarto a sexto grado, curse mecanografía, llore tantos fines de semana por no poder terminar los trabajos a tiempo, el profesor solo permitía cuatro errores de ortografía por un mal dedazo, algunas veces intente usar corrector para tapar los errores y no repetir toda la plana, era un fiasco, el profesor odiaba el corrector y nos hacía volver a repetir la plana de nuevo, me desvelaba haciendo los trabajos o me levantaba muy temprano para hacerlos, años después me rio de esos trabajos, ahora soy capaz de escribir sin la necesidad de ver el teclado, lo cual es a veces muy útil.

Arriba, hay un tablero de ajedrez doblado por la mitad, es de madera y tiene un compartimiento para guardar las piezas, ha pasado por tanto, como la vez que accidentalmente le tire jugo, sobrevivió de suerte, también hay un joyero que mamá compro y como no tenía donde ponerlo me lo dio a mí, tiene juguetes en miniatura, muñequitos o curiosidades a las que mamá llama basura. Guardo mucho de eso, también hay un pequeño joyero de cerámica con listones azules que compre para guardar mi colección de figurines de plástico de Iron Man, promociones que salieron en los pastelitos para la tercera película del superhéroe, hay una flauta, un microscopio y telescopio de juguete, figuritas de metal que me salieron cuando tenía tres años y allí… abandonado, solitario y sin chiste ni amor, está la carpeta, es un portafolios de plástico negro con una agarradera de plástico más grueso y un cierre.

Tomo el objeto y deslizo el cierre haciendo que una capa de polvo me reciba, la cosa no se ha abierto desde hace un muy buen rato, tiene argollas que sujetan un millar de hojas de doble uso, hace tres años en lugar de ir a la biblioteca a leer, iba a escribir, me gaste todo un paquete completo de bolígrafos, hay una hoja con los bordes quemados y dibujos con el título: " _Welcome to my hell"_ tintado en rojo, es una letra de molde bastante artística y los dibujitos son un poco tétricos, muñequitos sin ojos, degollados, dibujados con tinta negra y roja para simular la sangre, me recuerda un poco al arte de Tim Burton, un poco más fantoche pero algo similar, largas extremidades y perfiles tristes y deprimentes. Debo admitir que tenía imaginación.

La siguiente página también esta quemada por los bordes, esa página es el índice, hay títulos tanto en inglés como en español, unos muy simples y otros muy rebuscados. Como: _"Teenage tragedy", "Clowning", "Blood", "Nightmare", "Love Tragedy", "Dolor", "Cartas a Julietta", "Muñeca mecánica", "Ternura insipiente", "Grotesque romance", "Imán", "Travesuras", "Night", "Victoria", "Welcome to Eal Charms House"_ y la primera edición de _"The tragedy love story"_

Al pasar las hojas estas me dejan marcas de polvo en los dedos, polvo y un poco de las cenizas de las hojas que llegue a quemar por pura curiosidad, no tenía nada mejor que hacer en ese momento.

Leo párrafos de los cuentos olvidados, mi letra no era la mejor, sigue sin serlo, y hay algunas letras y frases que no entiendo, me rio de mi propia discapacidad al escribir. Hay cuentos un poco ligeros, que muestran tristeza y soledad, en realidad el sentimiento que me llego después de aquel día, los primeros son más sanguinarios, es decir, use una motosierra para desgarrar el cuello de alguien y un cuchillo para cortar ligamentos. Definitivamente no estaba bien de mis facultades mentales. También hay cosas graciosas, como ese cuento que imagine en los pasillos del área de química, es chusco y no tiene nada de sentido pero me da risa.

Hay hojas en blanco, cuentos que jamás llegue a escribir y solo se quedaron en mi cabeza, tomo un bolígrafo de la caja de artículos de papelería y escribo. _"Los rencores deben escribirse en papel, para que así se puedan quemar y olvidar, es hora de comenzar una nueva historia"_

Tomo la carpeta y salgo al patio trasero, hay una lámina que protege de la lluvia, tomo la botella de alcohol para emergencias, baño las hojas de él y luego les prendo fuego con el encendedor que tome de la habitación de Izzy. Veo las lengüetas rojas consumiendo las hojas blancas que pronto pasan de un café obscuro a un gris para terminar en negro, se desintegran y al final no quedan más que virutas polvorientas. Las observo durante un instante, tratando de adivinar que parte de cada ceniza pertenece a uno de esos tantos cuentos, pero por supuesto no encuentro ninguna pista de ello.

Sonrió y niego lentamente, una vez más pienso más de lo que debería.

Barro las cenizas, limpio el desastre que he hecho con todo esto. Limpio el portafolio, le quito el polvo y lo guardo en lo más alto del librero, quizá sirva para otra cosa. Algún trabajo académico o algo más interesante que simples cuentos que no tenían nada mejor que lanzar veneno y odio a quien ya no lo merece.

Tomo la libreta de dedicatorias y repito el procedimiento, arranco todas las hojas y las quemo, lo mismo pasa con las fotos y las cartas, todo se consume con el fuego, las lengüetas rojas abrazan esos recuerdos, los asfixian hasta que ya no pueden seguir viviendo y desaparecen, se van entre el humo que acompaña el viento y las cenizas que se quedan en el piso, como si pidieran dormir un poco más, admito que me gustaría hacer lo mismo con los recuerdos que están en mi mente. Pero a esos no les puedo prender fuego por desgracia. Esos seguirán allí, atormentándome todo lo que quieran, hasta la muerte si así lo deciden, pero no podrá verlos nadie, a ese apartado de mi nadie tiene acceso, solo yo. Y yo puedo simplemente fingir que sigue sin importarme, aunque siga haciéndome muchas preguntas que jamás tendrán respuesta.

Regreso a mi habitación en busca de más evidencia que me incrimine, pero ya no hay nada, ese pasado plasmado en objetos dedicados al odio, ha desaparecido, una parte de mí se siente ligeramente aliviado, es como si me quitara una roca más de encima, sonrió y suspiro, me quedo un par de segundos mirando a la nada, la luz que entra por la ventana se vuelve grisácea y algo opaca, de repente tengo frio.

Entonces… me pongo a llorar, igual que el cielo.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	38. Hora 19

**Hora 19: Asesoría de recuerdos infinitos.**

 **Recomendación musical: "Wait" de M83**

Las burbujas suben hasta perderse entre los rayos solares, no puedo alcanzar a verlas ya que estos mismos rayos me cegan cuando intento seguir aquellas pompas de agua llenas de oxígeno, los peces mueven sus bellas aletas llenas de colores atrayentes, se deslizan con libertad sobre su ecosistema acuífero, mueven sus labios y liberan aquellas burbujas que me hipnotizan, el día es demasiado bello, no hace demasiado calor, aun necesito al menos una camiseta de manga larga y una chamarra guardada en la mochila por si acaso, el meteorólogo ha dicho que el frío por fin empezara a desaparecer y que para Marzo la primavera florecerá para todos. Lo que me alegra, ya que Marzo es igual a mi cumpleaños y al mismo tiempo eso significa regalos y un día solo para mí. El 30 de Marzo es el día más importante dentro de mi calendario, no me interesa nada más, es el día en el que puedo ser egoísta con todo y todos, es mi día, donde puedo ser Rey por veinticuatro horas seguidas.

Suspiro y lanzo mi mirada hacia un pececillo que nada sin preocupaciones de un lado a otro, no se mueve mucho pero no parece preocupado por su entorno, sonrío, ¿Por qué mi vida no puede ser así de sencilla?

Hay plantas que bailan de un lado a otro, el agua las mece de manera armónica, es como si danzaran con música que los simples mortales, como nosotros, no podemos entender, me parece ver que sonríen y se deleitan con su vida de algas y plantas marinas.

El rayo del sol cruza el agua, hace una línea perfecta dentro y el agua se clarifica, parece que brilla y chispas de ese brillo se mueven en un compás diferente al resto suben sobre el rayo solar y se vuelven a perder, aunque no importa ya que siempre hay más que los pueden sustituir, nunca se acaban hasta que el rayo solar decide desaparecer para siempre y las aguas se vuelven a tintar de un suave y hermoso azul turquesa con leves tinturas de blanco o morado, según al parecer de cualquier persona que le ponga atención a esos mínimos detalles, no cualquiera, por ejemplo, aquel chico que anota rápidamente en su libreta, sus letras se atropellan entre sí, tiene prisa y solo ve con atención aquellas tablas de metal donde vienen escritos los datos importantes de las especies dentro de las piscinas, es una pena ya que no aprecia este bello espectáculo marino y acuático, pero, hay que ser sinceros, cualquiera haría eso para terminar con la tarea lo más rápido que los dedos escriban, la tarea es un lastre para algunos de nosotros, otros la miramos como un reforzamiento, a otros no nos importa siempre y cuando algo de todo eso se pueda pegar en la mente para recordarlo a la hora de hacer una evaluación.

Los humanos somos criaturas muy interesantes en muchos aspectos.

Pasamos a otra de las piscinas abiertas y vemos más especies marinas, peces que nadan de un lado a otro, mostrando los colores excéntricos de sus escamas, lo largas de sus aletas o lo bonitos que son en general, dicen que esos peces son, muchas veces, más agresivos, venenosos o malos para la salud humana, mientras que otros que no suelen ser nada llamativos son incluso más dóciles y tocables, pero siempre nos vamos por lo más bonito a la vista.

El sol hace un recorrido por cada una de las piscinas, iluminando la superficie del agua, le da un aspecto pacifico, los peces rodean el arco solar y dejan un rastro de burbujas antes de desaparecer, nadan y se pierden, otro tipo de pez lo sustituye y entonces eso se vuelve un ciclo sin fin. Me siento demasiado liviano, hay una relajación que me inunda, hace que mis huesos se sientan de espuma en vez de un material mucho más pesado, mi respiración es incluso más lenta que la regular y me gustaría estar en el lugar de los peces, nadar y tratar de que las lentas ondas se lleven todo lo que soy, es ese tipo de sensación que me embarga cuando mi mente se queda en blanco y no siento, veo u oigo. Me consume. Me convierte en alguien más que solo existe en esos momentos donde nada más es real. Segundos tan cortos y absorbentes que podrían provocar mi propia muerte prematura.

— ¿Quieres continuar?

—Preferiría dejarlo aquí ya que... soy muy paranoico y no me gusta que los cristales estén muy cerca de mí, siento que en cualquier momento va a romperse y a venirse en mi contra, no quiero pensar que haya cocodrilos o tiburones por los alrededores.

Me muerdo los labios y bajo la mirada.

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Solo...—Aprieto los labios y cierro los ojos, trato de que la mente no me de muchas vueltas. —Estoy mareado y quiero vomitar.

—Iré a comprarte alguna pastilla para el mareo, ¿Necesitas algo?

Abro los ojos y trato de inhalar algo de aire pero la sensación de acidez y agruras sigue presente.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien, no es la primera vez que pasa. Sufro de mareos constantes, algo en mis oídos no está del todo bien.

Levi me observa por un instante.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver el oído con los mareos?

Lanzo una carcajada débil.

—Balance, carezco de eso y de la orientación, el oído y las actividades motrices tienen mucho que ver, están ligadas, por así decirlo, si se daña el oído también el equilibrio por lo que al mismo tiempo se provocan mareo cuando se hace un movimiento brusco. —Me toqueteo el lóbulo derecho. —No soy bueno dando explicaciones, mejor lee un libro de otorrinolaringología.

—Lo siento, no soy bueno con los trabalenguas. —Ruedo los ojos. —Quédate quieto, voy por las pastillas.

—Estoy bien, ya estoy acostumbrado. —Me levanto de la banca pero me balanceo hacia los lados, el suelo se pierde de repente y jadeo.

Trago saliva, me ha tomado por sorpresa y a él también por lo que no le ha dado tiempo de reaccionar hasta que ya estoy en el suelo jadeante.

—Eso es lo contrario a estar bien, olvida las pastillas vamos al médico. —Me toma por la cintura y me ayuda a incorporarme, las piedras del suelo aun danzan ante mi vista, esto no había pasado antes.

—No, solo... me levante muy rápido, hablare con mamá cuando volvamos a casa, tengo hambre, vayamos por comida china. —Me separo de él y empiezo a caminar en dirección contraria.

—Tú odias la comida china.

—Siempre puede haber una primera vez. —Sonrío tratando de ocultar las preocupaciones que me embargan en este momento con referente a mi propia salud.

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

Lo único que quizás odio de la comida china es el arroz y espagueti, tengo cierto resentimiento hacia eso, pero de allí en fuera creo que me gusta el resto de lo que ofrecen los locales de este tipo de comida extranjera.

No hay buenas películas esta temporada, aunque ya hay anuncios sobre el estreno de "The avengers: Age of Ultron", no es que sea 100% fanático de los comics pero me agrada ese embrollo de los superhéroes.

—¿Te parece si venimos al estreno de media noche?—Pregunto después de no convencernos de entrar al cine.

—¿Qué diferencia hay entre una función normal y una de media noche?

—Qué eres uno de los primeros en verla.

—Sigo sin verle el chiste a dormir más tarde por ver una película que puedes ver al día siguiente.

—Ok, ya entendí, tomare eso como un no.

—Es que en verdad no le veo el chiste.

Dejo de discutir por eso y compro helado, el dolor de cabeza me pica detrás de los oídos.

Como los acuarios no son lo mío ya me dan vértigo optamos por ir al observatorio que está a dos horas en transporte público, tampoco soy un amante de la astronomía pero no quiero sonar como alguien melindroso y chocoso con las salidas, pero, vamos, soy alguien que no sale demasiado de casa, se la pasa leyendo comics, manga, libros, jugando videojuegos, viendo series de televisión, anime, caricaturas de hace diez años, las salidas no me atraen en lo más mínimo, mis padres suelen llevarnos a Isabel y a mí a las plazas comerciales, compramos ropa, chocolates caros, piezas de mecánica para papá, entramos a librerías especializadas en la medicina o vamos a tomar picnic a algún parque especial para mis padres, de vez en cuando vamos a museos de historia natural o de arte, pero son salidas familiares, donde todos conocemos lo que le gusta a todos, aquí...

Me sorprendí cuando Levi me pidió una cita "formal", o lo que algunos llaman formal y/o normal, llevamos solo unos meses saliendo pero jamás habíamos tenido una "cita" o lo más parecido, siempre vamos a mi casa a comer, ver películas, devorar helado, pedir pizza si mis papás no están, jugar videojuegos o que él se pase las horas escuchando mis quejas y críticas en cuanto a una adaptación cinematográfica de algún libro, teorías de alguna saga que no está concluida o algún manga en publicación, por la cara de interés absoluto que pone sé que no entiende absolutamente nada de lo que digo pero aun así se detiene a escuchar toda la bola de tonterías que digo, incluso ha llegado a opinar, eso me hace feliz. Pero el que me pidiera salir, bueno, tuve que pensármelo un poco, no tengo demasiado dinero y como la experiencia habla, yo iba a tener que pagar la mayoría de las cosas ya que a él pues... le decomisan el dinero cada dos por tres, aun así, pasamos alrededor de una semana haciendo un itinerario para este día, cada vez que yo estaba a punto de decir que no me apetecía ese lugar y que prefería la feria del libro que estaba cerca, tenía que morderme la lengua y sonreír para disimular, después de todo era mi turno de disfrutar y conocer los gustos sociales que tiene. El horario que ajustamos casi me saca un bufido de aburrición total, pero solo me limite a alzar el puño y decir que esperaba con ansias este día. Sé que suena hipócrita pero no quería que se molestara conmigo por ser alguien poco socialmente andante. A fin de cuentas la mayoría de las cosas han estado saliendo bien, quitando de lado el vértigo que me azoto en el acuario, creo que deberíamos hacer esto más seguido.

El observatorio está lleno de gente y para ser sinceros, Levi no es de las personas que ama esperar en la fila hasta que es su turno, tengo que buscar algún tema para conversar y entretenerlo en lo que la fila se acorta y llega nuestro turno, pero cuando pienso que he logrado mi cometido, el tipo de la taquilla dice que tiene un problema con el sistema y que se ha trabado, debemos esperar al menos una hora hasta que se reinicie el sistema.

—Deberíamos ir a buscar otro lugar para pasar el resto de la tarde. —Dice él pasándose los dedos por el cabello. Está molesto.

—Me parece bien.—Sonrío y tomo su mano.—Vi un parque cerca de aquí, el día esta bonito como para pasarlo dentro, ¿No crees?

Bufa y roda los ojos.

—Supongo que sí.

Caminamos por las calles tomados de las manos, el sol brilla otro poco, aunque no quema ni acalora, el aire frío lo evita de alguna forma, hay nubes esponjosas en el cielo, son increíblemente blancas y grandes, jugueteamos un rato haciendo figuras con ellas, al llegar al parque lo primero que hacemos es tirarnos en la primer área verde que vemos vacía, hay un árbol que hace sombra y nos deja ver el espectáculo de nubes, creo una historia perfecta de amor dentro de mi cabeza con esas nubes fantásticas, reímos y tonteamos, su risa es hermosa, dejando el sarcasmo de lado, creo que nunca la había escuchado, me hace sentir bien provocar esa risa con tonterías esponjosas.

—Yo no creo que eso sea un dragón. —Dice.

—Claro que sí, mira... de ese lado empieza una ala, ¿Ves?, luego un poco más allá esta la cabeza e incluso se ven colmillos y allá esta la cola.

—¿En serio?

—Por supues...

El sol se obscurece y en lugar del lienzo azul con algodón veo las tinturas perfectas entre gris y pinceladas de azul naval de sus ojos brillantes, el marfil blanco con rayones rosados de su piel y las hebras azabache de su cabello.

El color me ilumina la cara, sé que no voy a acostumbrarme a tenerlo tan cerca de mí, el corazón da botes agresivos contra mis costillas y la sangre se bombea rápidamente acalorándome, la ligera camiseta que traigo empieza a agobiarme.

Entre abro los labios para respirar pero antes de terminar de respirar me besa, introduce su lengua y la enreda con la mía haciendo que me entorpezca y empiece a salivar de más, me toma de las caderas y yo me ajusto a su espalda para que mi mente no abandone mi cuerpo.

Tengo los ojos cerrados pero el lugar empieza a girar, como si estuviera en un juego mecánico de altas velocidades, antes de que el mareo aumente lo empujo y me quedo sentado en el suelo apretando los ojos mientras la realidad vuelve a mí, jadeo y de repente mi corazón ya no late por la emoción, siento escalofríos y el estómago se me revuelve.

—¿Eren?

—Estoy bien.—Digo cuando el mareo ha disminuido.

—No estás bien, deja de ser terco, vamos al médico.

—No, te digo que esto ya lo sufrí antes, cuando tenía trece empecé con esto, es normal en mí, yo sé cómo solucionar esto.

Él parece un poco dolido, pero en realidad no quiero que se preocupe de más, no soy alguien perfecto, estoy lleno de fallas y esta es una de esas, son fallas que solo yo se controlar.

—Entiendo. ¿Volvemos?

—Sí.

El resto de camino de regreso lo hacemos en silencio, me siento culpable y no paro de regañarme a mí mismo, ¿Por qué tenía que pasar ahora?

La tarde se hace presente pronto y aquella pequeña felicidad me abandona, es sustituida por una leve tristeza que nace por el arrepentimiento, la culpa y el dolor, no me gusta que estemos en esta forma tan... distante, todo por mí.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Creo que fui brusco.

—¿Lo crees?—Arquea una ceja y suspira.—No quiero agobiarte pero cada que estamos por avanzar en esta relación siempre aparece un punto tuyo que lo impide, eres mucho más misterioso de lo que creía, la rata de biblioteca que creía conocer realmente solo es una fachada, dentro hay un adolescente lleno de... cosas extrañas.

—Ya extrañaba ese apodo.—Susurro.—No son cosas extrañas, solo son coas sin mucha importancia.

—¿Dices que tienes una enfermedad extraña que tienes desde los trece es algo sin mucha importancia?—Dice con tono ofendido.

—Lo creo, las enfermedades no son algo que me preocupe.

—Pues deberían. ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

Encojo los hombros.

—No lo sé, los médicos dicen desde que es algo psicológico hasta que es una infección auricular, no tenemos idea de que es.

—¿Y no han investigado más? Es irresponsable.

—Levi.—Me paso la lengua por los labios.—No espero que lo entiendas, han pasado muchas cosas para que yo sufra esto, o eso quiero creer, desde una infección en el oído derecho de los tres a los cinco años hasta un hueso mal colocado en mi nariz, es algo con lo que estoy viviendo y estoy bien con eso, no es un virus mutante que avance por mi sangre, ni una enfermedad crónica que va a matarme lentamente.

—No lo sabes. —Ahora está gritándome.

—Tal vez, pero... tengo mi propia filosofía sobre la vida y la muerte, como dije una enfermedad no es algo que me preocupe, tal vez porque jamás he vivido una aunque se cómo es una, mis padres han visto de todo y también yo, desde enfermedades horribles hasta accidentes escalofriantes. Le puedo temer a los zombies o a los dinosaurios, puedo ser un cobarde ante la obscuridad pero no a eso.

—Sabía que eras un idiota, pero ahora haz roto el record de las personas más estúpidas e idiotas del mundo, Eren. ¿Qué clase de pensamiento es ese?

El grito es como un golpe para mí, trago saliva y trato de no temblar o ponerme a gritar yo también. Bajo la mirada y muerdo mi labio inferior, trato de pensar con la mente en frío.

—Lo siento.

—No debes de disculparte por ese tipo de cosas, mejor empieza a preocuparte por esto.

—Cada cabeza es un mundo y este es el mío, como dije, no espero que lo entiendas.—Digo mientras camino por la calle iluminada.

—Eren.—Me llama.

Es mi culpa, tal vez no debí quejarme o hacer notar el malestar, eso no está bien, debo ser más cuidadoso y evitar que los demás vean que estoy mal.

—Eren, ok, lo siento, no debí gritarte.—Él me cierra el camino y me detiene.—Pero...

—No importa, pero... olvídalo, ¿Si? Esto va a pasar, tengo pastillas que van a contrarrestar esto, las tomare y ya, no habrá más mareos, dolores de cabeza ni nada.—Finjo sonreír.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Sí, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, solo necesito tomar las pastillas que tengo en mi habitación y todo listo, si tengo molestias iré al hospital con mis padres, no te preocupes por mí.

—Si no te preocupas por ti mismo entonces tengo que hacerlo yo, para eso estoy aquí.

—De hecho estás solo para mis propias molestias personales. —Digo con tono de burla pero él no parece estar de ánimo para burlas. —Estaré bien, lamento arruinar la cita.

—De verdad eres idiota. —Me aprieta la cabeza y después me enreda la cabeza. —Citas puede haber muchas, después de todo todavía faltan cuatro años de la universidad y el después de la universidad.

Golpeo su muñeca para que deje mi cabeza y bufo.

—Eres una molestia. —Lo tomo por las solapas de la chaqueta y lo besó, no siempre tomo yo la iniciativa por lo que lo tomo desprevenido pero con una sonrisa me corresponde y al final el que termina siendo dominado soy yo. Como siempre.

Me repite una y otra vez que le comente a mi madre sobre los mareos y las ganas de vomitar durante quince minutos más hasta que tengo que echarlo de mi casa, incluso cuando ni siquiera han pasado un par de minutos de perderlo de vista por mi calle, habla por teléfono y lo sigue repitiendo.

Mi madre está en su habitación, hay poca luz, por lo que creo que ya está dormida; toco la puerta pero su voz me dice lo contrario, abro provocando el menor silencio posible, esta encorvada sobre su escritorio, muerde nerviosamente un bolígrafo y lee rápidamente unas hojas que están sobre la superficie de madera.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño?—Pregunta sin despegar la vista de los papeles.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando? Mamá.

—Toda la tarde y supongo que tendré que desvelarme esta noche, tengo un grave caso que atender, recuerdas aquel niño del mes de marzo del año pasado. —Asiento.—Creí que ya estaba estable, pero está peor, necesito encontrar que es lo que pasa con él.

Alza la vista y me enfoca, tiene ojeras enormes, la piel la tiene amarillenta y marchita, los labios resecos, los dedos le tiemblan demasiado y parece muy alterada, cansada, ocupada, presionada... no es bueno que le ponga otro mundo encima al decirle que quizá tengo una recaída con los mareos y dolores de cabeza.

—Vengo a ver si quieres algo de comer, por lo que veo no lo has hecho, ¿Quieres que preparé café? ¿Galletas?

Ella sonríe.

—No te agobies, en un momento bajare yo, no tengo mucha hambre. —Su estómago hace un ruido extraño y ambos reímos.

—Creo que... alguien te ha desmentido, iré a ver que cocino, no te preocupes, en un momento subo.

Estira su mano y yo entro por completo en la habitación y respondo a su llamado, esta fría y al parecer ha estado perdiendo peso.

— ¿Qué haría yo sin ti, mi vida?—Hace que me agache y me besa la frente.—Te quiero.

La lámpara sobre el escritorio baila ante mi visión, la luz que emite el foco de repente es demasiado brillante y las sienes empiezan a vibrar con fuerza dentro de mi cráneo, cierro los ojos y trato de regular mi respiración, "Ya pasara, ya pasara, siempre pasa" Hace mucho que aquel frasco de pastillas desapareció.

—Yo también te quiero, mamá.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	39. Hora 20

**Hora 20: Asesorías passio corporis.**

 **Recomendación musical: "What you wanted" de One Republic.**

Un día te sientas y piensas en todas las cosas que no has hecho y que posiblemente jamás harás en la vida. Muchas veces me pongo a pensar en lo que sería el mundo si el dinero no existiera o si no fuera necesario u obligatorio estudiar, aunque no me lo tomen a mal, simplemente quiero decir que, ¿Qué pasaría con el mundo si cada quien hiciese lo que quisiera, lo que amara, para poder vivir felizmente? Digo, ¿Por qué no hacer lo que nos apasiona? Escribir historias que se pueden hacer realidad, dibujar un mundo que los demás puedan visitar, crear enormes máquinas para teletrasportarse a la imaginación, componer melodías fuera de este mundo, construir edificios que nacen en la mente, crear leyes de la naturaleza para explicar algo que no comprendemos, etc, etc... ¿Acaso no sería mejor que hiciéramos lo que nos hace felices? Para todas esas preguntas hay una respuesta y la sé, por desgracia no puedo evitar preguntármelo muchas veces, hay cosas que por desgracia por mucho que se pelee por ellas, simplemente no pueden llegar a uno porque está del otro lado de lo posible, cruzando los áridos desiertos de los imposible.

Si me dijeran que voy a morir en unos días, definitivamente dejaría los estudios, tomaría una pequeña maleta, le pediría dinero a mamá, uno que no podré pagarle nunca, y entonces saldría de la jaula de mi vida, escribiría, mataría, moriría, nacería una y mil veces durante las pocas horas de vida, disfrutaría y trataría de vivir por treinta o cuarenta años. Dice aquella voz en mi cabeza que esos pensamientos hacen que mi vida vaya de picada todo el tiempo, trato de ser valiente y responderle que no me importa, me convertiré en un vago y entonces seré quien soy, no siempre se puede, la vida es complicada y muchas veces hay que seguir esos estándares de la sociedad para tratar de salir adelante, aunque sea, solo un poco.

Pero... Al carajo, a nadie le importa, ¿Cierto? Hay que seguir, avanzar y luchar, pelear y alzar el rostro, sacar el pecho y estar preparado para el siguiente golpe, hay que tratar de ver de dónde viene e intentar esquivarlo y no ir directamente a abrazarlo, hay que salir adelante, solos o acompañados, y cuando el camino termine, tratar de no arrepentirnos de nuestras decisiones, sonreír y recibir al eterno descanso como una vieja amiga para volver a ser capaces de renacer.

Siendo sinceros... Esto no es un buen tema de pensamiento... no cuando tengo que estudiar, Cálculo y química, también un poco de física si se llega a dar el tiempo.

—Eren, por favor, pon atención.

—Lo estoy haciendo, solo que me duele un poco la cabeza.—digo enredando los dedos en el desastre de mi cabello.

Erwin suspira y cierra el libro.

—Entonces ve a la enfermería.

Hago una mueca.

—Ya pasará, créeme, mejor sigamos, tengo hambre.

La verdad preferiría ir por algún sándwich o chocolate pero debo estudiar, es una cadena demasiado apretada alrededor de mi cuello, me ahorca y no me suelta hasta que me trata de dejar sin aire y así hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Aunque no lo crea termino aprendiendo un par de cosas, formulas nuevas, o casi nuevas, una manera más sencilla de contar equivalencias, un camino fácil para las integrales y ese tipo de cosas, como si de repente las materia se hubieran vuelto prostitutas, es divertido pensar de esa manera cuando uno está desesperado y dando el último aliento con ellas. Supongo que solo estarán en mi mente por unos días después huirán cual cobardes, siempre pasa.

—Te ves pálido, ¿Estás enfermo?—pregunta Erwin mientras meto el libro de química en la mochila.

—Cansado, tal vez, me he estado desvelando estos días.

—Supongo que estudiando no.—él arquea una ceja de forma divertida.

—Definitivamente no, haciendo... bastantes cosas. —sonrió un poco con exageración.

—Trata de dormir más, si no, no podrás rendir en las clases, recuerda que ya estás en la recta final.

Tuerzo los labios. "Recta final" Como si fuera a morir en vez de pasar a la universidad.

Me encojo de hombros y termino de guardar mis cosas.

—Lo haré, aparte de que tengo que terminar varios proyectos y tareas, los profesores de repente se pusieron demasiado trabajadores.—suelto una risita.

—Siempre es así. ¿Quieres ir por un helado? Aún falta una hora para que inicie tu primera clase.

Miro mi reloj, al parecer hemos terminado antes de lo esperado.

—Por supuesto, no me caería mal algo frío.

Me cuelgo la mochila al hombro y salimos del pasillo de los LACE, hablamos de cosas un poco comunes, como la carrera que escogeré, lo que me gustaría hacer, cosas que están muy de moda entre estudiantes universitarios, supongo. Reímos en varias ocasiones por chistes que accidentalmente hago, es frustrante que los chistes salgan bien sin planearlos pero cuando los planeas sean una total vergüenza, igual a todo, dicen que lo mejor es lo que sale de improvisto. Debería de dejar de planear las cosas y hacerlas a lo tonto, eso me ahorraría muchos problemas.

Al llegar a la plaza comercial, mi tutor recibe un mensaje de uno de sus profesores y se excusa, dejándome solo en la heladería, al final que más daba, pido un helado flotante con dos bolitas de helado y un montón de hielos para congelarme el cerebro; como no hay nada que hacer vuelvo al plantel.

Por lo que se, Levi tiene entrenamiento del equipo pero, creo que esta un tanto molesto conmigo, este inicio de semana nos hemos mantenido distantes, no muy cortantes pero parece como si tratáramos de evitar el contacto físico y psíquico con el otro. Siento que eso me hiere pero no sé qué hacer o que decir para alivianar la tensión, sé que si ninguno de los dos da el "afamado" primer paso, las cosas no se van a solucionar pero, ¿Cuál es el paso que debo dar? ¿Pedir perdón? Ya lo hice, ¿Pedir una explicación? Eso sonaría muy ignorante del problema por mi parte, ¿Fingir que no ha pasado nada? ¿Entonces dónde está la comunicación y chachara y media de pareja?

Algunas ocasiones extraño mi tranquila vida de vagabundo soltero. Definitivamente no estoy hecho para esto.

—¿Eren?

Sorbo del refresco y me giro, una de las cintas se resbala por mi hombro y el peso me desequilibra.

—Farlan. ¿No es demasiado temprano para que estés en la escuela?

El chico se acerca hasta donde estoy y sonríe abiertamente, luego se encoge de hombros.

—Tengo que venir porque estoy a punto de reprobar lógica, ¿Sabes lo malvada que es esa materia? La aborrezco.

—La odio, supongo que por eso mi vida es denigrante, no está rígida por la lógica.

Farlan se ríe de mi chiste sin sentido y me golpea un hombro.

—Sí, te entiendo, le pedí a Mikasa que me ayudara pero sus clases son como el mismo infierno, jamás la contrates como profesora, es temible, definitivamente ella no sirve para ser educadora, cree que el método de los golpes con la regla sigue vigente.

—Ya veo.

—Por cierto, Levi dice que eres un cabeza hueca, ¿Paso algo? ¿Algo que tenga que arreglar con golpes y pegamento?

Miro al chico, habla en serio pero con un leve toque de burla.

—¿Te dijo algo?

—No exactamente, de repente tiene monólogos internos demasiado externos, él cree que no lo escucho mientras se baña.

Abro la boca para decir algo pero esas palabras han sonado... demasiado extrañas.

—No dejan de sorprenderme.—susurro algo contrariado.

—Pero... dime, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Nada, solo un accidente de mi parte, supongo que él no sé lo tomó muy bien que digamos.

Farlan suspira con exageración y se pone las manos en la cintura.

—No sé qué decir, ustedes dos son una sarta de problemas monumentales, en serio. Deberían aprender a llevarse mejor.

—No es fácil.

—Nada lo es, esa es mi filosofía privada. Ahora ve allá y arregla todo este asunto.

Estiro los labios y sorbo del refresco.

—Eres peor que Isabel y mi madre.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas, ahora ve a encontrarte con él para arreglar todo ese problema suyo, un día de estos van a lograr que me dé un dolor de cabeza.—mira su reloj y bufa.—Mueve el trasero, el entrenamiento termina en cinco minutos.

—Lo que digas.

Ruedo los ojos y me encamino al lugar señalado, de repente tengo ese momento de valentía que solo sale a la luz cada mucho tiempo.

El gimnasio es un lugar rectangular bastante grande, tiene dos pisos, planta baja para lucha olímpica y artes marciales y planta alta para los deportes de cancha, hay un gran estante de vidrio lleno de los premios que la escuela ha ganado en las diferentes áreas deportivas, hay incluso las fotografías de los miembros de cada equipo y artículos periodísticos donde han salido. Obviamente ese estante no tiene el placer de tener mi cara allí.

Subo las escaleras a paso lento, estoy nervioso pero al mismo tiempo tengo ese síndrome de mandar todo al otro lado del mundo, como si no me importara nada, una buena mascara de mentiras que... bueno me alivia un poco.

La reja amarilla con barrotes está abierta y de ella cuelga la cadena con un candado, ambos a punto de empezar a oxidarse. Como Farlan dijo, el entrenamiento ya está llegando a su fin, o bueno, posiblemente ya termino pero el entrenador los está reprendiendo, por algún fallo entre ellos, supongo.

Al instante siguiente de poner un pie dentro Levi se gira y nuestras miradas se cruzan, sonrió a forma de saludo aunque no recibo uno de vuelta, no sé si porque mis teorías son ciertas y está molesto conmigo o porque el entrenador ha alzado la voz, la parte paranoica opina lo primero y mi parte sumisa piensa lo segundo. Me adentro completamente, las chicas de voleibol están calentando, algunas cuchichean entre ellas y otras discuten amistosamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes asesorías?—pregunta una vez que el entrenamiento se da por terminado.

—Termine antes. Y hola para ti también.

— Ya veo.

Está molesto. Aprieto los labios y trato de fingir indiferencia.

— Me encontré con tu hermano en la entrada de la escuela, supe que tiene problemas con lógica.

—Sí, está a punto de reprobar la materia si no pasa este parcial.

Guardo silencio mientras termina de beber agua, toma su maleta y se aleja hacia los vestidores. En realidad... ¿Por qué me torturo yo solo? No es como si ahora me odiara, ¿No?, digo... si así fuera supongo que todo este cuento terminaría para siempre y entonces podría darme el lujo de llorar y destruirme dentro del armario comiendo helado en cantidades exageradas, ver películas y sumergirme en libros como siempre lo he hecho, eso haría, pero no está pasando nada de otro mundo, solo ha sido una leve discusión sobre algo en lo que no estamos de acuerdo, no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas, ¿Verdad? Todos pelean o discuten, supongo que ahora es nuestro turno, hacer esto por una pequeñez.

Hecho mi cabeza hacia atrás, arriba están las gradas, no vengo a los partidos entre planteles cuando la sede es esta escuela, ni durante los concursos de baile para quintos años, solo he subido allí un par de veces.

Hay una ventada en un extremo del lugar, entra una tenue luz amarillenta, diluida por el vidrio, por ese rayo se ven motas de polvo danzantes e hipnotizastes. Las paredes hacen que el ruido rebote y se convierta en eco sonoro.

— Vamos.

—Estás molesto.

—¿Debería?

—Supongo, has estado raro en todo lo que va de la semana.

Salimos del gimnasio, una ráfaga de viento hace que el cabello me pique la cara, me quejo y rio para mí mismo.

—Me la he pasado pensando en muchas cosas últimamente.—comenta.

—¿En qué? Por ejemplo.

— Cosas. Infinidad de ellas.

—Es raro escucharte decir eso, usualmente soy yo el de los problemas existenciales.

Al cabo de rodear el gimnasio terminamos en los pastizales más alejados de la escuela, casi junto a la cancha de voleibol al aire libre.

—Cambie de opinión, voy a entrar a medicina.

Abro los ojos sorprendido después de dejar caer mi mochila en el césped.

—¿Medicina? Pero si quieres ciencias políticas. Según. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Me dejo caer pero no dejo de mirarlo hasta que está a mi lado.

—Dices que ningún médico te ha sabido decir que es lo que tienes ¿No?

—Así es, muchos dicen que es psicológico, pero... ¿Exactamente es eso por lo que quieres cambiar de carrera? Es una tontería.

Él frunce el ceño no muy contento por lo que he dicho.

—¿No te da curiosidad? Es decir, ¿Qué está pasando en tu cerebro ahora?

—Solo a veces.

—Quiero especializarme en neurología y averiguar qué es lo que te pasa.

—Mi padre es neurólogo y no lo sabe. —digo obviando esa parte de mi vida.

—Pero yo lo hare.

Suspiro.

—Gracias.

No puedo evitar sonreír, es un acto tan diminuto que no puede pasar por desapercibido. Separo los labios y enredo su cuello con mis brazos, lo atraigo hacia mí en un abrazo.

—No hagas ese tipo de cosas solo por algo que en realidad a mí no me preocupa.— susurro enterrando mi cara en su cuello.

—Alguien debe hacerlo.

Me toca las mejillas y golpea mi frente con su dedo índice. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, recargo mi cabeza en su hombro y observo el cielo lleno de nubes blancas dispersas, no puedo evitar seguir sonriendo, mi corazón está muy feliz, los latidos de emoción me lo dicen, es como sentirse en un sueño irreal, una nube esponjosa y suave que viaja de paraíso en paraíso sin detenerse. Me siento como un completo idiota, sacando conclusiones falsas cuando en realidad solo ha estado pensando en mí. ¿Tengo razones para seguir dudando de su cariño hacia mí? ¿En realidad tenía dudas? Es un bello cuento que no quiero que termine, es mi propia historia de amor perfecta.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


End file.
